Harry Potter and Artemis Fowl: Weapons of Magic
by Juliegirl22
Summary: Harry, turned into a Wolverine like creature (as in Wolverine from X-men) must team up with Artemis Fowl to stop a wizard, named Aeron, who wants to wipe Muggles from Earth, and allow Fairies to come to the surface to live with the Witches and Wizards, with Aeron as King. Takes place a few years after: Artemis Fowl: Opal's Revenge.
1. Chapter 1

**Artemis Fowl and Harry Potter: Weapons of Magic.**

** Okay, so here is my new fan fiction. I had this idea milling around in my head one day, after watching a Wolverine movie. Wolverine himself is not in this story, but later you'll see why I got the idea. Harry Potter and the gang are in this story, plus Artemis Fowl, Holly, Butler, Juliet, ect. Soooo, here is the first chapter. Please read and review!**

** By the way, the name Aeron, comes from the Welsh unisex form of the Celtic word, Agrona. Agrona was the name of the goddess of war and death. She was portrayed as a masculine figure and the name means, "carnage and slaughter." I thought the name seemed fitting for what's to come. Carys means love in Welsh.**

** This story is going to be rated T just to be safe. There won't be a ton of swear words and there won't be any smutty sex scenes, but there will be violence. **

** Witches and Wizards know of the Fairies existence in Haven, but they keep pretty separate, since they are different species. They don't bother each other much. They have ambassadors to keep peace between both worlds, and they keep each other a secret from Muggles.**

** I'm going to try and make this fic a lengthier than my last one (which I'm not ****_quite _****finished with) and try to write better. I'm using the first chapter to explain about Aeron's early life. Hopefully everybody likes. Read and review!**

Aeron stepped into one of his laboratories, marveling at far he'd come in life, and what he was about to do. Pretty good, considering he'd been born to a poor Welsh woman and lived in the slums of London most of his life, and had only gone to a crummy magic school.

Aeron had been born in Wales, to a woman who had been around the block with a few too many men. She had no idea who the boy's father was, and, frankly, didn't care. Even if she did know, he likely wouldn't care for the baby.

She lived in a small village and gave birth one rainy, stormy night. She came a couple of week's early, going into labor in the living room of her small, rundown house. The only person near enough to hear her screams for help was a sort of midwife who lived next door.

Maud had no official training as a medical assistant or anything, but she had helped birth babies before and new a bit of herbs and spells. She had mistook the first scream for thunder, or her mind playing tricks on her, and continued watching the small television set, but upon hearing the second scream, she arose from her threadbare couch and realized it must be Carys next door. She drew on a tattered coat, grabbed a small bag she kept in her room, and ran out into the rain to Carys's house. She knocked on the door and tried the handle. It was unlocked. She entered and hurried to the living room. Carys was on the couch, clutching her swollen belly.

"The baby is coming," she said. "It's early though. I'm bleeding."

"Calm down," said Maud instantly. "It's only a couple of weeks early. You should be alright."

The nearest hospital was thirty miles away in the next town over.

"There is not time," said Carys. "I can't get to the hospital."

Maud rushed around the house, getting blankets and pillows. She set out some blankets on the floor and a couple of pillows. She asked Carys to remove her skirt and underwear.

"I have to check how dilated you are," said Maud. She checked and found that Carys was almost fully dilated. The baby would be here soon.

"Its hurts," moaned Carys.

"It'll be over soon," murmured Maud, trying to sound reassuring. She mixed a pinch of some ground herb into some water and told Carys to drink it. "That'll help with the pain a bit."

Carys drank a few sips and lay on the blanket, her legs spread. She couldn't say she was excited to have this baby. She hadn't ever really wanted kids. But she had slept around a bit too much, and here she was.

She swore as another contraction came on, stronger. The herb didn't help very much.

"Drink it all," Maud urged her. Carys finished the cup.

Fully dilated, Maud showed her how to breath and told her to push. Carys did as she was told, wishing it to be over.

A bolt of lightning struck somewhere and the power went out. Maud swore like a sailor. She needed to be able to see.

"There's, candles, in the coffee table drawer, and matches," huffed Carys, and more lightening lit up the room for a second and thunder shook the house. Maud quickly found them and lit several, placing them on the table and the side table by the ratty couch. She also found a small flash light and balanced it so she could see what she was doing.

Carys pushed and sweated for several minutes, though it seemed like hours to her. The baby crowned.

"He's coming, I can see his head, just a little more," said Maud. "Come on."

Carys gave a last push and the baby slid free.

"It's a boy," said Maud as the baby let out a weak squall.

Carys breathed a sigh of relief. "Is he all right?" she asked weakly. She sat up and seen the blood all over the pale blanket she lay on. It looked eerie in the candle light. Blood, she thought dizzily. Like a scene of carnage. She shrieked. "WHY IS THERE SO MUCH BLOOD?"

Maud knew something was wrong, but she could help it. She quickly cleaned the baby and wrapped him in a blanket and mixed some herbs into a cup with a few whispered words, and gave it to Carys.

"Drink it all, quickly," said Maud. Carys obeyed.

Maud cleaned her up the best she could. The bleeding stopped after a few minutes. Carys would be alright.

"You'll be fine," said Maud, breathing a sigh of relief.

Carys looked at the little bundle in her arms and put him to her breast to feed.

"Wow," she said. "He's actually-beautiful."

She hadn't been excited about a baby. She hadn't planned on one, but when she found she was pregnant, she couldn't abort it. He was a little life growing inside her, and hadn't asked to be conceived. It was no fault of the babies. She had slept around and hadn't been careful. Besides, she had been accident, and her mother had told her she almost aborted her. She thought of how close she had come to never being born and couldn't do that. Now that the baby was here, she was actually happy. Although she worried how she would care for him; she was quite poor.

"Aeron," she said. "That'll be his name."

Carys and Aeron moved to London when he was three. She had an Aunt there who owned a small home on the edge of the slums. She had a job lined up for Carys that paid more than the waitress job Carys had. It was another waitress job, so Carys would still be waiting tables, but it made more and she had an opportunity to try and make a better life.

She tried her best to be a good mother. Her own parents had been abusive to her and never showed much love or affection. She wasn't good at giving it, but she tried, and Aeron's Aunt Carrie showered him hugs and kisses, excited have a little one in the house.

Aunt Carrie died after two years and left her house to them. It was paid off, so Carys was grateful, despite it being small and rundown. It was still in a bit better shape than the home she had had in Wales.

Carys had small magical abilities. Her mother had been a witch and actually gone to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Her father had been a Muggle, but some of her mother's powers had been passed down. She hadn't gone to any school, and only learned a small bit from her mother. When Aeron was ten, he got a letter from a local magic school. It was small, crummy, and comparable to a poor school in an inner city. But Aeron, who seemed to have inherited a bit of magical talent, was excepted and went, getting most of his stuff from second hand shops in Halbury Alley, which was a magical area hidden in the slums. It wasn't as nice as Diagon Alley, but it had the essentials.

Aeron had a hard first year, getting used to learning the things he needed. Being poor and wearing second hand items, he got picked on a lot. Carys had gotten a job as a maid in the summer before he went for his second year. She had walked in on the man of the house having an affair with some lady, so for her silence, the man upped her pay considerably, so she wouldn't go and tattle to the wife. She kept her mouth shut and her son went back to school in new clothes, and had new, decent items.

He made some friends with a few first years, and even a few in his own classes. In his second year, he quickly got better at magic and ended up being the smartest and most talented boy in his year, and even better than some of the third and fourth years. His teachers gave him extra tutoring and marveled at his talent.

"Good job," said Carys, when Aeron came home with his report card one day. "You should have gone to Hogwarts."

"Nah," said Aeron. "I'd have to go away from you for months at a time, and I'd much rather come home everyday to you, Mom."

Aeron started dabbling in dark magic in his fourth year, finding books in the library. He was granted access to the areas generally only allowed to the seventh year students, studying advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts. His knowledge increased by leaps and bounds and he began doing dark spells in secret, creating his own spells.

This led to one kid falling off his broom at a Quidditch match against a small school from Black Pool. The kid had picked on him, calling him a nerd, and at the match, riding his brand new Nimbus 4000, he had fallen off and broken both his legs. Aeron smirked to himself when it happened.

Nobody suspected him. He wasn't a particularly nasty kid. He was pretty well behaved in class, and only got caught passing notes a couple of times. The teachers usually just scolded him and let it go, because he was so talented and well behaved the rest of the time. He had only gotten detention once. He turned his homework in on time and didn't cause trouble.

Voldemort came to power again (**AN: Aeron is one year older than Harry Potter). **But the boy known as Harry Potter managed to defeat him.

Aeron thought about Voldemort and figured it be a pretty good idea to wipe out most Muggles. The world should belong to magical creatures. Look at the fairies that lived below ground. They had to keep hidden from the Mud Men, as they were called to the fairies. If non magical people knew about Fairies, they would try and exploit them and likely kill them off. It was true that they weren't human, but it wasn't fair they had to go live below ground.

These thoughts formed the basis for his plans later.

He decided he would become the most powerful wizard ever, and would create an army and rid the world of the non magical beings. Fairies could come to live on the surface once more, and the world would belong to those who had magic.

In his seventh year, he graduated with top honors. He was a good looking man, with dark brown hair and bluish green eyes. His mother thought he looked very handsome when he went up to get his diploma and she felt very proud of him.

Eighteen now, he left home and told his mother he would be going abroad to study more and see more of the world. He had written two books on magic in his sixth year and published them, which brought him quite a sum of money. The money had helped his mother to get the house fixed up. She had a gun for protection (just in case something ever happened). He had used magic to toughen up the house and the locks, so his mother would always be safe. He decided that he ridded the world of non magical beings, he would probably let half Muggles live, since they had magic. His mother was half Muggle, and she wasn't so bad.

He studied Dark Magic and learned a lot in his time abroad. He created more of his spells and began to bring his plan to fruition very quickly, creating dark, horrid magical creatures and hiding them, asleep , in various places around the world. They would be called on when needed.

He built a laboratory hidden away from everyone and had only certain trusted people come to work for him. His plan would come to be very quickly.

Now, he looked at the table before him, upon which lay a dead body, half decayed, stinking up the room. He had found the burial spot and taken the body, surprised to find a spark of spirit left, which was all needed to do the spell. He wanted this wizard, knowing him to be having been powerful wizard. He'd done a great part during Voldemort's time, although for the good side. By bringing him back to life, he would have control over this person, and this person would work for him.

He drew a five pointed star around the table and chalked in some symbols, muttering and waving his wand about, concentrating hard. He drew symbols on the half rotted body, clad in a tattered black robe.

He laid a clump of a magic ore, known as Pimante. He lifted his wand and began chanting.

The Pimante glowed and sunk into the body. The body jerked and twitched, the movements growing more rapid and violent as the spell progressed. The decayed bits of the body grew back, making the man whole once more, as if he had never died.

Aeron, finished with the chanting, lowered his wand and gazed intently at the body. The body jerked once more and lay still.

"Work," he muttered.

The chest began to rise and fall as the body breathed. The eyes flickered open.

"Welcome back to life, Severus Snape."

Snape blinked a few times and sat up.

"What-?" his voice sounded raspy, having not spoken in so long. He looked at himself. "But-I-the snake-I died."

"You were dead," said Aeron. "I have brought you back to life and now you belong to me."

Snape looked at him and just blinked, seeming confused. "I'm alive?"

"Yes," said Aeron. "Do you remember anything of being dead? What was it like?"

Snape thought for a moment, and shook his head. "I don't remember."

"Probably because I brought you back to life," said Aeron. "I figured it. But now, we have to work to do."

"We do?" asked Snape. "What about Voldemort? I thought-"

"Harry Potter killed him," said Aeron. "Voldemort is no more."

Snape actually smiled. "So, the boy did it?"

"Yes," said Aeron. "You've been dead for some years now."

Aeron sent out Snape to do something for him, and Snape fled. Somehow, the spell had not worked, or Snape was too strong for it. Snape fled and didn't come back. Aeron swore and went into a rage when he found this out, and killed two of his workers.

When he calmed down, he decided to start his new plan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter and Artemis Fowl: Weapons of Magic**

**Okay, so here is the second chapter. Hopefully everybody liked the first one and idea of bringing Snape back. I always thought Snape was kind of cool. Other characters will come back later. Ideas are welcome. Harry and Artemis will be in this chapter, as the story now really begins to roll.**

** Also, if I make mistake with something about the characters, like name spelling, or if I accidentally make a dead character alive, you can let me know and I'll fix it. I'm pretty sure both of Ronald Weasly's parents are alive, but it's been so long since I read the books and I gave away my set to someone else, and don't have them anymore. :(**

** I know I forgot to add the Disclaimer in the first chapter, but I think you all know, I do not own Harry Potter, Artemis Fowl or anything. I obviously don't get paid for writing this stuff either. The only characters I own are the ones I made up: Aeron, Madeline and Angel, plus any others that pop up. Obviously, I don't own any of the name brands mentioned below, like Play Station or SpongeBob. But I think you all know that.**

**Read and Review!**

Artemis Fowl sat in his study, looking at some notes and emails on his Power book.

"How is it that there is some disaster to always deal with," he muttered to himself.

Captain Holly short was coming to visit. Haven considered Artemis a valuable tool in the new events that had been happening. Artemis had agreed to help of course, knowing the fairy world, indeed the whole world, was in danger.

It had started six months ago. A hideous creature had attacked a small town in America, mutilating people, rampaging through the town. Officers had fired on it and their bullets had done little to hurt it. Officers from Haven, including Holly, had been sent to deal with, thinking at first it was a troll gone rogue. Once they got there, it was clearly not a troll. The thing was as big a troll, but…different. It walked on two legs, but seemed slightly deformed. It had huge claws, grey skin, and was bald all over. It had fangs like a tigers and ears like a cats. Its eyes were grey with red irises. It was about eleven feet tall and moved quickly on its legs. It went tearing through the town, ripping people in two, flipping cars, shattering the windows to buildings and killing the inhabitants.

The police had fired automatic weapons at it and it had damaged the creature a little, but it was so big, they would need a more and even if the humans had managed stop it, it would have killed tons of people before they managed to finish it.

The fairies had managed to kill it and Mind Wipe teams were sent in to do wipe the memories from people. The mind wipes were massive and a few people took drops in IQ's. The people's minds would make up new memories to account for the old ones. People would probably think there had been an earthquake or something, and that was why so many died.

The fairies took the creature down to Haven and studied it. Foaly ran tests on it and found there was no other creature like it in history. It appeared to me made of a few animal parts and dark magic and that all they could tell. Haven asked Artemis for help and gave him samples of the creature to study, but Artemis hadn't made a whole lot of leeway. The ambassadors in Haven reached out to the wizard world asking them for help as well, but none of them knew about it either.

After that had happened, Holly Short had explained to Artemis about the wizard world. Artemis was surprised to hear about it. In all his research he had never heard about it. Holly had to suppress a smirk, seeing that the Great Fowl didn't know everything.

"How come you didn't tell me this before?" he asked, after Holly had explained everything.

"It's part of our agreement," said Holly. "They keep us a secret from the rest of the Mud Men and we keep them a secret."

"How come they don't live underground with you?" asked Artemis, although he was pretty sure he could guess the answer.

"Because they're human," said Holly. "They're just regular humans like you. Fairies all look different and we would all have get shin implants or something to make us taller and change how we look. And that wouldn't work so much on the dwarfs. They have wands for spells and use spells to keep things hidden from the Muggles."

Holly explained to Artemis that there was an order created to keep dark wizards in control. It was small and had been called the order of the phoenix when Voldemort had been in control. They Order had been kept, just in case any other wizards decided to rise and take Voldemort's place. Artemis was taken into the Order and given an invisible tattoo on his upper arm, below the shoulder, that could only be seen by other people of the Order, or could be shown if he willed it to appear. Haven and the Wizard could use Artemis's help, since he had brains and already knew of the fairies. Butler and Juliet had been inducted as well.

Artemis had traveled to London and met other people of the Order, people including Harry Potter, Ronald Weasly, Hermione Granger, Severus Snape, and several others.

Harry was the most famous member of the group, although not by his will. Everyone in the wizard and fairy world knew of how Harry Potter had escaped death by Voldemort's hands at the age of one, leaving him with the scar and then defeated him a second time. Artemis had not known any of this until now, and was not overly awed by the Potter boy, for which Harry seemed a bit relieved.

A few days later after Artemis had been inducted , there was another attack, this time in China, and again, Fairies went to take care of the problems.

The latest attack had taken place in Lithuania around five in the morning that day. Several villagers were killed in their homes before the remaining could try and run.

Holly Short flew in through the open window, having just come from cleaning up in Lithuania. She used to have to get clearance from Trouble to go visit Fowl, but since she usually did it without permission anyway, Trouble gave her a permanent pass to do it, and told her they better be talking about Order business.

"Hello, Holly," said Artemis smiling.

"Hi," said Holly, taking her helmet off and plopping in an arm chair. "Man, I'm tired. We took the creature down with the help of a wizard named Gillian Mekel. It looked different this time, like it was made of dog parts, sort of. Ugh." She ran a hand through her short hair. "Nobody knows where these things are coming from. Mind wipe team arrived when I left."

Artemis sat back. "The attacks don't seem to have much order, or purpose. Just in random places. Two of the creatures were similar and this one was different, but there is nothing else to go on. There are no other reported oddities or strange things happening around these areas before or after the attacks?"

Holly shook her head. "Nothing. We can't even tell where it came from. Even Foaly can't deduct _what _these things are. We just call them Creatures. The only thing we can figure is that they do have animal parts in them, but the rest of them, is not so animal."

Artemis steepled his fingers together, staring at them. "Somebody must be making and controlling them."

"The wizards have gotten word of some dark wizards practicing in America. They're moving around, killing animals, killed a few beggars, we think. We don't know why. They sent Harry and some of the others to see about it. They've been gone about more than a month now.

Artemis's computer beeped and Foaly's face popped up, looking anxious. "We just got word from Hermione and the others. Harry's was kidnapped about three weeks ago. They found a group of dark wizards and they attacked and they had to fight for their lives. They took Harry and left the others. Snape and Weasly were injured, but they're okay.

"What took so long to get word to us?" asked Holly.

"Well, they were knocked out and left in deep in some cave, apparently to die," said Foaly nervously. "But they managed to get out, luckily. But they have no idea where Harry is, or if he's even alive…"

* * *

**_Two months earlier._**

Eight year old Madeline and Angel Envio skipped down the road together, heading to their friends home. It was a Friday afternoon in a small neighbor hood outside Los Angelo's. The day was cloudy, threatening to rain, so they both had their raincoats, just in case. Angel was wearing hers since the weather was slightly cool. Madeline had hers over her arm. Luckily, their teachers had not assigned any homework over the weekend, so they're Father told them they could go to their friend Sammy's house, as long as they were back by seven.

"Mom's making spicy chicken sandwiches," said Madeline, the older twin by five minutes. She had light green eyes, freckles, and long blonde hair. Angel looked almost alike, except her eyes were darker, and her hair was cut shorter, just barely reaching her shoulders.

"Oooh, goody!" said Angel.

"I can't wait to see Sammy's new PlayStation 3," said Madeline.

"She told she got a SpongeBob game and a Jimmy Neutron game," said Angel.

"Oh, cool," said Madeline. "I think we should ask Mom for own PlayStation for Christmas, or our Birthday. And some games to go with it."

"We should."

They were in the middle of debating which games they should ask for. Angel loved My Little Pony but Madeline said she thought that would be a stupid game and said they should ask for Barbie or Tinker bell games, since they both loved fairies and Barbie Dolls.

They looked up and noticed a man walking towards them. He had short brown hair and was tall and average weight. Nothing remarkable, except he rather had an ominous air.

Madeline, very protective of her twin, nudged her over to the grassy lawn of the house they were walking past, to allow the man to pass by. She intended to walk past him. Her parents always warned them not to talk to strangers.

The man stopped when he about five feet away. Madeline looked into his bluish green eyes and found he was staring at the both of them, but mostly Madeline.

"Hello," he said.

"Hi," said Madeline politely and she and Angel attempted to keep going, but the man shifted a bit toward them, as if to block them.

"Where are you going?"

"To a friend's house," said Madeline, shifting her raincoat on her arm. "Excuse us."

"No need to hurry," said the man, advancing a step. "I don't think your friend is expecting you at all."

"They are," said Madeline. "So if you'll please excuse us."

"Now hang on," said the strange man, looking at Madeline intently. "Why don't you come with me."

"No thank you," said Madeline, trying to make her voice sound steely. "We are going to our friends house, and if were late, they will get very worried, and call our parents."

"They don't think you're coming." The man smiled and it sent a shiver down Madeline's spine. Angel bit her lip and gave her sister a worried look. "They've forgotten, so you'll come with me and be good girls, or else you'll get hurt."

Madeline grabbed her sister's arm, ready to scream for help. She looked around. No one seemed to around. They were in front of the Hasermot's house, but she knew they didn't get home from work until around six, so there would be nobody there. Most of the other houses occupants didn't seem to be home, or if they were, they were not outside and all the windows were shut up.

"Go on, scream," said the man, seeming to know what Madeline was going to do. He pulled out what looked to be a stick from his sleeve and twirled it around in his fingers.

"RUN!" shrieked Madeline, yanking Angels arm, and they darted down the sidewalk, both shrieking at the top of their lungs. There was a bang and they both fell on the hard concrete, scraping their knees and ripping their pants. Madeline dropped her rain coat and scuffed her palm, making it bleed a bit. She yanked her sister up again and the same thing happened.

She turned around and seen the man advancing toward them, smiling.

"HELP! HELP!" she shrieked. But no one came out of their homes.

"Scream all you want," whispered the man. "They can't hear you!" He twirled the stick. "Nobody can."

"HELP!" shrieked Madeline pulling her sister up again.

The man raised the stick and said a word, and everything went black.

* * *

**_Seven twenty:_**

Mr. Envio looked at the clock. His wife had set dinner out and it would be cold soon.

"Where are those girls?" He clucked his tongue.

"We told them seven o clock, no later," said Mrs. Envio, looking annoyed. "It's that blasted Play Station, I bet. They got too sucked into the game, and lost track of time. I was going to get one for them for Christmas, but I'm not so sure now."

"Should Sammy's parents have remembered and sent them home by now?" asked Mr. Envio.

He took his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed Sammy's house. Her father, Mr. Linel answered and said he didn't know that the twins were even coming over. Mr. Envio spoke to his wife and she said the same thing.

"They haven't been over," said Mrs. Linel. "Sammy, were your friends coming over to play today?"

"No," said Sammy's voice in the back ground.

"But we called," said Mr. Envio, worry growing in the pit of stomach. "They were coming over."

"You didn't call us," said Mrs. Linel. "We didn't know they were supposed to be over."

Mr. Envio _knew _he had called and told them what time the twins were expected home. He told this to Mrs. Linel, but she insisted that nothing of the sort had happened.

He hung up and told his wife.

"What are they talking about?" asked Mrs. Envio. "I heard you talking to them! This is bullshit! They're lying!"

"We better go look for them."

Mrs. Envio stayed home in case the girls got back while he was out. Mr. Envio walked down the street in the gathering dusk, calling various people around the neighborhood asking if his daughters had been over. They all said no. Mr. Envio was scanning the front yards and houses and didn't notice the object lying on the ground. He almost tripped over it and realized it was a dark blue raincoat.

Madeline's rain coat.

An Amber Alert was sent out over California for two missing twin girls. Nobody in the neighborhood who had been home that day, had seen them at all. The Linel's were investigated since Mr. Envio had called them telling them his daughters were due home by seven, even though they insisted it had not happened. Of course, there was nothing to show that Linel's had done anything, so there was nothing to be done.

The Envio's despaired and were afraid they would never see their daughters again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry Potter and Artemis Fowl: Weapons of Magic**

**Soooo, Chapter Three. Harry will be in this chapter, and you'll see why I said at Chapter one I got this idea from X-men. Warning: There are a few foul words in this chapter, just to let you know. **

** I changed some things. I know at the end of the seventh book, there's the epilogue where Harry is married to Ginny and has like two or three kids. But I changed that here. Since this is just a few years after Hogwarts, he hasn't married Ginny yet. Ron and Hermione got married already.**

** Disclaimer: Everybody knows I don't own Harry Potter or anybody else, except my own made up characters. **

**Read and Review.**

Harry Potter screamed in pain as the needles sunk into him. He was in an underwater tank, with an oxygen mask strapped to his face so he could breath, wearing just a pair of black shorts that came to his knees. They had told him frankly that this would be painful, but Harry couldn't imagine anything more painful than the several bouts of the Crucio torture curse that he had been forced to endure over the past three months.

He felt something sink what felt like little pin needles into the base of skull and something clanked behind his head. The rest of the needles in his body sunk in a little further, and whatever was being pumped through them sank into his body.

He screamed in agony, expecting his mind to crack from the pain, his sanity shredding and blowing away like cloth fragments in the wind. He struggled against the metal bonds but couldn't escape. He couldn't see anything outside the tank. The water was swirling a bit and he didn't have his glasses. He didn't care anyway, because the agony was so consuming, he could think of nothing else. This was nothing like any of the tortures they forced him to suffer night and day the past three months. It was so much worse.

His bones felt like they were melting. If he had been able to pay attention, he would have seen the blue sparks crackling along his body. He could barely suck in enough breath to scream anymore. He couldn't stop.

It felt like his bones were growing solid again. He could feel something forming or growing in his arms and hands, which only added to his suffering. Something hurt terribly in his back, but he couldn't tell what.

The sparks continued to crackle along his body and the thing behind his head now seemed firmly attached and it hurt, badly. His bonds seem to grow tighter, almost cutting into his skin. Blue sparks continued to fizzle, almost merrily, along his body.

His eyes rolled into his head and he almost managed to pass out from the pain. Before hand, they had put a magic adrenaline patch on him, to keep him awake so he would suffer through every minute of the process and be lucid afterwards. He wanted nothing more than to pass out so he wouldn't have to _feel _anything. He never wanted to feel again.

Slowly, the pain began recede. Too slowly, but it did. Harry lay gasping in the water tank, his throat raw from screaming. He felt something fizzle slightly in his throat and the rawness went away. The pain receded until it nothing more than an ache in his body. The needles receded.

He wondered how much of this he would have to endure. When would they just kill him and be done with it?

He heard voices outside the tank.

"I think it worked."

"Good," said a familiar voice. The one that ordered all the tortures he had faced these past months. The person cruel enough to use little girls against him and make him endure more, just to keep them from suffering.

He thought he heard a faint sob. He opened his eyes, but couldn't see much. The water around him was almost still. The ache was going away. His bonds felt painful, like they had gotten tighter.

"Get him up," said the male voice, his main torturer. "He's mine now, and will do as I command."

Harry felt rage seething up. He wanted to kill that man, plus every other person that had a hand in making him suffer. He wanted to kill them and rip their intestines from their bodies. The pain they would feel would be nothing compared to what he had underwent.

He would kill Aeron.

With a roar of rage, he broke free of the bonds, and busted the glass in the top of the tank he was in. He stood up, water pouring off him, as the glass shattered and went everywhere. He heard screams.

"You will obey me," said Aeron's voice.

Harry seen the shadowy figure before him and lunged, realizing he had something that looked like swords poking out of the tops of his hands, like giant claws or something. He lunged and sank them into the person before him.

The water cleared from his eyes and as they adjusted he seen he had just stabbed somebody he did not want to kill.

Blood sank from the person chest and he heard a gasp as the body fell on the floor with a soft thump, blooding sinking into the person's clothes. The person lay still.

"NO!" he shrieked.

"Stand up and come to me," said Aeron's voice.

"GO TO HELL!" roared Harry, sliding a claw between his skull and the device in the base of it. He ripped it out, ignoring the pain. He felt something fizzle around his skull.

He threw the device across the room, hitting someone in the head with it. They screamed and fell down.

Gary, one of the men who had taken delight in torturing him stepped forward, a crowbar in his hands. He had hit Harry several times in the past months with, enjoying Harry's yells and laughing when he collapsed on the ground, a bone broken, or something bleeding on him.

Harry lunged forward and slit Gary's throat before Gary could even raise the crowbar. A few other people rushed at him, wands raised, but Harry lashed his claws out, stabbing and slicing at them, so they lay dead or moaning on the floor, crawling away, trailing blood.

But his real target was Aeron, who stood looking at him calmly with those blue-green eyes, a slight smile on his face.

"Obey me."

"FUCK YOU!" screamed Harry running forward.

Aeron raised his wand and said a word and something blasted out of it. Harry dodged and it hit the tank, shattering it.

"Fuck," swore Aeron. "Why isn't he obeying me?"

He turned and ran. Harry seen a circuit panel and lashed his claws at it. Sparks erupted from it and caught on fire.

A few people ran around the room, shrieking in terror, not knowing what to do. There was a tank of gasoline and Harry opened it and emptied it around the room and lashed his claws together, causing a spark to form. The gasoline caught on fire and the people screamed more and ran. Aeron was on a balcony, darting away. Wings erupted from Harry's back and he took flight in the air, heading for Aeron.

Aeron pointed his wand at circuit panel, and it burst into flames.

Aeron seemed to be planning to burn his own lab down, and get away, hoping that Harry would be trapped inside. Aeron went through a door as a huge explosion came from below, the gas flames reaching a huge tank of chemicals. A fireball roared and swelled, then reached up. Harry shot up wards, toward the high glass ceiling. He braced for impact and crashed through it, spinning into the air, high above the lab hidden in the mountains.

He hovered, seeing the building erupt in more flames. A whole piece fell away entirely and crashed down the mountainside. A piece of shrapnel hit Harry in the wings and he pin-wheeled wildly and fell, not sure how to regain control.

He fell into the river below and was carried downstream. He struggled to the surface and tried to grab onto a piece of wood floating by. He missed and was carried down a waterfall.

"Oh shit," he muttered, before his mouth filled with water and as he fell he hit his head on something and everything went black.

Snape was by himself in the woods, looking for the place where they thought they may have tracked Harry too. They had looked for months, following false leads and cold trails, desperate to find him. Hermione had begun to lose hope, thinking him dead, despite how her husband, Ron, said Harry was a fighter and would make it. They had taken a boat out into the ocean, to investigate and island, and Snape had followed this lead here into the woods, by a river.

He was standing several hundred yards away from a water fall when he looked up and heard an explosion off in the distance and even seen a bit of smoke rise above the trees. He ran forward a bit and a few minutes later, seen something falling down the waterfall.

He went close to the base, scanning the waters, looking. Then he saw it, a body floating face down, being carried by the slower current of this part of the river.

"Wingardium Leviosa," Snape muttered, pointing the wand at the body, clad only in black shorts. The body lifted up and Snape made it drift onto the bank.

"Oh no," he said, recognizing the body. He rolled it onto its back. It was Harry.

"Harry," he shouted, shaking him. Harry was covered in scars, his face had some, some fainter, others newer looking. His chest and back had a ton of them, and so did his arms. There were neat, even little scars just before each knuckle on the backs of his hand. He looked like he somehow gotten a lot more muscular, but still seemed kind of skinny, the muscles looked a bit ropy. Of course, the lightning bolt scar was still on his forehead.

Harry coughed and spluttered a bit, blinking away the water.

"Harry, it's me," said Snape. "Thank God we found you!"

Harry tensed and sat up, pulling his arm away. Then he seen Snape and relaxed a bit.

"Snape?"

"We've been looking for you for ages!" said Snape. "Are you okay? It's been three months! Where were you?"

Harry ran a hand through his watery hair, slicking it back. "Up there." He pointed. "That's where they took me."

"We had all kinds of false leads and didn't know where you were,"

"They probably did that so you wouldn't find me," said Harry getting up.

"I-uh, you want some clothes that aren't soaked?" asked Snape. "Wait, is anybody going to be following you?"

Harry shook his head. "I think one escaped, but he won't be following, everybody died in the explosion and-" he cut off, thinking of the one he'd stabbed by accident.

Snape fished a black shirt out his pack, plus some shorts that were similar to Harry's. He found some clean boxer shorts and socks, and shoes.

"Hope these fit," he said, handing over the clothes and shoes. He turned his back so Harry could change.

"Okay, thank you," said Harry, grateful for the dry clothes. Snape turned around while Harry dressed.

"What happened up there?"

Harry's face darkened. He did not want to talk about everything that gone on up there, and he wasn't sure how to tell him about his new "abilities". He couldn't just say, "Oh, I got wings now, like a freakin' bird and big claw things pop out of my hands, but it's all good."

Harry wrung out the wet shorts and went sat on a big rock farther down the river. Snape followed and sat down next to him.

"I seen the scars," he said quietly. "I can guess you were tortured."

"Do you have any food?" asked Harry.

"Yeah." Snape dug around in his pack and pulled out some dried beef jerky. Harry tore into the bag like he hadn't eaten in a week, which he hadn't.

"I guess they starved you too," said Snape, looking at a few scars crisscrossing Harry's right cheek.

Harry wished Snape would shut up. He didn't want to talk about it, all the stuff that had happened-the torture, being starved-the little girls-

Having demolished half the bag, he promptly leaned over and threw it all up on the ground.

He coughed and heaved a moment. "I guess I shouldn't have eaten that so fast." He handed the bag back. "Sorry I wasted it."

"When did you eat last?" asked Snape.

Harry thought a moment. "It was about a week ago." Snape's eyes widened and he dug out some crackers.

"Eat a couple of those slowly," he said, and then handed over a canteen of water.

Harry ate half a cracker slowly and sipped some water. He was thirsty and wanted to chug down the entire thing, but he would probably throw that up too. He waited a few moments, glad Snape had finally shut up, then nibbled the rest of a cracker.

"Harry, what did they do you?" asked Snape. "We need to know what went on there, so we can tell the Order and figure out what else to do. Who escaped?"

"Aeron," said Harry shortly.

"Who is he?" asked Snape.

"He's a dark wizard," said Harry. "He told me he wanted to rid the world of Muggles and let the Fairies come to the surface, so the world is just them and the magical people. Told me he would make me help him do that."

"So he tried to torture you to make you help?" asked Snape, looking at some scars going down Harry's right arm.

"I don't want to talk about it," said Harry, his voice angry. Why couldn't Snape have just shut his mouth. Before he died, Snape had been meaner usually. Since coming back to life, he'd softened up slightly, and didn't treat Harry like a bag of poo.

"We should go," said Snape.

Harry refilled the canteen and Snape let him carry it and the crackers, so he could nibble as they went, to get his stomach used to food again.

Snape seemed to know where they were going so Harry just followed him. Snape looked as though he wanted to ask a question a few times, but thought better of it. Judging by the dark look on Harry's face, he wouldn't tell Snape anything.

They stopped to rest at night, after hours of walking. Harry felt worn out and Snape pulled out two things from his pack that looked to be no bigger than postage stamps. He waved his wand over them and they became full size sleeping bags.

"Nifty little things," said Snape.

"Yeah," said Harry, reflecting on how much Snape had changed. Snape would never have said _nifty _before he got killed.

Snape made a fire and Harry asked him how everyone was doing. Snape told him and Harry was glad all his friends were okay. He hadn't known they'd been put in a cave after Harry had been kidnapped. He was glad they were okay.

Harry lay on top of the sleeping bag. It wasn't cold enough to need to get into it. The fire crackled merrily and Snape said he would stay awake for a few hours and they could switch watches. Snape had a book to read and Harry finally managed to fall asleep after a while.

He had nightmares.

Aeron pointed in his wand at Harry.

"Crucio!"

And Harry was screaming in agony on the floor of the main lab room, where most of the torturing was done. It probably only lasted thirty seconds or so, but it felt like thirty years, the pain was so intense. Harry lay gasping when it was done, and Aeron laughed at him.

"Now, you have a choice. I can torture the girl with the Crucio curse, or you can take it for her."

"Just me, not her," Harry gasped. "I'll take it."

"How noble," sneered Aeron, although Harry wasn't trying to be noble.

Every time he would take it for the girl, so he wouldn't have to see her gasping and screaming on the floor in pain. He couldn't bear the thought of it. Her mind would probably snap quickly, being only eight or so. Every time he took it for her, and the girl would sob and beg Aeron to stop hurting Harry.

Harry awoke in a cold sweat on the sleeping bag. Snape was looking at him over the fire, his book lowered slightly. He had seen Harry writhing and moaning on the sleeping bag, obviously having some kind of horrid nightmare.

Harry sat up quickly. "You can go to bed," he mumbled, embarrassed.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"What-what did you dream about?"

"Don't worry about it," Harry snapped. "Sorry, I didn't mean to snap."

"It's okay. " Snape put his book away and lay down.

Harry was supposed to wake him up in a few hours to take another shift, but Harry wasn't tired anymore. Looking at the fire, he realized he didn't need his glasses anymore. Everything was clear. Harry looked at his hands and arms and could see the scars all quite clearly. For all the fancy magic wizards had, to levitating things and sleeping bags that could be shrunk down to the size of postage stamps, they had not developed a cure to make people not need glasses. Yet the machine Aeron had put Harry into it had cured. He went through three months of hell for better vision.

He felt the back of his head. There was no wound there from there that thing had been stuck to it. He had an idea and checked to make sure Snape was asleep. He was snoring slightly. Harry made the claws come out his hand and examined them. They looked to be made of steel, but he knew it was stronger than that. And they just came right out his skin above the knuckles on the back of his hand, through slits in the skin. They hurt coming out as they had to cut the skin to get out. He clicked them together lightly and then poked a finger at the tip of one. A cut appeared and a little blue spark appeared and healed it.

Amazed, Harry stared at his finger. There was nothing there now. He ran one of his claws swiftly across his arm, cutting himself. Blood oozed from it, a few drops hitting the earth. Blue sparks popped up around the cut, sealing it up, leaving nothing but a thin scar.

"Magic," he whispered. "It's like fairy magic."

Harry made the claws go back in, and sparks appeared around the slits in the skin and healed them up, leaving the little neat scars.

Harry leaned against a tree, impressed. So he would self heal now if he was injured. Fairies did the same thing. He wondered if he'd have to go get an acorn and bury it in the ground like they did to replenish it. He hoped not, that sounded like a pain in the butt.

He felt like a monster though. What human had wings and claws that could slice through somebody in a second?

He borrowed Snape's book and found it was a magical one, that had a bunch of different novels it in, all packaged neatly into something that didn't look much bigger than an address book. Harry found newspapers and read those, occasionally nibbling crackers.

He awoke Snape in the morning.

"It's morning already?" asked Snape, blinking. "I thought you were going to a wake me again."

"I wasn't tired," said Harry, glad, because he didn't want to have to go back to his nightmares again.

"You sure?" asked Snape.

"Wide awake." Harry blinked at him.

Snape produced a thermos of hot coffee from his pack and they shared it. It never went empty and tasted like hazelnut coffee to Snape and like vanilla coffee to Harry. Another nifty product of magic.

They walked again, all day, following the river. They stopped midday and Snape went under a big tree to sit down so they could have lunch. Harry had eaten nothing but crackers for breakfast and was ready to try some real food. He scarfed down a bag of beef jerky, starving hungry, and his stomach only felt a little achy, but nothing bad. Snape asked questions about Aeron but Harry only gave him short answers.

At night they found a pond and Snape set up camp away from it a bit and Harry went to wash up by it. The river fed into it and back out again, so it was clean water. He used the old shorts as a wash cloth and took his shirt off. He wrung the old shirt out and wiped himself off with it.

"What is that on your back?" asked Snape from behind him.

Harry scowled and turned around, knowing Snape was talking about the scars of where his wings probably where.

"You got a lot of regular scars but there are two really thick ones that go down past your shoulder blades," said Snape. "What is that?"

"Would you stop asking questions?" Harry snarled, gritting his teeth.

Snape looked at him. "Well you're covered in scars, and you've got some ones on your hands that look precise and two big thick ones on your back, and you expect me to not wonder?"

Harry made his wings shoot out, a few black feathers got loose and floated in the air. Snape's eyes widened and got even bigger when he seen Harry's claws shoot out.

"I'm a monster, okay!" Harry roared in anger. "You wanted to know what happened? I got put in some machine with magic and other stuff and turned into THIS! A FUCKING MONSTER!"

Snape stared at the wings and the blades and a feather floated down before him. He plucked it from the air and felt it.

"This-doesn't mean you're a monster!" said Snape. "You've just got-abilities now."

"Oh, abilities?" roared Harry. "I have fucking wings and fucking claws!"

"I-" began Snape.

"I didn't ask for this," said Harry. "I'm a freak now." He retracted the claws and wings and knelt by the pond. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have gone off like that."

"I'm sorry I kept bugging you," said Snape. "I-just wanted to know."

Harry's eyes darkened as he looked at the water. "I was tortured every single day for three months. They starved me, beat me, whipped me, they used the Crucio curse countless times on me and put me in a machine that melded magic and a magic ore in to me to turn me into this. That's all I'm saying now, so don't ask me anymore."

Snape could sense there were others things, but he knew now weren't a good time to ask. "I'm sorry."

Harry put his own shirt back on and stood up. "It's not your fault. I was missing for three months. I guess anybody would be wondering."

Snape had told Harry about the creatures that had appeared and attempted to destroy the first town they came upon.

They were walking through the trees about mid afternoon the next day, when they heard a weird growling noise.

Snape froze. Harry could hear it was getting closer.

"That's not a wolf," murmured Snape.

Suddenly a hideous monster leapt from the trees. It was six feet tall, with a long tail that widened thickly at the end and seemed to be a sort of a hole at the end. It had long ears like an elf, and where its mouth should, it had a pair of pincers like a spider. It skin was gray and lumpy, with pitch black eyes. Its hands had long, hard, sharp claws.

"Oh, shit, run," shouted Snape.

The monster roared and flung it tail toward Snape. Snape tried to run but something sticky that looked like spider web shot out of the tale and went up over a thick branch and then shot down toward Snape. It wrapped around him, yanking him off the ground. He was covered from the neck down in the web like stuff, unable to get free. He had dropped his wand and lay useless in the dirt now.

The monster advanced on Harry, the web stuff extending out its tale so Snape would stay high off the forest floor and not get dragged over the branch. Harry let his claws out and got ready to fight. He couldn't leave Snape to fend for himself, tied up in spider web stuff. Even if he was by himself, he knew the creature could probably catch him. It moved fast.

Now it was looking at Harry with its coal black eyes, flexing its claws. Harry put his fists up, his own claws ready, wondering how hard it would be to kill this thing.

It lunged first. Harry darted to the side. One of its nails caught Harry on the side, tearing right through the shirt and flesh, leaving a gaping cut there. Harry grunted, gritting his teeth in pain. Blue sparks fizzled and the cut began to heal. The monster leapt again before Harry could react and slashed across his chest, cutting the shirt and leaving slash marks on his chest. It went to slash again and Harry ducked under its arm and sunk his own claws into his chest. It's growled and jerked back, freeing itself. Harry jumped forward and slashed across its face, cutting on its eyes. It roared in pain and suddenly lunged, sinking both sets of its claws into Harry's chest and driving him into a tree. Harry yelled in agony as its claws sank into his chest, piercing his lungs and heart.

He retracted one set of claws and set his fist up against the monsters neck. He let them out again and they drove themselves right into the neck of the monster. Harry yanked his hand to one side, half severing the neck. It squealed and the squeal ended in a bubbling noise as blood gushed from its mouth and neck. It stumbled backwards, pulling Harry by the chest with it. Harry yelled and brought his legs up, kicking the creature in the chest. The claws came loose from his chest and it fell down. Harry fell back in the grass with a thump, his vision going foggy as blood soaked into the grass and leaves. The monster was dead, and the spider wrap released Snape, who managed to land on his feet. He stumbled a bit and ran to Harry's side, grabbing his wand as he went.

"Harry!" he shouted. "Oh, shit."

"It should heal," gasped Harry, who was having trouble breathing, since his lung was pierced. His heart was pierced too. The pain was intense and he passed out from it.

Snape wondered what Harry meant it would heal. There was no way a wound like that would heal. You couldn't just splash some disinfectant on it, slap a band aid on it and expect it to be fine.

Snape raised his wand, about to try a spell, but then he seen blue sparks leaping about the gaping wounds, healing it. The skin sealed up first and the blue sparks kept leaping about his chest, obviously repairing the insides.

Snape arm slumped, while he stared dumbfounded. One of Harry's new abilities was self healing, like a fairy. What the heck kind of magic machine had Harry been put into?

He tapped Harry's face gently. "Harry, can you hear me?"

Harry moaned slightly but didn't move. Snape looked at the creature, his head half sliced off. It was disgusting and hideous, and different from the others ones he'd heard of.

He didn't like being near it, so he dragged Harry's body off to a clearing farther away, came back and got the pack. He cast one more disgusted look at the dead creature before heading back.

Harry lay passed out for about an hour in the grass. He finally came to, blinking and sat up frantically.

"Where is the bloody thing?" he gasped, his claws popping out.

"You killed it!" said Snape. "Don't you remember?"

Harry blinked. "Oh, yeah. Sorry, I just woke up and thought-" he shook his head and then looked at his chest. There were scars where the claws had pierced, but it had healed up fine. He could breathe fine and his heart was fine.

"I didn't know you could heal yourself," said Snape.

"Well, apparently, I can," said Harry. He turned his head so Snape could see the back of it. "Aeron tried to put some kind of magic device in my head, near the base here-" he moved some of his hair aside "-so he could control me, but it must have malfunctioned or something, because it wasn't working, so I ripped it off, and no injury to me."

"I can see what looks like pinprick scars," said Snape, squinting at it. "No brain damage?"

"Well, obviously not," said Harry.

"Can I-look at those?" asked Snape, curiously looking at Harry's claws.

Harry hesitated then put his left hand out. "Careful, they are very sharp."

Snape felt it. "What is it made of?"

"A mixture of magic and a magic alloy, called Pimante," answered Harry. He took a breath. "They stuck me in tank with a breathing mask and submerged me in the water and needles suck into my body and injected me with the stuff, turning me into this. Aeron wanted to turn me into a weapon. A nearly indestructible weapon of magic to fight for him, do his bidding. He wants to rid the world of Muggles. The process was beyond agonizing."

"Oh my gosh," said Snape, still looking at the claws. "So with no non magic people, fairies could live on the surface."

"Yes."

"But, he would have to kill so many people," replied Snape.

"Well, hopefully the Order can stop him," said Harry taking his hand back and retracting the claws. Sparks hopped around the slits in the skin, healing them. There were just the little scars now.

"What a monster," said Snape.


	4. Chapter 4

**Harry Potter and Artemis Fowl: Weapons of Magic Chapter Four**

**There are some mature bits in here, but no actual sex scenes, sorry.**

**Disclaimer: Do I really need to tell you what you already know?**

They traveled until they came to a beach on the coast. Snape had a sent a message via a little handheld computer to Ron and Hermione saying he had found Harry and they were both okay and could they come get them.

It was late in the afternoon. The beach they went to was private, on the Atlantic Ocean, not near any place where people would pop up unexpectedly. They would sail back to England, as they needed to check out an island that had mysteriously popped up in the middle of the ocean. They needed to find it.

They sat waiting on a rock, and seen the boat come into view. It was pretty big, bigger than what Harry had expected. It got up onto the beach itself, and a rope ladder came down. Harry could see Ron ad Hermione waving from the railing, yelling excitedly.

Snape went up first and then Harry. Hermione grabbed Harry in a hug the moment he got both his feet planted on the deck.

"Oh, Harry!" squealed Hermione. "We were so worried about you. We thought-"

She couldn't finish, to choked up, but Harry knew they thought he might have died. He tensed up at the hug, not liking to be touched, even though Hermione was his longtime friend. Ron grabbed him in a hug too, which included much back thumping, the usual man stuff. Harry tried to return it, but the physical touching was making him too tense.

Ron seemed to notice a bit, but didn't say anything. The boat retreated from the bank and set sail. The boat was magic and would steer to where they wanted, so nobody had to be at the helm. The sails would move as needed so nobody had to climb up in the rigging to do it themselves.

Hermione made them sit down on some chairs on the main deck and ran down below to make sandwiches.

"Where were you?" asked Ron.

Harry told him he'd been in a lab in the mountains, but didn't tell them much. He let out the part of his new powers, deciding not to shock them too much.

Hermione came bustling back with a plate full of sandwiches.

"Here, you guys must be hungry."

Harry was hungry. Snape didn't much in his pack except crackers, beef jerky, and a couple of other things. Harry and Snape thanked her and everyone began to eat.

"Harry, what are those scars all over you?" asked Hermione, eyeing his face and exposed arms and legs.

"Nothing," mumbled Harry, through a mouthful of salami and cheese.

"That's not nothing," said Hermione, pointing to his face. "Did-did they torture you?"

"Hermione," said Ron.

"Yes, I was, now please stop asking about it," said Harry, who didn't want to talk about it. He just wanted to enjoy being reunited with his friends, not be hounded about the worst three months of his life. Hermione looked upset.

"Hermione, don't nag him about it just now," Ron whispered to her, taking her hand. Hermione nodded.

"We met one of those creatures in the woods," said Snape, trying to divert attention. He explained a bit.

"How did you kill it?" asked Ron.

Snape was silent, not wanting to blurt it out.

Harry swallowed. "I killed it."

"How?" asked Hermione.

Harry sighed. "I guess I better just show you." He released his claws with a little _shnick. _Hermione gasped. Harry explained a bit about his powers and how he got them.

"I have wings too, although I'm not about to pop those out," said Harry.

"Wings?" asked Hermione.

"Yes."

He told them only everything he had told Snape.

Hermione stared at the claws. "At least you have protection."

"Listen," said Ron. "Were almost to a port town and we need to get supplies before we go off through the Atlantic to the island. So were going to dock for a bit and do our shopping."

When they docked, Ron said he and Snape would get the stuff need. He said Harry should take Hermione off to get something eat or do something, since she had been so worried about him these past few months. Ron would catch up with Snape while they shopped.

Harry and Hermione went off through the streets, bustling with people talking and hurrying about their business. It was starting to get dark outside.

"Should we get something to eat?" asked Harry, who was still hungry.

"Sure," said Hermione. "We've got plenty of money."

They found a little pub and sat in a corner booth. Harry got a cheeseburger and fries and Hermione got some fried cheese sticks with marinara sauce. The waiter had stared at Harry's scarred face and arms like he was some kind freak, which Harry thought was almost funny, considering the waiter had so many piercings in his face, there was almost more metal than skin.

"I'm sorry, Harry," said Hermione while Harry devoured his cheeseburger, trying not to eat too fast however, he was starving, and food didn't seem to make his stomach hurt anymore.

Harry swallowed and wiped his mouth off. "Sorry about what?"

Hermione looked upset. "That we didn't find you earlier, or stop you from getting kidnapped."

"It's not your fault," said Harry, honestly. "That fight was hard. They overwhelmed us. I'm sorry you guys woke up in cave below the surface."

"But we found our way out in a week," said Hermione. "You-you were tortured for three months. I know you don't want to talk about it, but we can all see the scars and can guess."

Harry swallowed another bite. "I'm not trying to alienate you guys, it's just-too painful to talk about right now."

"I know," said Hermione. "I just wanted to say sorry. I felt like we could have done something differently."

"Aeron wanted me," said Harry. "He would have captured me sooner or later, likely."

"Why did he want you?" asked Hermione.

"He said he knew I had a strong mind and body," said Harry. Aeron had told him he needed someone strong to undergo the transformation. He had done it with other people, and said the results hadn't gone so well. Their minds cracked completely, or they ended up retarded. He tortured Harry for three months straight to make sure his mind wouldn't crack.

"Think of it like this," Aeron had said, coming over to Harry. He had been captured for only a few days and Aeron had made him suffer three bouts of the Crucio curse, and had Gary beat the crap out him, first with his fists and then a crowbar. Harry managed to get to his knees, bleeding from his face, chest and arms, bruised. A few of his ribs had cracked. Aeron had put a couple of fingers under Harry's chin and lifted it, forcing Harry to look at him. Aeron had smiled. "You're going to be my weapon of magic, powerful. I need to make sure your mind can handle it. Once it's done, I won't have a need to torture you. So think of this as tough love."

Harry had lashed out at Aeron with a fist and punched him in the face. Gary had beaten him into unconsciousness for that.

Harry snapped out his thoughts. "Don't be sorry Hermione. It's not your fault."

They left the pub, after a couple of beers and went out into the street.

"We should probably get back," said Hermione.

The streets were less crowded now. They went down the street, headed back toward the dock. As they passed by a dark alley, Harry heard, with his sharper hearing, a women begging and whimpering.

"Stay here," he told Hermione, pushing her into the doorway of a small shop that sold souvenirs. It was open and a few people were inside, buying huge shells, or looking at T-shirts.

"What? Why?" asked Hermione, confused.

"Just stay here," growled Harry.

Harry went into the dark alleyway. There were two smelly dumpsters and between them there was some kind of scuffle. Two men had a woman between and were trying to get her clothes off.

"Come on, you little whore," said one. "We just need a few minutes."

The woman tried to scream, but one of the men clamped his hand over her mouth.

"Get away from that woman!" said Harry angrily.

The men paused. "What do you want?"

"Mind your own business!"

"I said get away from her!" snarled Harry. He released only one blade on his right hand.

The men seen the blade and thought it was a knife. They released the woman who ran to the other end and away. They brought out knives of their own.

"Come on, big guy," said the first man. "You wanna be a hero, eh?"

They came forward. Harry leaned and jabbed the first man in the side and then in the same motion, slashed the second man across the chest.

"Ugh," said the first man. He noticed the blade was coming out of Harry's hand. "What the fuck is that?"

"Harry!" shouted Hermione from behind him, drawing her wand out of her sleeve.

Harry made as if to stab him again, and both men backed up and ran.

"Hermione, I told you to stay in the shop!" said Harry. "I can't have you getting hurt. Those two men were trying to rape some woman. Luckily she ran off."

Hermione stared at the blood on Harry's claw. She got a tissue out of her pocket. Harry retracted his claw, which cleaned the blade and left the blood on his hand. He wiped it off good and threw the tissue in the dumpster.

"You killed them?" asked Hermione.

"No!" said Harry. "Although maybe I should of, but I'm not that cold hearted, I guess. I just injured them enough to make them think twice next time. They should be able to get those wounds stitched up nicely."

"What if they report you?" asked Hermione.

Harry sighed. "Hermione, were in Muggle territory, and they were attempting to rape a woman. How are they going to explain that to the cops?" He put on a fake whiny voice. "'Oh, Mr. Policeman, we were trying to rape this woman in an alley, and this guy came and stabbed us with a magical blade that erupted from his hand.' The cops would think there total loonies and arrest them for attempted rape."

"Oh, yeah," said Hermione. "Didn't think about that."

"Besides, were going across the Atlantic."

They got back to the boat. The boat was stocked with food and fresh supplies. Snape went to bed early, because he was tired. Hermione, Ron, and Harry sat on chairs on the deck, while the boat steered itself across the ocean. The city was just a smattering of twinkling lights against the horizon now.

They drank some beers and Harry nibbled some oranges. He figured he probably needed some vitamin C, since he barely got food when he was imprisoned.

They talked a bit, and Hermione said she was going to have a bath down below, leaving Ron and Harry.

"After we check out the island," said Ron, swigging his beer, "Were heading to Ireland, to meet up with Artemis Fowl. He's invited us to his house. You remember Fowl, right?"

"Oh, yeah," said Harry. "The super smart one who wears suits all the time?"

Ron laughed. "Yeah, but he's okay. I think he really likes that female elf, Holly."

Harry had met Holly, although only for a few minutes. Short, with cropped auburn hair. She was pretty.

"Ginny might be there," said Ron.

Harry liked Ginny. A lot. After Hogwarts, he wanted to go out with her. They had been together for a little bit in school. But afterwards, Ginny had been going out with someone else, and even when she was single, Harry, for some reason, felt too chicken to ask her out again. Ron and Hermione got married and were fine, but Harry felt like a wuss because he couldn't ask Ginny out. He was afraid she would say no. She still talked to him and they were friends, but that was all. He had _tried, _but every time he had went to open his mouth, he would look at her pretty eyes and imagine her saying no, and was afraid it would ruin their friendship.

"Okay," said Harry.

"We'll see if the smart one has any ideas."

Ron went to bed with Hermione. Harry went to the cabin he shared with Snape and got into his own bed and managed to fall asleep, only to be tormented by more nightmares.

He dreamt of his transformation and awoke with a yell, sweating. Snape woke up in his bed.

"What happened?" he asked blearily.

"Nothing," muttered Harry. "Go back to bed."

He had only slept for about four hours, but felt rested, although rattled by the nightmare. Would he ever have a decent night of rest? The only time he didn't dream was when he had been injured by that monster and has passed out from the injury.

He made himself tea and got a book from one of the rooms and sat on the deck to read with a lantern. He watched the sun rise a few hours later and then figured since he was up, he might as well make breakfast for everyone.

He made oatmeal with chopped apples and toast for everyone. He cut his finger with the knife while chopping apples. It was pretty bad looking at first, but it healed up quickly, although he had to throw that particular apple out and disinfect the cutting board and knife, since obviously no one wanted apples doused in blood.

By the time he was finished, and had made tea, everybody was up.

"Oh, you made food. Thanks!" said Ron, sitting down to the table where Harry had already place bowls.

"I was up already," shrugged Harry.

"Couldn't you sleep?" asked Hermione.

"I don't seem to need much sleep," said Harry. He wondered if that partly because sometimes Aeron had tortured him with sleep deprivation, going into his cell sometimes at night, and keeping his wand pointed at Harry, telling him if he nodded off, he would get the Crucio curse. A few times, although he tried hard not to, he would start too, and would be quickly awoken by the curse, screaming in pain. One Aeron made him stay up for three days straight. He hadn't gotten any food or water during that one stint, and Harry had started hallucinating. When Aeron sent Gary in to beat the shit out of him, Harry had thought it Dumbledore himself coming in to beat him. After Gary was finished, Harry had passed out and slept for a whole day straight.

But he figured it was more from the transformation. Aeron wanted a magical weapon, and didn't want it hindered by it needing at least eight or so hours of sleep.

"Thanks Harry," said Hermione when they were finished, patting his arm. Harry flinched from the sudden contact, and Hermione noticed, although she didn't say anything.

It would take some time to get to the island, so they found ways to amuse themselves on the boat, when they weren't cleaning it up. When they had bought the boat, it had come with a house elf, but Hermione had freed it by giving it some clothes, so now it didn't have to live a life of servitude. Harry didn't mind cleaning up things himself. He didn't feel he need a little elf to do things for him, but it still kind of amused him that Hermione was still all for the rights of house elves.

Sometimes they would string a net beside the boat that would make a nice little swimming pool type thing. They would make the boat slow so they could jump in the water and swim around. Hermione wore a one piece suit and Ron had swimming trunks, and let Harry have a pair. Harry always wore a shirt in the water because he didn't like so many of scars being visible, and some of the worst were on his back and chest.

Hermione had and Ipod given to her by her parents last Christmas and a sound speaker dock so they could listen to music. Of course, that meant Harry had to endure a lot of Katie Perry.

"Falling from cloud niiine!" Hermione was singing and dancing around to her favorite called "Wide Awake". Harry looked at Snape and groaned.

"Sheesh, are we almost there yet?" he asked.

"We should be there by tomorrow morning," said Snape.

Hermione got Ron up to dance with.

"Save me," he moaned. "My wife is killing me with Katie Perry music!" Hermione gave him a mock punch.

They arrived at the island the next morning. They had gotten word from Foaly, who had sent a message to them telling them about a mysterious island that seemed to have just popped up out of ocean, from nowhere.

"Bet there's some wizards doing something nasty," said Ron as the boat came to rest on the beach.

At that moment, from somewhere deep in, several things that looked like giant sea serpents came flying out and went head first into the ocean.

"Oh, shiiit," said Ron.

_At the Fowl Mansion_

Holly sat with Artemis in his study, munching a salad while Artemis ate some caviar on wheat biscuits. Since the whole Opal trying to destroy the world thing had happened, food had been scarce for a while. But now it was being produced well again, and Artemis could have his beloved caviar again.

Holly spent a lot of time with Artemis. Since he had killed himself to get Opal out, and had kissed Holly, they were attracted to each other, but they didn't know about how to do it, with them being from different species. Artemis was twenty four years old now.

They hadn't kissed again since that day. They had talked about it but Holly said she didn't know how they would go about being in a relationship, she also often busy at work and then there was the whole being different species things. Artemis knew she could get in trouble at work for dating a Mud Boy, especially since he had kidnapped her before. So he settled for Holly just visiting him a lot.

"Snape sent me a message from the MechPad," said Holly, referring to something that Foaly had given Snape. The MechPad could have notes stored on it and be used to sent emails, or video messages and it worked anywhere. "They just arrived at the island and he'll send me another email if they find anything."

"It's not normal for an island to just pop up out of nowhere," said Artemis. "It must be the work wizards." He thought for a moment. "I wish I gotten a note from Hogwarts, saying I could go to their school."

Holly choked on her salad, from laughing. "You!" she sputtered, half chewed lettuce dribbling out of her mouth. "Imagine your ten year old self, seeing as how your morals were suffering, learning magic. You would have found some way to like-destroy the world or something."

"Hey!" said Artemis. "I wasn't that evil!"

Holly laughed. "I can just imagine you with magic! It would be disastrous!"

Artemis rolled his eyes

_In the middle of the Atlantic Ocean_

The sea serpents were big, as big around as two fire trucks, and looked to be several hundred feet long. They came from the middle of the island and dove into the ocean and swam away.

"What the-"

Harry looked at Ron. "Well, they came from somewhere, we might as well go figure out where."

"What if there's more?" asked Ron.

They walked up the beach to the trees and Harry used his claws to slash through vines when they were in the way. They walked for about a half hour when they found what looked like a cave.

"This doesn't look good," said Ron. "Last time we ended up in cave, we were stuck for a week, trying to find a way out."

"Come on," said Snape. "Let's get this over."

They went in, Ron using his wand for light. It was very dark and they walked for about twenty minutes, going down into the cave.

Finally they came to what looked like a cavernous room. There was a little fire lit by one wall. Ron put his wand out.

"There's somebody in the room beyond it," whispered Hermione.

There was some magical paraphernalia lying around. They crept past the stuff and hid behind some rocks at the entrance to the next room.

Harry looked in and what caught his attention first was a huge hideous troll that seemed to be standing guard. There was a woman bent over what looked like dead body parts, of _what _though, they couldn't tell.

Ron's foot touched a crate and a small glass beaker on it fell over and smashed.

The woman stood up and whirled around. When Harry seen her face, he felt a stab of horror hit him.

It was Amadae, a female who had helped Aeron torture Harry during those three months.

"Troll, attack those intruders!" she shouted.

The troll, twelve feet tall, with long dreadlocks, roared and raised his club and lumbered toward them. Harry and the others ran farther back into the first room, wands ready. Harry let his claws out and the troll came in, looking stupidly at them. Amadae came running into the room behind.

"Wait!" she screeched, looking at Harry. "Ah, I remember you. My little stubborn one. Come to see me?"

"You stay away from me, you disgust whore," said Harry.

Amadae _was _a whore, and screwed a lot the men in the laboratory. For some reason, she took a liking to Harry about a month in and asked Aeron to let her make him one of her playthings. Aeron didn't care so Gary would haul Harry to her room and she would be dressed in whatever she considered to be sexy lingerie. Harry thought she was disgusting, especially as she looked a little like Bellatrix Lestrange, that and the fact she would screw anything. She would force Harry to sit on the bed. He refused to have sex with her, so she tried at first by rubbing his chest and back and sticking her tits in his face, which only annoyed him more.

Harry remembered some of the times he'd been forced to spend with her. The first night she gave him wine, and he drank it, desperate to taste something different than the stale bread and sometimes stagnant tasting water they gave him. The wine relaxed him and he thought maybe he could just ignore Amadae. But she straddled his lap and told him if he screwed her, she would let him eat whatever he liked in her room, which would be a change from the crap he got.

"You can have cheese, or meat, cooked any way you like, and fresh bread, not the stale leftovers," she told him, sticking her chest in his face.

The idea of fresh food definitely interested Harry, but he wasn't about to screw Amadae for it. She tried kissing his face and neck and rubbing and touching him all, including between his legs, but it wasn't doing anything for him. The only women he'd ever fantasized about in reality were Cho Chang (for a while) and Ginny (although he thought he would never have another chance with her). This whore who looked a bit like Bellatrix would never get him aroused.

Annoyed that she wasn't getting the response she wanted, she reared up and looked at him.

"Are you gay or something?" she asked.

Harry snorted. "Not at all. You just don't interest me."

"Are you impotent?" she asked him.

"No, everything is in working order."

"Then why aren't you getting hard?" she asked him. "I offered you good food, and touched you all over, surely that should have gotten a response."

Harry glared at her. "What do you care anyway? I'm all battered up and bruised and scarred, why the heck would you want to screw me? I'm just something for Aeron to torture."

"Because I think you're handsome," she purred, rubbing his face. Harry turned his head aside trying to get away from her hand. She got close again and tried to kiss him on the lips, and Harry shoved her off of him.

"Get off! You could have mouth herpes for all I know!"

Amadae grabbed the wine corker and slashed the sharp end across the Harry's face, catching him on the lower jaw. She had done it with enough force to make blood gush from the wound.

"What the fuck!? You crazy bitch!" he screamed, grabbing a napkin to stem the flow.

"Get off my bed before you ruin my sheets!" she screeched shoving at him.

Harry stumbled off the bed. Amadae had screeched for Gary to take him out and beat the shit out him, since he'd displeased her. Gary was all too happy to comply. Harry went back to his cell with a black eye, a bruised _and _cut open jaw, one of his shoulders pulled out his socket (thanks to the way Gary had grabbed him and yanked him out of the room) and countless other bruises all over him.

This was one of the reasons he didn't like being touched. In the three months he'd spent at the lab, every time someone touched him, it always resulted in pain or eventually led to pain.

Now, in the cave, Harry unconsciously fingered the scar from Amadae on his jaw and glared at her.

"Oooh, you handsome little thing," Amadae purred. "Come over here to me and the troll won't hurt you."

"Go fuck yourself," said Harry.

Amadae snarled. "Attack!" She ran back into the second room.

The troll trudged forward and began to swing its club. Ron, Hermione and Snape shot spells at which only stunned it a bit. Harry let his wings out, which ripped the back of his shirt. He flew up and landed on the trolls head and gouged its eyes out.

"Out of the way!" he shouted to the others who scattered as the troll swung his club blindly and trashed, almost knocking Harry off. He clung on and rammed his claws into the troll's skull, stabbing its brain. He did it again and the troll roared and fell over, dead.

They ran into the second room where Amadae was just finishing a spell over all the dead bits. They came together, the bits forming into grayish, blobby bird bodies. They looked sort of like eagles, except they were six feet tall.

"Attack and take Harry Potter alive!" shouted Amadae.

The creatures cawed and took flight in the room and swooped toward the group.

Ron and Snape were bowled over by a couple and they shot spells at them, killing them. Amadae got on one and rode it out of a hole in the ceiling. Harry slashed ones neck open and it dropped.

Another two picked Snape and Ron up and swooped them out of the room through the hole in up top. The others (four) proceeded to attack Harry and Hermione.

"Get on my back and hold on!" shouted Harry, slashing at another. Hermione complied quickly and Harry flew them out the room into the open air above the island. Hermione shot a spell at one of the creatures, and it fell through the air and crashed into the rocks below, killing. Another one lunged for Harry's face and he slashed at, cutting its neck open. Its talons however, managed to cut his cheek open, and sparks arose to heal it.

The one left went for Harry wings and slashed at them, renting it open. Harry lost control and fell through the air.

"Heal, shit, heal!" he said. Sparks came out and began to work on it. Before it was healed fully, Harry flapped them, trying to regain control. Hermione lost her grip and fell. Harry turned around and caught her in the air and, holding tight to her, stabbed the last creature in the heart.

The two creatures carrying Ron and Snape were circling high up. Harry sent Hermione down on a pillar of rock that rose up and swooped up to get Ron. Hermione killed the creature carrying Snape and used the levitation spell to bring him down slowly. Harry slashed the creature's neck that was carrying Ron and caught him and brought him down to the forest floor where Snape was. He went up and retrieved Hermione.

Safely back in the woods Hermione let out a sigh of relief.

"I really don't like flying all that much," said Hermione shakily. "It's scary."

"Probably more since we were spinning and swooping, about to be killed by eagle creatures," said Snape. He used the MechPad to take pictures of one that had fallen on the forest floor and went back into the cave to take pictures of everything in there. There was no sign of Amadae, who must have fled on the remaining creature.

They all went back to the boat while Snape composed an email on the MechPad and sent it out to everyone in the Order, showing and telling them what they had found.

They got back on the boat. Harry got another shirt to put on and had an idea. He took scissors and cut slits in the back, where his wings would come out, that way if he had to do that again, the wings would come out the slits, and not tear the shirt up.

He came out, rather proud of his handiwork, although he thought he probably looked shoddy, like he'd dug the shirt out of a dumpster or something.

"What'd you do your shirt?" asked Snape. Harry explained. "Not a bad idea."

"The scars look awful," said Ron. "Is that where your wings come out."

"Yes, and thank you for the compliment," said Harry sarcastically.

"Can I touch it?"

"No."

When they went to bed that night, Harry had another dream, of a different time Amadae tried to get Harry to screw her.

_Gary dragged him into the room and left, slamming the door behind him. Amadae was waiting on a chair by her vanity. She turned around, and was wearing some sort of see through black negligee, so he got a view of her ass when she stood up. Harry thought it would be sexy on Ginny. On Amadae, it looked trashy._

_ "Come smoke with me," she purred pulling a baggy with some kind of herb stuff in it._

_ "No thanks," said Harry. The cut on his jaw had just healed, leaving a scar. He touched it, remembering his last trip here._

_ "Come on," said Amadae. She rolled two blunts and passed one to Harry who held it. She lit hers and Harry figured, what the heck. He allowed her to light his and she made him sit in an arm chair while she plunked herself on his lap, which annoyed Harry greatly. She wiggled her bottom around puffed her blunt._

_ "Can you not do that?" he asked her. Whore, he thought in his head._

_ "Oh, don't be such a spoilsport. It's pot, ever had pot before?" she asked him._

_ "No," said Harry, taking a drag. He coughed a bit and Amadae laughed at him. _

_ "It gets better. This is some strong shit right here."_

_ Harry coughed through a couple more puffs and finally managed to smoke it without hacking up a lung. Within minutes, he was quite high._

_ Amadae poured them both a glass of wine and gave him one. Harry wondered if it was poisoned and decided he didn't care. Lately he had a feeling he wasn't going to get out of this prison alive. _

_ He smoked and drank while Amadae chattered on about some nonsense hair curling spell she was going try._

_ He hadn't eaten in three days, because Aeron decided to starve him for a bit. The wine was making him feel light headed and sick, so he set the glass down. _

_ "Ooh, you're so handsome," purred Amadae, running a hand along his lower jaw, opposite the side that had the scar. She ran a hand through his hair and kissed along his face to his ear._

_ Harry jerked his head away. _

_ "You don't know the things I want do to you," she whispered in his ear. She set her blunt down in and ashtray and straddled his lap. She pulled off the negligee to reveal her naked body. She took Harry's hand and put it to her breast._

_ "Like what you see?" she purred. She did have a nice body, but she wasn't going to get anywhere with Harry._

_ "Yeah, real nice used goods," said Harry, yanking his hand away._

_ Amadae slapped him. Harry wasn't for hitting women, but he really wanted to smack Amadae back in the face._

_ She grabbed his crotch and squeezed hard. "Ow! That hurts!" snarled Harry, pushing her off him. "Stop trying to fuck me, I'm not into you."_

_ "Oh, yeah? Why?" spat Amadae._

_ Harry stubbed his blunt out in the ash tray. "First off, you're a whore. Second, I'm only interested in one girl, somewhere else. Third, you look too much like someone I used to know and hated with a passion."_

_ "Get up!" she snapped._

_ Harry glared at her. "Can I just go back to my cell?"_

_ "Get up!"_

_ He got up. Amadae glared at him and grabbed her wand. "Crucio!"_

_ Harry fell on the floor, banging his head on the table hard. He didn't even notice that because he was screaming in pain from the curse. Amadae let it up after about a minute._

_ He lay gasping, his body aching and his head throbbing. _

_ "Get up!" she snapped._

_ Harry struggled to his feet. He had hit his head really hard on the table. The right side hurt really bad and felt wet, like it was bleeding._

_ "I get what I want," said Amadae._

_ "Is that what this is about?" said Harry. "You're mad because nobody ever rejected you before!"_

_ "Crucio!"_

Harry awoke screaming.

Snape moaned and huffed in his bed and turned over, not happy at being woken up.

Shaky, he got up. The dreams seemed so real. He dreaded going to sleep at night.

He went into the little hall. Hermione came out of the room she shared with Ron.

"Are you okay?" she whispered. "I heard a yell."

"Just-just a bad dream."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

"Okay," said Hermione. "Well, good night."

"Good night. And, thanks Hermione."

"No problem."

Harry went onto the deck and sat down in a chair, looking at the dark sky and ocean, and thinking. He knew Hermione wanted to help him, but he didn't want to talk about things yet.

** Okay, so I hope everyone likes it. Please review! Chapter five should be up sometime today as well :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Harry Potter and Artemis Fowl: Weapons of Magic Chapter Five**

** Yay! It's almost Christmas! Happy Holidays to everyone!**

They arrived in Ireland and Butler came to pick them in the Bentley.

They saw Butler's giant form hulking by the docks. They took care of docking the boat and went to meet Butler.

"Hi," said Snape. "Butler, you've met Ron, Hermione and Harry before right?"

Butler nodded. "Yes, I've met you all at least once before."

Butler knew Harry hadn't been scarred up last time they met. Artemis had told him that Harry had been taken prisoner and had been missing for the past three months. It was obvious he'd been tortured and had somehow escaped.

They all piled into the Bentley and drove to Fowl manor. As they pulled up the long drive, Butler told them they could go inside while he parked the car.

They went into the foyer where Artemis was coming down the stairs.

Greeting them, Artemis invited them to his study. There were refreshments set out.

"I hope you had a good trip over here?" asked Artemis.

"Yeah, except the whole island thing," said Ron.

"Yes, Snape told me in email about your new powers Harry and that's how you managed to defeat the Creatures," said Artemis. "May I see them?"

"Yeah, I guess so," said Harry, he took off the light jacket he was wearing, revealing the scars on his arms. Artemis looked at them and didn't like to think about what Harry must have endured during the three months he was missing.

Harry let his claws and wings out. Artemis came out from behind his desk to look at the claws and wings. "I self heal too." He pricked his finger on a blade and showed it to Artemis. A blue spark popped out and healed it.

"It's like fairy magic!" said Artemis, staring at it. Even Holly looked impressed.

"You don't have any fairy in you!" said Holly.

"No, it's the Pimante," said Harry. "It was injected into me. I don't know much about it except that it's magical. I don't know where Aeron gets it or how it works exactly."

"I asked Foaly to look it up. He's never heard of it, but he's looking it up, trying to find info on it." Artemis put his hands together. "I need to know what happened when they kidnapped you. I need to know what happened, who was there, things they may have said. We need as much information as possible so we can figure out what's going on."

Harry paled slightly. "I'd rather not."

Artemis took a deep breath. "Harry, I'm not trying to be difficult, and I know it will be hard-"

"I can mesmerize him," interrupted Holly. "That way it'll be easier. It'll relax him."

Artemis thought a moment. "Yes, that would work, if Harry will consent."

Harry thought a moment. He would have to tell somebody about the girls, eventually. But maybe he could just tell about the other stuff, and sort of work around that. He wasn't sure how they'd react.

"Okay."

Artemis asked everybody to leave the room. Only Harry, Holly, and Artemis remained. Artemis set out a voice recorder and prepared to make notes in his Power book.

"Now just relax and look at my eyes," said Holly, sitting in a chair opposite him. "Okay?" her mismatched eyes locked with Harry's green ones and she spoke, her voice layered with the _Mesmer_. _"You're feeling very relaxed. Very calm_."

"Very calm," repeated Harry, his worries sliding away. What a beautiful voice Holly had…

"_You're going to tell us about what happened when you were imprisoned_," said Holly.

"Yes, the imprisonment," said Harry. Something nagged at him in the back of his mind. "After the fight with the wizards we found, they knocked me out and when I awoke, I was in a dark cell. The only light came from the tiny barred window in the door. There was some dim light in the hall. The door opened and a man, who I later learned was called Gary came in. I didn't have my wand and couldn't fight except with my fists. Gary attacked me and I fought back, but Gary was much bigger than me, very strong, and eventually beat me down. He dragged me out of the room and into a bigger room, where there was machines and people.

"Aeron was waiting for me. He introduced himself to me and told me he had some magical ore that he would use to make me into a strong powerful weapon. I would work for him and help him rid the world the Muggles. He wants fairies to be able to come to the surface to live, without being in fear of persecution from non magical people who would exploit them. Witches and wizards could live freely without worry about Muggles. He wants to rule the world, a world of only magical beings and fairies. That's why he wanted me, to turn me into a weapon. He said he had tried already with others, but they hadn't turned out quite the way he wanted. He said the process was extremely agonizing and a couple of people cracked from it and became useless."

"What other people did he try?" interrupted Artemis.

"_Who else did Aeron try to change?"_ asked Holly.

_What a lovely voice. But Aeron never mentioned anyone at all specific. _Something tugged at Harry's brain again. The girls. His eye twitched slightly. "He never told me. I'm guessing he disposed of them, since they would be useless to them." A muscle twitched in Harry's neck. "Aeron tortured me several times with the Crucio curse. Said he had to test me my mental stability and would need some time so he could torture me, to see how strong my mind was."

"What curse is he talking about?" asked Artemis.

"_Harry, can you explain what the curse is?"_

Harry swallowed. "The Crucio curse causes intense agony, like being stabbed all over with burning knives, being torn apart, your bones all breaking at once. Aeron did it to me several times that day and just about every other day. He would have Gary beat the crap out of me. Gary enjoyed it a lot. He would beat the shit out of me with his fists, or other things. At first I would fight him back, but he would just beat me harder. He liked using a crowbar on me too, broke my bones a lot. They'd heal my limbs but usually left other bones, like my ribs, broken. Broke my jaw once, left it for three days before they healed it. Gary would sometimes cut me with knives. The treatment is why I'm covered in scars. Gary got his in the end." Harry paused.

"_What happened to Gary_?" asked Holly.

Harry's left hand twitched slightly. His claws slid out. "I killed him with these, because he came after me with a crowbar after my transformation."

"Keep going along the timeline," said Artemis. "Who else was there?"

Holly repeated Artemis.

"There was Aeron, Amadae, Gary, a couple of other guys who tortured me a few times, and-" Harry stopped. _The girls._ He didn't want to tell them about them. A muscle twitched in his neck.

"_Go on," _ said Holly.

The muscle twitched again. Harry didn't say anything for a moment. He told about the process and how he killed Gary and tried to kill Aeron and how the lab exploded and Snape found him. His hand with the claws out shook a bit, like he was holding something back. He was. _The person I killed. But I didn't mean to. _

"You skipped a bit, tell me about Amadae," said Artemis, observing Harry.

"_Tell us about Amadae," _said Holly.

"Amadae was a slut," said Harry, his eyes locked on Holly's. "She would screw anybody, and for some weird reason, she wanted me. She would have Gary drag me to her room and she would give me wine or pot, and would be half naked. She would try to seduce me, and told me she'd give me good food if I fucked her, but I refused. She was a whore and looked a bit like Bellatrix Lestrange, a woman who killed my godfather. She would get anger and gave me this scar on my jaw with a wine uncorker." He fingered a scar along his jaw line. "She was upset because she'd always been able to get anyone she wanted except me, so she'd torture me with the Crucio curse. I still refused. She was revolting to me. I hated her."

"Who else was there?" asked Artemis.

Holly repeated the question.

Harry's neck muscle twitched again. The girls-but he didn't want to talk about that. But Holly's voice was so lovely, he almost wanted to tell her.

"The girls-" began Harry, the _mesmer _making him to talk about them, but he stopped.

"_What about the girls?" _asked Holly, curiously.

Harry's eye twitched and his face took on a grimace. "I-a person-" he stopped. Holly told him to go on, but he just sat there looking at her.

"I-" began Harry, his hands shaking. He gripped the armrests of the chair, his one set of claws still out, shining lethally in the light from the windows.

"_Harry, calm down," _intoned Holly, layering on the _Mesmer_ more thickly. "_You don't have to be afraid. You can tell us everything. You want to tell us everything."_

Artemis was looking at Harry. His face was tense, his eyes looked sad and angry. He was shaking a bit. Artemis had never seen anybody fight the _Mesmer_ so hard.

Harry broke into a slight sweat. _Holly's voice is so pretty. Like bells... I should tell her-no! No! I can't! They'll think I'm a monster. I already am a monster! _ Harry jerked forward slightly. "STOP IT!" he screamed at Holly, startling her. "STOP MESMERIZING ME!"

Holly leaned back in surprise. Her eyes flicked to his blades, Harry blinked and looked away from her. Butler, waiting outside, banged into the room, a fierce expression in place, his hand on his Sig Sauer.

"It's okay," said Artemis, raising a hand. "Were fine."

Butler looked at Harry, sitting in the chair, shaking and sweating a bit, one set of claws out, gripping the chair tightly.

"Are you sure, Artemis?" he asked, eyes locked on Harry. Harry looked pale, making the scars stand out more.

"Yes," said

"You broke my _Mesmer, _ said Holly.

Harry retracted the one set of claws. "Sorry."

"Harry, what is that you don't want to talk about?" asked Artemis.

"Nothing," said Harry, trying to calm himself. He kept his eyes on Artemis as he said it.

Artemis tried to read Harry's body language, but all he could detect was the nervousness. He couldn't tell if Harry was lying or not.

Harry told him a few other bits of things that Aeron had said during his time there, but nothing about the girls.

"Harry, how did you break the _Mesmer,"_ asked Artemis, looking at Harry intently.

Harry thought a moment. "I don't know. I don't like talking about what happened. I was tortured for three months, everyday! You think I like talking about that?"

"I'm sorry," said Artemis. "Holly tried to make it more relaxing for you."

"I told you everything," said Harry. "I was pretty much just tortured day in and day out. Aeron didn't talk to me about his plans every day."

Artemis finished making notes and shut the voice recorder off. "I still wonder how you broke the _mesmer."_

Harry shrugged. "The device that I told you Aeron put on the back of my head, it wasn't working, and I ripped it off. So maybe my brain is too strong for it."

"Could be," said Holly.

Artemis's Powerbook buzzed.

"Hi, Foaly," said Artemis. He turned the laptop around a bit so everyone could see the screen.

"I found some stuff on the Pimante," said Foaly. "Apparently it was a material used in olden times by witches and wizards to raise dead bodies. It's not from Earth though. It comes from space, where exactly, is not known. But when it fell to Earth, they would use it to bring the dead back, and sometimes other things, all dark spells though. There is no record of anyone using until now. Apparently Aeron found some and figured a way to refine it down so it could be placed in Harry's body, and change him. Who knows what else Aeron could do with it? The bad news is that some is due to fall near Stonehenge, a sizeable chunk, and tomorrow at midnight."

"How do you know?" asked Holly.

"Simple," said Foaly, smugly. "I ran a scan from space and found what I thought was just a little meteorite debris. I ran a closer scan and found it was the Pimante. The cells of it match some of the stuff we found in the bodies of Creatures."

"We need to get it," said Artemis. "Aeron probably knows about it and will go and get it, so we must be ready. Although, more likely, Aeron himself will not get it, he'll send some lackeys to do it."

"He doesn't need to create anymore people like me," said Harry.

"So we're going to Stonehenge," said Holly.

_Stonehenge, eleven o clock_

The group hid in a camshield tent, hidden from everybody else that was around. They had been there since the night before, using cam foil to get everybody and everything up there and remain invisible. They didn't want Aeron's lackeys to get there first.

"Stonehenge used to be a pizza shop," said Holly. "Did you know that, Harry?" Butler smirked.

"No it wasn't," said Harry, sure she was pulling his leg.

"It was," said Holly. "Some guy realized a lot of fairies forget their packed lunches when they go aboveground so he set up a shop. The ground got too soggy from all the cheese and one of the service windows collapsed, so they closed shop."

Harry just raised an eyebrow at her.

"She's right," said Artemis looking through a window with fairy night vision goggles strapped to his head.

"Pizza?" muttered Ron. "I could go for some pizza."

"Not now," said Hermione. "We have to be ready."

"I want some pizza too," Juliet whispered, fingering the jade ring in her ponytail. Snape rolled his eyes.

At 11:45, Artemis sent Holly out. She was wearing her suit and her helmet, her Neutrino ready in head, set to a high setting, in case someone needed frying. She used her magic to go invisible and left the camshield tent.

Harry knew he wouldn't be able to control himself if he seen Aeron. He hadn't told the others, because he didn't want to get left behind at the Manor, but if he seen Aeron, and he knew he could do it without risking the others, he would kill him.

"Fairies disappear by making themselves vibrate at such a high speed, the human eye can't follow it," Hermione was whispering to Ron. "Isn't that fascinating?"

"Yes," admitted Ron. "It's cute; my darling wife is still a nerd."

Hermione pretended to punch him in the arm.

"Hush," said Artemis. "I'm watching Holly." He could see Holly through the goggles, since they were made from fairy tech. Butler kept his hand on his Sig Sauer.

Holly crept closer to the Stonehenge. She kept a sharp eye out, looking for anybody or anything that might be lurking about. She glanced up at the sky, hoping the Pimante didn't fall on her head.

She knelt by a fallen stone, her gun ready, and waited.

Minutes passed. Holly looked around and then up. The moon was three quarter full and the area was actually lit up by it. She checked the time on her helmet screen. Almost midnight. Thankfully it was a full moon, or there'd be hippy fairies everywhere, dancing around the Stonehenge, the ones who had left their lunches at home wishing the pizza shop was still here.

Her helmet detected something falling from the sky. She looked up. She couldn't see anything until it got close. Something dark, about the size of a soccer ball was falling. It thumped into the dirt in the middle of the stone circle.

She knew the others would be rushing out of the tent, hidden in cam foil. She crept close to the chunk. It looked golden, although it was hard to tell in the moonlight.

Somebody appeared out of nowhere next to the chunk. They must have apparated there from a nearby location. Holly aimed her gun and fired.

The figure jerked to the side and screeched.

"Lumos!" the figure sounded female.

Light appeared from the tip of the wand. "Who's there!?"

The rest of the group was creeping in. Harry recognized Amadae voices. Perhaps Aeron had told her to go get it, since she failed to kill them at the island.

Hermione sent a spell toward Amadae. Amadae blocked it and ran to the chunk of Pimante. Holly did too and they both knocked into each other and Holly fired her Neutrino and Amadae twisted to the side, barely avoiding it. She send a spell and Holly fizzled into view.

"Shit," she muttered.

"Expelliarmius!" shouted Snape.

Amadae's wand flew out of her hand and landed somewhere in the dark. Nobody could see where.

"CREATURES!" shrieked Amadae.

A troll came running at full speed toward Stonehenge, having appeared, it seemed, from nowhere. Harry cursed and released his wings and flew toward it. Butler fired his Sig Sauer at it, which caused to the troll to pause for a moment, since one caught him in the eye. Harry swooped in and jabbed his claws right into its heads, through the brain. With a nasty went sound, he pulled the blades out. The troll roared and fell down, cracking a fallen stone.

Three more creatures came leaping out of the darkness. They looked almost like werewolves.

"Balverines!" shouted Hermione.

There claws glinted in the moonlight, like silver. The creatures attacked. One leapt toward Artemis. Butler shoved Artemis out of the way and told him to back to the cam tent. Artemis tripped over his feet and landed on his back, getting tangled in the cam foil. Butler shot the creature. The bullet barely made the creature pause. Hermione sent a spell flying toward it and the balverine fell down.

Harry swooped in and stabbed it in the back. The creature whirled and stabbed Harry with claws and started running, driving Harry backwards with its intense strength.

The claws were rammed into his belly. He yelled in pain and suddenly felt sick. He felt himself crash into the stones with a thud. He could feel his claws going back into his arms, against his will. His wings went back in, which hurt as they always did when retracting. The pain in his stomach was worse.

The creature was pushed to the side by a Neutrino blast. A claw snapped off and remained lodged in Harry. He fell to his knees and tried to pull it out, gritting his teeth in agony.

He expected the sparks to pop up to heal him, but nothing happened. He figured it couldn't around the item lodged in him, but the others claw holes weren't healing either.

"What the fuck…?" moaned Harry.

He felt weak and sick. He couldn't get it out , the claw was hooked and wedged in too deep.

He slumped onto his side. He pulled as hard as he could, and with a cry of pain, finally managed to get it out.

He dropped the claw, blood soaking his hands. Two more balverines leapt into the circle of stones and lunged toward him. The hesitated for a second and jumped at him.

One slashed viciously at his chest and side, tearing off chunks of skin and flesh. Harry screamed and noticed another balverine lunging at Hermione, knocking her down. Another went for Ron. Holly was blasting the one whose claw had broken off in Harry.

_My friends are going to die, _he thought desperately. _NO!_

He felt a warm feeling envelope him. He thought it was the sparks that popped up to heal him when the attacking balverine reared backwards for a moment.

He jumped up suddenly, despite the wounds. His claws were longer and hooked now. He felt fangs grow in his mouth. His wings erupted out his back and they were white now. He jumped toward the Ron, being viciously attacked by a balverine. He grabbed it and ripped it off and flung it into one of the nearest stones. It crashed into it and he ripped the other one off Hermione and flung it the same way. The second balverine crashed into the first one and the first swiped at it without thinking. Harry lunged and stabbed them both in the neck. Blood spurted out, covering Harry in it.

Ron and Hermione were moaning on the ground, covered in slashes. Another one lunged for Butler and they rolled for a second on the ground. Butler was a formidable opponent, but even a balverine could take him down. Harry ran and jumped at it, knocking it off crashing with it into a stone. Snape sent a spell flying at the same time, and when they crashed into a stone, it wobbled and cracked.

The remaining balverine, seeing Harry as a formidable threat, tried to attack. But the cracked stone was supporting a horizontal one and it fell on the creature, crushing it. The one Harry attacked fell to the ground, its neck half split off. Harry jumped back, to avoid be crushed and crouched by the Pimante chunk.

Holly had used her magic to heal Ron, and was in the process of healing Hermione.

Amadae was up against a stone, looking at Harry, terrified. Then he noticed everyone else was staring at him in horror. Holly finished with Hermione and noticed Harry and she too looked frightened.

Harry was covered in blood. His wings were now white and splattered with it. His hair was slicked back with and it was dripping from his face. The sparks hadn't finished healing his injuries and they were bleeding. His mouth was open and he had fangs.

Harry realized everybody was looking at him like he was a wild animal, ready to attack at any second.

"What?" he snarled, his eyes flicking to Amadae, who looked up and smirked suddenly, before turning and fleeing into the night.

A balverine had leapt quietly onto a stone. No one but Amadae noticed it at first because they were all too busy staring at Harry, who looked like a vicious animal, coated in blood. The balverine leapt down and Harry heard it and readied his claws to jab it. The balverine landed on him. Harry sank his claws into its neck with a vicious roar. The animal's momentum knocked him onto his back and a silver claw punctured his side.

Harry felt the energy leave him again. The creature slumped to the side, dead. Harry's claws retracted. He felt the fangs retract too and the wings went back inside him. He lay moaning on the ground. The sparks hadn't finished with the rest of his wounds yet and they stopped with the claw stuck in him.

He lay, completely covered in blood, gritting his teeth in pain. Everybody rushed over.

"Why isn't he healing?" asked Holly frantically. "I don't have any magic left! I used it all on Ron and Hermione."

"Take the claw out of him!" shouted Artemis.

Butler removed the claw as gently as could. As soon as it was free, the sparks popped merrily and went to work again.

Harry moaned in pain and realized everyone was still looking at him with a bit of fear.

"What?" he grunted. "I'll heal."

"Just relax," he heard Holly say, but it sounded far away. Blackness was eating the edge of his vision.

"The Pimante," he mumbled.

"Just rest," he heard Ron say, very far away now.

He passed out.

_Fowl Manor_

Harry woke up and felt something soft touching his chest. He thought it was Amadae, trying get him aroused. He jerked and flung a hand out.

"Watch it!" said a voice. "It's just me."

Harry blinked and seen Holly, holding a bottle of something and a cotton ball, looking worried.

"Were at Fowl Manor," said Holly.

Harry realized he was a bed, wearing only pajama pants, and no shirt.

"What were you putting on me?" he asked, warily.

"Just some special lotion that supposed to help scars fade," said Holly. "Ron and Hermione got it. Said you might feel better if they were faded a bit."

"That was nice," said Harry. "Here, give it to me, I'll do it."

Holly handed it over.

"Did you get the Pimante?" asked Harry, rubbing the lotion on his chest. "Man, were gonna need buckets of this stuff for me."

Holly smiled slightly. "Yes, we got it. Artemis put it away somewhere safe. Amadae got away and all the balverines are dead. Butler had to carry you out."

Harry put some lotion on his face. "I don't know how to explain it, but, I changed back there. My claws got longer, my wings turned white. I felt stronger too. Is that why you were all looking at me like I was a crazed animal?"

Holly's eyes widened. "Harry, you were covered in blood, and your eyes were glowing red! You had fangs! And your wings were white and so was your hair! We didn't know what was going on! You didn't tell us you could do that!"

"I didn't even know!" said Harry. "The balverines claws made me feel sick and weak. It was weird. And I seen Ron and Hermione getting attacked and when I got the first claw out me, I started to feel different. I wasn't going to attack you!"

"It was just eerie to see you like that," said Holly. "Ron and Hermione are okay, but they got some scars. I had to go do the Ritual to top myself up again."

Harry put a shirt on and went to see Artemis who was downstairs. Everyone was eating a mid morning snack at the table. Harry guessed he must have been out for a while.

"Harry!" said Hermione, who now had a scar running down her cheek to her throat. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," replied Harry. "Holly said she healed you guys up."

"Harry, why did you go all weird looking?" asked Ron.

"You're eyes were glowing red," said Snape. "You had fangs. You looked like a vampire."

"I know," said Harry. "According to Holly, I was eerie."

"I have a theory," said Artemis. He had in front of him on the table the broken balverine claw. "This is pure silver. Those balverines weren't normal."

Holly nodded. "Normal ones have just normal claws, very sharp of course, but not of silver."

"So, I think Aeron created special ones and sent them after you. I think silver maybe your weakness." Artemis carefully lifted it up. "When you killed the last one, and that one's claw stabbed you, your blades went back in, your wings as well, and the rest of you went back to normal. No sparks came to heal you. When the Butler pulled it away from you, the sparks popped up and began the healing process."

"But what made him go all red eyes and fanged?" asked Ron.

"That, I'm not sure of," said Artemis. "I have a few ideas, but nothing concrete. We were at Stonehenge, which is a magical place. The moon was out, but not full. And we were in grave danger, which may have prompted an instinct in you to grow stronger and protect your friends. You did quite viciously attack the balverines."

"What else would I do?" shrugged Harry.

"We could test the silver theory," said Artemis. "But you would have to hurt yourself to do it, and I'm not going to try and force you to do that."

"What would I have to do?" asked Harry.

Artemis picked it up. "Put out your wings and claws, and stab it into yourself. If your claws go back and your wings too, and no sparks pop up, silver must be your weakness and you'd best stay away."

Harry sighed. "I guess it's better to know for sure." He made his wings and blades come out. He took the balverine claw. Just touching it made him feel uneasy.

"I don't like holding it," said Harry. "It makes feel, a bit anxious like. Well here goes."

He stabbed the sharp bit into the underside of his forearm. The pointy end went into the flesh, making it bleed. His blades and wings retracted.

"Ugh," moaned Harry. "I feel sick and weak."

"Well, silver must be it," said Artemis.

Harry took it out but still held it. Weak sparks popped and began slowly healing. Harry dropped the claw on the table and the more sparks popped. The gouged bit was quickly healed.

Artemis picked up the cloth and wiped the blood off the table and the claw with a napkin. "Please no blood on the table. Mother would not be pleased."

"Sorry," said Harry, quickly letting the blades out and them putting them back in.

"Where are your parents?" asked Harry.

"At an eco conference in America, then they're going to another one being held in China. They'll be gone for a while. Father and Mother know about the Order, though they aren't joined."

"They didn't care?" asked Harry.

"I am an adult," said Artemis. "I can do what I please, although I did have to promise Mother I'd stay safe. I didn't let them in on all the dangerous details. So, you best stay away from silver, Harry. As for your transformation, I guess we'll just have to wait and see, I suppose."

"What are we to do with the Pimante?" asked Snape.

"Send it down to Foaly," replied Artemis. "He can keep it safe in Haven. Holly will be taking it and making a report at work, keep them up to speed."

Holly rolled her eyes. "Paperwork."

Holly left later with the Pimante safely in tow. Snape made a report to the Order, keeping them up to speed on the latest events. Some of the other Order people had gone to help some fairies deal with a troll that was attacking Moscow.

"What?" asked Harry. "A troll?"

"They got onto it quickly," said Artemis. "Nobody was killed. They doing mass mind wipes now."

"Aeron is doing that," said Harry. "Sending out beasts to get a head start on the Muggle population I bet."

Artemis nodded. "We've been told that our group in is charge of keeping track of possible Pimante dropping to Earth. Foaly got a report of _two _chunks falling within the next week. One is in New York, in some back alleys. The other is a few days after, in the mountains of Switzerland."

"Guess we better start preparing," said Harry.


	6. Chapter 6

**Harry Potter and Artemis Fowl: Weapons of Magic Chapter Six**

**Woot woot, chapter six. I feel like I'm on a roll with this story. Ideas our just flooding out. If anybody would like to contribute, feel free to tell me in the review box, and I'll see if it can be incorporated in! **

**Also, I really don't have much idea of what the weather would be like in Switzerland (the characters are going there later in this chapter) in September, so I figured cool but not snowing. **

**This is going to be a longer chapter, so get comfy!**

_Fowl Manor_

Harry and Butler were practicing their fighting in the gym. Harry had blades and wings, but Butler said he needed to learn some basic fighting moves, and it would be better overall. Juliet and tried teaching Ron and Hermione, but hadn't made much headway with Ron, who was used to having a wand when he fought.

Butler was now teaching Harry how to use his hearing, since it was a bit keener than most humans. He tied a blindfold around Harry's eyes and had him listen. Butler would move catlike around, surprisingly quiet for a man of his size. He would attack without warning from whatever side he picked, and Harry had to fend him off.

Harry stood, listening. Butler was as quiet as a panther hunting its prey. Harry was tempted to let his blades out as soon as Butler tried something, just to scare him, but thought better of it, just in case there was an accident. Nobody else could self repair, except Holly.

Harry heard Butler come from the right and spun and landed a kick on Butler's lower back.

"Okay, better," Butler said. "Again."

Harry got distracted when he heard the door to the dojo open up and Butler grabbed him, flipped him, and slammed him down on the floor in about a second flat.

"Oof," said Harry, his face smushed into the mats.

"Got to pay attention," said Butler. "A mistake can cost you your life!"

He helped Harry up.

Artemis came up to them. Harry pulled the blindfold off.

"We should get going," said Artemis. "Juliet and I loaded up the plane."

Harry took a quick shower and smeared the special lotion stuff all over himself. Hermione swore hers was fading already, because she rubbed it on about five times a day. Ron told her if she put anymore on, they could put her on the floor and rub her around, and she polish up the floorboards nicely.

Harry had only put it on twice now and didn't see any difference yet.

He packed a small duffel bag with some clothes and headed outside.

Once everyone was loaded into the Lear jet, they took off, Artemis flying.

The jet was stocked with food and water for the trip. Harry sat eating an organic granola bar and sipping spring water.

"Good thing Mulch isn't here," said Butler. "He'd have the fridge cleared out by now."

"Mulch?" asked Ron.

"He's a dwarf," said Juliet. "He eats clay and shoots it out his bum. He farted on Butler once. Butler found himself smashed into a wall and unconscious."

Ron laughed. "You got beat by a fart!"

Butler scowled. "Not one of my better memories."

They landed at an airport in New York City and found a luxury hotel near the spot the Pimante would be falling. Foaly had the coordinates down exactly thanks to his computer. It would be falling into a dumpster behind a Chucky Cheese restaurant.

"Yuck," said Ron. "It'll be covered in old pizza and grease."

"As long as Aeron doesn't get it," said Harry. "Think he'll send his bitch, Amadae to get it again?"

Artemis shrugged. "Don't know. She didn't do so well last time, he might give the job to someone else. We can only wait and see."

_Chucky Cheese and Orlov's House of Pirozhki's._

Frankie hung out in the mouth of the alleyway between Chucky Cheese and Orlov's. It was almost dark. A little girl with blonde ringlets and blue bows in her hair bounced by with her mother, heading to Chucky Cheese, squealing about how much fun this was going to be, and how she was going to get _so _many tickets and get a big prize.

The girl and her mother disappeared inside. Frankie cast his eyes nervously about. They'd told him to show up here, and if he didn't, they'd come find him and do bad things. Frankie knew what bad things were.

Frankie was skinny, with bad skin, disgusting teeth, and nervous hands. He smoked crack and it showed. Right now he had a crack pipe in his pocket and enough crack to last him a couple of days. He needed to get some money, and fast. He had a debt to pay, and would need more crack.

He fidgeted nervously, tucking his shirt in, untucking it, tucking it in again, biting his nails, fiddling with his messy hair.

The two guys showed up just after dark. Two of Duggy's henchman. They walked up to Frank.

"Hey, farther into the alley," said the first, named Roach. He was completely bald with tattoos all over his head, and several piercings in his face. The other, simply called Max, looked more normal, except his eyes had a rather menacing look.

Frankie backed up and the two men got in his face.

"You ain't got the money yet?" asked Roach, blowing onion breath in Frankie's face.

"N-no, man," said Frankie, trying not to breathe. "I said by Friday."

"Well we've been sent to make sure you remember by Friday," said Roach, smacking a fist into his open palm. "Duggy don't give crack out and not get payment! Duggy ain't runnin no charity case! You said you'd have it by last Saturday, and Duggy, the kind and generous man he is, gave you an advance on your crack, but you didn't have payment, and Duggy gettin' impatient."

"I hear ya!" said Frankie nervously. "Course he ain't. Duggy runnin a business, ya know! Friday, promise."

"Better keep that promise, or we'll kill you," said Max.

Roach and Max punched Frankie in the face and body until he fell down, curled up in a ball, and half passed out. Then they picked him up and hurled him in the dumpster. Frankie landed amongst the greasy, empty pizza boxes and empty ticket boxes, and passed out cold.

Roach and Max left the alley way.

Frankie woke up sometime later and sat up. He spotted a half eaten slice of pizza, flicked a roach off, and munched it up. He sat on the edge of the lid, made sure no one was around, took a hit off his crack pipe and looked around gloomily.

He needed some way to get the money by Friday, and have enough left over to buy more crack, straight up, that way he didn't need to get into this mess again with Roach and Max. They'd kill him easy. He couldn't run and hide forever.

He lay back on the closed half of the lid and ruminated. He could rob a convenience store, and hope the cops didn't catch him. That would bring him enough money to pay the debt, but he needed more money than that to buy more crack. He'd been getting dough from a guy that sold marijuana and ecstasy, doing deals for him with anybody that wanted it and trying to get new people into buying it. But that guy got caught by the cops in a prostitution sting, and was now behind bars. Ol' Jimmy sure liked his whores.

He looked at the sky and wished an answer would just drop into his lap.

He closed his eyes.

At that moment, something did fall in his lap.

Frankie made an "oof!" sound as something heavy landed in his lap. After his balls recovered from the pain, he opened his eyes and looked down. He rubbed his eyes and looked again.

Frankie's answer had just dropped into his lap.

_ Hotel room_

They left the hotel room after dark and went near the Chucky Cheese restaurant, watching it across the street from some park benches.

A girl with blonde ringlets was led out by her mother. The girl was screaming and having a total fit, because she wanted to play more games and get more tickets.

"I need to get the big bear, moooommmmy!" she wailed. "You said I could play more and get more tickets!"

"I said, _if we had time. _We don't and now were going home," the mother said, pulling her hand. You got a dancing streamer, a popper, and some candy. The bear costs 10,000 tickets, you'd have to spend hours playing to get that many."

"NOOOOO! I WANT THE BEAR! I WANT THE BEAR!" The little brat proceeded to stomp her feet, unable to contain her rage. "BEAR! BEAR!"

"MARY ANN!" scolded the mother. Little Mary broke free of her mother's grasp and proceeded to have a failing, sobbing tantrum, right in the middle of the sidewalk. She kicked her boot clad feet, punched her little fists on the ground, and wailed to the point that great glob of snot hung from nose and her eyes got all red.

The mother hauled her daughter up and tugged her along, Mary trying to dig her boots in, screaming. People passing by were staring, the mothers face going pink from embarrassment. A couple of teenagers snickered loudly.

"Mary Ann, if you don't behave this instant, I swear, we are never going to Chucky Cheese again!"

The mother finally had enough and just picked her daughter up, who failed and screamed, the snot wad swinging to and fro. The glob finally let loose and fell on the mother's silk shirt sleeve. The mother walked off down the street, embarrassed at her daughters display, not even noticing the wad of mucus clinging to her sleeve.

"Good gracious," said Artemis. "Even Beckett knows better."

"My butt would've been tanned right there in the street," said Juliet.

The group split up. Artemis and Butler remained on the park bench, pretending to be absorbed in the paper.

Hermione and Ron went around the back way of the buildings. Artemis had gotten them all cell phones to communicate.

Harry had a sheet of cam foil and went into an alley and came out, invisible, making sure his feet were hidden. It would look weird to see a pair of trainers walking around by themselves. Harry moved into Orlov's House of Pirozhki's. There was an apartment building right above it and that was his goal.

He went inside the restaurant. And angry customer was banging the counter, demanding they make his order right his time.

"Third time! Third time!" he was shouting. "You're all a bunch of half brains and twits! Fucking idiots! I don't know why I come here! I said more cheese, less meat!"

The cooks, who were Russian, were talking to each other. If the customer had known what they were saying in Russian, he probably would have gone flying over the counter in a fit of rage.

"_Make the shit faces pirozhki's," _saidthe man, running the cash register._ "Let me come back there and hock up a good wad of extra flavor. He wants extra cheese, he'll get it."_

The woman smirked and apologized to the man for the misunderstanding.

Harry went quietly up the stairs. A person came thundering up behind him, a bag with a liquor bottle in hand. Harry pressed himself up against the walls. It wouldn't do for people to be banging into him while he was invisible.

The man opened the door and entered into the hallway. Harry slipped in behind him. The man unlocked his apartment door and went in, slamming the door.

The hall smelled a bit of old food. Harry didn't think he'd like living over a restaurant, where the food smells waft up and then stagnate in the halls.

He went to a window at the end of the hall, overlooking the alleyway. It was covered by black curtains. Harry carefully opened it and sat on the sill, making sure the cam foil covered him, so there wouldn't be a bodiless leg poking out or something. He closed the black curtains so no one coming into the hall would notice the open window and think to shut it.

He sat waiting. A man crawled out of the dumpster, where the Pimante was supposed to fall. He looked to be eating something. Harry didn't want to know what. The man sat on the closed half of the lid, looked around furtively, and then took something out of his pocket. He took out a lighter and lit the bowl of it and smoked a bit.

"Crackhead," muttered Harry. He hoped the druggy left soon. He looked homeless, probably lived in the dumpster.

Finished getting his hit, the man lay back on the lid for a bit. Harry wanted him to leave, so he could get the Pimante. But the guy didn't seem to be going anywhere. Maybe if he was lucky, the Pimante would clonk the guy on the head and knock him out cold.

At the time Artemis said it would come down, it did. It landed right where the druggy's nuts would be. The man went "oof!" and curled his legs up a bit. Harry winced. Ouch, right in the balls…

The man raised his head and looked. He rubbed his eyes and looked again.

Harry let his wings out, careless that the back of him was probably exposed. He dropped down silently to the ground and pulled the wings back in.

The man was holding the Pimante. He looked at it in the light, poked it, sank his front teeth into it, and looked at it again.

"Gold!" he whispered loudly, excitement in his voice.

"Oh, shit," muttered Harry.

Frankie was too ecstatic to notice the air muttering beside him. "I can pay my debt!" Frankie whispered. "I can buy enough crack to last me months!"

The man hopped off the dumpster and did a little dance. He was definitely no Frank Sinatra, but it was clear Frankie was happy.

He went off the down the alleyway, about to stuff it in his shirt. Harry got up next to him and made a grab for it. Frankie's foot caught a corner of the cam foil and yanked it off. The foil fizzed and went out, broken.

Frankie gasped when he seen Harry. "Where'd you come from?"

"Uh, hey," said Harry, realizing he'd have to improvise. He seen Artemis and Butler heading to the mouth of the alley way. "That's my rock, it fell off the windowsill. I'll have it back please."

"This ain't yers," said the man. "It's mine!"

"I collect rocks, it's mine!' said Harry.

Artemis and Butler were there. Butler growled a bit. "I'd give the man back his rock."

"No!" said Frankie, nervously backing up. "I can pay off my debt with this and get enough crack to last me ages!"

He stuffed down his shirt and took off for the other end of the alley. There was a fence, and he climbed up nimbly.

Harry had heard you can't catch a crack head. He was about to find out.

Artemis was on his phone, calling Ron and Hermione.

Frankie was over the fence in a fence in a flash and he took off running down the long alley. Harry ran and climbed up the fence and jumped down. He took off after Frankie.

Frankie was almost to the end when Ron and Hermione appeared around the corner heading toward Frankie, full tilt. Frankie stumbled and stopped, wondering where to go.

"Oh, shit man, come on," he said.

Butler had gotten over the fence too and Artemis was struggling up it, not good at climbing. Butler went up to Frankie, wary in case he had a knife.

"Come on," pleaded Frankie. "It's mine. Honestly! They'll kill me if I don't pay the debt!"

Butler lashed out and pinched a nerve cluster at the base of Frankie neck. Frankie collapsed in a heap. He would wake up in a few hours.

Butler reached in the crack head's grimy shirt and took out the Pimante. Artemis took some money and wrote a note and left it in Frankie's pocket.

"Come on, let's apparate back to the hotel room," said Harry.

"Don't leave bits of me behind by accident or anything," said Artemis, as they all linked hands.

They appeared back in the hotel room.

Before they could even blink, a silver dart stabbed Harry in the neck. The silver made him feel sick, and he realized there was something in the dart because he felt very sleepy.

Another one hit Butler, but there wasn't stuff in it to make him pass out. Butler was too big.

The person, a thin man of about thirty was standing in the corner. He shot a dart at Artemis who just barely managed to dodge it.

Harry collapsed on the floor, passed out.

Hermione shot a spell at the man who reflected it back. Hermione dodged and the window behind her shattered.

Snape bent over Harry and pulled the silver dart out. Whatever drug was in it had sunk in already

"Harry, we need you up now!" growled Snape going for his bag. He had a few adrenaline patches in there and he opened one and smacked it onto Harry's neck.

Harry moaned and his eyelids fluttered open as the adrenaline counteracted the drug from the dart.

"UP!" roared Snape, dragging Harry to his feet.

Harry stumbled and seen the man. He shot his claws out as the man yelled "ACCIO PIMANTE!"

Butler, a little tired from the drug hung onto the Pimante as it made to zoom across the room to the man's hand. Butler crashed into the wizard, who yelped and made to grab the item he wanted. Butler's big fist connected to the man's face, smashing him further into the wall.

Butler jumped back and flung the Pimante to Hermione, who caught it.

"Give it to me or suffer!" said the man, the right side of his face swelling up.

Butler punched him again.

"Now creatures!"

Snakes slithered out from under the beds, wrapping around the people. Two wrapped around Butler and he flailed and fell. One wrapped around Hermione and she dropped the Pimante.

The man darted for it. But Harry fell on top it, a snake trying to strangle him. Harry had a free arm and ejected his claws.

The man went to grab Harry and the snake bit him by accident. He yelped and Harry slashed at him and got him across the chest.

Bleeding badly, the man got on a broom leaning on the wall and shot out the window.

He might die of the poison Harry thought, slashing the snakes head off.

Its grip loosened. Butler grabbed the head on his and crushed it and the rammed into elbow in the head of the other, killing it. Harry slashed the head off of Snape's and then Hermione's.

"Aagh! It bit me!" screamed Ron. Harry had slashed the head off it about two seconds too late. It had bit Ron's arm.

"Shit," muttered Ron. "It's probably poison."

"Shit, we don't have anything to counteract it," said Harry.

"We don't have an antidote," said Artemis.

Ron was already looking pale.

"What happened?"

Harry whirled around and seen Holly on the window ledge.

"Ron was bit by one of the snakes!" said Hermione, sobbing. "Please help him!"

Holly rushed to Ron's side and placed her hand on the wound.

"_Heal."_

Sparks rushed into the wound, healing it and purging the poison from Ron's body.

"He'll be fine now," said Holly.

"Oh thank you," said Hermione, hugging Holly. Then she hugged and kissed her husband.

Snape repaired the damage to the hotel room with his wand and they left out, glad Ron was okay and they had the Pimante.

_Hours later in the alley_

Frankie awoke on the ground in the alley. He remembered the previous events and felt in his shirt for the rock of gold. It was gone of course.

"Fuckin' thieves," he mumbled, almost wanting to cry. Now what would he do?"

He reached into his pocket for his crack pipe and found something different.

Pulling out his crack pipe, he also found a wad of money and a note.

Dear Crack head,

Please accept this money since you were gibbering about the debt you have to pay. Pay your debt and get yourself to rehab. The rock you took belonged to my friend who his mentally handicapped and keeps rocks as pets. He was very upset that you tried to make off with his beloved pet. You should be ashamed of yourself to be so desperate for crack that you would steal from a retard. Get into rehab before you end up stealing from a crippled little girl or some equally dreadful thing.

Signed,

A Fowl Wake Up Call.

Frankie felt a bit guilty. Would he really steal from a crippled girl to get a hit. When he realized the answer was yes, he felt pretty bad.

He read through the note again. Obviously the person couldn't spell. He spelled _fowl _ wrong it was supposed to be f-o-u-l. Even though Frankie only made it to tenth grade, he knew a few things.

He paid off his debt and went to rehab, where he got clean and stayed clean.

_In the Lear Jet_

"What did you write in that note?" Harry asked Artemis quietly. Ron was asleep in a chair with Hermione on his lap.

Artemis chuckled low. "I wrote that you were a retard and very upset that he tried to steal your pet rock."

Harry stared at him. "What?"

Artemis shrugged. "And I gave him money to pay his debt and told him to go to rehab. Of course, he may not and might just go buy more crack tonight, but the choice is his. Maybe he'll do the right thing."

"I can't believe you told him I was a retard."

_Aeron's lab_

The man who tried to get the Pimante flew in on his broom, bleeding across the chest. He had had a vial of antidote for the poison, just in case something like this had happened, and he had taken it, so he wouldn't die. But his chest was bleeding bad and he was no good at medical spells, in fact he wasn't too good at a lot of spells.

Aeron turned around from a table where he was creating some creatures, dead animal bits spread around. "Where is the Pimante, Gerald?"

Gerald cast his eyes down ashamed. "I'm sorry, sir, I-I didn't get it."

Aeron glared at him, his blue-green eyes glinting dangerously in the light of the lamp. "And why is that?"

"Sir, the group is-tough," said Gerald. "That Harry Potter-he-"

"Yes, I created quite the monster didn't I?" said Aeron, twirling his wand around. "Pity, I couldn't control his mind. He would have been invaluable to me. Not like you."

"Sir, I sorry, one of the snakes bit me and-"

"Because you can't even properly create snakes!" said Aeron. "I gave you a chance, because Amadae failed last time, but now you have failed me."

_And I bet she won't get punished at all because she's fucking you, _Gerald thought.

Aeron looked at him. "I'm sure you're wondering why I didn't punish Amadae. She's good in bed. You, on the other hand, obviously can't do that for me. So you will be punished."

"Please, give me another chance!" begged Gerald. "Please! I-I beg-"

"_Crucio!_"

Gerald's screams echoed throughout the lab.

_Fowl Mansion_

Artemis sent Holly to take the Pimante away safely. She would meet up with them in Switzerland later, in two days.

They would leave tomorrow night for Switzerland and hike over night to where they needed to go. The Pimante was due to fall in a valley around noon or so.

Harry went to the room he was staying in. He took his shirt off and spread some lotion on his chest and arms, hoping to fade the scars. It was about three in the morning and he was tired. He lay down to sleep and fell into a nightmare as usual.

_Harry lay on the ground, bleeding from cuts. Gary had beaten him with the crowbar again. He had a gash on his forehead near the hairline, a cut on his cheek, and cuts and bruises all over his body._

_ He had been imprisoned for almost two and a half months. He couldn't take the torture anymore. He'd rather be dead. Aeron had spoken about transforming him into a weapon of magic. Harry didn't want to be that and he didn't want to be in this prison suffering anymore. _

_ Aeron laughed while Harry struggled to his feet, rage burning in his eyes._

_ "Why don't you just kill me?" asked Harry. _

_ "Kill you?" asked Aeron amused, taking a step closer._

_ Harry shook with rage. "JUST KILL ME NOW! KILL ME!" He took a step and shoved Aeron, pushing him backwards. Gary took a step forward with the crowbar. Aeron held his hand up, signaling Gary to stop._

_ "Why would I kill you? I need you," said Aeron._

_ "JUST KILL ME!" said Harry, blood running down his face. He took another step and punched Aeron in the face, hoping to provoke him. "DO IT NOW!"_

_ Aeron frowned, a bit of blood smeared on his face from Harry's hand, when he raised it, trying to ward off a blow from the crowbar and raised his wand. Harry thought Aeron was going to do it._

_ "You really shouldn't do that," said Aeron._

_ "Then kill me!" snarled Harry._

_ Aeron raised the wand._

_ "I'm not going to kill you, just make you suffer more. CRUCIO!"_

_ Harry fell on the ground, screaming in agony._

Harry awoke screaming in a cold sweat on the bed. He rolled over and closed his eyes. He was tired of the nightmares. They were so real; he could feel the pain and everything.

He lay there a moment, breathing deeply, trying to calm his heart rate.

"Are you all right?" asked a voice.

Harry jumped and opened his eyes. Ginny was standing by the bed, looking at him, concerned.

"Aagh! You spooked me!" said Harry.

"I heard a yell from your room," said Ginny. "I was in the hall."

"How'd you get in?" asked Harry. "Artemis has this place locked up tight."

"I got to the door and rang the bell until someone finally answered. Butler answered it with a gun in my face, looking like he just woke up." Ginny rolled her eyes. "I never got officially introduced to him, I seen him once as he was leaving the headquarters. I had to show him my tattoo. I was coming from the room Butler said I could use to go downstairs and get food and I heard you yelling."

"It was nothing," mumbled Harry, rubbing his eyes.

"Harry, what are all those scars!" said Ginny, pointing at his chest.

Harry pulled the sheet up. "Nothing, Ginny. Why don't you go downstairs and I'll be down in a moment. I'll make pancakes, okay?"

Ginny looked at him. "Okay."

Ginny left the room, thinking how Harry seemed to have more muscles than before, under all those scars. She knew he'd been imprisoned for three months, and she knew he must have been treated very badly. Ron had sent her an owl and she knew about Harry's powers.

She waited downstairs until Harry came down and he made pancakes for the two of them.

Ginny sat across from him. "These are good."

Harry grinned. "Thanks."

Ginny looked at him seriously. "Ron told me about your wings and the claws, and how you heal like a fairy."

"Oh."

"Could I-may I see them?" asked Ginny, looking at his hands. "I'm curious."

Harry released the blades and stuck his hand out to her. "Careful, they are very sharp."

Ginny took his hand gently with one of hers and ran a finger along the flat of the blade. Harry managed not to flinch. "Do they ever hurt coming out?"

"Every time," replied Harry, thinking about how soft her hands were.

"But I thought they were apart of you!"

"They have to cut the skin to come out!" said Harry.

"So I guess the wings must hurt, too."

"Yeah, worse actually," said Harry. "I'm not actually sure how they go back in there, without me having like a hump back or something. I guess they kind of shrink down."

"Sorry I asked to look at them," said Ginny. "I didn't know the blades hurt."

"It's not your fault," said Harry. "I didn't mind." He retracted them and little sparks healed the split skin.

"It must feel weird," said Ginny, "to have blades now. I'm surprised they can go back in."

Harry made one come out, then another, each separately. "I can move each one independently." He made them go back in and sparks popped up to heal the slits once more.

"Do you run out of magic, like fairies?"

"No, I've healed some big injuries, and it doesn't seem to run out," said Harry.

Nobody else got up until almost noon. Harry spent the afternoon training with Butler. He was pretty good at fighting. Juliet taught him some wrestling moves that she used when fighting in the ring.

"Of course," said Juliet, putting Harry in a headlock. "Most of its fake. We have grudge matches and stuff like that, it's mostly show."

Harry was pretty strong since his transformation. He got out of the headlock and managed to flip Juliet. Juliet got back up and twirled around. The jade ring at the end of her pony tail smacked Harry in the face.

"Ow!"

"Pretty lethal for jewelry, huh?" asked Juliet.

Artemis told everyone to get a good sleep, because they'd be up during the next night, hiking.

Harry of course, could only sleep about four hours at a time. It was all he needed to feel rested. He stayed up late watching TV in his room, fell asleep, had a nightmare as usual, got up and showered and went downstairs to read a book on the couch.

Harry made breakfast for everyone and they spent the day getting ready.

Everyone went to take a nap in the late afternoon. Artemis gave them tea with a very small amount of sleeping medication in it, so they would fall asleep easily. They would be up most of the night, hiking.

The medicine even work on Harry, who didn't need nowhere near as much sleep compared to anybody else. He slept for a whole hour, and didn't have a nightmare this time. He only had a vague dream of Ginny, touching his hand when she was looking at the claws.

Artemis was in study, writing something in his notes. Butler knocked and came in.

"Artemis, it's rather bugging me about all this dangerous stuff," he began. "I'd rather you not come to Switzerland. You should stay here, where it's safe."

"You know I can't do that," said Artemis.

"Artemis, I am charged with keeping you safe," Butler began. "I'm getting older now; it's harder with you putting yourself in these positions."

Artemis sighed. "Butler, I don't mean to be rude, but I obviously made it to adulthood, so you've done a good job of keeping me safe so far. You're my friend and protector. But I joined the Order, and I can't just sit around while everyone else puts themselves in danger."

"But if something happened-"began Butler.

"Then I died for a good cause," said Artemis. "Many have died in the Order fighting Voldemort, when he was in power, did they not? But they still struggled and fought and eventually overcame, thanks to Harry. It's not fair to the rest of the Order if I just stay safe at home, tucked in my study, like a coward. If Aeron gets stronger, he'll kill many people and either he or one of his minions will come after me. I am a Muggle after all. So it's better that I fight."

Butler could understand where he was coming from. But he still had that protective feeling. After all, Artemis had been in his care since he was born. If Artemis got killed-Butler didn't like to think about it. Not only would Madam Ko have his blue diamond tattoo lasered off (which was the least of his worries) he'd lose a good friend. His best friend.

"Don't fret old friend," said Artemis.

"All right," said Butler. "But promise me you won't do anything stupid to put yourself in danger."

"Don't worry, I won't," said Artemis. "I'm in no hurry to die. Promise you'll do the same?"

"I promise," said Butler.

Artemis and Butler went to their rooms to take naps.

Harry woke up after an hour. Everyone else was still sleeping. He showered and made sure he had what he needed and watched TV. Everyone got up about an hour and a half later.

They flew to Switzerland and drove two rented car to a camping spot near the mountains. It was mostly abandoned now.

The area they were going too wasn't too bad. It wasn't snowing yet. The air was chilly and they were dressed warmly. They went up a not so steep incline, using an old path. There was a valley and if you went to the other side of it, that's where it got really steep and rocky in some areas.

It took about two hours to get to the valley. They wrapped everything and themselves in cam foil during the trip and set up the cam tent.

Everyone inside, they took off the cam foils and Artemis put on his fairy night vision goggles. Hermione cast a silencing spell around the tent so if anybody was around outside, they wouldn't hear anything inside the tent.

Artemis check outside, looking at around at the valley to make sure nobody was lurking around. The Pimante chunk was due to fall at noon that day.

Ginny had come on this trip, the Order having sent her to help out their group.

Holly was due to meet them in the morning. That night was a full moon and she would be doing the Ritual to top off her magic supplies.

Morning came and everyone ate granola bars and drank some coffee Snape had in his magic thermos.

Holly came in the morning, brimming with magic. She flew invisible to the tent and entered, saying in a low voice it was just her.

"Full moon last night," she told Harry, shimmering into view. "Any magical transformation?"

"No," said Harry.

Noon came and they wrapped themselves up in cam foil and crept into the valley.

They weren't the only ones to come early. The man that had attacked them in the hotel room flew on a broom into the valley. Amadae was with him, on another broom.

Harry wondered if there were any Creatures lurking around, waiting to attack. Aeron's minion seemed to like to bring them along for help.

Amadae and the man were talking.

"Gerald, they're probably hiding somewhere," said Amadae, in a low voice.

"It's open," said Gerald.

"They can have invisibility cloaks or something like that," said Amadae tossing her wand from hand to hand. "Don't underestimate them. I don't think Aeron will give you another chance."

"Oh, but for you he will," spat Gerald. "Only because you're fucking him."

Amadae smiled. "You're just jealous."

Gerald made a face at her. "Hardly. I'm not gay."

"Just shut up and lets grab the Pimante when it falls."

"Hopefully it'll fall on your head and shut you up."

"Would you stop being so childish!?"

Harry thought they were both acting childish, like a pair of bratty siblings.

"Get the Creatures here, in case Harry and the others pop up."

Amadae waved her wand and a light came out, shining up into the air.

Harry didn't expect to see what came into the valley.

They were balverines, but they had _wings._ Great, black wings. They flew in and landed near Amadae, eight of them.

"Good boys," said Amadae, patting one on the head. "If your good and kill all the bad people, I'll let you chew their legs off and eat them."

Harry looked at the claws and seen that some of them were silver. Darn it. He wished he had his wand, but that had been taken from him when he was kidnapped. It had either been destroyed when the lab exploded, or Aeron still had it. He didn't know which.

The balverines were sniffing the air and growling.

Artemis carefully stepped toward Harry and whispered in his ear. "They smell us."

The balverines were looking around, growling.

"Shh. How come the four you made don't have silver claws?" asked Amadae.

"Uh, I-it," stammered Gerald.

Amadae rolled her eyes. "You just suck at making these creatures. It's lucky yours even obeys us."

"Well after I made the weapon, we were out of-"

"Oh stuff it," said Amadae.

One of the regular clawed ones was sitting on its haunches, scratching behind its ear with a hind leg. It was going cross eyed. It stopped and remained crouched, sniffing the air. Suddenly it leaped.

It hit Butler and its claws snagged on the cam foil, ripping it and rendering it useless. Butler drew back, his Sig Sauer already out and ready to fire.

"SHIT!" screamed Gerald. "They've been here the whole time!"

Snape crouched and lifted the edge of her cam foil just a little and shot a spell at Gerald.

_"Petrificus Totalus!"_

Gerald fell over, stiff as a board, unable to move.

Amadae shot a spell randomly into the air. Harry's cam foil fizzed and became useless. He let his claws out and wings and the rest of the balverines began to attack.

One crashed into Ron and ripped his cam foil off. Ron shot at a spell at it, stunning. Harry went for it while it was dazed. Being careful to stay away from its silver claws, he sliced its neck. Blood spurted out and fell, dead.

One with regular claws attacked Harry, slicing his chest open. Harry grunted in pain and lashed out. The balverine flew up quickly, and then swooped down. It tackled Harry and they rolled on the ground in a flurry of wings, claws slashing, and blood flying.

Harry finally ended it by jabbing his claws up into its eyes and the brain. He pulled them out with a nasty _shlurp _sound and attacked one that was going for Ron.

Ron's left arm had a nasty cut on it. The silver clawed balverine almost got Harry but he jumped back in time, and flew upwards, attracting it away from Ron.

Butler was shooting and dodging as fast as he could. He found that if he managed to get a few into the balverines head, it would go down. One lay dead now, its head riddled with bullets.

Juliet had hit one right in the nose with her jade ring and it howled in pain.

Harry ducked, dodged and swooped the silver clawed one attacking him. Amadae was shooting spells at him as well, trying to bring him down.

Harry, too busy fighting the balverine, didn't notice Amadae pull something from her pocket. She waved her wand over it and it grew bigger. Harry managed to latch onto the back of the flying balverine and used it as a shield from a spell Amadae shot his way. The balverine was stunned and started to fall. Harry sliced his blades through its neck, severing it completely.

They landed with a jarring thump on the ground. Harry got off the dead balverine-

_Thunk!_

Harry grunted in pain and shock and fell down hard. He felt sick. _Oh no…_he thought.

A silver spear had hit him in the side. The tip had gone right through him and into the ground.

Amadae rushed up to him. Harry's claws and wings all went back in. It hurt more, his position on the ground making it hard for the wings to get back in. He grunted. Amadae crouched over him.

"Sorry, deary," she said, grabbing Harry's head in her heads. She kissed him full in the mouth and Harry raised a hand, trying to weakly push her off. Amadae got up and pulled the spear out roughly. Harry yelled and quick as a flash, before he could get up, Amadae drove it into his chest, the tip going through him and into the ground, pinning him completely.

Harry screamed in agony, feeling the spear as it broke through his rib cage and punctured a lung and went out though his back.

Harry lay twitching slightly on the ground, feeling sick from the silver. He grasped at weakly, trying in vain to pull it out. Amadae bent over him and kissed him again on the mouth

"Sorry, darling," she said, looking into his tortured eyes.

"Get-the fuck-away from –me," Harry gasped, blood soaking the front of his shirt.

"Have fun dying," she whispered and got up.

Harry faded out slightly, only vaguely hearing the sounds of fighting around him. He couldn't tell who was winning.

Finally be came to a bit, and realized he wasn't dead yet. Artemis was lying near him, completely unconscious. Snape and Juliet were heaped over each other, cut and bleeding.

Butler, bleeding everywhere, was fighting with a balverine. He snapped its neck and then collapsed. Amadae was lying on the ground. Harry couldn't tell if she was dead or not. Holly was lying on the ground, a gouge right across her neck. Sparks were healing it.

Holly had blasted a creature right in the face, jamming the gun into ones its eyes, just as she felt the claws slice her neck, right through her suit. Her helmet told her cheerfully that she had just suffered a very serious wound, and her body would shut down temporarily while it healed. Holly struggled to keep going, since Butler was fighting the last one left, but she passed out on the ground while the magic did its work.

Harry tried, futilely, to take the spear out, but it wouldn't budge. He lay in pain, trying to make sure no one was dead. Gerald was still stiff as a board on the ground. Ginny lay on the ground, pale. Her fingers twitched slightly and he could see her chest still rising. Her arm had been bitten, but it wasn't bleeding much.

Artemis moaned slightly and moved his arm.

"Artemis," said Harry, rasping heavily, since one his lungs was punctured. "Artemis."

Artemis moved slightly and opened his eyes. He'd been bitten in the leg, and the arm, and had a slash across his chest, but he would live. He seen Harry lying there, pinned to the ground by the spear.

"Har-ry," said Artemis, struggling to get up. His leg hurt.

"Get this-out-of me," rasped Harry. "Please."

Artemis struggled to his feet and limped over. "Hang on." He gripped the spear tightly and pulled up with all his might. The pain was intense as the spear moved up. Harry gritted his teeth to keep from screaming. The spear came up quite a bit and then stuck again. Artemis lost his grip and fell on is bottom.

There was about six inches left, buried in Harry. He wasn't pinned anymore and rolled to his side. He felt a warm feeling again in his body. The sick feeling was gone.

"Artemis," gasped Harry. "I don't think it's all made of silver."

Artemis stared as sparks came to Harry's body, healing the wounds.

Artemis didn't notice as a Balverine, one of the ones Butler had been shooting, rose up suddenly, not completely dead. It was brain damaged, but extremely lucky to be alive and moving. There was one bullet lodged in his brain, that if had gone a quarter of a centimeter to the left, it would have killed him. It weaved slightly, and noticed the two moving figures in front of him.

Artemis watched in fascination as Harry's hair changed to silver, his wings came out silver, and Harry grew fangs again. His eyes turned silver as well.

"What the-" said Artemis. Another transformation, but how? What was in the tip of the spear?

Harry grabbed the spear, jerking it. A piece broke off it and remained lodged in Harry's chest, behind his ribs. He noticed it vaguely, because the sharp bits hurt. He felt like me was more alert and he heard something behind Artemis. But as he looked up, he had seen something that alarmed him.

Artemis watching the transformation didn't notice anything behind him. All he seen was Harry seemed to look right at him, and then lunged.

Artemis yelled, thinking Harry had gone crazy and decided to kill him. He ducked on the ground, expecting to feel claws tearing into him any second.

Instead Harry roared and jumped right over him, his wings glinting in the sunlight. Artemis raised his head and looked up. Harry was attacking a normal clawed Balverine. He drove his blades into its chest and yanked up, pulling them through its chest and neck. He pulled them back and the balverine fell dead (for real this time) on the ground.

Amadae had gotten up and rushed past Artemis to grab the spear. Artemis reached out and grabbed her ankle. She fell and still managed to grip the spear, bringing it around to whack Artemis on the head. He lost his grip and she brought it down on his head again.

"What the fuck are you?" she asked Harry. "What the hell happened to you?"

Gerald, the spell on him finally wearing off, got up. "The titanium in the spear must have done it."

"IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE ALL SILVER!" shrieked Amadae her face going red. "HOW COULD YOU SCREW THIS UP?"

The Pimante had fallen on the ground near him. He made a grab for it and then his broom. Harry lunged for him, but Gerald swooped up. Harry took flight after him.

Ginny came too and was looking at Amadae with murder in her eyes.

"Screw this," said Amadae, running for her broom. She got on it and dodged the spell Ginny sent hurtling he away. She took off after Harry and Gerald.

Harry lunged onto Gerald, who screamed as felt claws against his neck. Harry grabbed for the Pimante. Amadae threw the spear, aiming for Harry. She missed and hit Gerald in the side, who screamed and dropped the Pimante. The broom spun wildly for a moment as Gerald lost control and Harry slipped off Gerald, dragging his claws against the man's back. Amadae swooped under him and caught the Pimante. Gerald regained control and zipped off for the mountains, following Amadae. Harry followed.

The sparks were healing his injuries as he went. He ignored the pain of them and followed Amadae, not wanting her to get the Pimante. Amadae turned and a shot a spell at Harry. It hit his wing and he started to fall, unable to fly with only one wing. The other wing was paralyzed and Harry realized she'd tried to hit him with a Petrificus Totalus spell.

He fell three hundred feet through the air, landing on the rocks below; shattering the bones in his left leg, and rolled, painfully down. Harry bones were a bit stronger since he'd been transformed, and even stronger since the titanium changed him, but a fall like that would still do major damage. Any normal human would have died instantly from a fall like that.

Skidding and rolling, Harry grunted and tried to grab onto something with claws, but he couldn't get a purchase. He felt his right arm snap and his collarbone broke as he rolled over the rocks. His shoulder broke next. He came to the edge of a drop. Below there was grass and more rocks. Sharp ones. Time seemed to freeze for a moment as Harry slid right out into the air and he felt nothing beneath him. Then he started falling, a hundred feet down, vainly trying to move his petrified wing. Harry landed on his back, right on jagged rocks, and he was pretty sure he had broken half his ribs, snapped his spine, and fractured his skull.

He laid there a moment, completely dazed. His body went into shock; his heart rate soaring as the pain completely overtook his brain. Everything went blank.

_Aeron's lab _

Amadae and Gerald made it, Gerald bleeding badly, but not dead yet. Amadae didn't even look at him as they marched toward Aeron, sitting at table, putting more creatures together.

"You got it this time," said Gerald, looking at the lump in Amadae's hand.

Amadae gave it to him and flung the broken spear on the floor. "You can ask Gerald why the spear didn't work and why it's not all silver like he claimed."

Aeron cast his eyes to Gerald. "Explain what has happened Amadae."

She told him about everything.

"The titanium must have an effect on him," said Aeron. "Silver is the weakness, and titanium makes him transform. Since he was created by an infusion of magic and a metal magic ore, other metals must have effects on him. I shall have to experiment with the retarded weapon."

Amadae had tried to make another weapon like Harry, but the man had gone retarded. He had all of Harry's abilities, but was completely and dumb now and walked around his cell, special clamps on his hands, to keep from bringing his blades out and going ballistic. He spent most of his time muttering to himself or chewing on his arm.

"Gerald, why was the end of the spear titanium?" asked Aeron menacingly.

Gerald looked scared. "We ran out of silver, and I figured it didn't matter if the last few inches were of something else. I didn't know it would do that. Amadae was going to drive it so far into him anyway."

"I did, but that Fowl brat pulled it up enough to where the stuff could start to react with his body!" said Amadae.

"Well done, Amadae, for getting and keeping the Pimante," said Aeron. "As for you, Gerald, I think you've done enough damage and your services are no longer required."

"But-but I-please! One more chance!"

Aeron tortured Gerald with the Crucio curse for several minutes, watching him scream and thrash on the ground, leaving bloody smears from his injuries. When he was satisfied, he pointed his wand once more at Gerald's heaving, terrified form.

"_Avada Kedavra."_

And Gerald was no more

_ In Switzerland_

Ginny had passed back out, from blood loss, due to the bite in her arm. Everybody else lay in the field in various stages of injury, luckily none fatal.

Holly came to and her helmet informed her she was good to go, although repairing the wound had used half her magic. She sat up and looked around.

She rushed around, checking everyone's pulse. Artemis got up, having been knocked out by Amadae, who had smashed his head with the spear. He had a splitting headache but that was the least of his worries. He limped over to Holly who was healing Butler.

"Go to the tent and get my bag," said Holly. She healed Butler to the point where still had bleeding scratches but would be okay. She couldn't use all her magic at once. She went around healing everybody a little, enough so that they would be okay.

Artemis limped to the tent as quickly as he could and got her bag and made it back.

Holly dug in her back until she found a bottle.

"Foaly figured out a marvelous use for that Pimante stuff," she explained. She held up the clear bottle. He mixed acorns and some of the Pimante together to create a drink that actually restores magic a little bit." The brownish gold liquid swirled in the bottle.

Artemis was amazed.

Holly opened it. "Of course, it's nothing like doing the Ritual. Drink too much, and you get massive diarrhea, as the test subjects found out the hard way. But in a pinch, it's okay."

She drank a bit and finished healing up everybody. Her magic was almost gone.

"Where's Harry?" asked Artemis. "I know he must have gone after them."

Holly used the wings in her suit to fly up and look around.

"THERE!"

She flew across the grass. Everybody went running toward where she had pointed.

Harry lay on the sharp rocks. He finally came too, the skull fracture being healed. His spine still felt broken, and the magic had healed up the smaller cuts he'd gotten from falling down the mountain side. They were now working on his leg and other broken things. He yelled in pain, wishing he had just stayed passed out.

He could feel the titanium bit poking his flesh underneath his rib cage. It hurt, but nowhere near as much as the rest of his injuries. He couldn't move, so much of him was broken. Why hadn't he just stayed passed out?

He closed his eyes, wishing he could sleep until everything was healed. He heard something coming, clearly getting closer, until it was next to him and opened his eyes to see Holly's anxious face.

"Fuck," she swore. His collarbone was actually poking through his skin. His silver eyes were weird to look at. She took a swig from a bottle.

"No more," she said. "Or I'll be crapping in my suit."

She sent the last of her magic into Harry's collarbone.

"Ungh." Harry felt it move back into place, although it was still snapped.

The others came up.

Snape stared at him. "How'd he do that?"

"Fell on the mountain-and down it," Harry managed to get out.

Holly had an idea and figured it couldn't hurt Harry, since he was magic.

She went around him. "Help me lift him up a bit."

Juliet was closer so she helped lift Harry up a little bit so he could lean against Holly. Harry yelled in pain.

"Here drink a bit of this," said Holly, tipping the bottle to his face. "Maybe it'll make your magic work faster."

Harry drank a mouthful. It tasted awful. He spit half it up, accidentally spraying Juliet.

"What is that?" he asked. "Sorry, Juliet."

"Um, it's okay," replied Juliet, wiping her face off.

"I need to get that stuff out of me," said Harry. Holly noticed the sparks seemed to work a little bit faster, but not much. "It's stuck in me. I have to cut it out."

"What?" asked Snape.

"It's in my chest," said Harry. "I can't do it myself, my one arms broken and I can't move the other because of the shoulders broken. One of you has to do it."

"Can't you just wait until the rest of you heals, instead of adding new injury," said Holly, in horror.

"NO!" snarled Harry. "I should still be passed out while my body heals, but I can't. I think the titanium makes me more alert. I can hear the slightest shuffle any of you makes and know whose making it. Hermione stop biting your nails."

Hermione, behind Holly, jerked. She had been very quietly nibbling on the edge of one of her nails, worried about Harry.

"I have a knife," said Butler, knowing this was going to be awful.

Harry told him where it was and Holly suggested they move him off the rocks onto the grass, so he would be getting jabbed. Butler lifted Harry up as carefully possible, who moaned and gritted his teeth in pain. He laid him down in the grass gently and took his knife and cut where Harry send to.

Ginny sat next to Harry, caressing his head. It actually calmed him a bit, despite the pain where Butler was cutting.

_This is disgusting, _thought Butler, who never thought he'd be cutting open a comrade. Harry was gritting his teeth, trying not to yell.

"How am I supposed to get through the bones?" asked Butler. "I can't sit here sawing through them."

"Punch them in or something," gasped Harry, also annoyed because he could hear Hermione nibbling her nails again.

Butler winced at the idea but he did so, causing Harry to scream. The bones cracked and Butler could see the titanium piece. He picked it out and sparks zipped around the new wound.

Harry changed back to his normal looking self. He stopped hearing sounds so clearly and was finally able to pass, blissfully, into unconsciousness.

opeHopHHHHHhh


	7. Chapter 7

**Harry Potter and Artemis Fowl: Weapons of Magic Chapter Seven**

** Okay, for the part with Myles playing with the toy later on, the first sentence is Norwegian for "The cow says moo." The second is Swedish for "The Duck says quack quack." Myles is playing with one those toys where you pull the lever and it says something like, "The cat says, Meow!" Myles is changing it to speak different languages. I used an online translator so I can't guarantee a 100% that it's the correct translation, but I hope it is.**

The group got ready to go back to the tent. They didn't want to hike down to the car, not with Butler trying to carry Harry, who wings were still out, one petrified stiff. Butler picked him up and carried him to the tent.

Everybody collapsed on the floor, tired. They cleaned the blood off themselves as best they could. Then food and water was passed out, while Harry lay unconscious on the floor, sparks dancing around his wounds.

"We didn't get the Pimante and Harry got snapped into pieces rolling down the mountain," said Juliet.

"Who knows what Aeron will do with that chunk he got," said Snape, running a hand through his hair.

Everybody was tired and managed to find space in the tent to lie down and sleep. Ginny ended up next to Harry and found she didn't mind at all.

She fell asleep.

Harry woke up later, fully healed, to find Ginny cuddled up against him, her arm flung over his chest, while she drooled into his tattered shirt sleeve. He tensed up a bit at being touched, then relaxed when he realized it was just Ginny. Her touch comforted him.

Ginny made a little a noise in her sleep and rolled over, facing the other way, curled up. It had probably just been an accident. Everybody was laying a little close on the floor, since the tent wasn't exactly huge.

He sat up, feeling a little stiff. Butler woke up on the other end.

"You're up," he said.

"Yeah," said Harry. "All healed now. Thanks for getting the titanium out of me."

"You're welcome," said Butler. "Although please don't ask me again to do that. It was horrible to have to do that."

On the plane ride back, Artemis put it on autopilot and came to sit with the others.

"So, apparently if titanium contacts your flesh, your transform," said Artemis. "You get stronger and your senses heighten."

"It's weird being able to hear little noises you don't normally hear," said Harry. "Not sure I liked it, especially since someone kept biting her nails." He looked at Hermione.

Hermione grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, I was worried."

So we don't know what made you change at Stonehenge," said Artemis.

"That's still a mystery," said Harry. "So if silver makes me sick and powerless, and titanium makes me more powerful, I wonder if other metals make me change."

_Aeron's lab_

Aeron was in the cell with the retarded weapon.

"Come, Conway, stop biting your hand and sit on the bed," said Aeron taking the man by the shoulder and sitting him on the cot. Amadae was holding some things in her hand.

"Give the titanium bit," said Aeron. Amadae handed it to him. He gave it to Conway to hold who just stared at it dumbly and then stuck an end in his mouth.

A few minutes passed. Nothing happened. Aeron took a needle and injected it into the man's arm. He squealed and the titanium fell out of his mouth on the floor. Amadae grabbed his other arm to prevent him from trying to hit it away. After a few minutes, Conway's arm went numb. Aeron took a knife and made a cut in the numbed part. Conway just sat drooling. Aeron took the titanium and inserted it into the cut before the sparks healed it up. He left the end sticking out so it wouldn't get stuck.

Less than a minute later, Conway's hair turned silver, he grew fangs and his eyes turned silver. His wings came out of his back and they were silver too. His claws couldn't come out because of the magic braces put around his hands, blocking the claws. Conway groaned a bit as the wings popped out, but did nothing else.

Aeron removed it and placed in a gold ring.

"Let's see if gold has any effect," said Aeron.

After a few seconds, Conway's wings turned red, his eyes went black and he grew fangs again. He lashed out an Amadae with his hand, punching her in the face. Amadae lunged for the ring and pulled it out. Conway went back to normal.

"That wasn't good," said Aeron while Conway started biting his wrist again.

"He went ballistic!" said Amadae, putting a hand to her face, which was already starting to swell.

"Hold his arm again," said Aeron. Amadae did so again.

"I better not get punched again."

Aeron made another slit and placed in a bronze chunk. Conway's hair, eyes and wings took on a bronze hue.

Aeron was surprised at what happened next.

_Fowl Manor_

Foaly send no more chunks were to fall for a bit. They would have some time off, unless the Order sent them to do anything.

Artemis's parents came back a little early from their trip, with Beckett and Myles, who had enjoyed traveling around the world.

"Ni hao," said Myles, saying hello in Chinese.

Beckett showed Artemis all the pictures he drawn of America and China, which included a portrait of the Statue of Liberty, which looked a bit cross eyed and was holding a giant pizza instead of a torch. The Great Wall of China was very wobbly and looked like it was about to fall over any moment.

Myles showed the composition book he had filled with sentences written in Chinese, the kanji and Romanized versions of the words. He also had pages of notes written about America.

"I learned American slang, Artemis!" said Beckett. He hooked his fingers in his belt loops and tried to talk with a southern accent. "Get er done son!"

"Simpleton," said Myles under his breath.

Myles had done a rather good picture of the Statue of Liberty himself, except it had a proper torch.

"You should have given yours an ice cream cone," said Beckett.

Artemis introduced his family to all the new guests at the house explaining they were members of the Order. Mr. Fowl noticed the scars on Harry's face and the ones on his arm. Harry had a t shirt and the neckline barely covered the scar on his collarbone.

Mr. Fowl pulled his son aside later.

"What is with the Potter boy?" asked Mr. Fowl. He knew about the fairies and the wizards, but not everything of what the Order was doing.

Artemis didn't want to tell his parents that he had been going around the world, the group almost being killed by balverines and evil wizards, and Harry falling down mountains and Butler having to cut titanium bits out of him.

"Harry grew up with an abusive family," said Artemis. This was true of course, the Dursleys were abusive, but they hadn't put all those scars on him.

Mr. Fowl's eyes widened. "My goodness! They did that to him!?"

"They had a son who liked to use Harry as a punching bag and his Uncle kept him locked in a cupboard a lot," replied Artemis. Ron and Hermione had told him a bit about Harry earlier life.

Artemis told his Father that the Order dealt with low level wizard criminals. His mother hadn't liked him being a part of this order, but allowed it because he was an adult now. Artemis told her there was nothing to worry about with the wizards helping and Foaly's tech. It also helped that Artemis had told his mother that some of the wizard criminals were doing these that harmed the environment and animals. His mother was all for helping the environment and endangered species and felt so proud of her son.

_There is a new endangered species, _thought Artemis. _ All the non magical people of the world._

Artemis did tell his father a little about Harry's powers and Mr. Fowl seemed surprised. Harry told him it was part of Foaly's tech.

Harry was in the lounge, with Myles and Beckett all crawling all over him. Harry wasn't much used to children, especially sitting all over him. They seemed to find him "cool" and "fascinating" because of the lightning bolt scar on his forehead and the others scars.

"Mother says you fight evil wizards!" said Myles, poking the scar on his forehead, causing Harry to flinch back a bit.

"Who broke your collarbone?" asked Beckett looking at the scar visible above the neckline of his t shirt.

"I fell," said Harry, which was true.

"Do some magic!" said Myles.

"I can't," replied Harry.

"Mother says the wizards are like fairies and can do magic," said Myles.

"I lost my wand," said Harry. "I can't do magic without that."

"Look at my plane!" said Beckett showing him a picture. "This is the plane we took to America." One wing of the plane was significantly shorter than other.

Myles showed a Harry a short story he wrote about a dog, all in Chinese. Harry didn't understand a word of it.

They had dinner that night. Artemis had told everybody to be careful what they said, sense he didn't want his parents to know everything.

His parents asked some questions and everybody gave censored versions.

When they went to bed that night, Harry had a dream of when Aeron had him tied to a table and shocked with electricity several times. Aeron _had _questioned him about information involving the Order, but Harry refused to tell him anything. After two weeks of trying, Aeron realized Harry wasn't going to say a word, and decided he would just the info after he had Harry transformed and under his control. Of course, things didn't turn out quite as Aeron planned.

Harry woke up sweating. It was three AM in the morning. He took a shower and went downstairs to watch TV in the living room. Ginny was sitting on the couch, watching TV already, curled up under a blanket, made of imitation mink fur, since Angeline wouldn't be caught dead with anything made of real fur in her home.

"What are you doing up?" asked Harry.

"Had a dream," said Ginny. "The balverines were attacking the house. What about you?"

"Yeah, bad dreams," said Harry.

"Come sit down," said Ginny, patting the couch next to her. "You don't sleep much though, do you?"

"No," said Harry. "Around four hours, but I feel mostly rested though. The nightmares don't help."

"You have nightmares?" asked Ginny.

Harry rubbed his eyes. "Every night. The only time I don't pretty much is if I'm passed out after a big injury, or when Artemis had us drink that tea with the sleep stuff in it."

"Why did Amadae kiss you?" asked Ginny suddenly. "I seen it when she put the spear in your chest, I noticed it, just before a balverine knocked me down."

Harry made a face. "She would screw anybody where I was imprisoned at. She liked me for some reason, but I couldn't stand her. She wanted me, but there was no way I was getting with that whore. She's a slut and looks a little like Bellatrix Lestrange."

Ginny thought for a moment. "You're right, she does. I kept thinking she looked familiar. She wanted to-get with you."

Harry shuddered. "She tried everything, offering me better food than what I was getting, wine, pot. She'd get mad when I kept rejecting her, and punish me for it."

Ginny's eyes were wide. "She's crazy. Well, you can watch this with me if you like."

There was a scary movie on and they watched, although Ginny ended up falling asleep within an hour, slumping over to lean on Harry.

Harry looked at her and wished he had the guts to ask her out again. She was still friendly with him all these years. She had a dated a couple of men, but every time she was single, he had never been able to ask her out again.

Harry wrapped Ginny in the blanket and carried her up to her room, carefully so she could finish sleeping. She barely moved at all when he picked her up.

They got word in the morning to go to an island in the South Atlantic, where a few islands had popped up, again. They were to go investigate. Fairies were busy dealing with out breaks of creatures in Muggle places. Harry knew the Mind Wipe teams would be working overtime to make people forget the incidents.

Holly couldn't come, going to deal with a balverine outbreak in California.

Harry and the others left home. Artemis told his parents they were going to catch some wizard poachers hunting magical creatures and they believed it. They had Juliet stay behind to guard them.

The boat trip took some time. When they got to the island, they found it was very rocky and they found a hole going in the ground, into darkness.

"Let's go," said Snape.

_ In Amadae's cave_

Amadae was in her cave, putting together more creatures. There was a plant she needed deep in the ocean for this spell, and she had retrieved it and created quite an array of creatures, many of which she had sent off already to do Aeron's bidding. She was creating a new creature now; one that she knew would be a lot of fun, if she got to use it. It looked like an octopus except it was much bigger than normal, plus it could talk, and had a very special ability involving its many extra tentacles. She had a feeling Harry and his little group would come investigating, and she meant to leave this as a present.

"See what the others think of you when they know you're a murderer," she whispered gleefully to herself.

The tunnel snaked down into the ground, dark and murky.

"Why the hell does anyone create a whole island!" asked Ron. "Right in the ocean, I mean really."

"There must be something in this part of ocean that's needed," said Hermione. "I mean, think about it, they create creatures made of different body parts, so they probably need certain ingredients."

"And remember the last island we went to, with the sea serpents?" asked Harry.

"Yes," said Hermione. "Amadae's probably in this cave, making more hideous creatures from various bits from fish and whatnot in these waters."

They came to a three way in the cave. Ron and Hermione took the middle one, Artemis, Butler, and Ginny went to the right, and Harry and Snape took the left.

"If you see anything, call us on the cell phones," said Harry.

"We won't get reception down here," said Hermione.

"You're forgetting who made those," said Harry, pointing at Artemis.

"Reception anywhere in the world," said Artemis, with a slight smile.

Hermione checked the bars. "Oh, wow, I didn't even notice."

They split up.

The path Harry and Snape chose wound deeper and deeper into the ground. Snape (using the _lumos_ spell) lit up the darkened tunnel and it finally widened into a large room, with other rooms off to the side.

There was something that looked to be a giant octopus sitting in the main room. Harry and Snape stared at it, incredulously.

"I'm going to call the others," muttered Snape, taking the phone from his pocket.

Suddenly the octopus reacted, literally knocking him across the room and through the door way into one of the smaller rooms, knocking him out. Harry reacted, letting his claws out as another tentacle swiped at him. Harry slashed at it and ducked. The tentacle hit the wall with a thump.

The octopus spoke suddenly, using Amadae's voice.

"You have some bad memories don't you, Harry," said the octopus. "You're a murderer."

Harry froze. The person he'd killed. How could it know about that?

Harry released his wings and shot forward toward the body of the octopus. A tentacle snatched his ankle and snapped him downwards toward the floor. Harry smashed into it, banging his head. Another tentacle lashed forward wrapping around his torso, pinning his arms to his side. He thrashed, trying to escape.

"Perhaps you need to relive those memories, relive them all, and perhaps someone else needs to see what you did as well," said the octopus, laughing in Amadae's voice. "You're a murderer! You killed an innocent! Bet you haven't told anyone yet!"

"No!" said Harry. If anybody found out, they would think him a monster, he hadn't meant to. It was an accident!

Harry thrashed another tentacle wrapped around his neck. Another one wrapped around one his wrists and he felt little needles sink in. A weird feeling came over him.

He was being kidnapped again, being tortured in the lab. He went through three months of memories in the space of about five minutes, reliving everything over again, including the transformation and the killing of the person.

He realized someone was kissing him deep again, sticking their tongue in his mouth. Harry snapped to the present and realized he was still in the cave and Amadae herself was leaning over, kissing him deeply. Revolted, Harry struggled but realized the tentacles were still holding him.

He couldn't escape. Amadae smiled at him. "I had hoped all your friends would be here to see it, but only one is, so that will have to suffice, I guess. You should have done what I wanted, Harry. But you didn't so too bad for you. You're the only one to ever reject me and you're going pay for it! Now everyone will know."

"Go fuck yourself," said Harry.

Amadae laughed. "I have Aeron for that. Octopus, put more of the chemical into him, and get his friend when he wakes up. Make sure you put enough into Harry that he has to relive it several times. When you've finished, go through to the ocean as I said earlier."

She left the cave as Harry felt the pin needles enter his wrist once more. The octopus injected it in and the tentacles released him. Harry, trapped in the memories, thrashed and screamed on the floor.

Snape came to, the side of his head bleeding slightly. He could hear Harry, screaming in agony in the main room. He got to his feet and rushed in. As soon as he did, a tentacle wrapped around his wrist, and he felt pin needles enter in.

"See what your friend did," said the octopus as Snape sunk to the floor.

In the space of about five minute, Snape seen what Harry had gone through in those three months. After the transformation, he seen something else that he hadn't expected.

Harry trapped in the memories, was reliving his transformation. He broke out of the tank and lunged for the person in front of him.

Madeline was standing there. He felt his claws sink into her stomach, blood dribbling down her skin. She looked at him, feeling the pain from the blades in her. She tried to say something, but all that came out was a gasp. Madeline fell on the ground and didn't move.

Snape, watching everything as a third person, seen Harry stab the girl in the stomach. She gasped and fell on the floor, bleeding everywhere.

Harry had a killed someone. A little girl. Why?

He seen Harry blink the water out of his eyes and stare in horror at what he had just done, the blood running from the end of his blades. The little girl lay still. Then Snape seen something else that surprised him.

Afterwards, Snape found himself on the floor of the cave. The pin needles were still in his wrist and he quickly pulled them out. He realized the octopus was gone.

Harry, reliving the memories, thrashed on the floor. The chemical injected into him began to lessen a little. He began to sort of realize that he was in the cave. He was realizing himself to be in the cave and still reliving the memories at the same time. It gave him a massive headache. His brain didn't know what to focus on. All he knew is that he wanted it to end. He flipped over and bashed his head against the cave floor.

"MAKE IT STOP!" he screamed, bashing hard. His forehead bled, but sparks just popped up to heal it. "MAKE IT STOP! STOP! I DIDN'T MEAN TO!" He sank his own claws into his chest, wishing he could kill himself, to make the pain stop.

Snape ran forward and grabbed Harry, who flailed and lashed out at him. His blades were out, and he caught Snape right on the neck, going up to his ear. Luckily it was just the tips, or Snape would have bled out right there on the floor. He grabbed Harry and managed to push him down on the floor. He used his wand for the stupefy spell, but it didn't seem to work very much. Harry stopped attacking but wouldn't hold still. Snape managed to get him flat on his back and put his knee in Harry's throat. Sparks were zipping around his Harry's chest, healing the stab wound.

"Hold still," shouted Snape. Harry choked and struggled, but with lack of air, it made it harder to struggle

Once he plucked the last of the needles out, Harry shuddered. Snape quickly removed his knee to see Harry red faced and gasping for air.

As he managed to breathe, he realized in was in the cave, gasping and laying on the floor. His head hurt like hell.

"Harry," said Snape, shaking his arm. "Are you alright? I seen your memories, all of them. The girl-"

Snape seen all his memories? This clicked in Harry's brain and he sat up, ignoring the pain in his head and chest. "What do you mean you seen the girl?"

Harry got to feet, despite Snape trying to make him sit. "Harry, I seen-I seen you kill the girl-"

"It was an accident!" shouted Harry, stepping back. He winced at the pain in his chest. "I didn't mean to, she was there and I thought the figure I saw was Aeron. I never meant to kill her. I always did everything I could to help her and her sister, to try and make them suffer less. They were just little girls."

Harry sat down hard on the floor; his head felt like it was splitting from the headache. Snape bent down next to him.

"She's not dead," said Snape. "I seen the memories and when you went for Aeron, she had sparks dancing rapidly all over stomach. She got up and ran off."

Harry stared at Snape, his eyes fuzzy, from the headache. "W-what?"

"She lived," said Snape. "She must have had powers like you."

"She didn't, she would have told me-"

"Harry, I seen the sparks," explained Snape. "She got up, and ran."

Harry rubbed his head, wishing the pain in his head to stop. "The lab collapsed, she probably died, and it still would be my fault…"

"I bet she got out," said Snape. "With powers like yours, she would be able to survive and get out."

Harry stared at the floor, feeling himself start to fade out. "You don't think I'm a monster?"

"No," answered Snape, honestly. "I'm not stupid like Amadae probably thinks. You were disoriented coming out of the tanks and thought someone else was in front of you."

Harry slumped onto the floor, exhausted and in pain. Snape had to carry him back, which was not easy in the tunnel. They got to the three way and Snape used Harry's phone to call the Ron and Hermione and they said they were almost back.

They did and Butler and the rest came next.

"Our tunnel went on for ages and then just came to a dead end," said Ron.

"Ours too," said Butler.

"What's wrong with the others" asked Ginny, bending down next to him.

Butler, being the biggest and strongest, carried Harry as they went back to the boat and set him in his room to sleep.

Harry slept until night. Everyone else was asleep already. Harry lay in bed thinking a minute, his stomach clenching at the thought that he'd just relived everything over again in the cave. He got out of bed and went up to the deck and sat in a chair. He leaned forward and rested his forehead on his hands.

Butler, unable to sleep, came up and seen Harry sitting in the chair. He crept back down.

Harry couldn't believe Snape had said Madeline was alive. If he had turned around, he would have seen her getting up. What if she had died when the lab exploded? She could be dead and it still be his fault. He had helped explode the lab.

Butler came up behind him with a six pack of beer.

"You look like you need this," said Butler, setting it down on a small table.

"Huh? Oh, thanks." Harry took a beer popped the lid off. "I didn't know you drank."

"I don't drink much," said Butler. "I drink a glass of wine once in a while, with dinner, or maybe a single shot of scotch. Alcohol numbs your senses and dulls your reflexes. As a bodyguard, I can't have that."

"Yeah, that makes sense," said Harry, swigging his beer.

"Snape told us about the cave incident," said Butler.

Harry tensed.

"We understand what happened, and how Amadae wanted us to think you're a monster and a child killer, but none of us think that," said Butler.

"What if Snape hadn't seen her get up?" said Harry. "What if she just died right there on the floor? What about then?"

"No," said Butler. "Amadae wants us to turn on you, but we know why. You were disoriented coming out of the tank. You had just come from an agonizing experience and had water in your eyes. How could you see? So, no one thinks you're a monster."

Harry took a swig from the bottle. "I did my best to make her and her sister, Angel, suffer as little as possible. I knew Aeron was torturing them on side, when I wasn't around. He would bring them around me and tell me instead of him using the Crucio curse on me; I could let them take it instead. I always said no. They were just little kids. I think the younger ones mind was beginning to snap already. She never said much. Usually it was Madeline I seen, though. I wish I knew where they were at. I knew Aeron said he had Angel taken away somewhere, and left Madeline behind."

"If we find Aeron, we'll probably find Madeline," said Butler, sipping his beer.

They were glad to get back to Ireland. Mr. Fowl had dropped them off in the improved Hummer that Artemis had created (when they took the boat to the island). Artemis had made it with solar panels to create energy, so it required no gasoline, and had a back battery charged to go for two weeks, just in case the solar panels didn't work for some reason.

Harry had been surprised to see the Hummer at first, because everyone knew what gas guzzlers they were, and the Fowl family was supposed to be trying to reduce their carbon footprint and help the world with pollution and animal extinction. But when Artemis explained how it worked, Harry had been impressed. It was just like a normal Hummer inside, with room enough for everybody and a small fridge built into the floor.

However, Mr. Fowl was not waiting for them with the vehicle. Artemis had called his father's cell from the boat before they docked, but there had been no answer. He tried Angeline's number as well, but again, nothing.

"That's odd," said Artemis, biting his lip. "Usually one of them answers."

Butler called from his phone as well but nobody picked up. And, at the dock, there was nobody to pick them up.

Mr. Fowl got up in the morning and remembered he was to pick his son up plus his friends. Juliet made a light breakfast of blueberry waffles and coffee for them and went to practice in the gym.

When mid afternoon came, Mr. Fowl went to get his keys for the Hummer, and could not find them anywhere.

"Angeline," called Mr. Fowl. "Did you see the keys to the Hummer?"

Angeline came from the adjoining bath in the bedroom. "No, I haven't."

"I could have sworn I left them on the vanity." Mr. Fowl thought a moment as he checked his pockets. "For that matter, where's my cell phone?"

"I can't find mine either, Timmy," said Angeline, using her pet name for him. "I probably dropped it in the Bentley this morning when I went shopping."

Mr. Fowl went downstairs, looking everywhere for his keys and cell phone. It wasn't like him to lose those particular things. Angeline lost her cell phone at least once a week and would spend time looking for it until her husband, Butler, or Artemis asked her if it was in the car.

Angeline went to look in the car, peering on the floor, under the seat and in between it and the console. Nothing. She checked the console itself and the glove box, just in case. Still nothing.

She went in the house, trying to think. She dug through her purse and looked all around the bedroom and under the bed, in the bathroom. She asked the twins, in case Myles had taken it to dissemble for parts or something. Myles was in his lab, telling Becket to stop using his notes for drawing pads.

"No, Mum, I haven't seen your phone," said Myles, puttering with some wires on his desk that were hooked to a laptop. Apparently had found an old toy of Beckett's, where you pull the lever and the toy talks, saying what kind of noise and an animal makes."

"Ku sier mø fra," said the machine.

"No, not Norwegian, I want Swedish," said Myles, typing something into the computer.

Snattret för andnågot att sägasnatter," said the machine.

"Yes, success!" shouted Myles. "Did you check the car, Mum?"

"Yes, but it wasn't there," said Angeline. "Have fun with your toys." She shut the door.

Mr. Fowl was still searching for his stuff and was annoyed. The Hummer was the only vehicle where they could cram everyone in.

Finally he had an idea.

Juliet came in from her workout, dressed in a black sports bra and black capri sweat pants, the words Apple Bottom printed across her backside.

"Okay, Juliet," said Mr. Fowl. "Very funny, ha ha. But you can give us the keys and phones back."

"What?" asked Juliet, using a small towel to wipe her face off.

"You hid our phones and keys, didn't you?" asked Mr. Fowl. "Alright, we spent enough time looking for them. Where did you hide them?"

"I didn't hide them," said Juliet, looking puzzled. "I've been in the gym."

"We can't find them anywhere," said Angeline.

"I haven't seen them," said Juliet. "Did you check the car?"

"Yes," replied Angeline.

"They've got to be around somewhere," said Angeline.

_Two days before, Aeron's lab._

Amadae went to find Aeron, working in one of his rooms, making notes on a pad.

"Aeron, I wanted to ask you something," she said.

"What is it?"

"You brought Snape back to life," said Amadae. "Well, I wanted to know if you could bring someone back to life that I knew once."

Aeron leaned back and thought. "Well, I could, if I had the body."

"There is no body," said Amadae. "Blasted to ash, but I have a lock of hair, if that would help."

"Do you know how hard it can be to bring a person back, with that little?" asked Aeron. "It would use a lot of Pimante, and would take a most complicated spell. It might not work at all. It would depend on the persons will to live when they were alive."

"Oh, there was definitely much will," said Amadae. "Please, will you at least try?"

"Give me the hair," said Aeron and Amadae removed a locket from the pocket of her robe. "You must do me a favor first. Dear me, aren't I indulgent with you, allowing that little trick with the octopus. You're a vengeful little thing, aren't you?"

Amadae gave a wicked smile.

"Come here," said Aeron, allowing Amadae to sit on his lap. "Good thing I wasn't as foolish as Potter to resist your charms. Who knows what you might do to me."

Later, they lay in Amadae's chapter, naked in the bed, having finished.

"I'll get started on the resurrection spell," said Aeron, while Amadae sat up and slipped on a silk nightie. "But you must do a favor for me, involving that Fowl boy."

"Anything for you," said Amadae, brushing her dark curls back.

_Heading to Fowl Manor_

Artemis Fowls phone rang in his pocket. They were in a rented vehicle that Butler had gotten, in a hurry to get back to see what had delayed Mr. Fowl. He had tried calling Juliet, but there was no answer.

Artemis answered the phone, seeing it was his mother. "Mother, about time, we tried calling you."

A voice laughed on the other end. "Thank goodness I'm not your mother, you Fowl brat."

Artemis froze. It was Amadae.

"Amadae," said Artemis, so everyone else knew who was on the phone. Butler pushed the gas pedal down, speeding the vehicle up. Everybody shifted in their seats. "What are you doing with my mother's phone?"

Amadae giggled. "Come to the Manor and find out. I believe your parents are in quite a _Fowl _situation." She laughed wickedly, enjoying her own joke.

Artemis's grip tightened on the phone. "I swear if you lay a hand on either of them or Juliet-"

"What are you going to do?" asked Amadae. "Rip my intestines out? Lop my head off? You can do nothing boy."

She hung up.

"Did she hurt your parents or Juliet?" asked Harry.

"I don't know, but we better get there fast."

"I'm on it already," said Butler, weaving through traffic. He cut someone off who was talking on the cell phone and eating a burger at the same time. They shouted through the window, spewing bits of meat and lettuce. "ASSHOLE!"

Butler zoomed through traffic, going way faster than the speed limit. They got to the Fowl Manor in record time and zoomed up the road leading to the house. The gate was wide open.

They squealed to a halt in front of the house and everybody piled out, wands drawn, and in Harry's case, claws out.

Butler drew his Sig Sauer and took the safety off. "Everybody be careful. Artemis, stay behind me."

They entered into the house. Harry brought his wings out and went into through an open window. He found himself in Artemis's bedroom.

He crept out of the door and onto the landing, Butler's room was across the hall, and the door was open, he looked inside and didn't see anybody.

Downstairs, Butler had opened the door, wondering how Amadae had gotten past the security system, but then wizards could do a lot of things. And the system probably hadn't been armed fully, with the Fowl parent's home.

Butler entered into the foyer, gun ready to fire, wondering where Juliet was.

Ron, Hermione and Ginny, checked the first floor, including the basement. Butler went upstairs with Snape.

Butler seen Harry come out of his room, shaking his head, signaling no one was in there.

They crept down the hall to the parent's main bedroom. No one was in there. They decided to check the attic space, where Angeline had confined herself during her depression, too depressed and attached to the room to come out.

Harry opened the door. Mr. and Mrs. Fowl were up against the wall, holding Beckett and Myles, looking terrified. Amadae was standing over them, her wand drawn, looking triumphant. There were three winged balverines in the room.

"Hello, Harry," said Amadae. "Did you like the little present I left you?"

A muscle twitched in Harry's neck. She made him relive all those memories, just for revenge. Harry wanted to cut her head off.

"I hope your friends like the present downstairs."

At that moment, Harry heard Ginny scream.

Butler shot at Amadae, who deflected the bullet with a spell. The balverines came forward, swiping at Harry, who jumped back just in time. Amadae shot a Petrificus Totalus spell at Butler, but one of Harry's wings blocked it and it was now paralyzed. Harry grunted in pain and the balverines came running forward, driving Harry and Butler down the hall.

Harry heard Mr. Fowl yell and then Amadae was out, dragging Angeline, who looked dazed.

"How about just one for now?" asked Amadae. "I'm come back later for the others." She pulled out a dagger and slit Angeline throat and threw her over the rail without hesitation.

Harry yelled and lunged for Amadae, fully intending to rip out her intestines and slash her own throat. Amadae raised her wand and Harry crashed into her, stabbing her in the side with her claws. Amadae screamed and twisted and slightly. The railing couldn't support the blow and it broke. Amadae scrambled not fall, bleeding from the side and a balverine grabbed her arm. Harry fell.

There was a suit of armor below, pure bronze, holding a pike slightly out. Angeline had missed it by a few inches. Harry fell straight down, and was stabbed through the chest by the pike. He yelled and the suit fell to pieces, the bronze bits clattering and clanging everywhere.

The pike snapped and Harry landed on his back, part of it wedged in him. His hand flopped out and landed on Angeline's neck. He could feel the warm, wet blood on it as he passed out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Harry Potter and Artemis Fowl: Weapons of Magic Chapter Eight.**

** And noooo, before you ask, with the scene with Ginny later, there won't be any raunchy sex scenes. So your innocent little minds will be safe. It's a little T rated I guess.**

** Disclaimer. Blah blah blah. I don't own Family guy or any of the Harry Potter/ Artemis Fowl characters. I only own my own made up ones. Blah blah blah.**

Amadae, having completed her goal, flew out the window on a balverine. Aeron had instructed her to just kill one Fowl so Amadae chose the mother. She hadn't planned on getting injured, but she'd be okay.

The other balverines followed her. Amadae had left a little present in the basement for them: a tiger creature with silver claws, and an owls head.

Harry lay on the ground; half the bronze pike stuck in him, one arm lay across the floor, his hand on Angeline neck while the life bled from her. Amadae had used an enchanted dagger to slow the process slightly, to make her suffer a little bit. But there would be no way to patch it up and expect it to heal. Angeline was as good as dead.

Artemis had seen his mother fall, her throat slashed.

"MOTHER! NO!" he shouted. If only they had gotten their earlier, this wouldn't have happened. No1 wasn't around to heal her and even if they got him up here, too much time would elapse.

She was gone forever.

But the bronze was changing Harry. His hair turned bronze, his wings turned color, and his eyes, although closed, turned bronze too. Sparks healed up some of the split skin a rib cracked from falling and healed as much injury around the pike as possible. Artemis, rushing to his mother, didn't even notice the change.

Butler, followed by Snape, came running down the stairs, cursing himself for failing to protect Angeline.

Sparks traveled up Harry's arm to his hand, the back covered in Angeline's blood. The sparks went to the cut and began to heal it.

Artemis suddenly noticed the change in Harry and realized it was from the bronze embedded in him. The cut on Angeline's neck began to heal. She was alive and breathing, and wouldn't bleed to death. Snape figured it was the bronze too and thought it rather lucky that the statue was made of that, and not something else like silver, or plane steel.

Harry stirred a bit, opening his eyes. Something hurt a little in his chest and he realized he had half a pike through him. It didn't hurt as bad as he thought it would. He turned his head and seen the color of his wings. He made to sit up, moving his hand away from Angeline. The sparks went away.

"PUT IT BACK!" shouted Artemis, scrambling across his mothers legs, grabbing Harry's bloody hand. "PUT IT BACK BEFORE SHE DIES!"

He yanked Harry's hand back to Angeline's neck. Harry, confused, complied and watched as sparks go down his arm and hand to the wound, healing it completely.

"How did-I didn't know I could do that," said Harry.

"Bronze," said Artemis, only releasing Harry's hand once he was sure the slash was completely healed. There was just a scar now on the bloody neck and her shirt was ruined from it. Angeline lay unconscious on the floor.

"Bronze must allow you to heal others," said Butler, looking at Harry's colored eyes.

"Wow," said Harry. "I think it must dull pain for me a little too." He motioned to the pike sticking out him. "This should hurt a whole lot worse."

"We should probably get that out," said Butler.

A bang emanated from downstairs in the basement. Harry forgot about the pike and rushed down, dribbling a few drops of blood on the floor. Artemis and Butler followed.

Ron stood over a creature with a Tigers body and an Owls head. Hermione stood on the other side. They had obviously just killed it.

"You don't fuck with my sister," snarled Ron.

Ginny was sitting against the wall, bleeding from the chest where the thing had scratched her. Harry rushed across the floor to her and placed his hand on the injury. Sparks went to the wound and healed it.

"How the-"

"Bronze," Snape told Ron.

"Harry, your eyes," said Ginny, while the cut healed. "They glow." The cut finished healing. "Thank you, Harry."

The cut was healed and now Harry realized he had his hand between Ginny's boobs. He quickly removed, willing himself not to blush.

"Thank goodness," said Ron. "Thanks Harry."

Snape and Ron got the body of the tiger/owl creature out. Artemis ran to check on his father. He was passed out in the attic, with Myles and Beckett kneeling by him.

"He's just unconscious," said Myles. "Where's Mum?"

Artemis decided not to tell them that Mother had had her throat slit. "She fell over the railing, but she's okay, just knocked out."

"Is the lady gone?" asked Beckett.

"The witch, Amadae, did you kill her?" Myles chimed in.

"She got away with the balverines," said Artemis.

"Where is Juliet?" asked Butler urgently.

"She got knocked out and stuffed in our closet," said Beckett.

Butler raced to the twin's room. He opened up the walk in closet and found Juliet under a pile of clothes and kids toys. She was just waking up.

"Uhh, Domovoi," she mumbled. "This woman, she's in the house."

"It's okay," Butler assured her, dragging her out from the pile. Juliet's foot pressed a teddy bear that began singing a Gaelic lullaby. "Amadae's gone."

"She hit me with a spell," said Juliet, tossing the teddy bear to the back. "I don't remember anything else. I just went in my room to shower and she came from behind the door."

"Every ones fine," said Butler, getting her up. "Are you hurt?"

Juliet shook her head. "No, I'm fine. My head just hurts a bit."

Butler carried Mr. and Mrs. Fowl to their room and laid them in bed before going downstairs.

Harry was sitting in the dining room, the pike removed. Sparks were healing his chest.

"How come your eyes and stuff are still bronze?" asked Butler.

Harry lifted his arm, pointing to a small slit, with something bronze poking out a little. "Artemis got one of his mother's rings and I put that it in my arm. If I just took the pike out, I'd go back to normal and the pain would intensify from the wound. I'll stay like this until I'm better."

"Amadae needs to pay for this," said Artemis, a deadly look in his eyes. "Hermione said she's going to look up some spells and put one around the house, so Amadae can't get in again. It'll be complicated, but I'm sure she can do it."

"Aeron's trying to send a message, I think," said Ron. "I guess he's hoping we'll back off if one our family members gets hurt."

"He's wrong," said Artemis.

_Aeron's lab_

Amadae got back and patched herself up quickly, before going to see Aeron in his lab. She hoped he would be done by now with what she had asked him to do. Entering the room, she stared at the table, seeing he had indeed finished, and was successful.

"You're friend is back," said Aeron. "Or, I mean your half sister."

Sitting on the table was the person Amadae had wanted resurrected. She looked exactly the same: the dark, lush curls, the hooded eyes, rather tall and skinny.

"Bellatrix," said Amadae.

"Hello, my little sister," said Bellatrix Lestrange, getting off the table.

Amadae was her half sister. Bellatrix's father had cheated on his wife with another pureblood wizard, and Amadae had been born. Bellatrix and Amadae were only five years apart and when they were little children, they decided to be best friends as well as sisters for life and cut little locks of each other's hair and placed them in lockets. Amadae and her mother had moved away, but they always kept in touch.

Amadae and Bellatrix embraced. Bellatrix was always a rather cold (and slightly mad) individual, but she did love her sister.

"Voldemort is no more," said Amadae. "As I'm sure Aeron told you."

"Yes," said Bellatrix. "Because of that Potter. Aeron told me what he did to him. I would have just tortured him for months on end and then killed him."

"I wanted a weapon," said Aeron. "Pity that didn't work out."

Harry dreamt that night of Bellatrix killing his Uncle and then coming for Ginny. Harry woke, startled. Bellatrix was dead, killed by Molly Weasly. Harry looked down and noticed his claws had come out in his sleep, tearing the sheet.

Harry showered and went and got himself a cup of tea and decided to go sit in the living room.

"Couldn't sleep again?" asked Harry, seeing Ginny on the couch.

"No," said Ginny. "Dreamt about that Tiger thing attacking me. Thanks, again, for healing me."

"You don't have to thank me," said Harry, sitting on the couch. "I wasn't just going to sit there and let you bleed."

Ginny scooted closer to him on the couch. "I like that we get to be around each other. I wish we weren't fighting wizards and such, but it's nice-to be around you again."

She looked at him, wondering what he would say. She really wanted to ask him out again, but she was afraid he would say no.

Harry was looking at her eyes, wanting to ask her out. But he was afraid of rejection. His heart pounded and be felt more nervous then when he faced a silver clawed balverine.

_Just do it._

_ What if she says no and looks at me like I'm a fool._

_ This isn't the right time or place anyway._

_ Just do it!_

"Would you go out with me again?" Harry blurted out, suddenly, and instantly wished he hadn't.

"I was going to ask you the same thing," said Ginny, leaning toward him, surprising Harry.

They were kissing suddenly. Harry hadn't flinched a bit when she touched him, like he normally did when someone initially touched him. Even when Hermione or anyone else hugged or touched him, he flinched and tensed up. But not with Ginny. She put her arms around him, and Harry ran a hand through her soft hair, his heart pounding still. Why had he waited so long to ask her?

They kept kissing, passionately. Ginny put her hands under his shirt, feeling his chest muscles. Harry growled slightly and started kissing her neck, causing Ginny to let out little gasps, while he pulled her closer, feeling her breasts rub against his chest.

They heard a cough on the stairs and they broke away from each other and sat about a foot apart, wondering who was up this late. It sounded like it was either Hermione, or Juliet.

Juliet peeked in, looking groggy. "Oh, it's you guys. I thought I heard the TV."

"Couldn't sleep," said Ginny, gesturing at the adult cartoon on the TV. It was Family Guy, the episode where Meg asks Brian to her school dance. It was at the part when they start kissing. Harry made sure the blanket over him was concealing his hard on, because he didn't want Juliet to see it and think he got turned on by a dog kissing a girl.

"Okay." Juliet yawned. "I need a glass of water."

They heard go to the kitchen and then go back upstairs. Ginny looked at Harry and giggled. They were both thinking the same thing. If Juliet had walked in on them kissing, there would be no end to the ribbing and wise crack jokes all week.

Ginny and Harry went for each other again, half tangled in the blanket. Harry was extremely hard and wanted to rip her clothes off, but you didn't do that someone who you just got back with five minutes ago.

Ginny was running her hands all over his chest, feeling his muscles, not bothered by the scars.

"You got more muscle than before," Ginny breathed, while Harry kissed along her neck. Harry did have more since the transformation and since he started eating properly after his imprisonment.

They finally stopped for air and Ginny leaned against him.

"And don't start that stuff like last time," said Ginny, looking at him. "About you worried about me getting hurt because I'm close to you. There still the same danger because I'm Ron's sister."

"Okay," said Harry.

They made out a bit more and Ginny finally went back to bed, tired.

Harry told Ron that he and Ginny were dating again, since Ron was her older brother. Ron didn't care, as long as Harry treated her right.

Harry took Ginny out to eat and for a movie that night in Dublin since they weren't going anywhere soon. Harry had money because the Order paid them (it was a job after all) and Harry hadn't spent much on himself, not wanting much. He had just gotten himself some clothes, and toiletries.

So for three nights they went out for dinner and movies and ice cream or doughnuts, coming back after everyone else was asleep and making out in Harry's room. Harry enjoyed talking with her. She wasn't boring or dull. Harry had only dated one other girl since he had gotten out of school, but it hadn't lasted long. The girl wasn't exactly on the smart side and ended up breaking up with Harry anyway because she was moving to Australia.

Ginny and Harry lay on the bed the third night after making out. They were spooning on the bed, Ginny being the little spoon. Harry tried to keep his pelvis angled away a bit so he wouldn't be poking her. Some parts of his body were refusing to behave.

Ginny fell asleep first, watching the TV that was on. It was Robot Chicken. Ginny loved it, plus American Dad and Family Guy. Harry liked it too and fell asleep when it was over.

He dreamt he was being tortured by Amadae, for not doing what she wanted. Then Aeron came into the room, holding Ginny by the neck, threatening to kill her. Harry lunged for Aeron, filled with rage ready to kill him…

Ginny awoke, having felt Harry twitch up against her. He moaned and shifted slightly. The arm draped over her shifted, clenching the sheet, tightly. The Family Guy theme song was playing and then it ended. Ginny turned her head.

"Harry?" she whispered. He didn't answer.

Harry seemed to relax a little in his sleep. Ginny fell back asleep too.

Harry, in his dream, was knocked down to the floor by a spell and Aeron grew claws and began attacking him, saying if Harry didn't win, he'd kill Ginny. Aeron slashed Harry's throat and then moved toward Ginny…

"NO!" shouted Harry, jumping in his sleep. Ginny jumped and squealed. Harry was tensed up and realized where he was. Ginny was safe next to him. He turned over on his back, breathing hard.

"Harry, what's wrong?" asked Ginny.

"Nothing, just a dream," said Harry.

Ginny cuddled into his side, her head on his shoulder. "You can tell me."

Harry took a breath. "Aeron was trying to hurt you and-"He shook his head. "Sorry for waking you." He looked at the clock. "I didn't even sleep for two hours."

"Don't worry about it," said Ginny. "You can tell me if you ever want to, when one wakes you up, you know."

"Thanks Ginny." Harry closed his eyes, figuring he could get another couple of hours.

Ginny seen one of her favorite Family Guy episodes was on, so she stayed up to watch it. It was the one where Stewie and Brian go back in time to World War II. Half way through, Harry twitched and tensed up slightly. His arm was around her and his claws slid out. Ginny remained still, not wanting to startle him. Harry relaxed a bit and the claws went back in.

When Harry awoke from another bad dream, Ginny was passed out. Harry took the remote and found something to watch until morning, when Ginny finally woke up.

Hermione had figured out the spell she wanted to do and placed it around the house, so Amadae couldn't get in. It was a tough spell, but Hermione was always the brainy one. She had to go around chalking symbols on the manor walls and in the rooms of the house, plus on the roof. It took hours, as words had to be chanted while making the symbols.

Foaly contacted them and told them a chunk of Pimante would be falling in the Arizona desert, around six AM in the morning. Another chunk would be falling in Russia, near the Arctic Circle, but it was a much smaller piece. Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Juliet would go get the smaller bit. Harry, Snape, Butler, and Artemis would get the bigger piece, figuring Amadae would be going for that too. Artemis got the jet prepared and they flew to America.

They did the usual: getting near the location covered in cam foil and setting up the cam tent. Holly again couldn't go with them, being busy dealing with trolls and balverines that's were attacking New York City. So many people would see the creatures; Artemis wondered how the Mind Wipe Team would ever get finished with them all.

There was a bunch of rocks forming a small mountain and the Pimante was to fall at the top of the cliff part. There was a tall pillar of rock in front of the cliff as well. Before it was due to fall, the group got ready to climb up the cliff to grab it. This wouldn't be easy in cam foil.

However, Amadae came, with a friend, both riding broomsticks. There were flying balverines and a huge one, the size of a troll. Harry wondered how they made one so big. It had no wings, but its claws were huge and silver.

"Oh, shit," muttered Snape.

Amadae and her friend, who ever who it was, got off the broom sticks, wands ready.

Harry squinted at the second person. The sun came up a little over the horizon, illuminating the features.

Bellatrix Lestrange.

Harry's stomach clenched. He thought she was dead! Molly Weasly killed her! How could she be alive? Then it hit him. Aeron had used Pimante, like he had on Snape.

He realized the resemblance between Bellatrix and Amadae. No wonder he always though Amadae looked a bit like her. They must be related somehow.

"Hello, Harry," said Bellatrix, smiling. "How nice to see you again."

Harry shot out his claws and wings, ready to fight. He had a titanium and a bronze ring on a chain around his neck, if he decided he needed them.

"Ooo, pretty wings," mocked Bellatrix.

Bellatrix shot a spell out and the fight began. The three regular winged balverines came forth, attacking. Butler had brought an automatic machine gun (something that looked like it belonged only in the army) and fired rapidly at ones head, lodging so many bullets in it, it fell rapidly. Bellatrix cast a shield around her and Amadae, protecting them.

A balverine slashed at Harry with its silver claws, cutting his arm. Harry felt sick for a moment and did not lose his powers. If the claw had snapped off in him, it would have made him normal again, but luckily it didn't.

The third one attacked Butler from behind, knocking him over. The gun clattered on the ground. Butler took a grenade and crammed it down the mouth of the balverine. He kicked it and ran. The balverine clawed at the foreign object in its mouth. The grenade exploded, showering the area with bloody bits.

Harry looked up, after slicing the throat of the one that had attacked him and seen something falling from the sky.

Bellatrix hit Harry with the Crucio curse. Harry fell screaming on the ground, hearing Bellatrix laugh.

"How does it feel, Potter!" she asked.

Amadae told the big balverine to go get the Pimante and kill any who attempted to stop him. It complied and began to climb up the rocky mountain.

Artemis took a rifle that Butler had been teaching him to shoot and shot at Bellatrix. The bullet ricocheted off the shield and distracted her. She lifted her wand and Harry lay gasping on the ground. Bellatrix turned the curse onto Artemis.

Artemis fell on the ground, his body wracked by pain. It felt like a thousand white hot knives were stabbing every inch of his skin. He was being torn apart. He screamed and writhed in agony.

Butler lunged on Bellatrix, knocking her down. Amadae shot a spell at Butler, stunning him and Bellatrix scooted out from under him.

Harry cut a slit in his arm and placed in the titanium piece. He transformed and went for Bellatrix.

Bellatrix seen Harry coming towards her, eyes glowing silver, and thought "oh shit" before raising her wand.

Harry ducked underneath it and attacked Bellatrix, stabbing her in the side. Amadae hit Harry with a spell and it only stunned him for a moment.

"Get on the brooms!" shouted Amadae. "The big balverine will get the Pimante."

"I want to kill Potter!" snarled Bellatrix, bleeding.

"Not now! Come on!" insisted Amadae and handed her a broom.

Harry flew upwards and seen the Balverine on the cliff, heading for the Pimante. Snape and Butler began to climb up rapidly, Snape shooting spells at Amadae and Bellatrix who decided to leave it to the big balverine and fly away like cowards. He attacked it as the Balverine picked it up, sinking his claws into its head. It roared in pain and lashed out and Harry stabbed it in ones of its eyeballs, half blinding it. The monster roared again, thrashing around. It dropped the Pimante and it rolled down a bit, lodging between two rocks.

The huge balverine reached up and plucked Harry of its head and threw him into the rocks. Harry smashed into and felt a particularly sharp rock cut his the side of his face. It tried to drive its claws into his body but Harry rolled to side. The balverines, missing him, got its claws caught in the rock and made a fist with its other hand, hitting Harry, getting his left leg, and breaking it the knee. Harry took to the air again and took out its other eye. The balverine swiped, knocking Harry to the rocks again, causing him to hit his head again.

Harry seen Butler make it up and grab the huge chunk of Pimante in front of him. Harry realized a couple of his own ribs had cracked. The balverine, freeing itself, lashed out, its nail catching the edge of Harry's shirt and flinging him up into the air. Harry turned in midair and used his wings to fly forward its neck. Harry sank his claws right into the neck and the made a slicing motion with his right hand. The balverine tried to roar, but all that came out was a bubbling noise and Harry was covered in spurting blood. The balverine scrabbled for its own neck, scraping a claw down Harry's back, tearing his shirt and the skin. It fell off the edge of the cliff. It plummeted to the ground, Harry bracing himself on its chest. He used his wings and pulled his claws out and jumped off, using his wings to land on the ground.

He stumbled, his left knee broken. Artemis rushed forward to help him up and got him to a pile of rocks to sit. Harry sat himself on a flat one and leaned up against the others, breathing hard.

Artemis got the bronze ring off the chain. He pulled out the titanium ring and quickly put the bronze one in before the slit healed. Harry half closed eyes turned bronze, and so did his wings. The sparks moved faster, healing him.

He was soaked in blood, although Artemis thought it was probably mostly the balverines blood. The huge creature lay dead on the ground, its silver claws glinting in the light of the rising sun.

Butler and Snape made it down; Butler holding the huge chunk, with was twice the size of a bowling ball.

"Harry, are you going to be all right?" asked Snape seeing the copious amount of blood.

"It's mostly the balverines," mumbled Harry, his eyes closed. Sparks danced around his head, from where he'd hit it. The bronze transformation helped lessen pain but Harry had hit his head so hard, he probably had a concussion. The sparks would heal it though.

_ Aeron's lab._

"I send two of you out and a balverine as big as a full grown bull troll and you fail me," said Aeron, not sounding happy at all.

"Those claws _hurt," _said Bellatrix clutching her bandaged up side.

"Must I get it myself next time?" asked Aeron.

"We should use the gold," said Amadae.

"I just got some, a big enough quantity," said Aeron. "Let's turn him against his friends and see what happens."

_ Times Square_

The fairies were getting their asses kicked.

They had killed the first three trolls and balverines that came in laying waste to the city. Then, more came in, way too many, including Creatures that looked to be made of different parts. Aeron must have been sending them in, since NYC was a huge Muggle city, wanting to get a head start on denting the non magic population.

Nobody had known how to react (besides screaming in fear and running around in panic) when the creatures started pulverizing the streets, flipping cars, squashing pedestrian's. The LEPrecon force had come, but there were so many balverines and other hideous monstrosities running up and down the streets, they didn't know what to do.

Trouble and Holly were crouched in a CVS store, beside some shelves with Warlock Medics who helped heal them up. There were some other soldiers including Grub.

"I want to go home to Mummy," sniveled Grub.

"Shut up and quit whining about Mummy," snapped Trouble. "You're a Recon soldier. Buck it up."

"Whatever Trubs," mumbled Grub.

Holly heard a scream from the next building and glass shattering. The screaming was cut suddenly. Holly hated this. People had died and there was no way to save them all.

"Alright, everybody ready?" asked Trouble.

The group nodded and visors slid down. They used their wings to fly out of the building, shooting. Trouble use his double barreled water cooled blaster to take out a balverine that was climbing up an office building. It fell and landed with a sickening crunch on the concrete.

Foaly could talk to any of them through the helmet.

"Holly, to your left,"

"I see it," said Holly. Her iris cam zoomed in on a maddened troll swiping its club through a line of parked cars. Holly shot it in the head.

Police and SWAT had come when the pandemonium started, but humans and their weapons were really matched for magical creatures such as balverines and trolls. Holly had seen one officer telling a balverine to put its hands up and stop moving, as if he could reason with it. The balverine had roared and lunged, sending the man screaming like a little girl into a building.

The SWAT had decided to fire first and ask questions later, until their van was overturned by a troll and they all scattered, several getting crushed by the club as it came swinging through a second time.

Holly heard a little girl screaming for help in a high rise building. This equaled an invitation to come in and Holly landed on the sill, hitting the glass with her gun, breaking it. The twelve year old girl, huddled in the office, couldn't see Holly who was shielded. She started screaming again.

Holly figured, screw it, why bother shielding when a mind block team would have to be sent in. Everybody had seen the massive creatures, who cared if they seen a few fairies.

Holly shimmered into visibility. The girl stopped screaming and wondered where she had come from. She looked like SWAT person, dressed in a full covering black suit, with a helmet, but she was too little.

"Shut it and hold on," said Holly as the door busted in.

A balverine roared and jumped into the room. Holly grabbed the girl and swooped out the window, using her moon belt to lighten the load.

Holly flew the girl out and took her to a parking garage, where many humans were hiding out in the underground parts. She dumped her off.

There were several shielded fairies guarding it, in case the trolls or balverines took a mind to level it. Several other fairies were flying about a troll, firing. One tried to dodge the club and got nailed by it. He went smashing through the half broken windows into the CVS store. At least there would be Warlock Medics.

No1 and Qwan were going to be transported up. Holly was glad. He'd wiggle his runes and hopefully destroy the lot of the monsters.

_ In the Lear Jet_

Artemis got a call from Holly, asking if Harry could come and help. They were being overrun in NYC by the Creatures and it would be awhile before No1 could get transported up in a shuttle.

Harry was fully healed. "I'll go," he said. "The rest of you should go back home."

"Shouldn't we help?" asked Snape.

"There too many," said Harry. "I'm the best because I can fly and have different transformations."

Artemis dropped him near NYC in a field. Harry took flight and flew as fast as possible to his destination.

More Recon fairies came in via shuttle in various areas surrounding the war zone, hoping to pen in the destruction before it spread further outward. Harry flew over and found the main part of the destruction near Times Square.

A flying balverine got hit by a Neutrino blast and crashed into a monitor. Harry had the communicator Artemis had given him.

"Holly, where are you?"

Holly told him and Harry found her on top of a building, sniping off balverines. Several fairies fizzled out of view as a troll came thundering up the subway stairs, roaring in rage as the bright light assaulted its eyes.

"Pick a monster and start killing," said Holly. "Were gonna get our asses handed to us on a silver platter if No1 and Qwan don't get here in time."

Harry knew it was serious if they sending No1 and Qwan. They were powerful warlocks, generally kept in Haven in case something happened. No1 was strong and had outstripped his mentor.

Harry cut a slit in his arm and placed in the titanium bit and transformed. He swooped toward a troll as its swung its club and took out a fairy who landed and bounced on the road. He flickered in view and landed with his leg at an unnatural angle.

Harry landed on the trolls head and sank his claws into its head, right into the brain. It roared and fell backward on a car, crushing it. Harry shot up into the air.

A fairy fizzled into view and the visor slid up. "You must be Harry Potter, Holly told me about you, I'm Trouble. Come on, we gotta lot of Mud Men to save."

The visor went down and Harry went to deal with some balverines who were slashing their way into a clothing store. There were frightened screams coming from inside. People must have been hiding inside.

Harry took out a balverine, glad its claws were normal and not silver. A hideous snake looking thing with wings was whipping around the store, knocking over mannequins. A woman was hiding under a counter, screaming.

Harry went for the snake but its tail whipped around and smacked him into a display of mannequins, wearing glittering dresses and fur scarves. Harry crashed into them. Mannequin body parts rolled and bounced around and Harry avoided another whack from the snake. He sliced its head off and the girl screamed, seeing Harry's claws and wings, and glowing silver eyes.

Balverines were attacking the doors into the stock room. The people hiding back there had put something to block it, shelving probably, but the balverines were slicing their way through.

Harry fought with them, getting cut and clawed. He took them all out but one, who tackled him. They went flying through the door, past the collapsed shelving used to block it and into the main stockroom. People screamed, hiding behind boxes of merchandise and shelves. Harry and the balverine rolled on the floor, cutting and slashing at each other, blood splattering the floor. Harry ended the fight by stabbing it in the brain. He shuddered and went still. Harry crouched a moment, getting his breath, while everyone stared at him.

"There dead," said Harry, moving away from it. A woman threw an expensive looking Gucci shoe at him.

"What the fuck!?" snarled Harry. The woman blanched and covered her head, expecting him to slice her head off. Harry realized they probably thought he was a monster too, with his wings and blades, eyes glowing. Plus the sparks dancing around his injuries probably didn't help the image. "I'm trying to help you!" Harry yelled. "Throw shoes at the monsters!"

Harry left the stock room, dripping blood on the floor. The girl at the cash registers had gone quiet, shaking and crying. Harry pulled her out from under and she started screaming and thrashing as he tugged her along to the stock room.

"Go hide in there," he told her. "Don't stay out in the open if you can help it."

She ran shrieking to the back.

Harry left the store and went to the next one. As soon as came in through the window, a man jumped out from behind a shelf and tried to hit him with a bar from a rack. He brought it down on Harry's shoulder.

"LEAVE US ALONE YOU MONSTERS!" he was screaming.

Harry yanked the bar from the man's hand. "I'm helping you, you idiot."

A balverine was scratching at the door to a fitting room. Harry shot towards it and the monster roared and pushed him into an open fitting room. They crashed into the mirror, shattering it. Harry grabbed its head and rammed into the wall before stabbing the back of its neck. Harry turned just another one entered the stall and Harry sliced its jugular before it could raise a claw.

Harry ripped open the door of the stall where three women were hiding.

"Do you have stock room here?" asked Harry.

The woman quailed at the sight of Harry, spattered with blood, sparks jumping around.

"Do you have a stock room?" snarled Harry.

One of the women nodded.

"Then it's probably better to hide in that," said Harry. "Not a flimsy fitting room stall."

He left out and went to help some fairies kill a troll that was holding a bus above its head. It roared and threw the bus across the street. Harry shot upwards, the bus missing him by an inch and crashing into a bank building. Harry flew to it and went to stab it in the head, but the troll hit him with its club. The blow sent Harry into the street, cracking some ribs. Harry dodged another blow and stabbed it in the head.

A flying balverine took a blast from a neutrino and crashed into a fairy. It fizzled into view as they smashed into a building. Harry rushed over and slit its throat. The visor slid open to reveal a stunned Holly.

"Thanks," she said.

A balverine with a dogs head and claws like swords suddenly popped around the side of the building and slashed its blades through the air. Before Harry could react, his left arm was sliced off below the elbow. Blood spurted out, splattering Holly and the monster.

Harry screamed in pain and Holly shot in the head with her Neutrino. She looked at the bloody stub and screamed.

"IS THAT GOING TO GROW BACK!?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Harry yelled.

Holly grabbed and yanked him across the street to the CVS building. Shield fairies were protecting the front. She took him to the back, near the pharmacy where the Medics awaited.

"His arm got cut off," Holly panted. Blood dribbled to the floor. Harry started to go into shock.

"Put the bronze ring in me," he managed to get out.

Everything was going hazy. Holly lowered him onto the floor and seen the chain on his neck with the bronze ring. She took it off and seen the titanium ring wedged into a slice on his arm. She took out it and quickly put the bronze ring in.

Harry's eyes, hair and wings turned to bronze color. Sparks were dancing around his cut off arm and they went faster. Holly didn't know if a new arm would grow, or if the sparks would just make skin grow around the nub.

Harry passed out on the floor, having lost so much blood. One of the medics put a hand on the bloody stump and whispered "_heal". _More sparks traveled to the stub Harry could seen bone and skin start to form.

"Get him healed up," said Holly leaving the building.

No1 and Qwan arrived later, and they started blasting the creatures with lightning bolts. No1 was focusing his power, his eyes glowing and his runes swirling about, while he blasted creatures. He and Qwan had a pair of wings, and with the rest of the fairies, they managed to take out the rest of the Creatures.

The Telekinetic division was called in and No1 and Qwan helped them repair the vast amounts of destructions.

Harry was taken to a fairy fort in the country. His arm had started growing back, but No1 helped it along with a blast of his special magic.

Harry awoke in a bed, feeling hazy. Holly was sitting by the cot. The room appeared to have a glass wall and looked out into the fields. To any human passing by, the place looked like a pile of rocks.

Harry shifted in the cot and grunted slightly, retracting his wings which were still out. He pulled out the bronze ring and sparks hopped up, to heal the cut.

"My arm," said Harry looking at it.

"No1 helped it along," said Holly. "It had regrown half way to the wrist, but No1 sped it up."

"Tell him thanks," said Harry, looking at it. He flexed his fingers and put his blades out then back in. "It looks and feels like nothing happened, except for the scar."

There was a scar that ringed around his arm, where the Creatures blade had sliced.

"Good thing you regenerate," said Holly, looking exhausted.

"What happened in New York?"

Holly yawned. "The Telekinetic Division, No1 and Qwan are cleaning up the destruction. The Mind Wipe team is going to be there for ages, doing mass mind wipes. A lot of people are going to take some dips in IQ."

Holly had clearance to go home or go to Fowl Manor, so they flew back, going across the ocean. Holly loved flying, but she was tired and couldn't wait to go to sleep.

As soon as they got home, Holly went and collapsed in a bed upstairs. No1 had blasted her full of magic, since she had used up quite a bit while fighting, but she was still tired.

Ginny ran to hug him, glad that he was alright. They had gotten back from their expedition in the Arctic. The chunk of Pimante was only the size of a dollar bill and no one had gone to get it. It would hardly have been worth it.

"We need a plan," said Artemis, "a good one. We've been focusing on just getting the Pimante so that Aeron doesn't get it, but I think we need to change our course of action."

"Amadae is a wizard to be reckoned with," said Butler.

"Yes, and so are we," said Artemis, smiling his vampire smile, a devious plan forming in mind. "And we can use her to our advantage."

**So, some reviews would be appreciated people! I've written eight chapters so far! I'd like to know how I'm doing and what people think of the story so far!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Harry Potter and Artemis Fowl: Weapons of Magic**

"We have to do something soon," said Artemis. "Aeron is making creatures at an alarming rate. Something tells me he has been doing this for years, before he started anything else. I believe that he has created them in advance, to use as pawns. Mindless creatures bent on death and destruction, with no thoughts of mercy in their head, set loose upon major Muggle cities. Then he decided to move onto more refined weapons, like Harry. Ones who were fine tuned and human in appearance, but with deadly abilities, and therefore able to go after Muggles who go into hiding, or fight any wizard that decides to defy him."

"But he didn't get Harry," said Snape.

"But he is likely working on others," said Artemis.

"It would be difficult," said Harry. "He told me he tried it on others and it didn't work, or they went completely insane. The process is-beyond agonizing. He tortured me for three months straight to make sure my mind could handle it. It would be time consuming to do that to others."

"He could have lackeys do it," said Butler.

"Bellatrix would have no problem," said Ron.

"She enjoys it," said Harry. "A boy from school, Neville Longbottom, his parents were tortured to insanity by Bellatrix and some other Death Eaters. Amadae appears to have that trait too." Harry fingered a scar on his jaw, remembering the corkscrew incident.

Artemis asked them to leave him for a bit so he could think and plan.

Harry and Ginny went for a walk on the estate.

"I can't believe your arm got cut off," said Ginny, reaching for his arm. It was nighttime but there were solar powered lights around the estate, casting a blue and green glows around so they could see. Ginny looked at the scar then went around his arm. It was a perfect circle.

"Not an experience I wish to go through again," said Harry grimly. "I wasn't sure if it would grow back."

"Why?" asked Ginny. "You're bones heal and cuts heal up."

"Yeah, but I never lost a limb before," replied Harry. "My claws are fine too." He released them glinting in the light.

Ginny shivered a bit and Harry gave her his jacket.

"It's cold out here, why didn't you bring one?" asked Harry.

"I just forgot," said Ginny. "Won't you be cold?"

"Nah, I'm fine," said Harry.

When they went back in, Juliet was waiting for them, bubbling with news.

"Mrs. Fowl wants to go to London, to shop at Harrods," said Juliet.

"Yay, shopping!" said Ginny. "I need some new things."

Angeline told Artemis later, who did not seem overly thrilled.

"I'll stay here," said Artemis. "I have work to do."

"Oh, you can take a break can't you?" asked Angeline. "There's no impending doom at the hand of some wizard is there?"

Harry fought the urge to roll his eyes. Angeline thought they just went after low class criminals. Artemis had told her nothing of Aeron. In fact, he'd had Holly mind wipe the Amadae incident from their minds. He didn't want his mother remembering having her throat slit before being thrown over the stair railing, to die. His mother had already died once, and been revived by No1. Holly had _mesmerized _her so she wouldn't remember that, and he didn't want her to remember this last incident either. If she knew the real work they did, and the danger they put themselves in, she would worry herself to death.

"No, Mum," said Artemis, smiling slightly. "No impending doom."

"Then a day off won't hurt," said Angeline.

Hermione too was thrilled with the idea of shopping. Ron groaned and rolled his eyes.

"I hate shopping," he said, slouching in a chair, looking miserable. "You better buy some silky panties or something to wear for me later, make it worth it.

Hermione smacked his arm.

Holly didn't go, because she had to go to Haven with the Pimante, and get it locked up safely.

They took Artemis's plane to Heathrow airport and had rented cars to take them to Harrods. Once inside, Juliet, Hermione, and Angeline rushed off to the ladies section. Mr. Fowl, the twins, Ron, Artemis, and Butler went to look in the men's section, although not much would fit Butler here, except socks maybe.

Snape said he was hungry and was going to the food court to get a snack. Ginny dragged Harry to look at shoes. Harry figured he might as well get some too and bought a pair of black trainers and some socks. Ginny got a white and pink pair with silver accents, plus some flats.

Harry hung around with Ginny for a bit and then went to the men section, deciding to get himself some more shirts and pants, since his usually got cut up, or bloodied. He bought some pants and shirts and found a long black coat which would be good to wear, since it got cold. In the wizard world, people wore cloaks in the winter, but Harry couldn't exactly walk around in the Muggle world wearing one, people would stare. He stopped by the jewelry counter, thinking he would get Ginny a gift.

He decided on a silver necklace and a little silver G charm and had it wrapped up in a little box.

Harry and Ginny went to the food court later to get something to eat and found a seat in the corner to eat.

"Here," said Harry. "I got you something."

"Really?" asked Ginny. "Oh you didn't have too." She opened the box and looked at the necklace with the charm. "Oh, Harry, it's beautiful!" She put it on. "Thank you!" She gave him a kiss.

They left later, the men happy to out. The girls compared their purchases in the plane.

Beckett had gotten a kit to make disgusting looking candy. He crawled into Harry's lap with the box.

"Look! Look!" he said excitedly, showing him the back. "It tells you how to do it, and you put the stuff into the guy." The machine was shaped like a man who was bent over, his pants pulled down. His arms were clutching his stomach. His mouth was open and he had a horrible look on his face, like he was about throw his intestines up or something. Beckett pointed at him. "You put the stuff in, and depending on what you're making, it comes out his mouth or his butt, and its candy, and you can eat it. So if you put some things in, you can make him poop it out and eat his poop!"

"Poop?" asked Harry. _Good gracious, the things they make for kids._

"Yeah, you can eat the poop and its tastes like raspberries," said Becket. "Or you can have it as chocolate, or whatever flavors you want."

"That is disgusting," said Harry.

"I can't believe you bought that for him," said Angeline, looking at Mr. Fowl.

Mr. Fowl grinned. "He's a boy."

Myles rolled his eyes. "Simpleton." Myles had gotten a book on the culture and history of Russia.

"Don't call me that, or I won't let you eat my poop," said Beckett. Harry made a face. "I'm going to make it watermelon flavored."

"If I reconfigure it, and if we have the right ingredients at the house, I can have that guy shooting Twizzler's from his bum," said Myles, opening his book.

They got home and Beckett and Myles went to play with their new toy in the kitchen. Within twenty minutes, they were eating watermelon flavored vomit and poop. The vomit came out slightly gooey and was best eaten with a spoon. The poop came out like chewy candy.

"Eat our poop, Harry," said Becket holding out a piece.

"Um, I'm good," said Harry going to get a glass of water.

Angeline had to tell them to stop after awhile, before all the sugar went to their brain and they went completely crazy.

Artemis took everybody but his parents and the twins to his study once they had put their stuff away, where he laid out his plan.

A chunk of Pimante would be falling in Scotland on a moor. The time was two days away at eight A.M.

Everybody except Harry and Holly flew the plane to the location. There was nobody around for miles and this was good. Artemis landed some distance away and everybody approached to the fall point on foot, hidden in cam foil, Butler loaded up as usual with weapons.

Amadae and Bellatrix came on their broomsticks with some balverines as usual.

Amadae and Bellatrix began fighting the group. Harry and Holly stayed up in the air. Harry would normally use his wings, but it would be hard to do that with cam foil, so he had gotten his broom sent to Fowl Manor and they had wrapped it up in cam foil. Harry also had a new wand, ordered in with overnight surface. Harry rode it, his body sheathed in cam foil.

Holly was shielded and suited up fully. They were not to engage in the fight unless things got to serious.

The rest of the group didn't fight their hardest, but made it look like they were. They actually wanted Amadae to get the Pimante and leave with it. Amadae did get it and got on her broom. Bellatrix followed suit and they flew away, leaving the balverines to deal with them.

The group killed the balverines while Holly and Harry followed the half sisters. They were trying to see where they going.

Artemis and the others got back to the plane. Artemis contacted Holly and she told him which way they were headed.

Amadae and Bellatrix flew on their brooms to a forest. There were some rocks in a clearing and Harry and Holly flew down, quietly.

Amadae tapped on the rocks with her wand and one moved revealing a hole. Harry and Holly were to follow, but do nothing.

"Nothing, Harry," Holly warned him in a whisper on the way over, knowing she herself had been given orders in the past to do nothing, but had ignored them, getting her in trouble. "I don't care if Aeron is there; you do nothing, unless Artemis tells us to do so."

Harry said he understood, but he knew if he seen Aeron, he might not be able to control himself. He kept that info to himself.

Harry got off his broom and Holly went first after the two. Harry followed, as quietly as possible.

The ladder led down to a tunnel that wound around a bit, finally emerging into a room with equipment and machines. Harry recognized the machine he had been put it. Aeron had built another. He must be planning to make more like Harry. It smelled bad.

Holly told Artemis what she was seeing, a mike stuck to her throat, her helmet blocking sound, so nobody else would hear. Harry had mike on his throat too and an earpiece in his ear.

Amadae and Bellatrix went to a room and set the Pimante down on a table.

"When does Aeron come back?" asked Bellatrix.

Amadae shrugged. "I don't know, could be soon, or it could be a week or two. Let's make some more creatures."

"I wonder why Potter wasn't there," said Bellatrix.

"Or that fairy girl that fights with them," said Amadae. "Guess they were busy elsewhere."

They sat at tables filled with dead animal parts and began casting spells, weaving the bits together with magic to create more hideous monsters. The stench was horrible.

Harry and Holly found a stair case leading down and found themselves in a hallway.

"All clear for the moment," said Holly. Harry could hear her through his earpiece.

"All, right, check the area out good, and start setting the bombs."

Artemis wanted to blow the place up. With Amadae and Bellatrix inside, it would eliminate Aeron's two main helpers. Hermione would set a spell over the area to mask noise and such, just in case anyone was nearby.

They began opening rooms. Harry and Holly reared back from spell. There were dead animals in the room: tigers, cats, dogs, and some things too rotted to tell what they were once. It was awful.

"Ugh, this is for making the Creatures," said Holly, panning her helmet around so Artemis could see the visual from the plane.

"Disgusting," came Artemis's voice.

Holly planted a little orb in a corner, behind a dead dog. They were special versions of the blue rinse bomb that the fairies had attempted to use on Fowl Manor when Artemis kidnapped Holly. These were small and portable and could be hidden and detonated anytime, plus contained an explosive that would blow up the room they were in. A double whammy.

There were other empty rooms, some with a bed inside, like a cell. Harry wondered if any prisoners had been kept here.

Holly was using the heat sensor indicator, to check if anyone was in a room before opening it. Halfway down, it indicated there was a small figure inside one room.

Holly told Harry to be careful. They opened the door. To anyone inside, it looked like the door opened of its own accord. They looked in.

"Hello?" said a small voice. There was a figure huddled on the bed. Harry stopped dead when he seen who it was in the dim light from the hall. There she was, skinny, dirty, and scarred.

But _alive._

_ "Madeline!?" _asked Harry.

"Who's there?" said Madeline, scrunching into the corner of her bed.

Harry pulled some of the cam foil off. "Madeline! It's me, Harry!"

Madeline squeaked when she seen part of Harry's upper half materialize.

"Harry!" She looked scared. "I knew you died! You're ghost is here! Nooo!"

She started wailing. Harry rushed forward.

"No! No! I'm alive! Just hidden with cam foil, that's why you can't see most of me."

Madeline blinked at him. "Cam foil?"

"Yeah, it makes you invisible," replied Harry, while Holly told Artemis that they had found a prisoner. "We are going to get you out of here!"

Madeline hugged him. "Thank goodness!"

"Is there anybody else here?" asked Harry.

Madeline said no.

"Where is your sister?" asked Harry, softly.

Madeline looked down. "I don't know," she said, looking about to cry. "Aeron says she's alive, but he won't tell me anything else about her. He just keeps me in here. I don't know where she is."

"Come on," said Harry.

Holly had spare cam foil and they wrapped Madeline in it.

"Keep quiet," said Harry. "What's this on your arm?"

"A tracker, in case I escaped," said Madeline.

Harry looked at it a minute.

"Careful," said Holly.

"We'll be gone out of here," said Harry, releasing a blade. He cut it off.

They quickly put the little bombs in the remaining rooms. There seemed to be no more the area than this hallway with rooms and two rooms upstairs.

They went back upstairs. Amadae and Bellatrix were still at the table, some created monsters standing by the wall. A balverine twitched its nose and stirred.

Suddenly, from the tunnel, Aeron came in.

"I'm back early," he told. Harry, Holly and Madeline tensed. At the sight of Aeron, Harry felt anger boiling up inside him. He wanted to kill that man. He wanted to-

Holly placed a hand on Harry's arm, telling him without words to remain calm and focused. She could feel Harry shaking with anger.

"Madeline's tracker sent me a signal," said Aeron, holding up a small device. "Have you checked on the brat?"

"No," said Bellatrix.

"It's been cut," said Aeron, heading toward the staircase.

Holly tugged Harry and they moved out of the way. Harry could feel Madeline trembling. She stumbled up against him, her foot snagging some cam foil on Harry. It fizzled and went out. Harry's leg was visible.

"What the fuck?" snarled Aeron pulling his wand out. Quickly, before anyone could do anything, he said a spell and the remaining foil fizzled and went out, revealing Harry and Madeline.

Aeron showed shock for a split second and sent a spell toward Harry. Harry dodged it, yanking Madeline with him.

Aeron pulled out a gun and shot Harry with something. Harry seen something gold glint quickly and it sank into his body. It hurt a bit and he could feel it in his side. But nothing happened. Holly fired her Neutrino and Aeron barely put up a shield spell in time when he seen the blast emerge from thin air. Holly was still shielded.

"After them!" snarled Aeron, seeing Harry and Madeline run to the tunnel. Holly followed.

They ran as fast as they could down the tunnel. Aeron was running in front of Bellatrix and Amadae, his spell shield still up. Holly fired a blast over her shoulder, but the shield wouldn't allow it to pass through. Harry felt a spell of some kind whizz past his head, scraping his ear. He made it to the ladder and flew up, his wings coming out through the slits cut in his shirt. Holly used her wings to fly up after him and the rock moved automatically.

"BLOW THE PLACE!" shouted Holly as they emerged into the trees.

Artemis, in the plane, pressed the button. Holly had dropped a bomb on the way up. It landed at Aeron's feet and he quickly destroyed it and then climbed up the ladder.

The bombs exploded, filling the place with the blue rinse. The creatures inside died, and so did any mice or bugs lurking around. Aeron, Bellatrix, and Amadae made it out just in time. The rock closed the entrance and the spell Hermione had cast around it made the noise mute.

Harry, Holly and Madeline flew into the sky and over the woods to the moor where the plane was hovering. Aeron shot a spell at it, but Hermione had placed a protection spell around. It wouldn't last long and as they began to fly, a few spells hit the bottom, breaking the landing mechanism.

They were safe in the air, going away soon.

Harry dropped into a seat, breathing hard from running. Holly took her helmet off.

"That was close."

"Who's the girl?" asked Ron.

"She was imprisoned with me," said Harry. "Aeron's kept her."

Harry bent close to Madeline, who sitting in a chair looking scared, and whispered to her. "I thought-I thought I killed you."

"I'm like you," said Madeline. "I heal much faster. You didn't kill me."

"I'm sorry," Harry told her. "I didn't know you were there."

"Aeron told me to stand there and watch," said Aeron. "Wanted me to watch the creation of his greatest weapon yet, since I failed. I think he wanted to watch you suffer."

"You're like me?" asked Harry.

"Kind of," said Madeline raising a hand. The backs of both her hands were scarred, but there was a neat little one before the knuckle of the index finger on the back of her hand. A small little blade came out.

"It didn't work quite as well on me," said Madeline. "I only got one blade on each hand, and I heal a lot faster. I don't have wings and I don't have your agility and speed. I was a bit of a failure, even though I didn't go insane."

"He did that to a child?" asked Butler, looking angry.

"You were perfect," said Madeline. "Except he wasn't able to control you."

"Aeron shot me something," said Harry, lifting his shirt up. There was a small mark in his side.

"With what?" asked Artemis coming to them, leaving the plane on auto pilot.

"I don't know," said Harry. "It looked kind of gold and sank into my skin."

A look came over Artemis face, like he was figuring something out.

Suddenly Harry felt a weird feeling where he had been shot, like a small pop in his side. He felt warmth surrounding him.

His hair turned gold, and so did eyes. He felt angry; angry at everyone around him on the plane. They deserved to die. He would kill them all! He would kill everybody, including Aeron! He would find him after he killed everybody on the plane.

He lunged at Artemis, golden wings out, blades ready. He grabbed Artemis by the throat and drew his other hand back, ready to stab him in the chest. Butler, seeing his charge being attacked, pulled his Sig Sauer out and shot Harry directly in the chest.

The bullet sank in, stunning Harry for a moment. Artemis fell backwards and scrambled away. The bullet didn't stop Harry though who made to grab him again, but Butler tackled him, knocking him into the side.

"I'm going to kill you!" roared Harry, struggling against Butler. His strength seemed to have increased even more.

"It's gold, I bet," said Artemis. "Butler hold him down! We need to cut it out."

Hermione tried a Petrificus Totalus spell, but for some reason, it did not work on Harry. He kept struggling. Butler had a hold of his wrist, so he couldn't slash, but Harry kicked him in the stomach. Butler wrestled Harry down on the ground. Snape got his legs. Everybody except Madeline helped and they managed to keep Harry down while Artemis got a small knife.

"Cut it out, quick," said Butler, while Harry struggled mightily on the floor.

Madeline was in her chair, knees drawn up, looking terrified.

Artemis cut into Harry's side where the small mark was. Harry roared and struggled to get lose. Artemis quickly cut into the flesh and seen a small golden dot, not much bigger than a BB pellet. It's edges were fizzling and seemed to be dissolving very slowly.

Artemis quickly removed it and dumped it in a glass. Harry's eyes, wings and hair went back to normal and he lay on the floor, not struggling.

"You just shot me Butler," he said weakly. Butler released him and Harry scrambled for his necklace, taking the bronze ring off and putting it in the cut in his side. His eyes, hair and wings turned bronze. The sparks fizzled faster to heal him. Harry dug the bullet out himself, wincing.

"Sorry," said Butler. "You were going a bit nuts there."

"I felt something like a tiny pop in my side," said Harry. "Then it transformed me."

Artemis studied the little golden ball. Exposed the air, it seemed to fizzle more rapidly and dissolved in the air.

"It seems," said Artemis, slowly, "that Aeron used some kind of spell to shoot it into you, where it would stay for a moment. Once the protective spell wore off, the gold, mixed with some kind of magic, would start to seep into your blood stream. It should be gone soon."

Harry healed up quickly and took the bronze ring out. His eyes changed back to gold.

Butler tensed, but this eyes went back to normal.

"It's not all out," said Artemis.

Harry's eyes went back to gold.

"We need to find Aeron," said Harry, fidgeting. "I need to kill him."

Artemis knelt down, looking at him. "Harry, it's okay."

Harry felt angry and wanted to hurt those around him, but managed to tell himself they were his friends. There wasn't sufficient gold in his system to keep in that state, and not so much that his own brain was completely under its power. But he did have a strong urge to go find Aeron and slit his throat.

"I need to find him and kill him," said Harry, glaring at Artemis.

"Harry, it's the gold still in your system," said Artemis. "Just relax. You'll be okay.

Harry's eyes changed back to normal. "I still want to kill him."

"Harry, the gold should wear off," said Holly.

The flight back, Harry's eyes kept changing back to gold. He realized a little of the angry feeling would remain, no matter what. Other times it would increase.

Everybody kept an eye on Harry until they go home. Luckily, Mr. and Mrs. Fowl were off at a conference in Dublin. A nanny was at the manor with twins and Artemis dismissed her when they arrived. The twins were watching TV in the living room.

Harry stood in the foyer, his eyes golden again.

"I need to find Aeron," said Harry, his hands balling into fists.

Artemis told Holly to check on Madeline to make sure she had no injuries and to get her a change of clothes and something to eat.

"Harry, go to my study," said Artemis. "I want to talk to you okay?"

Harry did so, looking pissed and Artemis told Butler to make some tea.

Artemis went up to his study and sat down at his desk. Harry sat in an arm chair, fuming. His eyes went back to normal.

"Harry, I think it might be a few hours until the gold gets out of your system, it's obviously tinged with magic, so it should evaporate on its own," said Artemis.

Butler came in with the tea, the cups already poured. Artemis thanked him and handed Harry a cup and Butler went to around to do his security check.

"Harry, do you understand me?" asked Artemis, sipping his cup.

Harry's eyes were normal again. "You don't understand, I _must _kill him."

Artemis narrowed his eyes. "I would guess, that the remaining gold, and your intense hatred of Aeron is causing you to have a desire to go find him right now, but you don't kill us though."

Harry drank his tea quickly, being thirsty. His eyes changed again. "I'm leaving tonight. I will find him and slit his throat."

"You're not going anywhere, Harry," said Artemis.

Harry looked at the, his glowing eyes menacing. He realized he felt tired, but he still wanted to go find Aeron. "What are you going to do? I could fly out the window right now. Are you going to sprout wings and come after me."

"By all means," said Artemis. "Go out the window. But before long, you'll find yourself tired from the sleeping serum I had Butler put in your tea. And then you'll to the ground and pass out, and sleep for several hours. And we don't want to have to find you and bring you back, half the bones in your broken, even though they'll heal."

Harry eyes went back to normal, but he looked murderous. "You-you put shit in my tea to make me sleep?!"

"It should kick in soon." Artemis felt bad, deceiving him, but he needed Harry to sleep, so he wouldn't run off to fight Aeron alone.

Harry stared at him. His eyes golden again. "You piece of fucking shit!"

He  
suddenly lunged across the desk, knocking pens, papers and a stapler askew. He grabbed Artemis by the collar and yanked him the chair.

_Shit, _thought Artemis.

Harry slammed him against the wall. "WHAT KIND OF SHIT IS THAT?!"

Artemis noticed Harry hadn't let his blades out, so he must not be intending to kill him.

Harry punched Artemis in the face.

"Harry! CALM DOWN!" shouted Artemis and Harry slammed him into the wall again.

"I SHOULD BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU!" snarled Harry, angry, partly because of the gold and partly because Artemis.

The door suddenly opened and Butler's hulking form entered. He seen Harry holding Artemis against the wall and in split second he was there, leaping over the desk. He grabbed Harry and yanked him backwards. His first thought was to snap his neck, but decided not to.

"Don't hurt him!" said Artemis.

Butler put Harry in a chokehold and held him, kneeling on the floor. Harry struggled, angrily.

"Let me go!" he managed to get out. He wanted to release his blades, but he also didn't want to hurt Butler. He knew Butler was angry at seeing him attacking Artemis, but if Butler was really pissed, his neck would have been snapped by now. Granted, it would heal, but Harry would be unconscious on the floor probably.

"It's was just because of the gold," said Artemis. "He wasn't going to kill me. The sleeping serum should fully kick in soon."

Butler loosened his hold. He had intended to choke Harry until he passed out. Harry struggled against him, but couldn't get loose. The serum was working. He could feel himself growing more tired.

"I'm sorry Harry," said Artemis. "You should be better in the morning."

Harry gave a few last struggles, growing weaker and in a few seconds, he was asleep.

Butler released him and Harry fell on the floor in a heap.

"Did he hurt you?" asked Butler angrily.

"He did punch me," said Artemis. He explained what happened.

"You told him the stuff was in his tea?" asked Butler.

Artemis touched the side of his face gingerly. "He was threatening to go fly out the window. He'd fall asleep in the air and fall down. I didn't want us to have to go out there and find him, collapsed on the ground, half his bones broken."

"They'd heal," said Butler, not feeling too kind toward Harry right now.

"Still, save us the trouble," said Artemis.

"Artemis, he could have beaten the crap out of you," said Butler. "What if he lost it completely, and stabbed you!? We can't make another clone of you and hope your soul sticks around and enters it!"

"I'm sorry, Butler," said Artemis. "But I knew he wasn't crazy enough to do that. Notice even with you, he did not allow his blades out."

Butler thought a moment. "Yes, you're right. But don't take chances like that, please."

"I'm sorry," said Artemis. "I should have just let the serum finish working."

Butler carried Harry to bed. The serum was so strong, Harry actually slept the whole night and into the morning. Most people would have slept until the next night, the stuff was so strong, but Harry didn't.

Butler came in with a cup of coffee around nine in the morning. Harry moaned slightly when he heard the door open and jumped on the bed when he opened his eyes and seen Butler. He'd been having another nightmare and thought Butler was someone else for a moment.

"Awake, already?" asked Butler, setting the iced coffee (with two shots of espresso in it) down. "Drink that, you'll feel better." He placed a glass of water next to the cup

Harry felt extremely groggy from the serum still. His mouth was parched. He drained the coffee cup and slumped back onto the bed, the serum still affecting him a little. He slid into another nightmare.

Butler sat in a chair, figuring with the caffeine, and Harry not needing much sleep to begin with, he would wake back up in a few minutes. He waited, watching Harry twitch slightly. Butler figured he was having a bad dream. Harry's claws came out, piercing the comforter. Angeline wouldn't like her expensive comforters having holes poked in them. Still, the hole wasn't very big at all. Then Harry's arm jerked, tearing a slice. Butler almost winced.

Harry went still, and his claws went back in, the sparks healing the slits in the skin back into neat little scars. Ten more minutes and then Harry jerked.

"Ungh," he moaned. He seen Butler sitting in the chair, and the events of last night came rushing back.

"Oh, gosh, I'm sorry," said Harry, sitting bolt upright. The coffee was making him feel more awake.

"Artemis told me what happened," said Butler. "You're lucky I didn't snap your neck, although it'd heal. Still wouldn't be pleasant for you."

Harry winced slightly. Butler could do it easily. He was a trained fighter.

"I'm sorry," said Harry. "I didn't mean to hurt him! Is he all right?"

"Just a bruise," said Butler. "Hermione had some special ointment for it though."

Harry ran a hand through his disheveled hair. "I'm sorry. I was just so consumed with the idea of finding Aeron, I wasn't thinking clearly. And Artemis told me about the serum, and I got so mad, I just wanted to hit him, not kill him."

"I understand," said Butler. "Sorry I tried choking you."

"I guess I deserved it," said Harry, reaching for the water. He was still thirsty.

"If this ever happens again, its better we give you some serum, so you can sleep it off, let the stuff get out your system," said Butler. "Okay?"

"Yeah, good idea," said Harry.

**Okay, only one person has reviewed so far! I would appreciate more or I might not post for a bit! If I get five reviews, a new chapter will be up very quickly! :) Hint hint.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Harry Potter and Artemis Fowl: Weapons of Magic Chapter Ten**

Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione went down to Dublin for a double date. They walked, even though it was a long walk, enjoying the crisp air.

They went to see a movie and then went to a pizza place afterwards. By the time they got ready to leave, it was dark outside. Snow was falling gently and the there was about an inch on the ground.

They were walking down the street back toward the theater. There was a small shop that they wanted to check out. They were going to call Butler to come pick them up and then look around the shop. By the time they were done, Butler and (and Artemis too) would be there to get them.

But they got to the shop and it was closed.

"The sign says ten," said Hermione. "I could have sworn-oh it's fifteen after."

"Darn," said Ginny. "Oh well, let me call them."

They stood around waiting. The temperature seemed to drop rapidly. A few people walked by, eager to get to their destination to get out from the cold.

Harry heard something in the alley across the street. A scuffling noise.

"Did you hear that?" asked Harry.

"What?" asked Ron.

They heard a trashcan fall over.

"That," said Harry, taking a step forward.

"Stray cat?" guessed Ron.

Harry went across the street, the others trailing warily. Harry entered into the alley and seen scuffling figures at the end, by a dumpster and some trash bins. There was a scream suddenly.

Three men had a woman. It was like the incident in America when Harry had seen a woman being attacked. He rushed forward, shouting at the men to let the woman go.

The men were big, almost as big as Butler, Harry realized. They had bulging muscles as if they went to the gym all day long. The woman was kicking and struggling, while the men tried to unbuckle her coat.

The men froze when they seen Harry and the other three.

"Let the woman go," said Harry.

"What are you going to do?" Typical macho talk.

The men dropped the woman. Harry seen her face was bruised and bloody. How could men do something like that?

"Shit," muttered Ron.

Harry turned and seen three more men, almost as big as the first three coming at the other end of the alley now.

The woman stood up and laughed and pulled a wand out of her pocket. "Knew you couldn't resist Potter."

Harry's heart hammered.

"Amadae."

"Nice spell on the manor, Hermione," said Amadae. "Tricky. But I knew if you, Potter, heard someone in distress, you'd come running."

Harry looked at one of the men's eyes and seen the iris was ragged. He was under fairy mesmer. Holly had told them that someone who is mesmered too much gets a jagged iris. A fairy was controlling these men. Aeron had a fairy working for him.

Two of the men ran forward and grabbed Ginny. Harry and the others made a grab for the two men, but Amadae began shooting spells. Ron, Ginny, and Hermione reacted by shooting spells back and Harry let his claws out and slashed at one of the men holding Ginny.

Harry suddenly felt like a semi truck hit him. One of the men had tackled him full on, sending him slamming into the wall. Another man grabbed Hermione and punched Ron, sending him into the rubbish bins.

The two men with Ginny tied her up and gagged her and swathed her in cam foil and left the alley, Ginny flung over one their shoulders.

"Ginny!" shouted Harry, slashing at the man nearest him. His claws met resistance and he realized the man had some king of protective covering under his clothes. Maybe a bullet proof vest or something. Harry dug his claws in further and ripped through whatever it was.

Hermione and Ron were being dragged off. Amadae was babbling something. Harry focused on trying to fight the man, who was punching him hard in the body. Harry had been practicing his fighting with Butler, but not enough. He couldn't block the blows. The man was lightening quick with his punches and much stronger than Harry, even with his superior strength. Harry wondered for a split second if the man was on drugs or something.

Harry, ripping through the covering, heard the man grunt as the claws met with his skin. He grabbed Harry by the neck and threw him across the wall, using amazing strength. Harry slammed into the stone wall, the side of his head scraping the rough stones. The air was knocked out of him and then a sharp pain in his back.

The man drove something sharp and small into his back. Harry grunted and swiped his claws at his attacker, trying to suck in breathe of air. He felt the claws slice something and the man grabbed his wrist and twisted his arm behind his back. The other hand stabbing him in the back made a jerking motion and threw something on the ground. He had snapped something off in Harry's back.

He released Harry, who felt the familiar sick feeling as his claws went back in.

Silver.

The man went to the end of the alley with Amadae.

"Come find your friends," taunted Amadae, waving her wand like a conductor. "Come on."

She exited the alley, going behind the building. Harry chased after, feeling sick, forcing himself to run.

Behind the buildings was a small field and then a public elementary school. The small football field was surrounded by a track and then a chain link fence. Then there were bleachers and another fence.

Amadae and had blasted the locks on the gates and were in the field. Harry could hear Ginny screaming in the middle of the field. Ron was struggling, yelling at the captors. Hermione was lying on the ground. He couldn't tell if she was conscious or not.

Harry heard Ginny screaming and ran as fast as he could. The silver made him feel weak. He tried to reach it, knowing it would be hard to fight with that in him. He couldn't and took his wand out.

Entering into the field, the man holding Ginny punched her the head. She slumped over sideways, moaning in the snowy grass. Amadae snickered, using the Lumos spell to light the end of her wand.

Amadae waved her wand and Ginny was bound in ropes. Ron, struggling, was knocked out by one of the men. The man with Ginny grabbed and touched the small item on the ground. They disappeared and Harry realized it was Port key.

"NO!" shouted Harry. "NO!"

The were gone.

Amadae laughed, jumping up and down like a madwoman. "Potter lost his girlfriend! Aeron is going to have fun with her!"

Harry turned his wand on Amadae, rage welling up in him. Amadae disarmed him and the five remaining men reared up, looking at Harry in the way a hungry lion watches a gazelle.

Amadae pouted her lips, tapping them with the lit end of her wand. It lit her face up, making it look eerie, enhancing the maddened look in her eye. "You're a tough one. But with the silver in you, it should be easier. Aeron said the only way to kill you is to likely cut your head off and your heart out and burn the pieces. Let's see shall we? But first, let's have some fun. You hurt my sister and destroyed our little lab in Scot land and released Madeline and Aeron has had quite enough of you interfering. So you will die."

The men lumbered forward. Harry released he was in quite a predicament. He couldn't get rid of the little silver bit stuck in his back. He had no wand, and was weak. Hermione and Ron were on the field, knocked out, wands removed. Butler and Artemis would not know where they were.

_Shit _thought Harry.

The first punch made him stumble backwards. Then another punch, and another, and a kick. Harry tried to fight back, but the men, nearly as big as Butler, were much stronger than him. Plus, there were five of them and only one of Harry. He was outmatched and outnumbered. If only the silver wasn't in him.

He was on the ground now, and one of the men hauled him up by his shirt collar. Harry felt the knee hit him in the gut and he grunted in pain.

"Scream little boy!" said the man, smiling, showing yellowed teeth. He choked Harry, who was kicking at him. But in the weak state he was in, it was like kicking a mountain. The man just laughed and squeezed harder. Harry scrambled for his necklace, wonder if he could reverse the effects of the silver somehow.

The man seen it and grabbed the necklace, ripping it off and flinging it into the grass.

"No tricks boy," said the man, slamming him into the ground.

A foot flashed out and kicked Harry in the ribs. He felt two of them crack and grunted.

"Come on, scream," said the man.

Harry, knowing he was probably about to die, did not want to give the man the satisfaction of hearing him scream. He clenched his teeth.

Ginny. Where was she? What was Aeron going to do to her? Harry had to save her, somehow. Aeron would torture her and probably kill her. He couldn't give up…

But more punches and kicks rained down on him, cracking another rib, bruising his face and body. One of them picked him up and threw him in the air. Harry landed hard on the ground, about ten feet from Ron.

Ron.

Harry suddenly remembered Ron had a knife. His father had given it to him as a gift a couple of years ago. It was magical and the blade could be transformed into various tools like scissors, a nail file, a pick, and a few other things. If he could get it, he could at least try to stab the man. Laying facedown, he began to try and crawl across the snowy grass to Ron.

He heard a bang and a pain in his side. One of the men had shot him.

The man with the pistol smiled at Harry. "Try and heal that up."

Harry gritted his teeth against the pain, and kept crawling toward Ron, trailing blood on the snow, his eye was swelling, his nose was bleeding, and he could taste blood in his mouth.

"You're friends aren't going to help you, " said Amadae, walking around him, waving the lit wand. The light bounced around. Harry crawled forward a little bit more.

"Give it up boy," said a man, and Harry felt himself being dragged backwards by the collar of his shirt. He groaned in pain, clutching his shot side. The man dragged him through the snow, leaving a thin trail of smeary blood. He threw Harry into the chain link fence, causing it to rattle.

Harry slumped down on the ground, to weak from the silver and the beatings to move anymore. The man grabbed Harry and hauled him, and kicked him in the stomach, sending him sprawling to the ground.

Harry lay on the ground. The sky above was starting to get fuzzy.

Amadae leaned over him and showed him a long sharp blade.

"This is what I'm going to cut your head off with," she said softly. "And then I'm going to cut your heart out. Crucio!"

Harry screamed in pain on the ground, thrashing in the snow. Amadae lifted the curse.

"Okay, men, you heard him scream, now shoot him and leave. Leave the other two here, I want them to awake and see their headless friend." Amadae waved the blade. Harry felt his phone start vibrating in his pocket, but he couldn't do anything about it.

The man pointed the pistol at Harry's chest and shot. Harry felt the first bullet him in the chest. He yelled in pain, not caring if they heard him scream anymore.

Ginny. He failed her. He didn't save her. She would be forced to suffer whatever Aeron dealt her. He failed.

Another bullet him in the chest, and then another and another. The sky went fuzzy, he was blacking out.

"Ginny," he managed to whisper before the last bullet him in the chest and everything went black.

_The Bentley. _

Butler pulled the car up to the closed shop. Artemis was in the passenger seat, with Holly in the back, who had decided to come along for the ride.

"Where are they at?" asked Holly, peering through the window.

"They said they'd be right here," said Butler, his soldier senses tingling. Something wasn't right.

Artemis tried Harry's phone. No one answered. He tried everyone else and they all went straight to voicemail.

"Where could they be?" asked Holly.

Artemis was tapping away on his phone. "I put GPS in their phones, so I could track them."

After a couple of minutes, Artemis had them. "Ginny's is not showing, but the others three is showing that they, or at least the phones are nearby."

He directed them.

They pulled up in an elementary school parking lot. They could see the field and a bit of light from what looked like a wand.

"I'm going in," said Holly, shielding.

She had her Neutrino with her, and was in her suit. She flew over the field and seen Hermione and Ron's bodies laying on the field.

"Shit," she muttered. She seen Harry laying on the ground, and a figure that looked like Amadae was standing over him, holding a blade. She lowered herself silently.

Amadae took her wand and stuck the end in the snow, so the light would shine over Harry's body. Holly seen he was riddled with bullet words, and his face was bleeding and swollen. His eyes were closed. No sparks were healing his wounds.

Amadae straddled Harry, and put the blade to his neck.

Holly fired her Neutrino.

Amadae never knew what hit her. The blast pushed her forward and slightly to the side, so she was half laying on Harry. The blast knocked her out cold and the back of her coat looked a bit singed.

Holly checked to make sure she was indeed passed out. Artemis and Butler were running across the field.

"Check the other two," Holly ordered them, using cuffs to bind Amadae's hands behind her back. "Were taking this one in."

She looked at Harry and seen he was breathing shallowly. There must be silver in his body. He wasn't dead. Even with silver in him, just enough magic would be present in his body to keep him alive. Holly looked at his arms and chest and couldn't find the silver. She wrestled his bloody, shirt off him and the under shirt he was wearing and checked his chest. There was no silver. His skin was cold. How long had he been out here? She rolled him over and seen a small wound in his back, with just a little bit of something silver sticking out. She tried to grasp it and pull it out but even with her slim elfin fingers, she couldn't manage it. She pulled out a little penknife and cut around the item until she could finally grasp it and pull it out ,realizing it was just a silver blade. The handle must have been snapped off.

The silver removed, sparks began to dance around Harry's numerous wounds.

Butler said Ron and Hermione were okay.

Holly flipped Harry back over and went to reach for one of his rings on the necklace that he wore, but realized it was gone.

"Find his rings!" said Holly.

Holly, using her helmet, found the broken chain and the rings. She took the bronze one and nestled it into one of the shot wounds. Harry's hair turned to bronze and the sparks danced faster. Butler found his coat laying in the grass outside the fences. Holly put it on Harry. She didn't bother with the shirts since they were all bloodied and ripped up.

Butler loaded them into car and dumped Amadae unceremoniously into the boot.

Back at Fowl Manor, Artemis's parents were out on some kind of conference again. They had gone to Switzerland and Hermione had placed on them (when they were sleeping) a protection spell. Anyone within a ten foot radius of them would be likely safe. Artemis had to marvel at Hermione's genius with spells.

Amadae got special treatment, in others words, she got locked in the cellar that Holly had been in, chain to a chair, blind folded and gagged.

Harry was taken to his room and laid on the bed, to finish healing. Ron and Hermione managed to come too and were sitting in Artemis's study, drinking tea. They told Artemis and Butler what they remembered. Snape joined them, wondering what the heck was going on. Ron wanted to know where his sister was.

"Well, now we have one of Aeron's lackeys under our control," said Artemis, smiling his vampire smile. "Won't Aeron be proud."

"I can't believe you caught Amadae," said Snape.

"She left her guard down," said Holly. "Stupid mistake. Did she honestly think no one would come looking for her.

"Where's my sister!" said Ron.

"I can't find her cell phone GPS on mine," said Artemis. "We'll have to ask the prisoner.

Harry suddenly burst into the room, hair disheveled and bloodied. He had pulled on a shirt hastily and his hair was still bronze.

"We have to find Ginny!" said Harry. "These men had her and they took a Port Key and left."

"What's a Port Key?" asked Harry.

Hermione hastily told him and Harry explained quickly to Artemis what had happened, until he blacked out.

"We have to go find her," said Harry, looking furious.

"We don't know where to go," said Artemis. "We have Amadae. Holly said she looked about to cut your head off. We'll bring Amadae up here."

"Do it now!" said Harry, his eye glowing. "I cut her throat if she won't tell."

"Harry, calm down, please," said Hermione pulling him back by his shirt into a chair. "You're not even fully healed are you?"

"Almost," mumbled Harry, patting his chest, where the ring was embedded into one of the bullet wounds. "Bronze works fast."

"We could play good cop bad cop if you like," said Artemis. "Just don't lose it."

Butler left the room with Holly and they came back with Amadae, chained up, looking defiant.

Butler pushed her roughly into a chair and chained her too it. She smiled at Artemis across the desk.

"So, now I'm your prisoner," said Amadae. "What are you going to do, torture me?"

"Must I sink to your level?" said Artemis.

"Let me guess," said Amadae. "You want to know where Ginny is."

"That would be a start," said Artemis, looking at her calmly.

"Well, you can shove it."

Artemis smiled his vampire smile. "Must we persuade you?"

Harry stood up went over to Amadae.

"Where is she?"

Amadae looked up at him, her curls disarrayed. "I wouldn't betray my master."

"Well, your master isn't here to save you, is he?" said Harry, releasing his claws with an ominous _shnick._

Amadae eyes flicked to the blades. For a moment, a look of apprehension flashed across her face. Then the defiant look came back.

"You wouldn't."

Harry placed one against her neck. "You were going to cut my head off, you bitch."

Amadae smiled. "Yes, I was."

Artemis smiled his vampire smile. "I would tell us where she is, if I were you. Harry is quite angry and I don't like to think what he would do to you if you refuse us information."

"Aeron will come for me, and he won't take me back as a traitor," she snarled.

"He won't take you back if you're dead," said Harry. Quick as a flash, he ran a tip across her cheek and a red cut blossomed there. Amadae flinched.

Holly stood in front of Amadae. "Amadae."

"What?"

"_You need to listen to me_," said Holly, layering her voice with mesmer. And "oh shit" look came over Amadae's face for a moment, and then was replaced by a calm on.

"Yes," she said.

"_Tell us where Ginny is,"_ said Holly.

Amadae _blinked_. "I-"

"_Tell us where she is."_ Holly laid it on a little thicker.

Harry's heart hammered. They would know in a moment.

"I don't know," said Amadae, looking peaceful. _Holly voice is like bells. I don't know why I didn't like her before. _"Aeron didn't tell me where she was going or what he wanted to do."

"_Where is Aeron now?"_

Amadae shrugged. "He goes all over the place. He just sent me an Owl with those last instructions. Bellatrix is with him."

Holly broke the mesmer and Amadae suddenly looked furious.

"How dare you trick me!" she yelled.

Holly turned to Artemis, who had watched the events intently. Aeron had made sure his tracks were covered.

"She doesn't know," said Holly.

"Butler, take her away," said Artemis, looking bored. "We can deal with her in the morning."

Butler and Holly dragged Amadae out of the room. Harry looked at Artemis, seething.

"That's it?" asked Harry. "Who knows what could be done to Ginny by morning?"

"Harry, were doing all we can," said Artemis. He waited until Holly and Butler came back. "Butler, do we have any truth serum?"

"No," replied Butler. "But I know someone who can get it to me within three or four hours, no questions asked."

"Good, do that please," said Artemis. "We can give her some of that, get her tell us everything she does know."

"I can mesmer her," said Holly.

"Save your magic," said Artemis. "You might need it."

He contacted Foaly, who appeared to be working late. His face popped up on the screen.

Artemis explained the situation. "We need you to trace the signal from Ginny's phone."

"Okay, I'm on," said Foaly, chomping a carrot. They could see him clacking away on his keyboard. "Mud men stuff can be so easy to track," he mumbled under his breath. "Okay, I got it. It's in the middle of the English Channel."

"What?" asked Harry. "Ginny is there?"

"I don't know about Ginny," said Foaly. "But the phone is."

"Holly, ca you go check the area and see if you can retrieve the phone," said Artemis. "Report back to us if you need find anything. I'll be up."

"So will I," said Butler.

Artemis told everyone else to go to bed. They would be awoken if anything happened.

They left the study.

"Man, I'm scared for Ginny," said Ron. "She's my only sister. If something happens- Mum and Dad already lost-"

"Shut up," growled Harry. "She'll be fine. She has to be." He took a breath. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell."

Ron nodded. "It's okay. I'm just really scared."

"I don't think Aeron will kill her," said Hermione. "He wants her for something."

Harry went to his room and removed the bronze ring from the last wound in his chest. It healed up while Harry took a shower and put on some black sleeping pants and a shirt. He sat on his bed, thinking, fuming, his anger growing. Anything could happen in a short amount of time.

He went to Artemis study, knowing he couldn't sleep.

"Harry, shouldn't you be asleep?" asked Artemis.

"How can I sleep now?" Harry plopped in a chair.

"Butler went to Dublin to meet his contact," said Artemis. "Holly went to the English Channel to get the phone and check for other evidence."

Madeline crept from her bed and into the study.

"Madeline, you should be asleep," said Artemis.

"I can't sleep," said Madeline, dressed in a pair of Myles pajamas, with little Transformers all over them. She came to Harry and crawled into his lap.

"Uh, Madeline, it's really late." Harry tensed up a little, not liking to be touched by anybody, except Ginny.

"I can't sleep," she said, drawing her knees up and biting her fingernails. "Ginny never came to give me a kiss goodnight like I made her promise."

Harry and Artemis had to explain to her that Ginny was captured. There was no point in hiding it from her; she'd figure it out eventually anyway. Madeline cried at first, until Harry assured her they would find her.

She wanted a story so; Harry borrowed Artemis Power Book and found an online site with stories for children. He read her the Princess and the Pea and the story of Jack and the Beanstalk. Madeline fell asleep half way through Jack and the Beanstalk so Harry carried her up to bed.

In Harry's mind, it seemed to take days for them to get back. When they did, Holly said she hadn't found anything except the phone.

"Frigid waters," she mumbled to herself, heading for the kitchen. "Figures this would happen in the winter when the water is like ice. That suit doesn't block it all out."

Butler had gotten the truth serum from his "contact", whoever that was.

Everybody got up and went into Amadae's cell.

"Oh, what is this, a party?" she asked.

Butler hooked administered a needle with the serum into Amadae's arm.

"What are you putting in me?" she snarled. She struggled but her arms were chained to the chair. "Get that away!"

"Just calm down," said Artemis.

"I swear, if I could do wordless spells, you'd all be a bunch of hogs right now, and I'd roast everyone one of you alive on an open fire! I'd rip out your intestines and burn them. I'd-"

The serum was mixed with a mild sedative and Amadae slumped a little in her chair. Her empty threats petered out and her eyes looked a little glazed.

Artemis began questioning her. "When did you last seen Aeron?"

"A week and a half ago," said Amadae. "After the incident when you guys blew up his little lab. He left for-"

Suddenly there was a crack and suddenly, Aeron stood in the room.

Butler had his gun out in a moment flat and everybody else reached for their wands. Aeron lunged for Amadae and placed his hand on her arm. Harry realized he was planning to Apparate her out. He lunged forward, grabbing a hold of Aeron's arm.

There was a pop, and the trio was gone…

"No!" shouted Hermione.

Butler had fired a moment too late and the bullet merely hit the concrete and cracked it. The chair was gone as well, Amadae being chained to it.

Artemis was standing. "How did he get in here? We lost our prisoner and Harry! Who knows where they are at!? Hermione, the spell you put around the house-"

"He must have figured a way around it," said Hermione, looking scared. "He's the most powerful dark wizard in the world; he could have made a way."

"Just like that?" asked Ron.

Hermione shrugged her shaking shoulders. "He could have been working on it for awhile, planning to break in here."

"Well, he got in here, and now we lost Harry as well," said Ron, getting up.

_Aeron's lab_

They appeared in the middle of a lab room; similar to the one Harry had been tortured and transformed in. He kept a grip on Aeron's arm and let his blades out. He swung his arm and tried to slice Aeron's chest open.

Aeron jumped back, yanking his arm free. Harry's claws missed by a half inch and he fell forward, caught off balance. Aeron shot a spell at him and Harry was blasted backwards. He landed with a thump on the cold steel floor. Aeron turned his wand to Amadae and the bonds on the chair released her, the chains falling to the floor with a clatter. Amadae was still under the effects of the truth serum, with the tranquilizer in it. She tried to get up, and flopped back into the chair.

"Useless," said Aeron, with contempt.

Harry sat up, and realized somebody was in front of him.

A green sprite stood in front of him. She was as tall as Holly, with a hooked nose and golden eyes. She wore a brown robe with a black shawl wrapped around her shoulders.

"Hello, friend of Artemis," she said.

A sprite, working with Aeron. This wasn't good.

Harry made the mistake of locking eyes with her and she spoke again, her voice layered with the _Mesmer._

_ "Obey me, boy."_

Harry felt himself slide into her control. He could trust her; she wouldn't do anything to harm him.

_No, _he thought. _She's not-_

_ "Listen to me," _said the sprite, laying it on thick. _"You will obey me and Aeron without question."_

Harry tried to fight it. _What a lovely voice. But-_

He couldn't finish the thought. The sprite was trying hard. A muscle twitched in Harry's neck as he tried to fight it. When Holly had mesmerized him, he hadn't fought so hard, since he had agreed to it. He hadn't agreed to this however.

"Stop." Harry's voice was slow and thick. The sprite frowned.

_"Stop fighting me boy," _she intoned.

"STOP IT!" Harry shouted. The mesmer was broken.

The sprite whirled toward Aeron. "What was that?"

"He has a strong mind," said Aeron flicking his wand. Harry's hands were cuffed in front of him. He had dropped his wand. The sprite picked it up.

"You're plan better work," said the sprite.

"Oh, it will," said Aeron, with a smile.

** Okay, anybody guess who the sprite is? Anybody? And no, it's not Opal Koboi with green skin now. Write in the review box who you think it is!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Harry Potter and Artemis Fowl: Weapons of Magic Chapter Eleven**

_ Aeron's lab _

Harry struggled against the cuffs as Aeron marched toward him. "Where the fuck is Ginny?"

"Stop struggling, and stop worrying about your girlfriend," said Aeron, pointing his wand at Harry. _"Crucio!"_

Harry screamed and thrashed on the floor as the familiar agony washed over him. Not again…

Aeron lifted the curse. "You are now my prisoner again," said Aeron, grabbing a handful of Harry's hair. "And this time, you will obey me."

Harry struggled as Aeron dragged him to a machine that looked like just like the one he had been transformed in. The sprite helped Aeron pushed Harry into it. Aeron flicked his wand. The handcuffs disappeared and chains wrapped around Harry, tying him down.

"I made another mind control machine," said Aeron looking at him. "You'll never submit to me willingly, so I must force you. Once were done here, we'll take that Port Key and get out of here." There was a small table next to the machine with a small round metal disc.

Harry fought against the chains but they were too tight. He felt something moving behind his head and he lifted it. He couldn't see it, but a small hole had opened behind where his head would rest. A leather strap suddenly went across his forehead and tightened, pulling his head down.

"Let me go!" shouted Harry, feeling a familiar pin pricking sensation at the base of his skull.

Aeron smiled as the needles went into Harry's skull.

The needles hurt and Harry grunted in pain as the mind control machine was attached. The machine finished and linked itself to his brain.

Harry stopped struggling.

"Now get up," said Aeron.

Harry, in his mind, tried to fight the machine. The chains and the leather strap went away and Harry sat up and swung his legs out. He stood on the floor.

"Put your claws out," said Aeron. Harry obeyed. Aeron turned to a door on the far side. "Bring the girl."

Bellatrix came out, tugging on a struggling Ginny, who hands were cuffed behind her. She spotted Harry.

"Here's the brat," said Bellatrix.

"Harry!" screamed Ginny, as Bellatrix dragged her to Aeron.

Aeron grabbed Ginny by the neck.

A thought flashed in Harry's brain and he fought to grasp it. _Ginny._

"Now that you are under my control," said Aeron, pushing Ginny to the floor. "I want you to kill her."

The machine attached to his head made him want to comply. But he paused.

_Ginny. No, she's my girlfriend. I love her. I can't-_

A muscle in his neck twitched and he drew his hand back, blades glinting. Aeron smiled.

"Harry, please!" shouted Ginny, trying to scoot backwards. "It's me!"

The blades swung.

Aeron realized a second too late that Harry had stabbed him. The machine in Harry's skull was making it difficult to disobey, and the blades barely pierced Aeron's arm. He jumped backward.

_I can't harm Ginny… I can't let her die._

Harry mustered all his self control and reached back, slipping the blades between the device and his own skull. He ripped it off and felt the pain in his head as the needles came free. Blood trickled down the back of his neck as sparks hopped up to do their work. The machine, small black box with needles on one side, clattered to the floor.

_Aeron is not going to control me or hurt Ginny! _

His hair turned white and his eyes turned red.

Harry dropped it and lunged for Aeron. The sprite jumped forward but Harry's wings erupted from his back, and the sprite took a few feathers in the eye. She howled, her left eye watering and going red.

Bellatrix shot a spell at Harry who dodged it and lunged for Bellatrix with his hooked claws. Bellatrix screeched as Harry's claws pierced her stomach.

Amadae, seeing the struggle, fought the sedative and managed to get out of the chair. She seen her sister, blood spurting from her stomach.

"NO!" she screamed, lurching forward.

Harry stabbed Bellatrix again the chest. Bellatrix scream cut off in a gurgle of blood coming from her mouth.

_I can't die-not again-not- _She thought this, panic filling her mind as her one of her lungs filled with blood.

Bellatrix fell to the ground, blood oozing from her gut and her chest. She heaved up some blood and it dribbled down the side of her face.

Aeron went for his wand, but Harry swung around, his claws ripping a gash in Aeron's arm as he tried to raise it. He yelled and dropped the wand.

Amadae lurched across the floor to Ginny and grabbed her by the throat.

"You touch him again and I snap her neck!" shouted Amadae, grasping Ginny's head. Ginny screamed and tried to get away.

Harry froze, the meaning of the statement piercing his angry brain.

Aeron's arm was bleeding badly. The gash went down to the bone. Harry grabbed the wand quickly and pointed it at Amadae.

"Drop her," said Harry.

Amadae tightened her grasp. The sprite flew toward Harry, knocking him to the side a bit. Amadae tried to snap Ginny's neck, but all she managed to do was twist it painfully. Ginny yelped and tried to wiggle off.

Harry lunged at Amadae. Ginny scooted across the floor toward Harry's wand. The sprite had dropped it after getting poked in the eye. Ginny turned herself around and grabbed the wand and scooted around again, aiming, she hoped, at Amadae.

"Petrificus Totalus!"

Harry saw the spell coming their way and jumped backward, accidently dropping Aeron's wand. In a second, Amadae was frozen stiff as a board. Harry lunged for Ginny and hauled her up and to the table with the Port Key. If it was just him, he'd have stayed and fought them and tried to kill Aeron, but he had Ginny to think about.

He touched the Port Key and in an instant, they disappeared.

They reappeared in a field outside Dublin. Ginny flopped on the grass and Harry knelt on the grass, breathing hard.

They were safe, for now. Harry's hair, eyes, and wings went back to normal. He retracted his wings and claws and used his wand to remove the handcuffs from Ginny.

"Are you okay?" he asked, grabbing and hugging her.

"Yes," said Ginny, clutching him. "I was so scared, Harry! Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine," said Harry.

"That device didn't work," said Harry. "Guess my mind is too strong for that kind of stuff. Did he hurt you?"

Ginny shook her head. "He said he was going to force you to kill me. He just kept me in a locked room."

"You're okay now," said Harry, kissing her. "I was so worried, I thought-"

Ginny kissed him back. "You transformed again, your eyes went red."

"I know," said Harry.

Fowl Manor was not far. Harry's phone GPS told him where he was at. He called Butler to come and get them.

"They had a Port Key to Dublin," said Harry. "They were going to come here for something."

_Aeron's lab_

Bellatrix lay dying on the floor. She was quite there yet but she would be a minute or so. Aeron grabbed his wand used a spell on Amadae so she could move. He told her to get some Pimante.

"Your sister is about to die!" he yelled. "Get it quickly."

Amadae got up, feeling panic rise up in her. The thought of losing her sister again was too much to bear. She ran to a nearby room grabbing a chunk of it and bringing it to Aeron. Aeron snatched it and placed it into a container hooked up to the machine. Once the lid was down, the Pimante began to liquefy.

"There's only one option if you want to save your sister," said Aeron, picking up Bellatrix's limp form. She only had one operating lung and the other was filled with blood. She made an odd wheezing sound when she tried to draw a breath. "We have to try and transform her."

Amadae froze. "But- it could kill her, or destroy her mind."

"She right," said the sprite.

"She'll die now if we leave her like this!" said Aeron. "If she dies now, I could attempt to resurrect her, but it usually doesn't work a second time."

Amadae couldn't think. Her sister's life hung in the balance. Either way, Bellatrix _could_ die.

But maybe she wouldn't.

"Okay," said Amadae.

Aeron put Bellatrix into the machine and strapped her down and put the oxygen face mask on her so she could breathe. He closed the glass lid and the platform sank down a bit. The enclosure began to fill with water. The needles came forth from the walls and sank into Bellatrix's body. Aeron cursed himself for being unable to perfect this machine. The most successful one was Harry Potter, but for some reason, he was able to fight the mind control device. Aeron didn't need to plant on Bellatrix's head, she was already loyal to him, but she could end up a drooling, useless mess like Conway.

Bellatrix in the tank, could feel herself slipping away. The pain in her chest and stomach was awful. There was blood everywhere. She thought of her sister.

Then the needles sank in.

Aeron and Amadae could see the liquid Pimante flowing through a tube and into the various rubber hoses attached to the needle.

Bellatrix quite forgot about the pain in her torso and the needles gave her new pain. She had been too out of it to focus on the conversation between Aeron and Amadae. She had only dimly registered that she was in the machine.

She tried to move, but she was too weak from loss of blood.

The Pimante was injected into her system. As the magical substance flooded her body, Bellatrix realized it felt like her bones were melting, before the pain caused her to tip over into a black abyss.

Weather into unconscious or death, she didn't know.

_ Fowl Manor_

After Harry and Ginny had gotten back and told their story,Hermione had frantically put the protection spell back on the manor, drawing chalk symbols all over the place, layering it on as thick as she could.

"Hermione, it's not going to work," said Ron, when Hermione was done and sat in the bedroom they shared.

"Well, I can't just sit around and hope they don't come back!" said Hermione. "Might as well make it hard."

"Aeron is too strong," said Ron. He rubbed his eyes. "We should relocate or something."

"We need to defeat him," said Hermione darkly.

"Easier said than done," said Ron, flopping on the bed, next to her. "What if we can't? What if we all die?"

"Stop that," said Hermione. "Aeron is smart, but we've got Artemis, and Harry."

"And you," said Ron. "Don't forget, you've always been the brainy one."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Please, Artemis is smarter than me. Look at all the heists and narrow scrapes he's gotten out of, usually because he thought of a plan. Besides, who else had an Interpol record at the age of twelve?"

"Yeah, but you always came top in school," said Ron. "And Muggle school. I seen all those academic awards at your parents house."

It was true; her parents had a lot of photos up of Hermione getting awards in school. She always got top marks in all her classes. There was a picture of her excepting the Science Fair award in second grade, frizzy hair restrained into two thick braids, her smile showing she had lost a tooth recently. Hermione cringed, thinking of some of the photos.

"At least the hair isn't so frizzy," said Ron, gently tugging a handful.

"Oh, stop it!" said Hermione, laughing. "Only because I've got stuff to put in it, thankfully."

Harry and Ginny were downstairs. Ginny and Harry had taken a nap, being exhausted. Ginny slept for about six hours, and Harry got two, woken up when Hermione came banging into the room, chalk and wand in hand and began scrawling symbols on the wall, waving her wand and chanting spells.

Harry got up and went downstairs for some tea, leaving Ginny drooling on the pillow.

Butler had put a kettle on and was already a making a pot of Earl Grey Tea. Harry gratefully accepted a cup and they both sat at the table in the dining room, sipping it. Artemis joined them.

"Aeron was planning something in Dublin," said Artemis, sipping a cup. "He was probably planning to bring you back here, in his control, to kill us all. But Aeron's machine doesn't seem to work, nor _mesmer _if you fight it enough."

"I wonder who that sprite was," said Harry.

Artemis thought a moment. "I think I know who it was, although I never thought…"

_Aeron's lab._

Amadae, the sprite, and Aeron, watched as Bellatrix started twitching in the tank. Aeron looked at the control board and seen her heartbeat skyrocket for a moment and then quickly drop.

It stopped.

Amadae stared at the tank, willing her sister to live and be herself.

The Pimante finished going in.

Blue sparks suddenly popped up and began healing the wounds.

Amadae held her breath. Each second felt like an hour

Bellatrix, lying in the tank, opened her eyes and felt a fizzing around her torso. The pain was going away. She wasn't going to die.

Aeron seen the heart beat pick back up and resume a steady, if slightly fast pace. He pushed a button and the water drained out and the needles retracted. The tank opened and the platform rose a bit. The straps released themselves.

Bellatrix sat up, her curls soaked and dripping. She patted the front of herself.

"I'm healing," she said, looking at the little sparks.

"The healing magic is not as good as Harry's," said Aeron. "But your lung has healed."

"Do you have powers like Harry?" asked Amadae, staring.

Bellatrix looked at her hand. Her right one had little scars on the back, right before the knuckle.

Amadae watched as a set of claws popped out. They were a little shorter than Harry's.

"Great, only one set," said Bellatrix.

"At least your mind didn't go crazy, like Conway's," said Aeron. "Otherwise you'd be dribbling and biting your hand, and useless to me."

"Gee, thanks," said Bellatrix.

_Fowl Manor_

Artemis and Butler looked at each other.

"Ho Chi Minh City," they said simultaneously.

"We found a sprite there," continued Artemis. "I wanted a copy of the Fairy Book, so we tricked her with some whiskey that had holy water in it. It would kill her, so she agreed to give us the copy of the book in exchange for the cure and something to restore her magic. She was an alcoholic, doing minor healing work, like stuff for warts and such. We gave her the antidote to the holy water and after Butler photocopied each page with my camera, we gave her an injection to cleanse the alcohol from her body and bring her magic back, plus a little something so she wouldn't remember letting us copy the book."

Harry looked at him. "Quite a monster you were, at that age. Holy water can kill fairies."

"That was then," said Artemis, scowling. "I wanted a copy of the book."

"Why would that sprite be with Aeron?" asked Harry.

Artemis shrugged. "I can't think why. Maybe she wanted more power. There are fairies that would love it if the Mud Men were to be overthrown so fairies could live on the surface once more."

"But they would want even the wizards to die," said Butler.

"They could probably be persuaded to coexist with the magical people," said Artemis. "Aeron wants the world to be only magical beings, so they would have to."

"And he justifies the killing of millions of Muggles with that," said Butler.

Artemis sipped from his tea and sat it down. "I had Hermione helping me with something. I found records him before he went to any wizard school. He lived in the slums of London with his mother, Carys. I found records of her, working at a restaurant. She still works there actually, and lives in a small house. Aeron lived there and went to a public school until he got accepted into a magical school. I've got her address and I think we should pay a visit."

"To his mother?" asked Harry.

"Yes," replied Artemis. "I wonder if she's heard from her son lately or knows about any of this."

_ London_

The Barrel o' Ale was a small pub in the poor part of London. It was old and Carys had worked there for several years, first to pay for her and her sons needs and then as something to do later on. She was in her forties now and was a first name basis with many of the customers. They always said hello to her and asked her how day was going, and inquired about what her son was up to. She gave them the usual answer that her son was traveling abroad, seeing the world.

She finished cleaning up some tables and told the shift manager, Ms. Ross, that she was leaving.

"Have a goodnight, Carys," said Ms. Ross. "We'll see you tomorrow."

Carys left The Barrel o' Ale and headed home through the darkened streets, looking forward to putting her feet up and watching some television.

She took her key out to unlock the door. Her son had bewitched the locks with a simple spells, to prevent crooks from picking it. The windows were shatterproof. She felt safe in this house, knowing no one could get in.

She unlocked the door and stepped inside and kicked her shoes off. She sighed and walked into the living room and shrieked.

A lamp was on. There were two people sitting on the couch and another sitting an arm chair.

The person sitting in the armchair was a young guy with blue eyes and raven hair. On the couch was an older man with shoulder length black hair and sallow skin. The remaining person had messy black hair and green eyes and some weird scars on his face and looked to be the about the same age as the first one.

"What are you doing in my house!" asked Carys, feeling scared. "How'd you get in?"

"Hello, Carys," said the man with the blue eyes. "We had some questions for you, about your son."

"My son?" asked Carys. "Is he okay?"

"Have a seat," said Artemis, gesturing to the rocking chair.

Carys turned to run but a bald giant was standing there.

"Have a seat," he said menacingly. Carys stepped back and made it to the rocker shakily. The giant man was wearing a Hugo Boss suit and was probably the biggest man she'd ever seen in her life.

Artemis knew she would comply after seeing the bodyguard. Butler had that effect on people.

"I hope you don't mind, we let ourselves in," said Artemis. "Tricky little spells, but not to difficult."

"You-you're-"

"Wizards? Yes," said Artemis, which was a lie, obviously. But Carys didn't need to know who was magical and who wasn't.

"W-what do you want?" asked Carys. "I'll give you my wallet, the TV, take anything-"

Artemis raised a hand. "We are not here to rob you. I want to ask you about your son."

"Aeron?" asked Carys.

Artemis nodded. "When did you last speak with him?"

"About six months ago," said Carys. "He sent me an Owl. Told me he was traveling through Nepal. He likes traveling."

"What about his plans?" asked Artemis, watching her body language.

Carys looked perplexed. "Well, he told me he plans to go to Japan, or maybe China next year."

"What about his plans for the Muggles?"

Carys looked puzzled. "Muggles? What about them?"

"What about the plans to have fairies live on the surface?"

Carys looked at him like he was stupid. "The fairies live belowground, they can't live up here. The Muggles would exploit them."

"What if the Muggles were all gone?" asked Artemis.

"They'll always be around. What are they going to do, go live on mars?"

"What if I told you your son was planning to get rid of all Muggles?" asked Artemis, looking at her intently. By her body language, she was telling the truth. She didn't know anything about what Aeron was doing, and genuinely believed he was busy trekking through Nepal.

"What nonsense is this?" asked Carys.

"You're son is creating monsters that have been attacking cities through the world," said Artemis. "Don't look surprised, it's not on the Muggle news. Humans who seen the attacks have been mind wiped, but your son is responsible."

"My son is not responsible for any attacks!" said Carys. She wasn't in touch with the wizard world, so she hadn't heard of anything.

"You're son is creating magic monsters, as weapons, to rid the world of Muggles," said Artemis. "He will commit this mass genocide so that fairies can live on the surface with the wizards."

"You're crazy!' said Carys. "My son has not made any monsters!"

"He made me this way!" said Harry, leaning forward. Carys looked at his face. He had scars on his neck and a few on face. Then she saw the lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

"You're Harry Potter," said Carys.

"You're son is a monster!" said Harry, releasing both sets of claws. Carys stared at them. "You're son kidnapped me and tortured me for three months. He took his jacket off and lifted the front of his shirt, revealing some of the scars. "You're son and some of his _friends, _plus some of the atrocities he has created, are responsible for all of these. He tortured me everyday day for three straight months and then put me in a machine that injected a substance into me and changed me."

"You're lying," said Carys. "My son would never-he's always been a good boy. He did good in school-"

"Very well, from what we learned," said Harry. "He was study Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts. I bet he learned enough to start making his own spells and such."

"You're all crazy," said Carys, getting up.

"_Sit back down." _A voice spoke from the air. A figure in an LEP suit and helmet appeared in front of Carys. The visor was down. Carys saw a pair of eyes staring at her.

Carys sat back down in the rocking chair, the _mesmer _affecting her. "Yes, whatever you say."

Holly questioned Carys, but Carys truly knew nothing of what her son was planning. She hadn't seen him in quite some time and had told her nothing of his plans. She really believed he was off seeing the world, enjoying himself, not doing anything wrong.

"_Now we are going to leave, and you will remember nothing of this, you just came home and fell asleep in the rocker," _Holly intoned to Carys. _"You had a tiring day at work and remember nothing of this visit."_

"Of course," said Carys, sleepily. "Long day at work…tired…"

She was snoring in a moment.

"Probably kinder to let her forget this," said Snape.

They searched the house including Aeron's room, but they didn't find anything. Aeron's room was that of a man who had just graduated. There was some old school books crammed into a shelf with several other random books, a few clothes in the closet, a small TV, and a few other things, nothing incriminating at all. The group was disappointed.

They left Carys drooling in her chair and exited the house.

Carys woke up early, feeling a little disoriented. She remembered coming home and falling asleep in her chair.

"Oh my," she mumbled to herself. "Work really tired me out today."

She brushed her teeth and got into her nightgown and climbed into bed, ready to sleep.

That night she dreamt of her son standing amidst a pile of dead bodies.

_ Haven_

Foaly was working with the Pimante chunks Holly had been bringing him, trying to figure out what could be done with it. From what he had learned about it, it could be used to bring the dead back to life. Foaly shuddered to think what could be done with that power. Someone like Hitler could possibly be resurrected…

Foaly was typing on his Mud Men keyboard, thinking. How had Aeron figured out what spell to use to bring back Snape? Holly had reported that Bellatrix Lestrange, a notorious Death Eater that had been killed, was alive again now. How did Aeron know how to use Pimante to bring a person back? All Foaly had figured out was how to make a liquid restorative to bring a fairies magic back a little. And even that hadn't worked very well; it only restored a little, and if someone drank too much, they got diarrhea.

Foaly had reconfigured the formula and tried it again on the volunteers, but the effects were not what he wanted. The volunteers not only got the diarrhea squirties, they also began throwing up at an alarming rate. He shuddered remembering the test room: the sprays of projectile vomit on the walls, piles of brown mushy crap all over the floor. A sprite had pin-wheeled wildly in the air, panicky, vomit spraying from his mouth, until he crashed through the window into the room where Foaly was, showering some equipment with the remains of his lunch. It took Foaly a week to get the smell out.

There was obviously some kind of spell, but what was it, and how had Aeron figured it out?

Foaly had sent a sample to the Ministry of Magic for them to experiment with. The only way to communicate with them was by email, as an Owl would not be able to fly to Haven. It would get fried in the chutes, or flattened by a shuttle coming up. One of the experimenters in the Ministry actually had a laptop (he had grown up as a Muggle) as used it to communicate with Foaly.

Foaly checked his email and seen it was from Bob Longway, the experimenter. So far all he had found out was that it could be used to cure warts. But he had an interesting theory about where Aeron had gotten the resurrection spell.

There was a museum in Paris, France, in the wizard community. There were all kinds of great wizard artifacts that people could pay a few coins to go see. There was a book there, one of the first Dark Magic spell books, supposedly written around about 1500 years ago or so. Inside it, there was a spell that supposedly could be used to bring people back to life. A chunk of unknown substance had been found during that time and some wizards, screwing around with things they shouldn't have been, had made the spell, and brought back a minor evil wizard, who they had to kill quickly when they realized their mistake.

Now the book lay in the Magical Museum, and had been unopened all these years. Nobody was allowed to touch it or read it. It was in a glass enclosure, roped off from the public, so people could see it but not touch it.

Had Aeron somehow gotten to the book and read it? The book hadn't been stolen, it was obviously still there, and it wasn't like the curator would just let people stroll up to it and copy down spells from it.

Foaly wondered…

_Paris, France, several years ago._

Mulch Diggums was living in France, using a nice sum of money Artemis Fowl had given him. After the incident with Opal, Mulch was ready to live quietly for a few years before going back to stealing from Mud Men. Holly had warned him.

"Mulch Diggums settle down?" she had snorted. "Yeah, okay. When you go back to your criminal ways, I'll be waiting to haul you back to Haven."

Diggums fully intended to go back to stealing, but he decided to wait a while. He wanted to relax and chill out a bit. Artemis had given him a nice fund to live off for awhile, so he got himself a big house, an 80 inch TV, and a big DVD set. He amused himself at night, occasionally going for walks, and breaking into Mud Men's house, doing things like hiding people's keys, moving things around, and occasionally snatching some jewelry, or anything that particularly caught his eyes. Nothing too big though, he was supposed to be chilling out.

He was watching _Die Hard _one night when a knock sounded on his door. Mulch cast his eyes at the fireplace, where he could eat through the dirt on the bottom and be gone before anybody could get him. He set down the half eaten roast chicken carcass and went to the door and looked through the peephole set to his eye level. All he could see was some ones legs.

"The code is Frond," said a voice.

Mulch thought back to the letter he had gotten a week ago, saying someone would be visiting him soon. They needed help with a job. The letter had been accompanied with several thousand dollars and a post script promised more. One of Mulch's dwarf friends, had worked with the person, doing a few jobs for him, and told him it was safe, and worth the money.

Mulch opened the door.

"You need help with a job, eh?" asked Mulch. "My friend told me about you.

Aeron walked into the room, holding a suitcase. "Yes, he's helped me before. The Magical Museum here in Paris has a book that I would like to read and I need your help."

"A book?" said Mulch.

"Yes," said Aeron. "I collect ancient spells and such and would like to know what's contained in that book."

"So you want me to steal it," said Mulch. "Why not use my friend?"

"I heard he got arrested, trying to sell some human property to an undercover LEP operative," said Aeron.

"Ah," said Mulch. "So you need me."

"Thing is, it would raise alarms if the book was stolen outright," said Aeron. "I have a camera, and would like you to break in there, and take a picture of each page. I'll have a copy of each page, and what I want, and you get this."

He opened the suitcase which was full of cash. Mulch thought of the Dom Perignon he could buy with that, and the chicken he wanted, plus American Horror Story on DVD.

"You got yourself a deal," said Mulch. "But the Magical Museum is heavily bewitched to thwart thieves and such."

"Only the outside," said Aeron. "And not the under part of the building."

_Magic Museum, an hour later._

Aeron and Mulch stood a distance away from the Museum, in the wizard quarters, hidden from Muggles. The place was spelled to prevent thieves from getting in and strolling out with priceless treasures.

Aeron had told him that the outside had spells, but the under part wasn't.

Aeron gave Mulch a Mud Men Digital Camera. Mulch tucked it in his pocket.

"You sure you just don't want the whole book?" said Mulch.

"No," said Aeron. "I just want the information inside. Nobody must know about this, and to steal the book would alert the Ministry of Magic."

"What kind of info is so important to you?" asked Mulch.

Aeron smiled eerily. "I just wish to collect it."

Mulch's beard hairs curled a bit. Something wasn't right with this. But his friend had worked with him before, and gotten a hefty payment. He couldn't be all that bad. Besides, Mulch enjoyed a challenge and watching TV all day was getting boring. He'd been thinking of going back to his old ways soon anyway.

Mulch unbuttoned his bum flap and unhinged his jaw and disappeared into the ground, chewing his way through the dirt, and depositing it out the other end. It felt good to be digging through the ground. He burrowed his way through several thousand feet and made his way to the underside of the building. He got to the cellar of the building. There was a cleaning closet, the floor cracked, showing the dirt underneath. Mulch emerged into the closet, and, stepping over a broom and a mop, opened the door and entered into the main cellar part. Mulch ignored the stuff lying around and went up the stairs. Aeron told him no one patrolled at night and there were spells inside. The people hired to put the spells around the building were so arrogant about their good work, they hadn't bothered to place any inside, thinking nobody could get past the outside ones. Well their arrogance had cost them…

The museum was dimly lit. Mulch crept through the shadows until he got to the exhibit with the book. It was in a glass room with a door and a regular lock. Mulch fed one of his beard hairs through the hole and then plucked it. When he pulled the strand out, it had stiffened and retained the shape of the lock. Now he had a key. Mulch opened the door and strolled in, thinking this was too easy. The book was on a pedestal, with a small glass dome over it. He lifted it up and looked at the prize.

It had a plain brown cover, a bit dirty and tattered. He took the camera and opened it up and began photographing each page.

The pages were old and browned, with ancient drawings illustrating the spells. There were spells to create creatures, spells to cause people to die, a spell for resurrection…

Mulch paused to look at the resurrection spell. Surely it didn't work; otherwise nobody would die, right? He shrugged and finished photographing the pages. He tucked the camera into his pocket, replaced the book the way he had found it, along with the dome and left the glass room, locking it.

He smiled to himself as he went back to the cellar and into the cleaning closet. He went through the broken concrete to the dirt, making sure nothing was out of place and burrowed his way back to where Aeron was.

"Done," said Mulch, handing him the camera.

Aeron looked at the screen and flipped through some of the photos, smiling. "Good work, Mulch."

"I seen a resurrection spell in there," said Mulch. "But that crap don't work, otherwise nobody would be dead."

"Hmm, don't be so sure," said Aeron, turning the camera. "However, nobody will be bringing you back to life."

Mulch's hair curled. Aeron was drawing out his wand. In a flash, Mulch was burrowing through the ground, digging his way to safety.

_Shit _he thought.

The job had been easy for that amount of cash. Too easy. Mulch's friend had worked with this guy with no problem. Why had Aeron decided to try and kill him? There was something in that book that Aeron hadn't wanted him to know about.

He wouldn't be able to go back to his apartment for the cash. Aeron might send someone there to finish him off. Mulch mourned for a moment that he didn't get to finish watching _Die Hard. _

Above ground, Aeron smiled. He had known the dwarf would flee before he could kill him. But it didn't matter. He'd still be able to do what he wanted. Mulch wouldn't be able to tell anyone. If he went to anybody, fairy or wizard, he'd have a hard time explaining why he had broken into a museum.

Aeron had what he wanted.

**Yay, so there's the next chapter. If anybody figures why I put the reference to Die Hard in there, you get cookies (imaginary ones).**


	12. Chapter 12

**Harry Potter and Artemis Fowl: Weapons of Magic Chapter Twelve**

** Okay, I realized that when I wrote last chapter, I made a mistake. If Mulch helped Aeron and that had been a few years ago, American Horror Story would not have been on TV yet! It would be on now. So I'll go back and fix the last chapter later.**

** Anyone wondering about the chocolate covered ants, they actually do exist. I think you have to order them online. A friend of mine got some for his birthday several years and I think that is just disgusting. But it sounds like something Mulch would eat.**

** There some scenes near the end, but don't worry, there's no actual sex scenes. **

Artemis got a video call from Foaly, explaining about the book in the Magic Museum and the book.

"Aeron must have somehow got past the spells to the book," said Foaly.

"But it's guarded," said Hermione, looking over Artemis's shoulder. Everyone was in Artemis's study. "And the book is still there, right?"

"Yeah, but he could have just copied down the spell he wanted," said Foaly. "Stealing the book would have attracted attention. He wouldn't want that."

"But how did he get in," said Foaly.

"Well, I found out that the outside of the museum is heavily guarded," said Foaly. "The spells are tough to break and send alarms ringing through the Ministry if someone tries to break in. The stuff in there is priceless and they don't want to take chances. The spells spread out from a five hundred foot radius from the building. _Buuut-"_

"They made a mistake didn't they?" said Artemis. He had a feeling he knew what.

"They didn't put any spells on the stuff inside," said Foaly. "From what I learned, they didn't think anybody could ever get past the outside protection and the left the inside completely unguarded. Plus, there are no spells on the _underside _of the building."

Holly blinked. "Somebody could get in through the ground-Mulch!"

"Or somebody like him," said Foaly.

"Where is Mulch now?" asked Artemis.

"Um, last I heard from him, he was in Paris, living it up on that money you gave him," said Foaly. "Why'd you give him that anyway? I thought Fowl never just gives his money to people. _Aurum est-"_

"I'm not that greedy," Artemis cut him off. "I gave it to him for past services to us. He helped us out a lot, you know. Mulch said he wanted to take some time off, so I gave him enough money to live off of and keep out of trouble."

"That didn't last long," muttered Holly under her breath.

"Mulch wouldn't work for such an evil wizard, would he?" asked Juliet.

"Knowing Mulch, if anybody put a large amount of money in front him in exchange for services, he'd do it," said Holly, sourly.

"Aeron's only started doing all this evil stuff lately," said Foaly.

"He must have sent Mulch in with a way to get the info, like a camera or something," said Artemis, thoughtfully. "Where is Mulch now?"

"Last I talked to him, he was living in Canada," said Foaly. "But he may have moved. We really haven't been keeping tabs on him. He's been good, lately."

"Well, I think we need to pay him a little visit," said Holly, narrowing her eyes. "See what he's been up to in the past few years."

_Seattle Washington_

Mulch was living in Seattle Washington, in a big Penthouse, under the name Matt Digger.

He took walks at night, doing the usually breaking into people's houses, stealing very small things, and moving stuff around to annoy the Mud People. Other than the occasion piece of jewelry or such, he hadn't been stealing anything big and had pretty much kept out of trouble since the Aeron incident.

He'd heard, of course, about the attacks from creatures around the world. He subscribed to a wizard newspaper and a Mud Men one as well, to keep up on events around the world. Of course, the Mud Men newspaper mentioned nothing of the attacks. The LEP would have any regular people mind wiped after seeing a monster go tearing through their neighborhood. The one in New York City had been the most massive one. LEP had been busy for days mind wiping everyone. They hadn't been able to revive the ones that had died, unfortunately, but when peoples mind were wiped and there were unexplained events, the brain created memories to fill in the gaps. The human newspapers had talked about it being a terrorist attack. Some people wrote in saying the terrorists were having revenge on America for Osama Bin Laden having been killed and that was why this had happened.

"Terrorist attacks my bum," Mulch had muttered to himself, reading the article.

The wizard paper, of course, told the real events, and had tried to interview members of the LEP. Before now, the wizard and fairy world had never been in so much contact.

Mulch felt guilty. He remembered seeing some spells in the book to create hideous creatures. He'd got that info for Aeron, and it him making all that stuff happen. What had he done?

Mulch was now kicked back in his recliner, watching his big screen TV. Despite losing his house in Paris, he'd had enough money socked away to get new living quarters and all his necessities.

He was now eating chocolate covered ants, which he thought was one of the best culinary inventions ever. He sat there, eating a bucketful and watching _American Horror Story: Asylum._

He was watching the episode where you find out something about the head Nun's past.

"What an evil wench," Mulch said to himself, popping a handful of chocolate covered ants in his mouth. "Didn't even check to see if-"

The doorbell rang.

Mulch went to look through the peephole that he installed at his eye level. As usual, he could only see legs, and wondered why he bothered. Then the legs moved and suddenly Holly face came into view.

"Open up, Mulch."

Mulch unlocked the door and swung it open.

"Ah, a visit from my friends! Long time no see!"

"Yeah, hi," said Holly, entering. Artemis came in behind her with a black haired boy.

"Enjoying the money I see," said Artemis looking at the huge TV.

"Oh, yeah, I got American Horror Story and I'm watching that. I just finished the last season of Family Guy on DVD." Mulch looked at Harry. "I know you. You got a lightning bolt scar. OH MY GOSH! YOU'RE HARRY POTTER! CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH!? CAN I TAKE A PICTURE!?"

Harry, thinking of Colin Creevy, sighed,

"Just kidding," said Mulch. "I don't want your autograph, even though you did defeat old Voldybutt. I was just being annoying."

"Have a seat, Diggums," said Holly, squinting her eyes.

"You don't look too happy," said Mulch, plopping on the couch. "What's up?"

"Listen, Diggums," said Holly. "I know you've been keeping out of trouble lately, or at least not doing anything to attract attention-" Mulch put a hurt look on-"-don't give me that look. I bet you've been doing some small pilfering. Anyway, we need to ask you if anyone had asked you to go in the Magic Museum in Paris, and get any spells from a book."

Mulch felt anxiety blossom in his stomach-or maybe it was gas from the ants.

"Uh-"

"Don't try to run," said Holly, putting her hand on her Neutrino. "I could just drag you to Haven and have Foaly hook you up to the retina-mager."

"No!" said Mulch. "I-oh crap."

He explained about Aeron and the money and how he broke into the museum. Holly looked ready to explode.

"You helped him!" she shouted. "It's your fault he's got those spells and knows how to make those monsters! People have died because of that! I'm arresting you're a-"

"Holly," interrupted Artemis. "Aeron would have found someone to get it for him, if not Mulch. There are other dwarves, willing to do some dirty work for cash. Or he would have figured out a way to make those monsters. Don't take it out Mulch. Aeron is resourceful and will find a way to get what he needs or wants."

"And I didn't know!" said Mulch. "He just told me he collected ancient spells."

Holly growled. "Still…"

"Look, I've been good, I promise!" said Mulch. "After that, I just stayed out of trouble and I've been living here. That's it."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" asked Harry, who looked angry.

"I would have gotten in trouble!" said Mulch. "What was I supposed to do? Go to someone and be like, 'hey listen, I broke into this museum to get something for somebody, but that's not the important part, this Aeron guy tried to kill me…' They would lock me up for committing a crime."

"Like you deserve," said Holly.

"Well, now we know," said Harry, grimly. "Thanks a lot Mulch."

Mulch looked hurt. "I'm sorry! You think I don't feel guilty when I read about stuff in the paper about the attacks, even though the Mud Men papers think it's a terrorist attack? Besides, Artemis is right, Aeron would have a found a way or he'd hire a big team of wizards to go on a killing spree or something."

"All right, all right," said Holly. "Just-stay out of trouble for a change! If Root was still alive, he'd have your bum on a platter right now. You better be thankful I don't tell Trouble. He'd probably do the same thing."

Mulch looked droopy. "I'm sorry."

Holly sat down. "Did he mention if he was going to anything with the spells, or anything odd, anything at all?"

Mulch shook his hairy head. "Nope, just told me he was a collector. My cousin used to work with him, and he's locked up."

"He hasn't tried to come find you and kill you again, has he?" asked Holly.

Mulch shook his head again. "No, thankfully." He looked at Harry. "Why you got all those other scars on you?"

Harry scowled.

"Don't look so glum," said Mulch. "Want some chocolate covered ants?"

They left Mulch to his TV and snack. Holly warned Mulch that if he so much as farted wrong, she'd come back and lock him up.

Back at Fowl Manor, the information was relayed to everyone else.

"You should have locked him up," said Ron.

"No point, really," said Holly. "Like Artemis said, Aeron would have found a way."

Harry went upstairs and found Ginny watching TV on their bed. Harry had told her she could move into his room if she wanted, since they always ended up cuddling together and going to sleep anyway on his bed anyway. Ron teased Harry saying he better not get her pregnant yet, he wasn't ready to be an Uncle just yet.

"I haven't even got kids of my own yet," he had joked.

"W-what-were not even doing anything like that!" Harry had stammered.

Ron had laughed to see the look on his face.

Harry gave Ginny a kiss and sat next to her. She was watching Futurama. Bender was telling someone to bite his bum as usual.

Harry would be glad if they could get this over with and maybe have a normal life for a change. Harry and Ginny couldn't even go on a date now. After the last incident, it wasn't safe. It was too dangerous.

"Mum sent an Owl with a letter for each of us and some brownies," said Ginny, pointing to a package on the table.

"Oh, goody," said Harry reaching in and grabbing one. He took his letter and read it. Mrs. Weasly asked him how was doing and wrote about some stuff her and her husband were doing for the Order. She told him to eat some brownies because he was too skinny in her book and needed to fatten up. She wrote for him to stay safe and she would send more brownies next time, and maybe a pie.

"I'm not that skinny," said Harry, finishing his brownie.

"You got more muscles," said Ginny. "She hasn't seen you a while. She'll be surprised to see you don't wear glasses anymore."

"Nice not having to worry about them breaking or anything," said Harry, lying on the bed.

"Harry!" a voice called in the hallway.

"In here!" yelled Harry.

Artemis opened the door. "Foaly sent an email. There were some LEP taking care of a rogue troll in Surrey that went raging through your old neighborhood. Just a regular rogue one, but they seen a balverine hanging around number four, Privet Drive. They killed it and took it down to Haven."

"That's where I used to live," said Harry, sitting up.

"I know," said Artemis. "The troll was an accident, but why would a balverine being hanging out in the bushes by your old house? Nobody was around in the house, probably at work or something, but a few people in the neighborhood had to be mind wiped."

"Maybe I should go see them," muttered Harry, although the prospect did not thrill him. He had planned on never seeing them again when he last left. It was like they had treated him lovely.

"Would Aeron target them?" asked Ginny.

"Probably," said Artemis.

"It's not like there near and dear to me," said Harry, bitterly. "I hated them. But I'll go see them, warn them I guess. Hermione could help put some spells around the house. I don't like them, but it wouldn't be right to let them get killed by Aeron or something. They're still human."

_Number Four, Privet Drive, Surrey_

He went the next day with Hermione and Juliet, using Artemis's plane. Juliet had recently learned to fly, and Harry and Hermione had been apprehensive, but Juliet had assured them she wouldn't send them spiraling to a flaming death.

"I can do more than fight," she had said, rolling her eyes and flipping her ponytail with the jade ring over her shoulder.

She was actually good and they arrived in one piece at Heathrow airport and took a train to Surrey and then a cab.

The house was the same as usual, except Aunt Petunia's flowerbeds had been trampled, no doubt by the troll that had gone rampaging through the neighborhood. Everybody had been mind wiped so nobody would be able to tell her what had happened to her precious flowers. Harry had heard that someone's house had been half destroyed and the Telekinetic Division had fixed it. But they hadn't bothered with the flowers.

The trio went to the door and Harry rang the doorbell. He heard heavy footsteps and the door being unlocked.

Uncle Vernon stood there, portly and mustached.

"Hello," he began. "What-"

He cut off, recognizing Harry.

"Hello, Uncle Vernon," said Harry.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Ah, we need to talk to you," said Harry. "It's important."

Uncle Vernon hesitated for a moment and then opened the door wider. "Come in. We didn't expect to ever see you again."

Juliet exchanged a look with Hermione and Harry and they entered the house, following Uncle Vernon to the kitchen.

Aunt Petunia was making tea in a kettle on the stove. Dudley was sitting at the table, munching on a grilled cheese sandwich.

Aunt Petunia turned around and seen Harry and his friends. Her boney, horsey face didn't look too happy.

"Oh, it's you," she said, pursing her lips. "What do you want?"

"Nice to see you, too," said Harry.

"Have a seat, I guess," said Uncle Vernon, gesturing to the table. Everyone sat down.

"Harry said he needed to talk to us," said Uncle Vernon, gloomily. "Well, hurry up, out with it boy!"

"I'm not a boy," said Harry, looking angrily at his Uncle. "Let's all try to act with respect, shall we?"

Dudley stared at Juliet, and when she caught him looking, he pretended to be absorbed in the book open in front of him.

Harry cut to the point. "Listen, there are some problems from my world, and we need to take precautions to keep you safe. There are some, ah, creatures that are lurking around, and, uh-" he wasn't sure how to explain it. He didn't want to go into a big long explanation of Aeron and everything. "You may be in danger. Since you are related to me, you may be targeted."

"What do you mean targeted?" asked Petunia, slamming the kettle down the table. "What did you do? Did you get involved with-with some-_wizard _mafia or something?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "No. Listen, you probably wouldn't understand the whole thing. I'll put it simply: there are some bad wizards, I and others are fighting them. Since you're my only living relatives left, you could be targeted. There was a balverine here, yesterday."

"A what?" asked Uncle Vernon, looking pissed.

"It a bit like a werewolf," said Harry. "Aunt Petunia, I'm sure you noticed your flowerbeds."

"That was some stupid animals, probably the people down the street let their dog out again-"

"That was a troll," said Harry.

"A-a troll?" asked Aunt Petunia. "I think somebody would have seen that."

"Mind wiped," said Harry. "So they wouldn't remember."

"This is your entire fault!" said Uncle Vernon, going red. "You've brought danger to our family!"

"Don't try and blame me!" Harry snarled. "You're lucky I'm even here, trying to protect you! You don't even deserve it! You treated me like crap all my life! There is a dark wizard trying to kill all non magic people, so if wasn't for me and others fighting him, you'd be dead anyways!"

Uncle Vernon looked annoyed. "Well, what are you going to do about it?"

"Hermione can put a protection spell around your house," said Harry.

"I don't want magic things or whatever all over my house," said Aunt Petunia.

"Would you rather be dead?" asked Harry. "Would you rather have a balverine rip out your intestines?"

Aunt Petunia was silent.

"Thought not."

Hermione got to work while Juliet and Harry remained seated. It was kind of awkward. Harry looked at Dudley who was writing something on paper.

"You're still in school?" he asked, wondering how many times Dudley had failed grades in high school.

"College," said Dudley, which surprised Harry. He didn't think Dudley would ever be smart enough to make it to uni, he barely made it through the private school he had been going to, but he kept that thought to himself.

"Our little tyke is studying to be a video game maker," said Uncle Vernon proudly.

"Dad, I'm not a little tyke."

There was definitely nothing _little _about Dudley. He was still fat, but not as bad as he had been a few years ago, when he'd had about five chins. Harry remembered the pictures in the den, of Dudley as a baby, looking like a beach ball in a bonnet.

"He's going to be so good," said Aunt Petunia, adoring of her son as ever. "I heard you can make a lot of money in that."

Dudley finished off his grilled cheese, sneaking peeks at Juliet. "Is that your girlfriend?"

"No," said Harry, feeling embarrassed. Juliet glared at Dudley.

"What about the other one?"

"No," said Harry. "She's married to one of my friends. I have a girlfriend, but she's in Ireland right now." Aunt Petunia muttered something under her breath about witches.

"Oh."

"I got a girlfriend at uni," he said. Another surprising fact. Harry wondered if he should feel sorry for the girl, but Dudley didn't seem as mean as he used to be. "She's studying to be a nurse. She's really smart."

Aunt Petunia didn't bother to offer them any tea.

"I suppose your one of them, too," said Aunt Petunia.

"I'm not a witch, if that's what you mean," said Juliet.

"Harry," came Hermione's voice, from the hallway where she was chalking symbols on the wall. She sounded scared.

They got up and moved into the foyer. Hermione had been chalking over the door of the cupboard where Harry used to sleep before he started getting letters from Hogwarts, before his Uncle decided to move him into Dudley's second room, where all his old and broken junk was. Aunt Petunia complained that they had just painted recently.

Hermione was looking through a window by the front door.

"There's balverines!" said Hermione. "In the yard."

Aunt Petunia gasped. "You led these things to us!" she screeched, pointing at Harry.

"Shut your trap," said Harry, looking out.

"I didn't get to finish!" said Hermione, holding her chalk. "The spells not done."

"I got a pistol in the upstairs bedroom," said Uncle Vernon, tugging his mustache.

Harry snorted. "That won't do much. "

"What we do?" asked Dudley. "You're the-the wizard. Wave your wand and make them go way."

_Still stupid, _Harry thought. "Magic doesn't work like that. We'll have to fight them."

"Theirs four," said Juliet, on her cell phone with Holly.

It was the middle of the day, and no one seemed to be around in the neighborhood, either at work or off elsewhere.

Hermione and Harry had their wands ready. Two went to the side of the house. Harry knew they would climb up.

Why were they sending four? For simple Muggles, one, maybe two, would suffice.

"Stay down here," said Harry. He ran up the stairs, two as a time, letting his blades out.

He heard the window break in his Aunt and Uncles room. Uncle Vernon came up behind.

"Get back below!" Harry hissed, blades glinting.

"What are those?" asked Uncle Vernon, looking at Harry like he was some kind of freak.

"Get downstairs!"

"The pistols in my room under the bed!" said Uncle Vernon, pushing past Harry.

"No-!"

Uncle Vernon threw open the door and there were two balverines standing in the room. One was on the bed, rumpling the covers; another was sniffing at the closet. They seen the humans and snarled. Harry noted they were not silver clawed.

Harry yanked Uncle Vernon back, which was hard considering his bulk. He did it just in time because a balverine jumped forward and would have stabbed Uncle Vernon in the chest if Harry hadn't pulled him back. Harry stabbed his claws into its chest and drove it backward into the other, who was also attempting to rush forward. They stumbled into the bed and Harry pulled his claws out and reared back for another attack. The balverine slashed his shirt open at the stomach.

Harry heard something like glass breaking downstairs and knew the other two would be downstairs.

The second balverine grabbed Harry as he was aiming his claws for the first and threw him across the room. Then it lunged.

Uncle Vernon was shouting and yelling as both the balverines went for Harry. Harry was slashing at them and managed to sever the ones neck partially. Him and the other kept fighting while Uncle Vernon frantically felt under the bed.

Harry and the other balverine ended up in the hallway, slashing at each other. Harry knocked it down the stairs and jumped after it. It fell hard at the bottom and was dead in the next instant as Harry stabbed it in the head.

Hermione and Juliet were fighting the other two. Aunt Petunia and Dudley were crouched under the table, shrieking. Uncle Vernon came running downstairs, pistol in hand.

Hermione got knocked into the wall and fell unconscious. The balverine responsible flipped the table that the two Muggles were hiding other. Aunt Petunia screamed and Harry and the balverine lunged for them. Harry got their first and tried to push the two out of the way. He felt claws stab him in the back. Uncle Vernon yelled and fired a shot. The bullet found its mark in the balverines arm and managed enraged it. Harry shoved Aunt Petunia and Dudley away, who scrambled into the living room on their hands and knees, screaming frantically. Aunt Petunia went behind a book shelf and Dudley tried to wedge his ample bottom between the armchair and the wall. The rest of him was back there but his bum was still sticking out.

Harry and the balverine that stabbed him moved into the living room still fighting.

One balverine was still fighting Juliet and she whipped her jade ring around and it smacked the nose of the creature. It howled like a dog after getting its nose smacked with a rolled up paper and grabbed a knife holder and flung it toward her. Juliet ducked and some of the knives came out of the holder. They were flying toward Dudley's bottom, poking out from the armchair. Harry released his wings and the knives and the holder hit them.

Harry and the last one were fighting. Uncle Vernon went into the living room to see if his wife and kid were alright. Harry and the balverine crashed into the hearth of the fireplace and the balverine stabbed him in the gut. Harry yelled it wrapped its claws around his throat and he felt the tips sink into the back of his neck.

Harry heard the gun fire again and the bullet hit the balverine in the eye. It wasn't enough to kill it, but getting hit in the eye with a bullet would be enough to distract anyone and it howled and reached for his face. Harry took advantage of that to stab it in the throat, killing it. He pushed it off.

Juliet had seen a butcher knife lying in the sink now the knife was sticking out of a dead balverines head. It was never wise to pick a fight with Juliet.

Aunt Petunia looked out warily and took a step out from behind the bookshelf. She saw Harry, bloody claws, wings, and bleeding from wounds. She screamed and fainted on the carpet.

Uncle Vernon spoke first.

"You saved me and my wife and son. Tha…thank you."

"Well, I wouldn't let some wretched creatures kill somebody," said Harry getting to his feet wincing. Little sparks were dancing around his body.

"Some kind of weird wizard stuff?" asked Uncle Vernon, pointing at the sparks and the claws and wings.

"Uh, yeah, sort of," said Harry, retracting his claws. He winced as the wings went in. His back had been stabbed and wasn't fully healed.

They heard the front door bang open.

Juliet and Harry tensed. Uncle Vernon raised the gun as a woman walked in.

Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Huh, so you came to save your precious family," she said. She pointed her wand at the gun and the barrel melted. It was useless now. Uncle Vernon looked at it in horror and dropped it.

"Guess I'll just do it myself," said Bellatrix. "Avada-"

Harry lunged at her, knocking her down. Harry felt something stab him in the chest and he was surprised to see a set of claws.

"I'm like you now!" hissed Bellatrix.

Harry swiped at her face and she screamed as cuts opened on her face. She kicked Harry off her.

Harry grabbed the platinum ring off the chain around his neck and put it in a cut on his arm. His hair, and eyes went platinum and his wings popped out. He lunged for Bellatrix, and they crashed into the fridge and began fighting. Bellatrix had dropped her wand and had only the one set of claws to fight with.

Juliet and Harry were ganging up on Bellatrix. Juliet got cut across the stomach, but it wasn't bad. Bellatrix did a wordless spell to blast Harry down but he held onto her and dragged her down with him. Harry and Bellatrix rolled for a moment on the floor, and Harry drew back his claws for the death strike. With the platinum in him, he was better at fighting and quicker. Bellatrix wasn't good at hand to hand combat.

Bellatrix seen her wand on the floor and made to grab it but Juliet kicked it way.

"This is for my Godfather," spat Harry, driving his claws into Bellatrix's head.

Bellatrix screamed and the scream died off.

She was dead, for the second time, and hopefully, the last.

Harry got up, blades dripping with blood.

"She's gone," said Juliet, gingerly touching her stomach. Harry took out the platinum ring and put in the bronze one. The sparks healing him went faster and he laid his hand gently on Juliet's stomach, and the cuts started to heal too.

Uncle Vernon was standing in the living room. "Who was that?"

"An enemy of mine," said Harry. "She killed my godfather."

"Who else is coming?" whined Dudley from behind the arm chair.

"Hopefully no one." Harry went to Hermione and healed up a few injuries on her. She woke up and jumped. Harry assured her there were no more balverines.

"And I killed Bellatrix."

Hermione looked at the dead body. "Oh, my. She's gone. Thank goodness."

Juliet's phone rang and she answered it. After a minute she hung up.

"LEP," she whispered.

Harry made Uncle Vernon and Dudley drag Aunt Petunia upstairs. He told him them that a group of wizard police were coming to clean up the bodies but they had to be upstairs.

Up in the bedroom, Aunt Petunia revived and said she wanted Harry and his meddlesome friends out.

"He saved us," said Dudley, having some sense for once in his life.

"He brought them!" screeched Petunia.

"He didn't," said Uncle Vernon. "He came to warn us, and in the nick of time. If he hadn't come, those things would have eaten us!"

Aunt Petunia was silent.

Downstairs, Holly and a LEP team had come to take care of the damage. A neighbor down the street had called the police saying she heard gun shots. Holly had to mesmerize the two cops that came to make them go away and Holly went to the neighbor and mesmerized her to forget what she heard. Nobody else had heard anything and it was safe.

The team got rid of the bodies, including Bellatrix's.

"Good riddance," said Harry.

Hermione finished her protection spells on the house.

Holly spoke to Harry after most of the blood and broken items were repaired.

"Aeron used your family, knowing you would try to protect them," said Holly.

"I don't consider the Dursleys to be like a real family," said Harry. "They abused me growing up and tried to keep me from going to Hogwarts. I only did this because they are people and Aeron can't go around killing people as he pleases. Aunt Petunia is my mother's sister and my aunt by blood and that is it. I don't love any of them."

"Well, I placed a small Danger Tracker on the house," said Holly. "Foaly made it. It will tell him if any Creatures or anything dangerous comes within thirty miles of the house. This way, no more balverines can come back. Hermione, I took the liberty of sending a LEP agent to place one on your parents home as well."

"Thank you," said Hermione. "I was afraid Aeron would find out where they live and send something to them."

Holly and the LEP left and Harry went back upstairs. Aunt Petunia was having a lie down because she didn't feel well. Uncle Vernon and Dudley met Harry in the hallway.

"I won't ask about the claws and stuff," said Uncle Vernon. "I'd rather not know about it. But um- I just wanted to say-"

He looked like he was having a hard time getting the words out.

He finally got the words out. "I'm sorry I didn't treat you very well when you lived with us. Thank you for coming back and warning us and protecting us. We didn't deserve it."

Harry was rather shocked by these words, but tried not to show it. Uncle Vernon held his hand out and Harry shook it.

"Sorry about all the times I punched you in your face and broke your glasses," said Dudley suddenly. "And all the times I made fun of you and-and everything. I acted like such a tosser and I hope you can forgive me."

Again Harry was flummoxed. Dudley _had _acted like a tosser, but he seemed to have grown up a bit. Harry realized Dudley's actions as a child and teenager weren't exactly all his fault. Seeing his parents treat Harry the way did would encourage his Dudley to think it was okay too. His parents always spoiled him and mostly let him have his way in everything. Now, being an adult, Dudley seemed to have matured a bit. Maybe his girlfriend encouraged it.

"Don't worry about it," said Harry, as Dudley reached to shake his hand and Harry accepted.

Harry left the house and returned to Fowl Manor with Hermione and Juliet.

_ Aeron's lab_

Amadae screamed and flung a bottle of perfume across the room. It hit the wall, shattering the floor with glass and droplets of Armani Code.

"Amadae, calm down," said Aeron.

"THAT WAS MY SISTER!"

Amadae and Aeron had learned from a lackey that Bellatrix had been killed. Her body had been taken below to Haven, to be guarded that way nobody could get it back and revive her.

"We have to get it back," said Amadae, biting her nails. "We have to bring her back."

"It's too dangerous," said Aeron. "You can revive a person once, but a second time… she might not be the same. She could be retarded, and useless to me."

"Is that all you care about!?" asked Amadae. "Her worth!? She was my sister. We have to try."

Aeron studied Amadae. He knew she hadn't been loved much by her mother as a child. She had sex with people because she thought that was loved. She had been angry that Harry refused her, even when she offered him food and such, during his treatment as Aeron's prisoners. She probably thought Aeron loved her, but to be honest, he didn't. She was just somebody to use, for his work and for his personal needs when he wanted.

Amadae flung a glass of water at the wall. "I will kill him! I swear I will rip his intestines from his body!"

"You've failed so far," Aeron state calmly, as if they were discussing the weather. "You and Bellatrix, and all the creatures. Harry, Artemis, all the others, they keep foiling you."

Amadae turned toward him. "They're strong. They've got magic too. And you made Harry as strong as he is. So that's your fault!"

Aeron looked at her. "Then I'll go deal with them."

"You couldn't even make Harry do your bidding with that machine thing stuck to his head!" Amadae spat. "You couldn't keep him there with Ginny and make him kill her!"

Aeron twirled his wand in his fingers. "Yes, you're right. I need to stop playing games with them. Harry is too strong for me to control. He is worthless to me. I thought I could get him back and control him, use him as my weapon. But I shall just have to kill him. He's a nuisance, always getting the Pimante that I need."

He got up and left the room without another word, while Amadae lay on her bed and sobbed for her dead sister.

_Fowl Manor_

Christmas came and there had only been one chunk of Pimante that fell on the 22nd. Harry and the others had gone to get it and there had been no Amadae or anybody to stop them. It had been too easy.

Holly took the chunk down to Haven for Foaly to tinker with. He had found now how to use it to use to cure acne, but not anything else.

Holly spent Christmas at Fowl Manor and everyone was glad they were all still there to celebrate.

Christmas was fun. They were able to forget about their troubles for a little while in light of the holiday. Madeline had enjoyed immensely.

Artemis had found online where her family lived in America, and told her they should take her back, but Madeline refused.

"I can't go back without my sister," she had said.

"But your parents miss you, and need to know you're okay," said Artemis.

"No!" said Madeline. "I don't know where my sister is, I can't go back without her. I failed to protect her."

"Madeline," said Holly. "You're just a little girl yourself. You can't hold yourself responsible. Nothing that happened is your fault."

"I just can't," said Madeline, tears in her eyes. "Please don't send me back yet. And-and I'm not the same. How will I explain the claws, and my healing ability? They'll think I'm a freak."

They had agreed to wait and see if they could find her sister. They didn't know what else to do.

Some days Madeline was okay and would play with the twins. Other days it was like she stuck in a black hole and would become quiet and close in her on herself. She wouldn't talk much to anybody and would stay in her room, not eating. Harry was the only one who could coax her out of it sometimes and make her eat something.

On Christmas, she had been fine all day. Angeline had made a big dinner and they opened presents and it was fun. In the evening though, she started getting quiet and went to bed early.

Later after everyone had gone to bed, Harry and Ginny cuddled in the living room, still watching TV. The Christmas tree was on in the corner, the lights twinkling and reflecting off the ornaments.

"I wish this whole thing with Aeron would end," said Ginny. "I thought after Voldemort died, we would have peace."

"I know," said Harry.

"At least I still have you," said Ginny and they started making out.

Holly was spending the night in Artemis's room on a blow up mattress on the floor.

Holly would have slept in the remaining guest room, but the twins had removed several springs from the mattress for one of their experiments and the Holly had walked in that night to see the gutted remains of it.

"Great," she had muttered.

Artemis had gone and scolded the twins.

"The mattress's are for _sleeping, _not cutting and removing parts from," said Artemis.

"Sorry," the twins had said in unison.

So Holly had to camp out in Artemis's room, which didn't bother her. Artemis had gotten a TV in his room and was watching some boring science show when Holly came from the bathroom, showered and teeth brushed. Her hair was messy and hung down just past her face. Artemis caught himself looking at her and thinking she was busy. He focused his eyes back on the TV. They both knew they liked each other, no, loved each other, but there was still the thing of them being different species and from different worlds. Holly had her job too, so they hadn't acted on anything yet. It was difficult for both of them.

Holly combed her hair. "Do we really have to watch this?" she asked.

"No," said Artemis. "I already saw this once. We can watch something else."

Holly lay on the blow up bed, and Artemis switched the TV to a different channel. Holly fidgeted a bit on the blow up bed.

"It's to, I don't know, rolly," said Holly. "It's like the air is coming out."

Artemis reached down and poked it. "When I blew it up, it was firm, now it's softer. There must be a leak somewhere. You can sleep in the bed with me, so you don't wake up with the bed flat on the floor in the morning."

Holly hesitated a moment, and then crawled into the bed with Artemis.

"I promise I don't fart in my sleep," said Artemis.

Holly looked at him and laughed. "I never thought I'd hear the word fart come out of your mouth in a lifetime."

Holly nestled herself into the covers and they watched a movie. They both fell asleep and Artemis woke up a bit later. The TV had shut itself off and he realized Holly was nestled into him, fast asleep. He was on his side, facing her, his nose buried in her hair, which smelled like lavender.

Holly moved a little in her sleep and put her arm over him.

Artemis enjoyed being snuggled up to her. For a second he imagined them married together, always sleeping like this in bed. He sighed. Holly had her job and probably wouldn't be allowed to live aboveground and marry a human.

He decided to just enjoy the moment and fell asleep.

Harry awoke in the morning next to Ginny. There were clothes lying on the floor, and the disheveled state of the bed would clue anybody in to the passionate night they had.

Ginny was still asleep and cuddled into him, their legs tangled together Harry spent a couple of minutes watching her sleep.

He heard footsteps thumping down the hallway and the door opened suddenly.

"Harry, the gyms wai-whoa!"

Harry yanked the sheet over him and Ginny, trying to preserve their modesty.

"Juliet! Don't you knock!?" Harry yelled, and Juliet had to dodge a flying shoe.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" She slammed the door shut and went downstairs.

"Juliet, are you okay?" asked Butler, when she came into the kitchen. He was making pancakes.

Juliet mumbled something and got a cup of coffee.

Ginny stirred in the bed. "Who's yelling?"

Harry put a hand over his face. "Juliet came in."

Ginny looked mortified. "Oh my gosh."

"I flung a shoe at her."

Ginny giggled and yanked the sheet off him. "Don't hide that body from me." She climbed on top of him and kissed him.

"I'm surprised the scarring doesn't bother you," said Harry gesturing to his chest.

"Who cares?" asked Ginny. "You're still handsome. And everything is in marvelous working order downstairs!"

Harry blushed a little.

"Oh don't act so shy!" exclaimed Ginny. She traced a scar on his face. "Have you been using that lotion stuff?"

"No, I keep forgetting," said Harry.

"Some of the older scars are fading," said Ginny.

"Probably my natural healing ability makes them fade a bit quicker than the average persons," said Harry.

They finally went downstairs. Butler and Juliet were at the table, eating.

Harry and Ginny got a plate and sat down.

"Sleep well?" asked Juliet, trying not to smirk.

Harry should have known Juliet wouldn't let it go and would make fun of them.

"Ha ha."

Butler just looked at them and Ron ambled in for breakfast.

Butler spoke. "Myles and Beckett somehow got some springs out of one of the mattresses. Now it needs to be replaced."

"Probably not the only mattress that was broken," said Juliet, giggling at Harry and Ginny.

Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Uh, I don't want to hear about this," said Ron, catching on.

Harry was supposed to train with Juliet and Butler in the gym later. Ginny came to watch.

Juliet was sparring with Harry. Harry let his wings out and swooped around behind Juliet and lifted her up into the air.

"Hey! What are you doing!?"

Harry shot up and dumped her in the rafters and flew back down.

"That's for coming in without knocking!" yelled Harry, while Juliet crouched catlike on the rafter.

"I can get down easy from here," said Juliet. "Just wait. I'm going to beat you up!"

She scurried along the rafter to a rope hanging down and climbed down it.

She was still a better fighter, having been trained since the age of four. Harry found himself flat on his back on the mat several times that day, Juliet having flipped him or knocked him down.

When Artemis and Holly woke up that morning, they were still snuggled together.

Holly looked at him surprised. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"I liked it," said Artemis, hoping she wouldn't move away to quick.

Holly was silent a moment. "This…actually feels nice."

"Then don't move yet," said Artemis, putting his arm around her.

Holly nestled in closer to him. "What are we doing?"

"What do you mean?"

Holly looked at him directly. "We know we have feelings for each other. Strong ones. Why do we keep acting like-"

"The council would not like it," said Artemis. "I'm surprised Trouble lets you up here so much. We work together, but I don't think he'd let us be together. I'm human."

Holly sighed. "Well, then I don't work with LEP anymore."

"What?"

"I was thinking last night, when I fell asleep, I want to be with you," Holly told him. "I don't want my job if I can't be with you. Our lives are ticking away and what's the point if we never act on our feelings?"

"But you love you job!" said Artemis.

"Stop worrying about that for a moment," said Holly. "Think: What do you want most?"

Artemis looked at her. "To be with you."

"And that's what I want."

They kissed.

** I know some people might think I had Uncle Vernon and Dudley act out of character, but I figured, with Dudley especially, people can grow and change. **

** Read and Review! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Harry Potter and Artemis Fowl: Weapons of Magic Chapter Thirteen**

_Location Unknown_

_It's been so long._

_ Too long._

_ They thought to kill me._

_ Wrapped in these magical bonds I cannot get loose. _

_ But I will be free…_

_ Soon…_

_ Fowl Manor_

Artemis was talking to Foaly on his Powerbook

"Okay, listen, I got the location of another chunk falling," said Foaly. "Guess where?"

"How should I know?" asked Artemis. "There doesn't seem to be any set pattern of where the Pimante falls, how should I know?"

"Oh, come on, guess?"

Artemis sighed. "New Zealand?"

"Nooo."

"Scotland? Wales? Bulgaria?"

"Noooooo."

"China, Russia, Mexico, Canada, Pakistan, Zimbabwe."

"Nope."

"Just tell me!"

If Artemis could have gone through the Powerbook screen and wrung Foaly's neck, he would have.

"Okay, gosh, so touchy," said Foaly, munching a carrot. "It's falling on Fowl Manor grounds."

"It is?" Artemis was surprised. "Where at?"

"The roof," said Foaly. "Maybe a little to the left, in the side garden."

"So if Aeron knows this, he will try and come to Fowl Manor." Artemis thought for a moment.

"I fought 'ermione 'ut' 'rotection 'ells-"

"Swallow the carrot gobs and then tell me."

Foaly swallowed. "Sorry, I'm hungry. I got up too late to make breakfast and Caballine forgot to leave anything for me. She went to her exercise class. As I was saying, I thought Hermione put protection spells on the house."

"Apparently they weren't strong enough, because Aeron got in here the last time to rescue Amadae," said Artemis. "Remember I told you?"

"Oh, yeah. Are your parents out of town?"

"Yes, Mother and Father are lobbying in America against farmers that want to start putting hormones in the livestock feed again," replied Artemis. "They want to fatten the animals up quickly, like they used before Opal tried destroying the world."

Foaly shook his head sadly. "Everyone was doing fine there in the aftermath, eating organic food and hunting natural meat, not something injected with chemicals and pumped up like Hercules. You humans shouldn't be eating that kind of junk."

"That's why they're fighting against it. They should be gone for a couple of weeks or so."

"Good. Because I have a feeling you haven't told your parents the full extent of your job."

"No. I haven't."

Artemis told the others about the conversation and that the Pimante would be falling on top of Fowl Manor (or very close) around six o clock tomorrow night.

"Okay, we have to be prepared," said Holly. "Aeron and Amadae might be coming."

"They didn't come for the last one," said Snape.

"Busy or something," said Ron.

Madeline was nagging Harry for a piggy back ride. "NOW!"

"Sheesh, Madeline."

Harry had to give Madeline a piggy back ride all through the house and the outside grounds. When he finally ran her back into the house, Holly was waiting for them in the kitchen.

"Were getting ready, and you're playing horsey."

"Madeline threatened me," said Harry.

Holly smiled. "Scared of a little girl?"

Madeline, her skinny arms wrapped around Harry's neck, pulled back.

"Come on, another!"

"Can't…breathe…"

Butler plucked Madeline off. "You just made him run like five miles with you hanging onto him. Give him a break."

Harry rubbed his throat. Madeline giggled and went to play with the twins.

"She's seems okay today," said Harry. "Not depressed."

"She won't be full okay unless we find her sister," said Holly.

"What if she's… not okay?" asked Harry. "What if Aeron killed her?"

"For Madeline's sake, and her parent's sake, I hope not."

They got set making preparations.

The next day, around five o clock, Harry went through the attic to the roof hatch and undid the locks and climbed onto the roof. Snape went with him and they were wrapped in cam foil.

"We got to be careful up here," said Harry. "Only I can fly. So try not to be blasted off the roof."

"I won't." Snape had his wand ready.

Madeline and the twins were locked in the basement with Juliet and Ron as protection, just in case something happened. Juliet had stockpiled snacks and drinks down there and there was a bathroom and a TV so there were be no boredom for the kids and they wouldn't start screaming to be let out. Now they were playing a new Super Mario Cart on the TV, eyes glued to the screen.

Butler was loaded with weapons and was waiting in a corner, wrapped up in cam foil (they had to use a lot for his bulk). Holly only had to shield and wait on a peak of the roof, her Neutrino ready.

Hermione was waiting in the garden, on a broomstick, so she could fly up and attack from behind should Aeron and Amadae (or anybody else) come for the Pimante. Artemis was waiting in the attic, using a small computer screen linked to cameras in the roof, so he could see what was going to happen. He had his own part of the plan.

Ginny was up there with Harry and Snape as well. Harry had wanted to her stay out of trouble, preferably safe in the basement with the twins, but she said she wasn't a child and had to do her part as well.

They waited as the sun began to sink, slowly.

There was a sudden _crack_ before six o clock and Aeron appeared on the roof, holding Amadae's hand.

Aeron waved his wand and in an instant, the cam foil all evaporated. They were now completely visible.

"Shit," muttered Snape.

Even Hermione, down in the side garden, lost hers, and her choice of words was much less ladylike.

"Such silly child tricks," said Aeron, pulling his left arm forward. He was holding onto a little girl who looked like-

"Angel!" said Artemis in the attic. He was going to activate tiny bombs that were set in the roof, around where the Pimante was set to fall. They wouldn't kill anybody, but they might lose a foot. But he couldn't risk hurting Angel.

"Now, let's play a game," said Aeron, shaking Angel roughly. She was wearing a torn, dirty dress. Her hair was matted and filthy and she looked dirty, like she hadn't been allowed to wash up. She had some scarring on her arms and legs. "You let us have the Pimante and we let the girl go, and you get to live."

Harry gritted his teeth. He knew Aeron was lying. He wouldn't just take the Pimante and let the girl go and be on his way.

Amadae was looking at Harry with murder in her eyes.

"What? You think I'm lying?" Aeron was looking at Harry. "Okay, you're right."

Suddenly, out of the tree line on the far side of the ground, came several balverines, winged and regular. They converged on the manor rapidly.

Snape shot a spell toward Aeron and Harry leaped forward to grab the girl. Aeron flung the girl toward the edge. She tried to steady herself but she tipped over the edge. Harry let his wings out and shot over the edge and caught her before she had even fallen halfway. She was still screaming when Harry caught her. He flew to the front of the manor and opened the door.

"Get to the basement," Harry said rapidly. "Password is Aurum Est Potestas. You're sister is there."

He told her where is was and flew back up to the roof. Hermione was on her broom flying around, shooting spells. Holly had been knocked across the roof by a stunning spell. Her suit, of course, couldn't deflect it and she fell between some sloped parts and lay unconscious.

Harry flew up to the roof and went for Aeron, claws out. Amadae leaped on Harry's back and hooked an arm around his neck.

"Get off me!" he yelled, somersaulting in mid air. Amadae fell off and landed on a slanted part of the roof. She shot a spell at Harry who dodged.

"YOU KILLED MY SISTER!" she shrieked. "I'LL KILL YOU!"

"YOU'RE SISTER KILLED MY GODFATHER!" Harry swooped in close to her and grabbed her wrist with the wand. "I think were even."

Amadae kicked Harry between legs. Harry winced and tried not to show how much it hurt. His grip loosened for a second on her wrist and she kicked him in the stomach and tried to stupefy him. Snape reflected the spell, having jumped in front just in time.

Below, Angel was stumbling along the Tunisian rug in the foyer, trying to remember where Harry had said to go. She didn't think he was alive. After Aeron had taken her to a different lab, he told her that her sister and Harry had died. She had cried for weeks, thinking her twin dead and the man who had been kind to them. Aeron had often told Harry that Aeron would torture the girls unless he took it for them. And Harry had always taken it, so they wouldn't be hurt.

A window shattered behind her and a balverine came clambering through. She screamed and ran through the house into a hallway. The balverine would try to kill her. She would die-and Harry said her sister was in the cellar. She couldn't die now, not when she was so close!

She ran down some stone steps and there was a door. She pounded on it, screaming.

"LET ME IN! THERE'S A BALVERINE!"

Juliet heard the pounding and screaming.

Madeline heard the yells and dropped her controller. Luigi in his cart crashed into something and exploded. She didn't care.

"Juliet!" she cried.

Angel pounded on the door, and then remembered the password. "A-auroom is protesas."

The password was butchered but it sounded close to the real thing. Madeline shrieked.

"THAT'S SOUNDS LIKE MY SISTER!"

Ron pointed his wand at the door. "Alohomora!"

The door opened and Angel tumbled into the room. Juliet grabbed her and yanked forward and slammed the door. She could see a balverine running to the room.

She slammed it and Ron locked. They heard the balverine crash into the door with a snarl.

"ANGEL!" shrieked Madeline, snatching her sister.

"He told me you were dead!" shouted Angel, sobbing.

"No, no!" Madeline cried. "He lied. Were okay! Harry saved me!"

"Shit, the balverines are in the house!" said Juliet, not caring little ears heard her swear.

"It's just one," said Ron, brandishing his wand. "We can take it if it gets in."

"The door is reinforced," said Juliet, while the balverine slammed itself against the door and ran his claws along the length, roaring and snarling.

On the roof, the Pimante fell to the edge and landed. It tipped precariously for a moment, and then tumbled. Ginny made to grab it, but Aeron snatched her by the collar of her shirt.

"You want it so bad, go get it!" shouted Aeron and he flung her over the side.

Harry, fighting with Amadae looked over in time to see Aeron fling his girlfriend off the roof. Snape was fighting with two winged balverines that had flown to the top of the roof.

"NO!" Harry shrieked, abandoning Amadae and sliding down the sloped bit he was on. He shot forward, just as Artemis activated a bomb.

Artemis, thinking it was safe, detonated one. It would hit Aeron and Harry would swoop down to get Ginny.

Harry was too close and Aeron jumped back, but not in enough time. The bomb was small and one of Aeron's legs was badly damaged around the foot and ankle. Harry felt pain in his lower right leg. He got the worst of it and it felt like his shin bone shattered as well. He tipped off the edge and fell, managing to right himself just in time.

Ginny falling toward the ground, released, a little too late, she had been careless.

She hit the ground on her back, landing near the chunk of Pimante. Her spine snapped and her skull fractured. Both her legs broke and probably other things as well, she didn't know.

She didn't know anything anymore.

Harry landed next to her, furling his wings close to his body. Not Ginny…NO!

"Ginny!" Harry whispered frantically, feeling for a pulse. There was a slight one still, but it seemed to be getting slower. There was a trickle of blood coming from the corner of her mouth and her eyes were sightless, staring at the darkening sky above them. A slight breeze blew a few tendrils of red hair across her face, and she made no reaction.

Harry fumbled for the bronze ring on his chain and slit his arm and put it in. His hair, eyes and wings turned bronze. He placed his hands on Ginny's body.

"HEAL!" he shouted, willing his own magic to enter Ginny's as fast as possible. "HEAL NOW!"

The magic began to flow into Ginny, healing the broken bits of her. Harry looked up and noticed a group of balverines crouching near, thinking to take advantage of near dead and one preoccupied human. One of them bared its fangs and snarled and then leaped.

Harry kept a hand on Ginny and lashed his claws out at the balverine. The balverine found its face tore open and jumped back with a howl, like a wounded dog. More attacked and Harry slashed, leaping from one side of Ginny's body to the other, fending off the monsters.

Harry was growing angrier, and more desperate, afraid he wouldn't be able to hold them off forever, and Ginny wouldn't get healed. In this state, the balverines would make short work of her and the fading pulse Harry had felt would be gone. And no amount of his magic could bring her back then.

He felt an odd warm sensation in body. He couldn't see it but his bronze hair was shot through with white. He noticed his wings had shots of white through the bronze feathers. For a split second he realized he had two transformations going at the same time, but he couldn't ponder on it.

He slashed open the neck of a balverine and it fell, blooding spurting from his jugular as it fell, spraying them with blood.

Holly had awoken from her stupor and shakily got up.

"Holly!" shouted a voice in her helmet. "Get up!"

"Shut up, Foaly," snarled Holly flying into the air with her mechanical wings and firing off a blast at Amadae who was fighting Snape.

Snape was having a hard time fighting balverines and a witch and wizard. Butler was firing an automatic machine gun at Aeron who was deflecting the bullets with spells, smiling, standing on his one good leg.

Holly fired off a couple of quick blasts and the balverines fell off the roof to the ground below, landing in a pile of broken bones and cockeyed limbs. Snape was knocked out by spell though from Amadae.

Harry, in two transformations, realized his magic was flowing faster in Ginny, fixing the injured parts. Ginny's body began to thrash on the ground and Harry had to sit on her, to hold her down. One last balverine, not smart enough to see his dead brothers and run away with his tail tucked between his legs, rushed forward and lunged on Harry, knocking him backward. Harry kept one hand on Ginny and thrust his claws up through the chin of the monster. The claws sank in, splitting flesh and splintering bone, puncturing the brain. The balverine let out a pained gurgle and blood gushed from its mouth. Harry yanked his blades free and knocked its twitching body aside. He scrambled up, and held Ginny down while she finished healing.

Once finished, the sparks stopped dancing along and Ginny opened her eyes.

"Harry," she said.

"You're safe," said Harry, helping her up.

"You're eyes-they're bronze but there's red and-" began Ginny.

"Get to the house," said Harry.

On the roof, Butler had run out of bullets for the automatic gun so he flung it aside and pulled out a grenade, pulled the pin, and threw it. Aeron caught it as he spoke a word and instantly an orb appeared around the grenade. It exploded within the orb. Butler stared at it in shock as Aeron flung it into the air. The orb couldn't contain it for too long and magic dissolved and a little tiny explosion happened in mid air.

"Shit," muttered Butler, ducking and rolling to avoid a spell. Aeron began shooting spells and one nailed Holly. She went rigid and she fell of the roof, realizing she had been hit by a Petrificus Totalus spell. She couldn't move.

"Holly! Holly!" Foaly was shouting in her helmet. "WINGS! WINGS!"

Holly wanted to tell him to shut his mouth and ram a carrot up his bum. But all that came out was "mrfm."

She couldn't fly or do anything except watch the ground rush up toward her and she slammed face first into the concrete path in front of the door. She felt multiple bones break and her vision went fuzzy. The suit had absorbed a little of the damage, but being so rigid and falling on concrete from that height, some of her bones had shattered like glass.

_Not now, please! I need to move!_

Petrified, she lay there in agony, while her helmet informed her cheerily that she had sustained massive damage. The helmet rattled off a list of broken bones and how two ribs had punctured her lungs and one rib tip was a half inch away from her heart and her body needed to shut down while her magic worked.

She had done the ritual yesterday and was running hot with magic, but it would take a _lot _to heal her. She passed out, the pain slipping away while the sparks did their work.

"Holly!" Foaly shouted frantically. He couldn't see much from the helmet camera. He had seen the ground rushing toward it while Holly fell and had flinched when she landed. Now all he could see was some concrete and a little bit of the grounds. Holly's heartbeat was extremely elevated and he knew she was hurt bad.

Foaly's voice receded into nothing as Holly tipped into unconsciousness.

Hermione, having narrowly missed a spell, was hanging from her broomstick by her hands, frantically trying to get back on, but she couldn't hoist herself up. Her fingers were starting to slip. She kicked frantically, looking at the ground that seemed so far away.

Artemis went onto the roof from the attic.

"Artemis, get down!" said Butler.

Artemis shot a handgun at Aeron. The bullet hit him in the side. He looked up, shocked to be caught unaware by the raven haired one. He snarled and shot a spell at Artemis. Artemis tried to dodge and Butler lunged for him. The spell hit them both and they fell unconscious in a heap.

Amadae was directing balverines to enter the house.

"Now's a good time to kill Harry, and that's what I intend to do," said Amadae.

"Stay down," said Aeron, taking a needle out.

He injected the needle into his body and the liquid sank slowly into him. Sparks popped up to his damaged leg and he pulled the bullet out of him. The wound sealed.

"He's mine!" spat Amadae. "He killed my sister!"

"You don't have the power I have," said Aeron, looking at her, while wings sprouted from his back.

Aeron jumped off the roof, hurtling toward Harry who was directing Ginny to get into the house.

Harry looked up just as Aeron slammed into him, knocking him to the ground. Aeron with wings-how…?

Harry felt a fist punch him in the face and then something stabbed him in the chest. His claws and wings retracted. Aeron pulled the silver knife out and Harry went to let his claws out again, but then Aeron began sawing at Harry's neck with the blade.

Harry screamed as the blade sank into his flesh.

"This ends now, Potter," Aeron snarled, while blood flowed from Harry's neck. He tried to speak, but only blood came from his mouth.

"I'm going to cut your head off, cut your heart off, and maybe I'll let Amadae burn it," Aeron continued, digging the blade through a little more, while Harry struggled uselessly. "You've caused enough trouble for me!"

Ginny seen Harry being attacked and she jumped on Aeron's back.

"GET OFF HIM!"

Aeron dropped the blade and elbowed Ginny. She fell off and Aeron struck her across the face. She dropped her wand and Aeron grabbed her and dragged to the side of the house and cracked her head on the side. She fell to the ground, knocked out.

Harry yanked the silver blade out of his neck and felt his magic start working again. He stabbed Aeron in the back with his blades.

Aeron swung his hand out and Harry realized he had blades too.

"Surprised, Potter?" asked Aeron. "I found out to create a mixture with the Pimante to temporarily transform me into something almost like you."

Sparks began to heal the wounds Harry had made. He stepped back in surprise.

Aeron pounced on him and there was a flurry of slashing claws and blades. Blood flowed and spark stitched up wounds as they fought. Aeron grabbed the silver knife and managed to stab Harry in the stomach.

Harry grunted, while his wings retracted in along with his claws.

"What pity silver is your weakness," Aeron whispered in his ear. "I have no such weakness with the chemical I injected in me." He wretched the blade up higher, slicing up more of Harry's insides. He moaned in pain, while blood spattered the ground. His hands scrambled for the knife, trying to get Aeron's hand off it.

Aeron yanked Harry's head back by his hair.

"I made you and this is how you repay me!" said Aeron. "You could have worked with me."

"You're a monster!" Harry managed to get out. "You tortured me for months and transformed me in to this! I would never work for you!"

"Why should Muggles force wizards to hide and fairies underground!?" asked Aeron. "With no Muggles, fairies could live on the surface and wizards could come out of hiding. I would even let half bloods live as well and Muggles with magic as long as they didn't defy me."

"And kill all those with no magic aptitude?" asked Harry. "You're just a murderer, willing to commit genocide so you can rule."

Aeron brought the blade up a little more. Blood dribbled from Harry's mouth. Aeron released Harry's head and stabbed a claw into his eyes. Harry screamed jerked backward. Aeron twisted the knife and snapped the blade off so it was stuck in Harry.

Harry yelled and fell to his knees, one hand trying to stem the flow of blood from his eyes and the other trying to get the blade. Aeron slashed his blades across Harry's neck and Harry fell on his back, his throat slit open again.

In the house, Amadae had gone through the roof hatch and was in the house. Twenty balverines had gone into the house, although five brutally wounded each other over some left over bacon sitting out in the kitchen. Amadae stomped in, seeing them bleeding all the over floor and counters. One had a pot stuck on its head. Another had a wooden spoon jammed up its left nostril. Another was gurgling on the floor; it's snout in a puddle of lemonade and blood, glass shards from the pitcher wedged into its eyeballs. The least wounded one was cramming the leathery bacon into its mouth, making satisfied noises. The paper towel on the plate, used to soak up grease, was soaked in the congealed slop and the balverine began licking it.

Amadae swore at them and killed the five with her wand. They were useless now, filthy beasts. She had commanded them to find anybody in the house, and they got distracted by bacon.

The other fifteen were rummaging through the house, looking for anybody human to rend open with their claws.

Outside, Harry managed to get a grip on the end of the blade and pull it out. Aeron swung his blades again but Harry had his magic back and deflected it with his own claws. He felt the warm sensation in is body and his eyes turned red. His hair and wings went white.

Aeron stepped back. "What is that?"

Harry lunged on him, and began slashing at him.

Amadae in a room to the side of the house screamed when two figures came crashing through the window in a shower of glass. They landed on the floor, scrambling to get up and attack first. Aeron stabbed Harry in the chest and Harry slashed his blades and cut off Aeron's arm. Aeron yelled and looked and the bloody stump. Sparks started to hop around the stump and Aeron only had one arm now.

"GET ME SOMETHING SILVER!" shrieked Aeron to Amadae.

Amadae ran out of the room while Harry slashed Aeron across the chest, leaving deep gouges. Aeron should have cut his head off when he had the chance.

A few balverines in the room howled and circled around, looking for an opening. Harry was raging mad in this form and he snatched one balverine and stabbed it in the throat and then flung it at Aeron. It smashed into him. Aeron stumbled into another window, shattering it. Harry was on him in a heartbeat, lashing and slashing at him. Aeron was doing his best to deflect with his one set of blades.

Downstairs, the pounding on the door had stopped. Attempting to head butt the door, the balverine had knocked itself out and quiet had ensued. Madeline and Angel clung to each other on a couch, while Myles and Beckett stared at the door, expecting it to open any moment. Ron and Juliet were tensed, waiting.

More banging came on the door, and this sounded like it was from more than one balverine…

_Location Unknown_

_ I feel the power of that which helped originally make me…no remake me. _

_ I can feel it and draw upon it. I will live once more…_

_ And no one will stop me… _

**Okay, so this chapter is over. Can anybody guess anything about the parts at the very beginning and end of this chapter? Reviews would be appreciated so I know how I'm doing with this story. I'm trying to do better with my grammar as I got a review correcting some parts I mess up with. Next chapter up soon! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Harry Potter and Artemis Fowl: Weapons of Magic Chapter Fourteen**

_Location Unknown_

_It will take much time, but I can draw from the power that has seeped in. _

_In time, I will grow powerful again._

_In time…_

_ Fowl Manor_

Harry knew this was almost it. Aeron couldn't deflect all the hits and Harry managed to land some with his blades. He was enraged. This man tried to kill Ginny and all his friends.

The liquid Aeron had injected himself with started to dissipate. His wings went back in and away. His claws receded into his body and dissolved. The magic sparks healing his wounds stopped. Harry paused seeing this. Aeron look down at himself.

"No, no, not yet!" he yelled.

Amadae came in two small silver knives she had found. She rushed forward and stabbed one in Harry's back just as he rammed his blades up through Aeron's neck and into his head. A look of shock and utter pain crossed his face as he realized this was it. He looked into Harry's red eyes and found no mercy there.

Amadae rammed the small blade in and the other in Harry's eye. He screamed in pain and the silver made his claws and wings retract in. His hair and eyes went normal but the damage was done. Aeron slid down the wall, leaving a bloody smear and his head slumped, while blood poured.

He was dead.

Amadae screamed like a banshee when she was seen this.

"NO! NO! NO!" she was shrieking. She scrambled on her knees to her fallen master and put her hand over the wound, but there was nothing she could do.

"NO!" she screamed. "I'll figure out the reviving spell. I'll bring you back! I promise!"

Harry wretched the silver knife from his eye, groaning in pain. He stabbed it in Amadae's shoulder.

"YOU WILL NOT BRING BACK THAT MONSTER!" he yelled.

Amadae turned, seeing the blood dribbling down Harry's face, mixing with the already dried blood from earlier injuries. His right was a bloody pulp. The look in his other eye said he wasn't finished fighting yet.

He grabbed Amadae by the collar of her robe and smashed her up against the wall and punched her. Amadae screamed and went for wand and dropped it, her hands were shaking to bad. Harry pulled her forward and then flung her out a window. She crashed through the glass and landed on her back outside, amidst the broken glass. Harry clambered over the jagged sill, ignoring the sick, weak feeling he felt from the silver knife in his back. He stood over Amadae's stunned form, weaving a little, unable to see out his one eye. He picked up a large shard of glass and clenched it tightly, ignoring the thin lines of red blood that blossomed on his hand. He raised it above his head.

"Please," said Amadae. "He made me be this way."

"You're evil on your own," said Harry.

And he brought the glass down.

The point sunk into Amadae's chest, and into her heart. Harry put some weight into it, ignoring the jagged edges that were slicing his palm open. He drove it through her. Amadae gasped and tried to smack him away. Harry left the piece there and stepped back, blooding dribbling from his hand to the ground.

Amadae felt for the piece but then her hand fell limply to the side. Her eyes stared sightlessly at the sky as the last bit of light went away.

_Location Unknown_

_ I feel the blood. The essence of it with the magic will flow to me and I will grow strong much faster! Before it would have taken years, but with this blood, I feel stronger already! I will live once more!_

_ I sense the blood of a woman and of, no… is it really?_

_ Today is a good day, a light in the black void of these endless centuries…_

_ Fowl Manor_

Harry checked Ginny who was fine, just knocked out. He needed to find everyone else.

Harry scrambled back in through the window, leaving bloody handprints on the wood of the sill. He fell on the floor, next to Aeron's lifeless form. He cast a disgusted look at it before stumbling into the foyer, weak from the silver and blood loss.

He felt claws suddenly stab him in the shoulder. A balverine. How could he have been so stupid to forget?

He sank to his knees and the balverine grabbed him and flung him across the room. More balverines were coming into the room. At least six were there, circling him. He tried to get up but a balverine knocked him down and slashed his stomach open. Harry screamed in pain as another bit him on the arm.

Outside, Hermione's fingers slipped on the broom. She screamed and fell through the air but had enough room in her head to use her wand to use a self levitation spell to slow her fall. She drifted gently to the ground, near Holly's inert form.

Hermione checked Holly but she was still out, sparks healing her body. Hermione slipped her helmet off and turned her over gently. She fumbled in Holly's belt for a bottle of the liquid stuff Holly said helped with magic. It was newer formula Foaly had finally made, promising it worked better, although there was still a risk of diarrhea.

Hermione lifted Holly's head up and tipped a bit of the liquid into her mouth and rubbed her throat to make it go down. Holly choked a little and her eyelids fluttered open and then closed again. Hermione didn't have drink anymore. Anymore wouldn't work and Holly didn't need to wake up realizing she'd had the squirties in her suit while unconscious.

Hermione heard Harry yell from the foyer and she ran in. Harry was being attacked by balverines. She shot stunning spells at them and knocked them out. A few more came down the stairs and Hermione stunned them quickly. She rushed to Harry.

"Harry," she said. "You eye!"

Harry was curled up on his side, clutching his stomach. "Get the silver thing out of my back! I can't reach it!"

Hermione could see a small silver knife poking out and she yanked it out. Harry flinched and sparks began to dance around his wounds.

"I don't know where my bronze ring is," he said, sparks dancing around the grisly mess of his eye. "I think it fell out of me outside. I don't know where."

Hermione had little bronze earrings and she took one off and Harry put a little slit in his arm. Hermione put it in and the sparks went faster. Hermione gave him a sip of the liquid she'd given Holly.

"Not too much," she said.

"Foaly still hasn't made a perfect potion from that stuff?" he asked.

"He promised the diarrhea isn't as bad if you drink a lot."

"That's comforting."

"Where's that pounding coming from?"

Hermione helped Harry up and they went to where the basement would be. Two balverines were slamming themselves into the door and scratching it. They busted through just as Hermione drew her wand back. One flew into the room, and screams emanated from it. Harry and Hermione rushed forward and Ron stunned the second one. The first one flew across the room with Juliet on its back, choking it.

"GET OFF!" Hermione yelled. Juliet obeyed and Hermione stunned it. It fell a foot from Madeline and Angel, clinging to each other for dear life.

"You're alive," said Ron. "Where is Aeron and-"

"Dead," said Harry, sitting on the floor, exhausted. "I killed them."

Madeline dragged Angel to Harry and they both climbed into his lap.

"You saved me too!" said Angel hugging him.

"Are you okay," said Harry, looking at her with one eye. He still couldn't see out of the other one.

"Yes," said Angel. "You rescued my twin."

"Good, you can go home to your parents, so they can stop being worried sick," said Harry.

Madeline nibbled her nails. "I'm not normal."

"We'll figure something out," said Harry.

Harry went outside to get Ginny inside, and Hermione dragged Holly in by her legs and then went to the attic where Butler, Artemis, and Snape were awaking, disoriented.

"It's over," said Hermione. "While you guys slept through half of it."

"We were stunned," said Artemis.

"I was just kidding," said Hermione. "Harry killed Aeron and Amadae. The balverines are stunned and we can kill them in a minute, so they don't start waking up."

Everybody gathered in the foyer.

"How am I going to explain all this damage to my parents?" asked Artemis.

"I know some people that can fix it up and keep their mouths shut," said Butler pulling his phone out.

The balverines were killed so they wouldn't recover from the stunning. A good slit across the throat from Harry's claws did the trick.

One of Butlers "friends" came to get the body bags, not questioning the insides. Somebody came to repair the damage to the house. Not everything could be fully fixed by magic. It would take a miracle to get the stains out of the Tunisian rug, but they managed.

Holly took the twins to Haven. Foaly had to see if he could make Madeline normal. She had cut herself by accident in the manor on a piece of glass on the floor, the sparks seemed weaker she said.

Foaly had tried to see if he could drain her by numbing her forefinger first and then sticking a tack in, so any magic would be drawn out. A few sparks came out and nothing more.

"You're out," Foaly had told her.

They did a surgery on her to remove the blades from her hand. Harry wanted to have his bits removed as well, so he could be normal. But a tack in his finger did nothing to deplete his magic. The sparks just kept coming and coming, for hours.

"You just regenerate," said Foaly. "You're lucky."

"I'm a monster," said Harry.

"You're not a monster," said Foaly. "You're just different. I'm a centaur. If I went aboveground, people would try to catch me and experiment on me to see why, and they would probably think I'm a monster. But you don't think of me as a monster do you?"

"No." Harry shook his head. "You're a centaur."

"And you're…a human with magic and wings and claws," said Foaly.

"I wasn't born this way," said Harry removing the tack. A spark sealed up the pinprick.

"At least you can protect yourself and anybody else," said Foaly. "If you didn't have those powers, Aeron would be running rampant right now probably and on his way to killing millions."

Harry doubted if he could protect others, when one night he'd hurt Ginny by accident.

They had finished making love and were falling asleep in post coital bliss. Harry had his arm around Ginny and he started having a nightmare of when he was a prisoner of Aeron. His claws slid out in his sleep and pierced Ginny in her arm and when he jerked, they opened up massive cuts. Ginny had awoken with a scream, bleeding all over the bed.

"What? What?" Harry awoke with a start and realized the tips of his claws were covered in blood. He took a new bronze ring he'd gotten and made a slit in his arm to put it in. Once transformed, he'd healed Ginny, apologizing profusely.

"It's okay," said Ginny, while sparks zipped up the lacerations in her arm. "It was an accident! You had a nightmare. It happened once."

"What?" asked Harry.

"You were asleep and I seen your claws come out, but they didn't pierce me."

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Harry. "Do you realize I could have killed you?! What if they went into your heart or your head?"

Harry slept on the floor that night, despite Ginny's complaints. He didn't want to hurt her again.

Harry spoke to Foaly to see if a sort of guard could be made for his hands, so he wouldn't have to sleep on the floor, which Ginny didn't like.

"I can't exactly make Ginny wear like a steel suit or something," he said. "Can you help me out with this?"

"Can do," said Foaly.

A week later, gloves arrived via Holly. He put them on and there was a special fairy metal alloy over the part where the claws came out. He put the gloves on and tried to put his claws came out. He felt them pierce the skin and meet resistance against the guarded part. They didn't go through.

"This is perfect," said Harry. "I can put these on when I go to sleep, and I don't have to worry about hurting Ginny, or ruining the comforter and bringing Angeline's wrath down on my head."

Foaly had sent out LEP agents to find the old labs that Aeron had had around the world. It took a while but they started to find them, using Foaly's tech. Some had balverines inside them, half starved. They had started eating each other and thought the fairy agents coming inside looked like tasty morsels. They had been shot and killed and the labs destroyed.

Mr. and Mrs. Fowl came back from America, never knowing what the house had looked like some time ago.

In Haven below, it was decided what to do with the twins. Madeline, now free of claws, had recovered from surgery, thanks to a bit of help from warlock medics. She was ready to go home.

"How will we explain your scars?" asked Angel.

Madeline looked at Holly. "Holly, can make me forget. She can _mesmerize_ me."

The council had already spoken to Holly about this. Madeline and Angel couldn't go home spouting stories of fairies and evil wizards. It would comprise both the hidden worlds.

Holly would mesmerize them both to remember nothing of Aeron, wizards, or creatures. She sat them both down and put them under the _mesmer_ and made them forget everything and that nothing bad had happened at all. There young brains would believe this wholly and they would not have nightmares of the incidents.

Holly gave instructions to follow and then made them sleep and put them in a shuttle Foaly had gotten for her to use.

She flew them to L.A. that night and laid them on the doorstep of their home. She had shrouded them in cam foil and it was dark enough to where nobody would see two little girls appear on a doormat. She ran the door bell and stepped back, invisible.

The door opened and Mr. Envio looked out and seen no one. He looked down and seen-

"HONEY! THE GIRLS!"

Mrs. Envio had come running to see the girls.

"OH MY GOSH! ARE THEY OKAY!"

The twins awoke, remembering nothing of the past months. They felt light and happy and carefree.

The parents were overjoyed to see their daughters back and began barraging them with questions. But the twins remembered nothing and didn't seem perturbed by the fact that their parents said they had been missing for ages.

Holly backed up and spoke in the helmet. "Success. They remember nothing of their kidnapping or imprisonment. The Envio's think a miracle has happened."

"I'm glad their back," said Foaly. "You're coming back now, right?"

"No, I'm going to spend time with my new boyfriend," said Holly.

"Wait-what?" asked Foaly. "I didn't know you were dating? Is it that new LEP agent? I can't remember his name, but he said he wanted to ask you out. Is it him?"

"No."

"Who?!"

"Artemis."

Holly laughed at Foaly's spluttering and asking how? When? Why? Ect ect…

Holly switched off the sound and flew the shuttle to Ireland, to her see her boyfriend.

_A month later, Fowl Manor_

Harry had done the necessary things. He had gone to Harrods and gotten the item he needed. He had spoken to the appropriate person about that matter and gotten their blessing. He had it planned. Now it just needed to work.

He had never been so nervous in life. What if stuttered and looked like an ass or got a bad response. But he had to do it.

He told Ginny he wanted to go walking in the garden with her and she did. It was sun down now and they walked around, enjoying the flowers. Ginny noticed something was wrong.

"Harry, you're quiet," she said.

"Am I?" he asked, his heart hammering.

"Yes," said Ginny. "Harry, what's wrong?" She felt afraid. Was he going to leave her again, saying it was too dangerous, because of the work they were in. Her heart thumped.

Harry took a deep breath and reached into his pocket. He got down on one knee and brought out the tiny black box with a white gold diamond engagement ring. He held the box open before Ginny, whose mouth dropped.

"Ginny, you are everything to me and I can't imagine spending the rest of my life without you." He took a deep breath. "Will you marry me?"

_ The End._

**Okay, okay, I know some of you might be ready to ram my head into a brick wall for ending it like that, but I'm starting the new story now, a continuation of this one! Yay! So you'll know what happens. Does Ginny say yes? Does she say no and grind the ring into the dirt? Read the next story. The first chapter will be up tonight or tomorrow afternoon.**

** The next story will probably be as long. Harry and Artemis and the others will be in it, and if you like vampires, you'll like it!**


	15. Sequel Chapter One

**Harry Potter and Artemis Fowl: Evil Awakens**

**Okay, so my computer is being a total b**** and the internet doesn't work well because my computer is so ancient. I can't upload an entirely new story, because of something wrong with my computer. I can post new chapters and stuff but not a whole new story. It's nothing wrong with the fanfic site. So until I can figure it out, the new story will be posted as new chapters to this one. So here is the first chapter in the sequel. When I can figure it out, I will move these chapters and it will be posted as a new story, and not as part of the old one. Sorry about all this.**

_Location Unknown_

_ It's almost time. I almost have the power. Just a little more._

_ The essence of the magic I needed and the essence of blood has strengthened me. I will reward the one who helped me. _

_ I have been here through the endless centuries. I long to feed. I long to be in world once more, not hidden from everyone. I long to taste blood once more._

_ It's almost time…_

_Fowl Manor_

Harry and Ginny awoke in the morning sun. Ginny was her side, snuggled up to him. Harry had gone to bed late the night before. He only need four hours of asleep usually and had gone to sleep around three, no nightmares for a change.

"Mmm, you're up," said Ginny. "You slept longer?"

"No, I stayed up watching a movie," said Harry, stretching. "How'd you sleep?"

"Good," said Ginny.

Harry placed a hand on Ginny's belly. "And how did little James sleep?"

"Good, I think," replied Ginny, placing her hand over his. The diamond ring on her hand sparkled in the light seeping in through the curtains. "Not too much kicking."

"Just a little longer," said Harry, kissing her belly.

"Three more weeks," said Ginny, smiling. "And he's healthy and fine."

Harry had been worried when Ginny got pregnant that the baby would be born like him, with wings and blades. If the baby had claws, it could kill itself in the womb, a fairy medic from Haven had come to do special sonar and said there was nothing like that. The baby was fine and healthy. Harry had breathed a sigh of relief.

_Ireland 525 A.D._

Ronan and Caoimhin were two brothers who lived mostly by themselves in the wilderness in Ireland. They had lived in their little home since they were born. Their parents had two years ago and Ronan, being seventeen at the time and Caoimhin, being fifteen, took care of the farm and the animals. They grew what they needed and kept to themselves mostly. There was a little settlement not far from their home and they traded stuff in if they needed, but mostly, they fended for themselves.

Ronan was bossy because he was older and Caoimhin was a bit meeker. They had learned magic from their parents who were a wizard and a witch. They kept their magic a secret, for if anybody else knew, they would probably be burned at the stake.

Their life was mostly the same day after day. Ronan and Caoimhin dabbled in dark magic sometimes, seeing what they could do, but they never did anything too bad.

One day, Caoimhin was sitting outside the door of their little home, whittling on some wood, when he looked up and seen a woman walking down the dirt path to their home. She carried herself in a proud manner. She had bright red hair and when she got closer, Caoimhin could see she had piercing blue eyes. She wore a dirty pair of pants made from wolf fur, and a shirt that matched it. She had on a gray knitted shawl over her clothes and carried a cloth bag.

"Good day," she said in a strange accent. "Who are you?"

Caoimhin looked at the imposing figure before. "My name is Caoimhin, and I live here with my brother, Ronan. Are you lost or something?" He had never seen a woman walking around her alone.

"My name is Uallach," she said, and Caoimhin thought if fit her. She did seem proud. "Can I come in?"

Caoimhin, taken by her boldness, stood up and allowed her in. He gave her bread and water which she ate and drank.

"What are you doing here?" asked Caoimhin.

"I'm traveling," she said. "I am looking for wizards to aid me."

"You're a witch," said Caoimhin.

"I not a witch," said Uallach, proudly. "I am a wizard."

"Same thing," said Caoimhin. "Witch, wizard, all the same. Aren't you afraid I might kill you or have you burned at the stake?"

"No," said Uallach. "I am not a _witch_. _Witches _are petty woman who sit in huts curing boils for a coin and get burned at the stake when some ones cattle dies of pestilence. I am a _wizard. _A powerful one at that."

"But you're a woman," said Caoimhin, slowly. "So you're a witch."

"I am not a witch, you fool," she spat, shaking her great mane of red hair. "I am wizard. I have traveled far and wide and learned a great deal of dark magic. I need some lesser wizards like yourself to assist me."

"How do you know-"

"I can sense it about you," said Uallach. "I can always tell who has magic. I see visions too."

"You're a seer?"

Uallach shrugged. "I see visions of my future, and I seen myself coming here to your hut, so you can aide me."

Ronan came in the door at that moment, from the river. He had snared a few fish for supper and asked about the strange guest in their home. Caoimhin explained everything.

"So you're a wizard," Ronan asked her. "And you have visions, saying you to us?"

"Yes," said Uallach. "You are to help me."

"And why should we help you?" asked Caoimhin.

"Because it is the future," said Uallach. "I have a book." She removed a small book from her cloth bag. "I have traveled far and wide, searching all kinds of dark magic. I discovered this book and have been making notes in this one." She pulled out another smaller one.

"You can read?" asked Ronan.

Uallach looked at him like he was stupid. "Of course."

Uallach allowed the brothers to look at the book. Ronan flipped through the pages. There were spells describing how to do all sorts of horrid things, from killing people to making hideous creatures and resurrecting people.

"You can make people alive again?" asked Ronan.

"I need help with the spell for creatures," said Uallach.

"Why would we make these hideous things?" asked Ronan.

"Because I am to be a great wizard," said Uallach. "I am to be a ruler. I have foreseen it."

Ronan thought she was crazy. "You are crazy and will get us all in trouble. Wizardry is look down upon. Now that Ireland is Christian-"

"Pah, who cares?" said Uallach. "I have these items." She took some things out of her back. There were some fangs, a shriveled up thing." They were the heart and teeth of a vampire and she was about to tell Ronan this, but Ronan spoke first.

"We have no wish to help you," he said. "You are presumptuous, to come into my home and start demanding we help you. I am no one's servant."

"I need you to get someone from the village," said Uallach. "I wish to make a vampire, to control."

Ronan knew what a vampire was. His father had told him.

"You can't make a vampire," he said.

"Then where do you think they come from?" asked Uallach. "I have searched for them but been unable to find them. I would like one to help me. I will create it and it will serve me."

Uallach did have visions, but sometimes they had holes in them. She wished she could see all of it, like what her vampire would like, who would be the victim to sacrifice for the ritual. She wanted to know these things, but figured she would wait.

"You shall bring me someone from the village tonight," she said. "We shall get to work."

"This would mean we have to kill them," said Ronan.

"I have killed many," said Uallach. "Don't be next. I need helpers."

"You threaten me in my own home!?" asked Ronan angrily. "How dare you!"

"I dare," said Uallach. "I will be powerful. I see it in my future, and you will help." She had seen it. She had also seen visions of a black haired boy with a funny scar on his forehead. She had seen herself talking to him. Somehow she knew he would be important to her. She couldn't see everything though. When would she meet this black haired boy? Her vision also showed her a sense of waiting, so maybe it would be some years before she met him. She had also had a vision of making a vampire, although it had been very vague. She had only seen the dim outline of a person and then knowing he was a vampire and that she had created him. The brothers would likely bring back a male from the village.

"No, leave my home," said Ronan.

Uallach stood up and drew a wand out. "If you do not obey, I will kill you!"

A blast hit Uallach and she stumbled backwards, hitting her head on a sharp corner of a small table by the door. She fell on the floor and there was blood on the table and the floor.

"Caoimhin!" said Ronan.

"What?" asked his younger brother, holding his own wand. "I was afraid. She is so imposing and odd. She would have killed us."

"Now we have killed her," said Ronan.

Caoimhin felt her neck. "A pulse still."

"We will finish her," said Ronan. He took his knife, and without a second thought, stabbed her in the heart.

"We shall bury her by the river, and no one will be the wiser," said Caoimhin.

"No," said Ronan. "Let's try a spell on her, shall we?"

"What?"

"The book." Ronan picked it up. "I wish to experiment with magic. We have done much from our father's book. There was a resurrection spell. We could experiment on her, and if it works, we bring back mother and father."

"Mother and father." Caoimhin missed his parents terribly. They both did. Could they really?

"But let's take it a step further," said Ronan. "The vampire spell is similar to the resurrection spell. If we can do that, we can definitely bring back ma and da."

"But a vampire is evil," said Caoimhin.

Ronan shook his head. "Yes, but it would serve us. She said she would make one and it would serve her. So whoever creates it must be its master."

Caoimhin thought for a moment. "What shall we do with it?"

Ronan thought. "They need blood to live, as father told me. We could feed it animal blood and live on the farm with us and have it work. Or if it's dangerous, we could just kill it." Ronan had other, less than pure ideas he could do with a woman who under his command.

They got to work, drawing symbols on the floor and doing what the spell said. There was a shriveled looking thing that Caoimhin said was a vampire heart. He had Uallach's notebook and there were notes and drawings. The notes said she had found these things in an urn, but it did not mark the location. The teeth were vampire teeth.

They laid Uallach out in the middle of the pentagram and cut her shirt off. Caoimhin had never seen a woman naked before, but thought she was very beautiful, except for the stab wound. Ronan cut her heart out and they placed in the shriveled on. The spell said to place the teeth into the heart and he did so, cutting a small slit so they would stay well. The book said a small goldish chunk in her bag was something called Pimante and must be laid upon the chest. Ronan did this as well.

Ronan chanted out the page full of words in the book and the body began to glow. The Pimante sank into the body and the chest wound sealed up. The body shook and glowed and then lay still. Uallach opened her mouth and eyes in surprise. Two of her teeth grew long and pointy.

"It worked," said Caoimhin in surprise.

"You are our servant now," said Ronan slowly, as though speaking to someone dumb. "Do you understand me."

Uallach sat up. "What have you done?" she remembered falling to the floor and a pain in her head. Between then and now, she had remembered only blackness.

She ran her tongue along her teeth. "You have made me into a vampire."

"You are our servant now," said Ronan.

"I am not," said Uallach. "I am nobody's servant. You are mine, unless you want to die. You know what I can do as a vampire. I drink blood and I am invincible."

She knew a stake through the heart could kill a vampire, or so he heard, but she doubted these fools knew it.

Uallach took a knife from her pocket and slashed her arm. The cut healed quickly.

"No, you are my servants," she said. "I am untouchable."

Ronan knew how to kill her.

He took a sharp piece of wood from the corner, a stake Caoimhin had played with when he was little. He took it and lunged for Uallach, Uallach jumped over him, with surprising quickness.

Caoimhin grabbed her ankle and she fell down. She was a new vampire and unsure of her new body now. If she'd had time to get used to it, she could've killed them in an instant. Quick as a flash, Ronan stabbed her through the back. By luck, the stake went into her heart. She screamed and lay still.

Ronan, realizing his mistake, flipped through the book. There was a spell that could be done to imprison a vampire.

"It says she could come alive somehow, but not how," said Ronan. "Oh, stupid book."

"Don't take the stake out," said Caoimhin.

The spell had specific instructions, it said to dig a hole, and place the vampire in it and then chant some words. The body had to have nothing earthly in it. They followed these instructions, removing all of her clothes, and the stake. In the hole, she started to come alive and they chanted quicker. The spell took hold and Uallach began to sink into the ground, despite her frenzied clawing at the air above her.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" she shrieked, before dirt covered her mouth.

She disappeared entirely. The night was quiet.

"It worked," said Caoimhin.

Ronan looked at the end notes of the spell. "It says it can be reversed if that Pimante stuff is placed on the ground along near the burial. If wizard blood is dripped into the ground, she will gain power faster and revive faster. It says that even if not, the spell will eventually wear off. It is not permanent."

"Well, were not going to stick Pimante on the ground and dribble our blood into the earth," said Ronan.

"What if somebody in the future finds that out and does that," said Caoimhin. "She could be revived. She is evil."

Ronan rolled his eyes. "Who cares. We won't be alive if that day ever comes. And who would do that? We don't even know where that Pimante stuff comes from. She is dead and gone and the world is better for it. Even if she does come back, we will be long gone and won't have to worry. Let someone else worry about it."

Caoimhin felt uneasy, but was glad she was gone.

"Shall we try on Ma and Da?" asked Caoimhin.

"I fear to do so," said Ronan. "They were both old anyway, and sickly. If they came back, they might still be sickly and just die again. The spell doesn't say if they come back healthy or what."

"But you said-"

"No!" snapped Ronan. "We thought Uallach would be in our control, but she wasn't was she? I will not try another such spell and have Ma and Da come back sick again, to suffer. This spell book does not tell everything."

Caoimhin agreed with brother and would not go against his words. He made a note in the back of the vampire spell and how it had worked, so none other would try it.

The book of Uallach's notes was lost over the centuries, but the spell book ended up in the Magical Museum of Paris France, in the wizard community. And Uallach's body remained sunk deep into the ground, hidden from all by the spell. Above that ground, a manor was built. And a certain family lived in this manor through the centuries, never knowing what evil lay below.

This manor belonged to the Fowls.

**Okay, first chapter. Please review and let me know if good or bad. I was unsure how to write it, and I hope it turned out okay.**


	16. Sequel, Chapter Two

**Harry Potter and Artemis Fowl: Evil Awakens Chapter Two**

** Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Harry Potter or Artemis Fowl or any of the characters from those books. The only characters I own are the made up ones.**

** As a note, if anyone looks at the reviews and sees my own, I only did that because my friend was reading the story and she told me there was something wrong with the review box and she posted a review and it did not show. I went to check it and even though I was logged in, it did not show my name in the little box that says who the review was from. So I typed guest into that little box and then wrote one word and then checked it and showed ME as signed in and now I don't know how to get my own review off. So no, I'm not reviewing my own story. :) That would be weird.**

****_Fowl Manor_

A small wail came from the crib and awoke Harry.

He rubbed his eyes and sat up. Ginny started to get up, but Harry placed his hand on her shoulder.

"No, you sleep, I'll get him," said Harry, kissing her cheek.

Ginny smiled and laid back down and was asleep again in an instant. Harry got up and went to the crib, where eleven month old James was fussing and crying.

"Oh, do you a diaper change?" asked Harry. "Or are you hungry? Both I bet."

He picked up his son and took him to the large bathroom attached to the bedroom and placed him on the changing table. Sure enough, James had done a whopper in his nappy. Harry cleaned James up and put a fresh nappy on and carried him downstairs.

James was eleven months and still woke up in the night sometimes to be fed. It was five in the morning and James would probably stay up. Ginny usually made to get up when she heard him crying, but Harry would get up. He didn't need nearly as much sleep as anybody else, so it was easier for him to get up, and it was only fair.

He warmed up a bottle of expressed breast milk and fed James the bottle, and then sat him in his high chair and made him some oatmeal. James sat in his high chair and banged a plastic spoon on the tray.

"Dada," he said. "Dada, dada"

"Hang on, it's almost ready," said Harry, bringing the bowl over. He spoon fed James the bowl and gave him the spoon to try for himself, but James mostly got the oatmeal on his face rather than in his mouth. He went back to spoon feeding him.

"It's for eating, not smearing on your face," said Harry.

When the oatmeal was done, Harry took a napkin and gently wiped the smears off his sons face and took him to the living room.

Harry put cartoons on and James sat on his dads lap, clapping his hands to theme song of some new cartoon.

Harry and Ginny had remained living at Fowl Manor, as part of the Dublin chapter of the Order. Artemis had spoken to the Order leaders and (after speaking with his father and mother) the home was opened as a house for Order workers to live in. Snape, Harry, Ginny, James, and sometimes Ron and Hermione lived there. Since Aeron had been killed by Harry, they dealt with wizard criminals in Ireland and sometimes ones in England, Scotland, and Wales. There were always wizards committing crimes, making crime rings, smuggling drugs, ect. They also helped Haven deal with escaping fairy criminals and the occasion escaped troll.

Ron and Hermione went between Fowl Manor and the main Order home which was in Diagon Alley. There were other chapters spread out across the world as well. They worked with the Ministry of Magic and other forms of wizard government around the world.

Ginny had taken a long leave when she got pregnant, wanting to be home during the pregnancy (which was safer, just in case something happened), and she wanted to be around while James was still a baby. Harry had to leave sometimes for work and his abilities (the blades that came out of his hands, his wings, and natural healing ability) came in handy for his work. He wore a chain around his neck with a bronze ring and a titanium ring so he could do a couple of transformations that helped him.

Artemis and Holly were together as boyfriend and girlfriend, despite her boss, Trouble, not liking it. He had told Holly it was not right for her to be fraternizing with a human, but she had threatened to quit, and the LEP didn't want to lose an agent like Holly. She had stepped down from Major to be a regular agent. She got to spend more time above ground doing missions and could visit Artemis now.

The Fairy Council had threatened to fire Holly but Trouble had stood up for her, saying he did not want to lose a good agent. She did her job good and didn't let her human relations lessen the quality of her work. And her working with the Order was helpful as well.

Upstairs, Artemis and Holly were sleeping in bed. They hadn't had sex yet, but they were taking things at slower pace. It was possible for an elf and a human to make a baby, and they didn't want to take any chances. Holly wasn't ready to have a child just yet.

Without Trouble knowing, Holly and Artemis had been talking about her quitting the LEP. Holly loved her job, but she wanted to be with Artemis. If they got married, they would complete a fairy version of marriage, which would lengthen Artemis's life to that of a fairy. Holly would work with the Order and have less contact with LEP. Indirectly, Holly working for the Order would be good for the fairy people. There were wizards that smuggled human things to the fairies, including drugs for the ones that were that were stupid enough dabble in that kind of stuff. In the past fifty years, they had actually had to open a small clinic in Haven for fairies addicted to alcohol and various drugs. Fairies that started drinking too much or got into drugs would lose their magic and it would dramatically shorten their life if they didn't get help for it.

Artemis had told Harry about the sprite in Ho Chi Minh City, where he had first gotten his copy of the Fairy book and how the sprite was addicted to alcohol and it was killing her.

That sprite had never been seen again by anybody after Aeron had been killed. She must have fled and gone into hiding when she heard her master was killed.

Harry and James watched cartoons for a while and then played with some toys in a basket under the table. Everyone else, including Ginny, started getting up and eating breakfast. Harry helped Butler cook pancakes for everyone and gave James some Cheerios on his tray while everyone ate.

Harry didn't have any work to do today so he and Ginny took James outside to play. Butler was going to the airport to pick up Hermione and Ron who were flying in from seeing and one of Hermione's Aunts in America. Hermione was four months pregnant and would not be working for the Order for awhile. It was too dangerous while she was pregnant. She and Ron would be staying at Fowl Manor. Everyone was excited to see them.

It was October and cool outside, so James had to wear his fuzzy hoodie and he set to work getting it dirty by rolling in the grass and mushing handfuls of dirt into the front when Ginny and Harry looked away for a second.

James had a few of his toys outside which he enjoyed chucking across the grass or at his parents heads.

"Ow," said Harry, when a plastic lion hit in him in the head. "My own son is assaulting me."

James started chewing on a plastic zebra, his favorite. "Zeebah."

"Get that out of your mouth," said Ginny. "That's been in the dirt, it has germs on it now. Nuh uh, no fingers either, those have germs too."

A car pulled up the lane and stopped in front of the house. Hermione and Ron got out and Harry and Ginny took James and went said hello.

"Looking forward to some time off?" asked Ginny, hugging Hermione. Ron and Harry did the usual man hugging, with back thumping.

"Yeah," said Hermione. "The morning sickness is gone thankfully."

Ginny made a face. "It sucked when I had that. I thought I'd be lucky like my mom. Did you know, through every pregnancy with us, she never had morning sickness?"

"Lucky!" said Hermione.

Later that night, Ginny was cleaning up toys around the house and James was in the living room with Myles and Beckett. Beckett was watching Spongebob and Myles was trying to teach James to say "Encyclopedia." Harry and Ron were sitting on the couch, drinking rum and coke, catching up. Harry smiled at Myles. "I don't think he'll be able to say that yet."

"Zeebah," James kept saying. "ZEEBAH!"

"Harry, I can't find his zebra," said Ginny. "Can you go find it? He probably went and flung it off somewhere in the garden on the side."

Harry went outside and went looking through the garden on the side. Harry remembered on this side of the house was where he had killed Amadae. The Pimante had fallen off the roof and ended up in the dirt. The garden spread out largely and there was a trail leading through it that went through the grounds. Harry and Ginny had walked through it a lot and Harry had proposed to Ginny in another garden on the side, near the gate.

He had a flashlight and was poking around through the bushes and flowers, trying to find the darn zebra. They thought they had picked up all the toys earlier, but apparently not.

Harry also found a small plastic mouse, another toy they had obviously missed. It had a dirt clod stuck to it and Harry brushed it off. This, and the zebra (if found) would have to be washed off before James got to play with it again.

_Deep in the ground, Fowl Manor_

_ The essence of the blood and the Pimante has flown to me and I have regained strength and been released from my magic bonds quickly. Without those things, I probably would have been stuck here for a few more centuries. But now I will be free!_

_ I have tasted blood once, in a magic ritual I took part in when traveling through what is now France, back when I was a human. I did not care for the taste, but now as a vampire, I remember that taste, and I crave it. I will need blood when I arise. _

_ I regret that I allowed myself to be killed and brought back as a vampire by those men, and then imprisoned. My visions always had holes in it,_ _and I allowed myself to be mislead by what I thought would happen. I had thought to make those two men my servants. I wanted to create a vampire that would be servant. Eventually I would have made an army of them. I would make creatures, and rule Ireland, and eventually the world. But I wasn't careful enough._

_ Trapped in these magical bonds, I have heard the world coming and going through the centuries. The world, human and fairy, has changed much since the fifth century. I will still have much to learn about the times now. _

_ And now, I will be free…_

Deep down in the earth, the magical bonds released Uallach and began to push her up through the ground. She strained to push her arms forward, to go faster, to be free. She broke free of the dirt and lay there on the ground, blinking clods from her eyes as she stared at the night sky. The air was chilly and she could smell the grass, the dirt, everything. She sat up and looked around.

There was a moving light and someone was hunched over.

"Got it," said a male voice, picking something up.

Uallach got up.

"Who are you?"

The figure jumped and the light swung around.

Harry, finding the zebra, intended to go back in the house and wash it thoroughly. He straightened up and heard some ask who he was. Startled, he swung the light around and seen a woman, naked, standing in the dirt by the house.

"Whoa," he said, averting his eyes. "What-? Are you okay?"

He shone the light to her face, keeping his eyes above the neck. She had red curly hair and he could see she had light amber eyes from here. What was she doing naked on the grounds?

"Are you okay?" he asked again, while the woman stared at him. "Did someone attack you?"

The woman walked toward him, quickly, and Harry took a step backwards. He shone the light upwards a bit, so it wouldn't be blinding her. The woman stared at him and then reached her finger toward the lightning bolt scar.

"It's you," breathed Uallach.

"Uh, I think you have me confused for someone else," said Harry. He thought she must have been attacked by somebody and ran to the grounds, and was disoriented.

"No, it's you," said Uallach, determinedly. "I seen you before. The scar on your forehead…You are important somehow. I wonder if…"

She snatched flashlight and shined it at his face. Harry shielded his eyes. "Listen, let's go inside. Did somebody hurt you? You seem a little-out of it." He put the toys he was holding in his pocket and took off the long coat he was wearing. "Here put this on, it's cold."

Uallach took the coat and put it on. "I am not cold, but I will accept it." She buttoned a few of the buttons and belted it. "This is a strange garment."

Harry raised his eyes, and took her elbow gently. "Let's go inside and call the police. Do you remember how you got here?"

"Oh, I remember much," said Uallach, stepping close to him.

Uallach knew a vampire had many powers. Being so long in the ground, she knew how to use these powers now. As a newborn vampire, it would have taken awhile. The powers come slowly and then once you knew them, they were easy to know. Using them was as easy as breathing once you learned.

One of the powers was to be able to lure a human into a false sense of security and make them trust the vampire. The only protection against it was silver.

"Do you have any silver on you?" asked Uallach.

"No," said Harry, squinting at her face. He never wore anything silver. It only affected him badly if it was touching his blood, but he didn't like being around it. It made him uneasy. He'd been stabbed with silver too many times and remembered the sick, weak feeling it gave him and how it made him lose his powers.

"Good," said Uallach. She stepped closer to him and looked at him in the eyes and began to use her vampire mesmer. It was almost like fairy mesmer, but not as strong. "You need to trust me, and I will make you invincible. You are already powerful, and I will make you even better."

She remembered the vision she had seen of this man, and how he had seemed important. Then she remembered seeing the outline of someone and how he would be a vampire because she made him one. This must be the person she was to make into a vampire.

"What do you mean, trust you," said Harry, beginning to feel uneasy. There was something off about this woman. Why was she running around naked and telling him he needed to trust her?

Uallach locked her eyes with Harry's and spoke. "You need to trust me with this. I can make you like me and together we can live and do as we what."

"I have a wife, thank you," said Harry. He realized she was doing something to try and control him. "I'm going inside."

Uallach grabbed his upper arms, with superhuman strength. She realized he was fighting her mesmer very well.

"You will be immortal," she said. She lunged toward his neck. Harry flinched and tried to jump backwards, thinking she was trying to kiss him. He felt her lips on his neck and then he felt something sharp pierce the skin through a scar that was already there. He felt it sink into the flesh and something hot. It hurt.

"Get off me!" Harry yelled, trying to break free of her grasp. She hung onto him and then broke away, blood on her mouth.

"See you in a bit," she said.

Harry felt as though like something hot was coursing through his veins.

The flash light was dropped on the ground and Harry stumbled. Shaking he made it to a stone bench and sat on it, wondering what just happened. His vision faded.

He realized he was being shaken.

"Harry!"

It was Ginny. Harry opened his eyes and found himself slumped over on the bench, Ginny was standing over him, with the flashlight.

"Why are you sleeping on the bench?" she asked him. "How much did you drink?"

Harry sat up, feeling stiff. He had no recollection of what just happened, except- something about his neck. He felt his neck but noticed nothing odd.

"You came out here to get the toys, and then you were gone for ages," said Ginny.

"I have the toys," said Harry, reaching in his pocket and handing them to her.

"Come on," said Ginny. "Let's go inside. You must have drunk way too much."

"I only had two," said Harry, feeling exhausted.

"Oh, well, maybe you're just tired and the alcohol made you go to sleep," said Ginny, still thinking it was odd. "Where's your coat?" Harry shrugged.

Harry went upstairs and put his pajamas on and fell asleep quickly in bed. He had hazy dreams- a woman, naked, pain in his neck…

He woke up late in the night. Ginny was sleeping peacefully next to him, one arm over him. He had a sudden desire to bite her.

He shook himself. What the hell?

He felt sick and got up. The alarm clock said it was five thirty in the morning. He slipped his feet into a pair of slippers.

He left the bedroom and decided to go to the kitchen. There was some pink bismuth in the refrigerator he could drink. Maybe that would help

He went into the hallway and began going down the staircase. He felt sick and his vision was going fuzzy.

He tripped and tumbled down the stairs. He landed painfully on his side with a yell and he was sure he had broken his ankle. Sparks started to zip around it healing the bone. He threw up on the Tunisian rug and tried to get up, but he was too dizzy. Everything went black.

Butler, hearing a crash downstairs and a small yell, woke up. Someone was hurt. He took his Sig Sauer from his bed side table and went to the stairs.

He could see Harry at the bottom, spark zipping around his ankle. He was twitching and thrashing on rug. Butler rushed down and seen that Harry had thrown up on the floor. He looked like he was having a seizure maybe. Harry suddenly stopped moving and lay there with his half open.

Butler knelt next to him and put a hand on his hand. "Harry, can you hear me?"

Harry came to and realized someone was next to him. He wanted blood. He couldn't understand why. He needed blood and he needed it now.

He suddenly flipped over to all fours and lunged on Butler, who yelled and pushed him off. Harry suddenly realized it was Butler. What was he doing? He needed to get out of here. He wanted to hurt Butler, drink his blood, anybodies blood. He _needed _blood.

He ran for the door, afraid he would hurt Butler.

"Harry! WAIT!" Butler yelled. Something was seriously wrong with Harry. Harry would never attack one of his friends.

But Harry was gone, running down the drive toward the fence that surrounded the grounds. He jumped the fence and was in the woods, running faster than he thought he could.

Butler tried to run after him, but knew he couldn't catch him. He ran back to the house and barged into Artemis's room.

"Artemis, something is wrong with Harry! Get up!"

Artemis, asleep by himself (Holly was in Haven) awoke and sat up.

"What?"

Butler hurriedly explained to Artemis what had happened. Butler ran to awake the others while Artemis dressed himself.

Everybody was up and worried. Butler dressed himself and went into the woods to find Harry.

Harry, meanwhile, had run into the woods and collapsed against a tree, panting, feeling sick again. His heart stuttered and went back to normal again. His body hurt. He started to remember the events from last night: the naked lady, how she bit him in the neck. He realized someone was standing over him.

"Much worse when someone turns you like this," said Uallach. "For me it was much less painful, and it was quicker. But this is the only way now. Do you remember me yet? I'm Uallach."

"Get away from me," said Harry. "What did you do to me?"

"You're turning into a vampire," said Uallach. "You'll be like me. Come with me."

She grabbed his hand and yanked him up. It was still dark out and she made him run with her.

"Let me go!" snarled Harry.

"I have something you want," she told him, still pulling him along. "Come now."

They ran to the outskirts of Dublin and stopped at a tall building. "You have wings," she said, using the vampire mesmer. "Better to fly up there with me than try to climb up. You won't be used to your new body for a little bit."

Harry made his wings come out and he flew to the top, not knowing why he obeyed her. He landed on top shakily and could see the darkened city spread out before him, a few lights twinkling here and there. His wings went back in and Uallach joined him a moment later.

"Pretty, huh?" she asked. "Now come here, I have something for you."

On the roof there looked to be a small room, with a door. Harry figured it was the stairwell, leading into the building. By the wall, a person lay.

"I only drank half, and saved the rest for you," she said. "He's already dead, so don't worry, he won't fight."

Harry could smell the blood from here. He wanted it-needed it-now!

He sprang for the dead body and sank his fangs into the neck of the person, and sucked the body dry. When he was finished, he dropped the body, who looked to be some kind of bum.

He suddenly felt horrified. What had he just done? He had just drunk some ones blood like-like an animal-a monster.

"Calm down," said Uallach, running her sleeve across his mouth. She was wearing some pants and a shirt now, and she still had his coat over her. She also had on sneakers now, flashy black and silver ones, with the Nike Logo on the side. He wondered for a split second where she had gotten them.

"The worst is to come," she said. "But it will be some hours yet. I learned much about vampires in my travels, although I never actually found one. I don't know why. I guess I didn't travel far enough. You'll be with me now."

Harry sank against the wall, a few feet from the dead bum. "What did I just do? I-I-"

"You fed," said Uallach, kneeling in front of him. "You need to feed, especially when you first turn. It consumes you. You and I will be always be together. I had originally wanted a vampire as a servant. Now that I am one, and I have you, you will be equal. You are a wizard too, like me." She looked at him a moment. "You are handsome as well."

She grasped the back of his head and pulled him forward, her other hand on his chest. Harry realized she intended to kiss him and he turned his head and pushed her away. "Get away from me! I'm married! Happily married. You made me into a monster! Get away!"

Uallach pouted her lips. "Oh, just sleep. The worst is yet. I'll be back later."

She left the building and Harry fell into a deep sleep.

When he awoke, he realized it was night. He wanted to go home. But he was afraid of hurting someone. He felt sick and threw up all over the roof. It was bloody and nasty. He let his wings out and he flew down to the alley between two buildings. He should go somewhere, but where? Uallach had said she would be back. He didn't want to see her. He didn't know what he wanted to do. He felt confused and disoriented.

He stumbled out into the main street. His head hurt, his body hurt. He seen the concrete rushing up to his face. He heard someone speak.

"Hey, mister? Are you okay?"

He realized some people were near him. Somebody knelt in his line of vision.

"Hey are you okay?"

"Is that a drunk? Johnny, get away from him."

"I think he's sick."

"Why is he in his pajamas?"

Harry felt pain and moaned. It intensified until he was screaming and then he blacked out.

He woke up in a white room. Was he dead? He tried to move and realized he was strapped down.

"You're awake," said a voice. He blinked his eyes and realized a woman in a nurse's uniform was standing next to him. "We think you had a seizure, but you're okay now. You were thrashing around there a lot, so we had to strap you down so you wouldn't hurt yourself. You're in the hospital.

She smiled, showing very white teeth. Harry looked at her warily, and the line of her thin neck, the skin disappearing into her uniform. Blood was pumping through the veins there, he knew. He wanted it…

His body started to hurt again and moaned. The smile disappeared.

"Something hurt?"

Harry screamed as the pain wracked his body. He was trashing against the straps they used to keep him down. The nurse called for a doctor and a man and few other nurses rushed into the room.

"His heart beat was weak and it's getting weaker now."

The voices blurred out and he couldn't tell what was happening anymore. His heart hurt, everything hurt. He wanted blood. He wanted it, no, needed it.

"BLOOD!" shrieked Harry and someone said something.

The pain was all consuming and suddenly it was gone. His body stopped thrashing and he realized in a haze, he could hear other voices.

"His heart his stopped! Get the paddles!"

Harry opened his eyes.

"He's not dead," said the first nurse. "The machine must be broken. It says there's no heart beat."

Harry wanted to be out of here. He struggled against the straps and he broke free of them.

"Get him down!" shouted the doctor.

The doctor and nurses tried to hold him down but he pushed them away. He punched the doctor right in the sternum and sent the man into the wall. One of the nurses backed into a corner by the window, terrified. Harry lunged for her, wanting her blood. He grabbed her by the shoulders, feeling two of his teeth grow longer. A minute and he could have that warm blood- fresh and from her body by the dying beats of her own heart.

The nurse screamed, loud and piercing. Harry froze and seen the horror in her eyes. He couldn't kill her, she was innocent.

He broke through the window, showering the street with glass. He landed on his feet in the street. The room had only been on the second floor. He heard a few people yell and he ran into the alley.

He ran for a bit in the dark alleys, making sure no one was following. He collapsed against a dumpster, shaking. His skin felt chilly, but he didn't _feel _cold.

A stray dog wandered into the alley, skinny, looking for scraps. It didn't notice Harry. Harry suddenly lunged on it and after a yelp, the dog was dead, it's blood being drained.

The blood tasted foul but he didn't care. Satiated, he dropped the body and wiped his mouth off on the cuff of his sleeve. Apparently, in the hospital they hadn't changed him.

He leaned against the dumpster and thought. Uallach had said he was a vampire now. Judging by his wanting blood, she was right. What would he do now? He couldn't go home; he'd want to attack everyone. He was screwed.

He noticed a slight haze in front of him.

"Holly," he said.

Holly shimmered into view and the visor on her helmet slid up. "I came as soon I could get away," she said, looking worried. "They said you went crazy and tried to attack Butler and then ran off. They've been looking for you all day. What happened?"

Harry took a breath, edging away from her, just in case he got hungry for blood again. He could smell her scent, and she did smell nice. He explained to her what happened, all the parts he remembered.

"You're a vampire now?" asked Holly. "Where is this woman? You said she killed a guy for you to drink from."

"I don't know where she is," said Harry. The disoriented feeling he'd had earlier was gone and his body just sort of felt…weird. He put a hand to his chest. No heartbeat.

"I'm dead."

"You're not dead," said Holly kneeling in front of him.

"I am," said Harry. "Feel."

He took her small coffee colored hand and placed it on his chest.

"Feel it?"

"I don't feel anything."

"Exactly."

Harry released Holly's hand.

"I have no heartbeat," he said.

Holly turned on the light on her helmet and shined it in his eyes. Harry squinted into the light.

"Your eyes," said Holly. "They're like a goldish color. They're not green anymore. They're like amber now."

"Great," said Harry. He released his claws. "I still have those."

He slit his arm with one swift movement. A little blood came out, slowly, and not nearly as much as what would normally come out. There were still sparks but the wound healed up swifter than usual.

"It hurts, but not as bad either," said Harry.

"So now you're a vampire with fairy magic, or something." Holly looked puzzled. "Look, we need to get back to Fowl Manor. Everyone's worried sick."

"I can't go back!" said Harry. "I attacked Butler! I wanted to bite Ginny before that!"

"Well, you don't seem...hungry," said Holly. "Judging by the dog carcass over there, you ate and now you'll be fine for a bit. Come on, you can't wander around in your pajamas."

Harry took a breath. "Okay, but if I start to go crazy or something, zap me with the Neutrino."

"Will do," said Holly. She pulled out some cam foil and Harry wrapped himself in and put his wings out and flew with Holly back to Fowl Manor.

Everyone was waiting in Artemis's study.

"Harry!" Ginny ran to him and hugged him the moment he stepped in the door. "Where were you!? I was worried sick!"

She smelled delicious. He could smell her blood mixing with the vanilla from her shampoo. He hugged her back stiffly, not trusting himself.

"Holly, remember what I said."

Holly pulled her Neutrino.

"What do you mean?" asked Ginny.

Harry sat down. "Butler, I'm sorry about earlier." He explained everything that happened, while everyone stared in disbelief at him."

"There aren't vampires anymore," said Ron.

"Yes there are," said Hermione. "Don't you remember? They think that there is some in hiding around the world. I think they drink animal blood so the Ministry doesn't spend much time trying to catch them."

"We can get Harry blood," said Artemis. "You can buy it, you know. If you have the right contacts and such."

"You can buy it?" asked Harry. He never knew that.

"Yes," said Artemis. "We can get you some, that way you don't feel the need to eat."

"So am I going to fry if I go in the sun?" asked Harry.

"That's just stories," said Hermione. "They didn't like to go in the daytime because they don't want people seeing them when they feed. It's easier to do it at night."

"So does Harry have to sleep in a silk lined coffin now?" asked Ron. Hermione elbowed him.

"What do we do for you now?" asked Holly. "You drank animal blood earlier, and that seemed to work. You're not going crazy on us now."

"We still have a few chickens," said Artemis. "In the coop behind the gym. Angeline uses the eggs. You could eat those."

They spent a lot of time talking about it. Nobody knew of any way to turn him back. Holly went to the hospital to find the people who had seen him and she had use a mass mesmerizing orb to make everyone in the hospital forget that Harry had ever been there. She was pretty sure that some of them would take IQ drops but she didn't want people talking about vampires. She had told Foaly what happened but she made him promise to keep his mouth shut and not tell Trouble or anyone else.

"And this better not end up on that website of yours, HorseSense," she told him.

"That's not mine," said Foaly, a little too quickly.

"Uh huh," said Holly. "One word, Foaly, I swear, one word…"

At the manor, everyone decided to go to bed. Harry was going to crash in the guest bedroom now that the mattress had been replaced since Myles and Beckett decided to remove some springs from it one day.

"Why?" asked Ginny.

"I don't want to attack you by accident or something," said Harry.

"But-"

"Ginny, I don't like it either, but if I accidently kill you?" asked Harry.

"You're not bad," said Ginny. "You wouldn't hurt me."

"I almost killed a nurse in the hospital!" said Harry.

"I know, I heard," said Ginny. "But you had just finished transforming."

"Look, I'll bring the baby monitor in the room and you can call me if you need anything." He kissed her and could smell her. She smelled delicious and he did not like that. He did not want to end up accidentally killing his wife. He also was afraid to see his son.

He went to the guest room and plopped on the bed, the baby monitor on the table next to him. He felt depressed. Why couldn't he just have a normal life?

He found that he could not sleep. He was not tired at all. He didn't want water or food. The temperature didn't bother him. He wasn't cold or warm.

Would he live forever now?

He closed his eyes, wondering if he could force himself to sleep. Suddenly the bed moved.

He jumped and seen Uallach kneeling next to him. The window was open.

"What the-?"

"Shh!" said Uallach. "Why did you come back here? I told you to stay on the building. You finished the process?"

"I'm dead now, if that's what you mean," Harry snarled.

"Not dead, undead," said Uallach. "Sorry, I heard it was painful. The body itself dies in a slow process but yet you live on, as a vampire." She smiled as if telling a beautiful story.

"Why did you do this to me?" Harry growled at her.

"I used to have visions of the future," said Uallach, looking at him. "I seen myself meeting you. You were important. And I knew I had made a vampire. So I was meant to make you one."

Harry grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and yanked her closer. "You made me into and undead monster! I almost killed somebody tonight!"

"You needed to feed," said Uallach. "I learned that newborn vampires need blood a little more often. Once you get used to it, you won't have that frenzied feeling. It'll be easier to control." She put her hands on his face. He flinched. "You and I can go now. We can feed on whoever we please, and be together. You're quite handsome, and I made you. We could rule this world! We have powers that others only dream of! Eternal life! Strength! We can jump farther than anybody, run faster than any Olympian! Can you imagine!?"

Harry shook her. "How do I turn back?"

"I don't know," she said. "But why would you want to? We could drink from everyone in this house and leave." she leaned forward and tried to kiss him. He slapped her across the face.

She looked piss. "How dare you!? I created you and you shun me now?"

"YOU MADE ME A MONSTER!" Harry shouted, letting his claws out. "I'M NOT GOING TO DRINK FROM MY FRIENDS AND MY OWN WIFE AND CHILD!" He swung at her and she jumped off the bed quick as lightening. Harry went for and slashed her face open. A little blood came out but the cuts healed up and it was as if they were never there.

"You can't kill me," she said. "Calm down." She tried using the vampire mesmer, but it didn't work. He was a full vampire now, and she realized it must not work now.

"FUCK YOU!" he shouted, going for again. "I'll stab you in the heart!"

Butler came banging into the room. Uallach froze and stared at him for a second before going for the window and jumping out. Harry ran to the window and looked out. He just caught a glimpse of red hair going over the fence and disappearing into the trees."

"Who was that?" Butler had his Sig Sauer drawn.

"That was Uallach," said Harry.

**Oooh, so Harry's a vampire. What do you think of that? I'm changing the concept of vampires. I'm not going to have it where they fry in the sunlight, like in some movies, and I'm not going to have them sparkle like in the Twilight series. It wouldn't be much fun if Harry can't go outside in the day and not very manly if he sparkled (sorry Twilight fans). **

** Review!**


	17. Sequel Chapter Three

**Harry Potter and Artemis Fowl: Evil Awakes Chapter Three**

By the time morning came, Harry was hungry again. He'd spent the night watching TV. Artemis had set the house security system on lock down, although Harry didn't think it would do much good if Uallach really wanted to come in.

Harry sat up in bed, the frenzied feeling for blood coming faster that he had anticipated. He had thought it would come gradual, like normal hunger did. He jumped out of bed and went for the door.

He entered into the hall and bumped into Ginny, carrying James.

"Dada!" cooed James putting his arms out to be held by his dad.

Harry wanted to hold his son but was afraid. He wanted blood badly and he could smell it inside his wife and sons bodies. Ginny stopped cold, staring him in the eye, with a look that unnerved him.

Harry resisted the urge and hurried past them and James let out a frustrated wail and began tugging down the front of Ginny's shirt.

"Hungee," he said.

"James, what have I told you about that!" Harry heard Ginny say. "You're getting a bottle, you need to start weaning."

Harry hurried from the house, remembering the chicken coop behind the gym. Angeline would have one less chicken for eggs, but it was better than Harry attacking someone in the house.

The chickens clucked and hopped about in their spacious coop, ready for the new day. Well, at least one wouldn't live to see the sun fully risen.

Harry opened it and reached in. The chickens clucked and squawked and one pecked Harry on his arm, not liking the intrusion. Harry grabbed a hen and pulled it and quickly snapped its neck, so it wouldn't suffer. It was just a poor animal.

He sank his teeth into the neck and drained the chicken dry. Still hungry, he took another and snapped its neck and drained it dry. Finally he felt better.

He took the hens to the house and told Artemis here was lunch.

Artemis was making tea in the kitchen and looked at the poor chickens. "Guess we can pluck them and fry them. What does the blood taste like?"

"Tastes like chicken," Harry said, and Artemis wasn't sure if he was joking or not.

Artemis had to tell his parents and Myles and Beckett about Harry being a vampire.

Angeline, munching a tea cake in her sons study, looked at Artemis like he was bonkers. "I thought vampires were just stories."

"We also thought fairies and wizards were just stories," said Artemis.

"And it turned out they were real too," said Mr. Fowl. "Nothing would surprise me now."

"Ginny told me his eyes were red this morning," said Artemis. "That must happen when he needs to feed, so stay away from him if his eyes are red. He's not a monster, but it's hard for him to control himself and we don't want accidents."

Artemis used his contacts and got a large crate of human blood in packets and also several more chickens, just in case they were needed. Angeline didn't like the idea of Harry using the chickens as food.

"Mum, they're only in case we run out of human blood."

Harry didn't know where Artemis had ordered the blood from, and wasn't sure he wanted to know.

"You can buy it if you're a doctor," said Artemis.

"You're not a doctor," said Harry.

"Technically I am," said Artemis. "I've had a degree for some years now. All online. I could set up my own practice if I wanted to."

The blood in the packets tasted much better than chicken or dog blood, but not as good as blood from a fresh body, like the bum. Harry shuddered when he thought of that. The bum had already been dead, because Uallach had killed him, but he still felt disgusted by himself.

Harry finally felt safe to hold his son and not worry about attacking him. James didn't seem to notice anything different with his father, except that he was "old."

"Did you just call me old?" Harry asked him.

"I think he meant 'cold,'" said Ginny, touching Harry's arm. "Your skin is cold."

"I'm dead, that's why."

"Harry, don't say that."

Harry looked at Ginny, who seemed upset.

"Ginny, I didn't mean like that," said Harry, putting his arm around her.

"I know."

James crawled from Harry's lap and began tugging her shirt.

"No, James."

Ginny was trying to wean James from breast feeding and just feed him expressed milk in a bottle, but James didn't seem to happy about it.

"It's hard weaning a baby," said Ginny. "I want him off the bottle in a couple of months or so. I found some stuff at the store you can give babies, it's like a milk drink for toddlers, but it has added DHA for them since his brain is still growing."

"Harry," said Artemis, coming into the living room. "Foaly has a mission for the Order."

Apparently there was a human (a wizard) dealing with a dwarf, (known as Gideon) selling drugs. He was lived in London, in a small, rundown neighborhood. Foaly, who had been tracking the dwarf, learned that he would be meeting up with the human today. Gideon was a notorious drug dealer and never made a deal in person until now. He must have been getting too comfortable.

Harry, Holly, and Snape would be meeting up with and LEP team near the place where the human, Gregory Lorwalk, lived.

Harry and Snape were sitting on a park bench across from the small house. Holly was shielded and so was the LEP team. Major Trouble was talking to Harry.

With Harry and Snape sitting next to each other it would appear to the casual passerby that it was just two people sitting on a park bench. Harry held his phone up to his ear, to make it appear as if he was talking to someone.

"We get the dwarf and we leave," said Trouble, in a low voice. "You get the human and bring him to the ministry. I heard he's not so good with magic, so that should be a good thing."

They waited until dark. Being a vampire, Harry realized he didn't need to breathe at all, but if he did suck in a breath, he could smell a lot of things. When he'd been transformed by Aeron, his eye sight and improved and he didn't need glasses. Now he could see even better that a person with 20-20 vision. His smell, before being a vampire, had been a little better than the average person, now it was much improved. He could smell the grass, the rosebush fifty feet away, and the blood pumping through the fairy bodies near him and Snapes. Human blood and fairy blood smelled good, but he had drank a bag of blood before they came left (which had been a few hours ago) and he wasn't hungry. He didn't need to eat. It was better if he didn't breathe, he found, but out of habit, he did.

They saw a tall skinny man with brown, stringy hair, hanging to his shoulders, Gregory Lorwalk. He went into his house and slammed the door. A half hour later, a small figure, the dwarf, went to the home and knocked. The door opened and the dwarf was admitted in.

"Now," said Holly.

The group swarmed across the street, even though to the human eye, it would appear that it was only two men.

Harry went to the door and released a claw. He slid a blade in between the door and the frame, cutting the padlock. The door opened and there was a chain. Harry cut it and they were in.

Holly and Trouble went to an upstairs window and found it open.

The man and the dwarf were in the bedroom. Harry and Snape crept in silently.

"I got ten bricks," Gregory was saying.

"Good," said Gideon. "I got the money and I got some folks who want some weed."

"Got that too," said Gideon. "Top quality stuff."

They could hear a bag rustling.

"You selling me grass clippings, Lorwalk?"

"Naw, man, that's top quality. One puff, higher than a kite."

"This is crud. You shitting me man?" They heard a click.

Apparently, Gregory was trying to screw Gideon over. This wasn't good.

"Now," said Holly. Harry could hear the fairy through the fairy ear piece he was wearing. One good thing about the Order working with the fairies was that they got fairy tech to use.

Harry and Snape entered the room, wands drawn. Gideon was pointing a gun at Gregory. He had a lot of hair and a big giant beard. His tombstone teeth were bared in a nasty snarl. This was not a happy dwarf.

Gregory pulled his wand but Snape disarmed him. Gideon, startled by the sudden intrusion fired his gun. Harry dodged and blasted the gun from Gideon's hand. He yelped and the fairies swarmed on him, putting him in cuffs.

The dwarf, despite being in cuffs, let a blast of air from his bum. He had a bum flap on his pants and it blew the buttons off. Holly, holding on to the dwarf, was crashed into the wall. The others fairies swarmed in on the dwarf and put a special gag on him, so he couldn't unhinge his jaws and try to eat somebody, or dig through the ground and get away.

The dwarf was wrapped in cam foil and taken away to a shuttle awaiting nearby. Harry, Snape, and Holly were left to deal with the human.

Gregory tried to make a run for it to the door, but Harry tackled him behind and brought him down, blades out. He wasn't meant to hurt the wizard unless they had too, but he tackled with more force that was necessary probably. He had the strength of a vampire now and it was much more than that of a human. They crashed against a table that had glass top. He heard something crack and figured Gregory ribs had snapped. The table top shattered and Gregory hit his head on the wall, knocking him out. His arm was cut up pretty bad. Some blood fell to the floor. Harry could smell it and the smell was overpowering, just lying there on the floor like that. Harry could see the open wound and the urge was too strong. He snarled and he could feel his fangs growing, ready to suck the human dry. He flipped the man over and went for the neck.

"HARRY!" yelled Snape, grabbing Harry by the back of his shirt and flinging him back with all his force. Holly tackled him and they fell to the carpet.

"Don't breathe it," said Holly. "Harry, control yourself!"

She left Harry to Snape. Harry's eyes were red. He was thirsting for the blood that was so close to him. He wanted it _sooo _bad.

Harry told himself to calm down. He wasn't a monster that just fed on blood.

Harry pushed Snape off of him and stood up, keeping his eyes away from the blood on the floor. He stopped breathing so he wouldn't smell the delicious scent. Holly was cuffing the guy.

"Let's get him to the Ministry."

"Harry, why didn't you tell us you were-ah-hungry."

"I didn't feel it," said Harry. "It comes on sudden, I guess. I'm still new, so I guess it's hard."

"Then maybe you shouldn't come out with us, until you can fully control it," said Holly.

Harry scowled. "I have to work, still."

"You're a danger," said Holly. "What would the Ministry say if we brought this guy back, completely drained? They would know and they probably wouldn't like a vampire working for the Order. So you _must _control yourself."

Harry nodded.

"Why don't you just bring a bag or two with you?" asked Snape. "That would help."

It was a good idea and Harry, to make the hunger go away, went to the park and found a stray dog, rummaging through the some trash by one end. It snarled at him and bared its teeth.

The dog didn't stand a chance.

Gregory would be spending some time in Azkaban, for selling drugs to fairies and attempting to elude Order Members.

Back at home, Harry sat at the table, drinking from a cup of blood, while everyone else ate regular food.

"So you don't eat?" asked Myles, picking up a chicken leg.

They were eating fried chicken from the unfortunate hens that Harry had drained that morning.

"Not regular food," said Harry.

Harry drank some more blood before going to bed with Ginny that night. Ginny wanted to get frisky with her husband, and they started kissing in the bed. The part of the room that James slept in was curtained off securely, so in case he woke up in the night and stood in his crib, he wouldn't get traumatized.

"You smell delicious," said Harry, kissing her neck. He could smell her blood and it mixed with the Armani Code perfume she wore.

"Please don't eat me," said Ginny with a nervous giggle.

Harry had to be careful with her, since he was much stronger now. He didn't want to accidently hurt Ginny.

When they were finished, Ginny fell asleep and Harry watched TV. He wished he could sleep. It was weird not be able to now.

James fussed in the night so Harry got up and took him to the living room and fed him a bottle while he watched TV. James finished his milk and Harry drank some blood from a cup, not wanting to get hungry while his son sat right in his arms.

_Madrid, Spain_

Lafonda had come to Spain to see her best friend who lived and went to college here. She had gone to a club and hoped to meet some hot guys. She and her friends had giggled and said wouldn't it be awesome to get a hot Spanish boyfriend? Wouldn't everyone at home be jealous? Lafonda had intended to walk to her hotel alone. It was a block up the road.

She'd be fine.

Uallach let the body of the poor girl drop in the alley way. Her hunger abated, she took a walk, thinking. She had all the time in the world to think now.

She was angry that the vampire she'd created wouldn't go with her. She'd wanted him to. When she had been a human, she'd had visions of him and knew he would be important. She just didn't know why. Her vision had always had holes in and that annoyed her. Now she seemed to have lost the power entirely.

She wondered if she should just kill him. Uallach, being created by a spell, could only be killed by being torn to pieces and burned. A stake through the heart would incapacitate her for a while, but it would not kill her. She didn't understand why, but who cared? Who would be able to do that? Silver would incapacitate her longer, if stabbed through the heart. She wasn't sure about Harry, who had been created by a vampire. She'd heard rumors during her travels. Some said it killed them instantly, others said the only way was to tear them up and burn them too. The one way that most people said worked, was a silver stake (or anything sharp, pointy, and silver) through the heart. It would kill them.

And what about Harry's powers? She'd sensed he was a wizard and had other powers, and she'd seen the blades in his hand. How would that work now he was a vampire?

Harry was powerful and Uallach had wanted him to be her equal, her mate even. He was handsome and she wondered if vampires could have children. Who cared about his human wife? She was nothing.

She figured the best option would be to just kill him. If not, he might come after her, wanting revenge, since he didn't seem too pleased at what she'd done to him. She couldn't understand why. He'd live forever now, he was powerful.

And after all, who didn't want to live forever.

_Fowl Manor_

Harry was indeed thinking of going after Uallach. She'd turned him into a monster. And she was likely killing people and feeding off them. She needed to be stopped.

Harry told Artemis about this in the morning.

"She will be feeding off people," said Artemis. "I doubt she is like you, resorting to animals and packaged human blood."

Foaly was to keep an eye out for any odd killings in the human news. One popped up on his monitors quickly, a woman who appeared to have been sucked dry of blood and left in an alley way. The news stations in Spain were covering it. It was obvious it hadn't been a robbery, her purse had been there. She hadn't been raped. Who killed a person like that?

The entire LEP had been told by Holly of a vampire on the loose (although she left out the part of Harry being turned into one, except to Foaly, who had been sworn to secrecy). They knew she needed to be taken down. She was a menace to everyone.

Pimante still fell occasionally throughout the world, although Foaly, despite all his advanced tech, could not figure where the stuff was coming from. Scans of space would show nothing and then suddenly, later, it would be in the galaxy, heading toward Earth, where Foaly could then figure out the trajectory and where it would land.

Now that Aeron was gone, and nobody apparently knew of it or wanted it, it was easy to send someone to grab the chunk of it and bring it to Haven. He had quite a nice stockpile of it to experiment with. Now he'd found that he could use it to help fairies with drug and alcohol addictions. It was marvelous stuff when used properly, and not used to bring back evil wizards (like Bellatrix for example) or used to make hideous creatures, like balverines.

Harry was sent by himself to get a chunk that fell in a forest in Germany. It would be just an easy pickup, like always.

Harry found the chunk, sitting in an old bird nest in a tree. It was a small chunk, the size of his fist. He pocketed it.

Something hit him in the back. It pierced his tough skin and came out the front. He lost his grip on the tree branch and he fell back. He hit the ground with a yell.

Vampire or not, it still hurt being shot through the chest with something. It looked like a silver arrow. It made him feel sick and weak. He yanked it out with a grunt and the hole closed up with some sparks. He looked around, in a defensive crouch, his blades out. He couldn't see anyone, even with his better vision. He could smell someone familiar.

He heard rustling and suddenly a tree moved. He heard laughter.

"Guess I missed the heart," sang a familiar voice.

"Uallach," snarled Harry, seeing her in the tree, her bright red hair visible against the green of the leaves.

"You're a bad boy," said Uallach, pouting. "Why don't you want to come with me and be with me?"

"I have a wife," said Harry.

"What a pity."

"You turned me into a monster," said Harry.

"Not a monster, something better, like me," said Uallach, proudly. "We could rule the world."

Harry fought the urge to roll his eyes. How cliché.

"You have a choice," said Uallach, drawing a silver arrow from the quiver slung on her back. She nocked the arrow. "You come with me, and I'll let you be my equal. We can create an army of creatures and rule the world. I'll need that Pimante in your pocket."

"We don't need another person like Aeron," said Harry, narrowing his eyes. "He was trouble enough."

"Humans are weak, and fickle," said Uallach. "They are good for food and that's about it. Imagine if we ruled the world, we could have anyone as food, anytime. A never ending supply of human blood and even fairy blood. We could have all the wealth we wanted, no one would dare oppose us. We could create an entire race of vampires as well! It would be magnificent! When I was a human, I foresaw greatness for myself! I would be powerful!"

The last thing Harry thought the world needed was a puffed up vampire, wanting to rule the world, and eating people left and right.

"If I'm going to be alive forever, I might as well make use of it," said Uallach. "You can be with me or against me."

"I'm not going to be like you," Harry spat.

He jumped into the trees and leaped toward her. The first arrow missed and Harry thought he had her. His blades went for the neck. She dropped off the tree branch and while falling through the air, she sent an arrow flying into Harry's chest. He fell and hit the ground hard, on his back. Uallach sent another arrow into his chest, this time hitting the heart, straight on.

Harry lay there, in pain. The silver arrow in the heart was making him very sick. His claws retracted instantly.

"Silver through the heart appears to not be good for a vampire," said Uallach, with a mock serious look on her face. She stood over him. "You look quite ill. I guess silver is the trick for you. You're skin is all grey."

Harry was all grey now. The veins in his body were standing out. He looked awful. His vision started to fade.

"Goodbye, Potter," she said. She reached into his pocket and took the Pimante. "You had your choice and your chance."

She walked away, pleased with herself.

Harry tried to pull the stake out, but he was too weak and sick. The world went blank.

He awoke a while later. A small figure was standing over him. He opened his eyes. The arrows were gone.

He was thirsty. Very thirsty. He needed blood _now._

"Harry, who attacked you?" came Holly's voice. Her visor was up. It was dark in the woods. Holly had the light on her helmet on. "You were gone for ages, way too long, and you didn't answer your phone. You're lucky Artemis put GPS in the phones and I-"

Harry tried to control himself. He really did. But he hadn't eaten in _hours. _He sucked a packet of blood on the way and figured to be home in time. He hadn't brought any extra. He could smell Holly's blood thumping through her veins and arteries. She smelled delicious right now. He stopped breathing and still wanted it. He couldn't help himself. It was like showing a crack addict who was in desperate need of a hit a giant warehouse full of crack.

He couldn't-

-he had too.

In a flash, he went from lying on the ground to attacking Holly. She shrieked, wishing she hadn't shut Foaly off of video and audio earlier. He been teasing her about her relationship with Artemis and she'd told him to shove it.

Holly reached for her Neutrino. Harry shoved her up against as tree, his mouth open in a snarl. With the helmet light on him, Holly could see desperation and yet guilt in his eyes. His fangs sprouted and in a second, Holly was screaming in agony and terror as his fangs pierced the material of her suit and then her neck.

The blood-so good-he needed it-he was so hungry.

The Neutrino fired.

The blast caught Harry in the head and knocked him backwards. Holly's legs buckled and she slumped down against the tree, blood flowing from the bite in her neck. The visor slid down. Her helmet informed her cheerily that she had just taken massive damage and lost a lot a blood. Her vision was going out. She couldn't even focus on anything else the helmet said. Her hands were shaking and she dropped the Neutrino.

The world went black.


	18. Sequel Chapte Four

**Harry Potter and Artemis Fowl: Evil Awakens Chapter Four**

** Artemis might seem a little out character at one point during this chapter, but I think you'll understand why.**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Artemis Fowl or Nike or anything. Blah blah blah.**

Harry felt something blast him in the head and he fell backwards, his head severely burned. He realized, in a haze of pain, that the Neutrino had been on a high setting, the one meant for scorching your enemies to when the need arises.

Sparks jumped up to heal it. His vampire healing powers helped heal it faster.

He sat up wincing. What had he done?

He looked toward Holly, who was slumped against the trees. Sparks were zipping around her, trying to heal the damage he'd done. He realized he probably broken some of her bones too, since he'd slammed her against the tree so hard. Her uniform was stained with blood. He scrambled toward her. He must have drunk enough because he didn't feel so hungry for it. He could see the blood on her uniform and he wanted it, but he told himself to have some control.

How could he have done this to a friend? It was his fault. Artemis would beat the crap out of him.

He gently pulled her helmet off and set it on the ground so the light would shine on her. Her face was stark white and she barely had a pulse. Harry quickly took the bronze ring from the chain around his neck and cut a slit in his arm and placed it in. He hadn't done a transformation since he'd become a vampire. He didn't know if it worked anymore.

It did. He placed his hand on the wound and more sparks came faster. He knew her own magic would probably not be enough to heal her. He hoped adding his would help.

"Heal," he whispered, hoping it wasn't too late.

A little color came to Holly's face. Her pulse picked up again and she finally opened her eyes.

"H-harry," she muttered.

"Holly, I-I'm sorry," said Harry. "I mean-sorry doesn't make up for it-"

"Harry, it's okay," said Holly, weakly. "You have a lot of trouble controlling yourself. I should have brought some blood and kept my distance until you finished it."

"Holly, it's not okay!" said Harry. "How can you say that?! You could have died! All because I still can't control myself!"

"Harry, stop yelling, I have a headache," said Holly, looking like she was about to pass out. She tried to get up, her legs shaking. Harry pushed her back down gently.

"You're too weak," said Harry.

"Get something to eat, so you don't get hungry or thirsty or whatever-" Holly's voice was weak.

"I don't want to leave you," said Harry.

"You need to feed," said Holly. "You're eyes are a bit red." Her head slumped over. She was probably exhausted, despite being healed. Harry checked her pulse and it was good.

Harry did to feed. He still felt a little hungry for blood and he didn't want to lose control later on the way home. He could hear something rustling in the trees a ways off.

He found himself absentmindedly licking Holly's blood off his fingers, from when he placed his hand on the wound. He quickly stopped, feeling disgusted with himself.

Two minutes later, a young doe met an untimely demise.

He came back and tried to use his cell phone to call Artemis. He had just hit the call button when his phone died. He swore a string of profanities because he knew Artemis and the others would be wondering where he had been. It would have to wait. He picked Holly up gently and let his wings out and flew them back to Fowl Manor.

They arrived in the morning and Harry came in the house. Artemis had been up all night, waiting for them to return and he'd seen them on the security cameras. He met them in the hallway.

"Harry, what happened? You never came back and Holly went to find you-"

"I'll explain in a minute," said Harry, taking Holly to Artemis's room so she could rest.

"Why is there blood all over her neck and down her uniform?"

Harry didn't say anything but his jaw tightened. Artemis told Butler to wait outside.

Artemis grabbed Harry by his collar and slammed him against the wall. It took some effort, Harry being a bit heavier than Artemis, and Artemis (despite working out a few times a week at Butler's insistence) wasn't as strong as Harry.

"YOU ATTACKED MY GIRLFRIEND!"

"Yes," said Harry, still feeling horrible about what'd he done. "You have every right to be mad. I couldn't control myself."

"YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HER!" shouted Artemis punching him in the face. He grabbed Harry again and rammed him into small table in the corner with a glass vase. The table busted and the vase shattered. Harry lost his balance and fell against the wall. Artemis began punching him in the face. Harry didn't try to defend himself, knowing he deserved it. Artemis had every right to be angry. If anybody ever hurt Ginny, he would beat the pulp out of them and probably kill them.

There was a miniature suit of armor by the door, and it held a small pike, about two feet long. Artemis grabbed it and swung at Harry. The pike, despite being fake, was silver and still sharp enough to do damage when swung by an angry boyfriend.

The pike opened a gash on Harry face. Spark popped up and it began to heal. Harry had felt sick for a moment when the silver was touching his flesh. Artemis swung again, with surprising force, likely brought on by the adrenaline and anger. He clipped the back of Harry's knee, causing him to fall over, hitting the silver suit of armor. The spear it held as well was sharp and Harry found himself impaled on the silver spear.

"Shit," muttered Harry, feeling ill and weak. His skin started going gray.

Artemis yanked the spear through Harry's body, and dropped it on the carpet. The wound began to heal.

"I'm sorry," said Artemis, breathing hard. He helped Harry up. "The silver-I forgot-"

"Don't worry," said Harry. "I deserved it. I almost killed Holly."

Artemis ran a hand through his hair. He hadn't slept all night and looked exhausted. "I shouldn't have done that."

"I would do the same thing if it were you and Ginny," said Harry. "And I think you owed me a beat down since I tried to beat you up that time you put sleeping serum in my tea."

"That was for your own good."

"I have to get over this," said Harry. "Uallach said newborns need to feed more and have trouble controlling it, so I need to get through this. I don't know how long this 'newborn' phase lasts. I'm going to the gym for a week, maybe more, and locking myself in. I don't want anybody coming in."

"Why?" asked Artemis.

"I need to push myself to the limits of my thirst and then beyond it, learn some self control," said Harry.

"That makes sense," said Artemis. "Good idea actually."

Harry explained what he was doing to Ginny and gave her a big kiss and James a cuddle and a kiss too.

"Can't I come see you?" asked Ginny, looking sad.

"No!" said Harry. "If you come in, I could attack you. I can't take the risk of attacking anyone else. I need to learn how to control it. What if I hurt you? Or James? I'd never forgive myself."

Butler was rather unhappy to learn he'd be losing the use of his gym for a bit, but figured he could read some books he hadn't read in a while, two of which were The Notebook and Water for Elephants.

Harry took a couple of chickens into the gym with him and some grain for them to eat. The hens clucked about, not knowing what would happen sooner or later.

Harry had Artemis lock it from the outside.

Harry had plenty of time to learn how to fight his thirst. He brought a couple of books to distract himself, but he knew they'd be useless once he started going crazy with hunger for blood.

He lasted until evening before the first chicken found itself being snatched off the floor. Harry snapped its neck and drained it.

The next chicken lasted until shortly after midnight.

Harry felt he was going crazy the next day. He wanted blood so bad. He tried exercising to distract himself. He ended up beating the crap out of a punching bag and hit it so hard it fell from the chain supporting it. He slashed it to shreds with his claws.

By day three, he thought he was going crazy. Exercising did nothing to distract him. He had his phone, plugged into the wall, charged. He could call Artemis anytime and Holly would drop a couple of blood bags through the vent and Harry could drink them and be sane enough to come out. But he wouldn't break.

He smashed the cell phone against the wall.

Holly came on the fourth day, poking her head through a vent that was high up. It was too small for Harry to get through, but it was good for Holly, being an elf.

"Um, how are you doing Harry?" she asked. Harry looked up, a murderous look in his eyes. They were red.

"Holly, get away from me," Harry growled.

"I was told to bring this to you," said Holly. "You don't have to starve yourself for days straight."

She dropped a blood bag down. Harry attacked it like a wild animal. It wasn't really enough since he'd been starving for blood for the longest. It was like giving a starving person a cheeseburger and nothing more, and expecting them to suddenly be okay and not hungry.

Harry looked back up to her, his eyes still tinged with red. "Holly, why did you do that? I'm back at square one now."

"Artemis said you should have some blood every few days," said Holly. "Look you went what, three days without it already? And you didn't go busting through the wall and ravaging the chicken coop out back. And it will get easier as you go."

"Don't bring anymore until I say," said Harry. "And you should be careful, I can reach you up there you know."

"You can't get through here," said Holly. "You're too big compared to me. I'm three feet tall and much skinnier than you."

Harry leaped through the air and grabbed onto the edge of the vent hole with one hand, and grabbed her wrist with the other. Holly flinched but Harry didn't look about to eat her.

"I thought you were an inch under three feet," said Harry.

"So what if I round up?" asked Holly, a little defensively. "I need every inch I can get."

"And even if I can't get through the vent," said Harry, smiling, a little too evilly in Holly's opinion, "I could grab you and pull you out. So be careful if you decide to come back."

He dropped back down.

"You'll get another Neutrino blast in the face!" Holly called.

Holly returned every day to check on him. She was prepared to get back if he decided to leap up to her, hungry for some fairy blood. She kept her Neutrino on the extra crispy setting, just in case.

Her coming everyday actually helped, in Harry's opinion. She was high up and quick enough to get back, just in case. Every time she came to check on him, he could smell her warm blood flowing through her veins. He forced himself to breathe and smell it. He wanted an iron will of steel, so that he would never try to attack anybody again and be unable to control himself.

Holly asked him every day if he was ready to stop, but he forced himself to say no, even though his thirst for blood screamed at him to say yes.

Holly went to Artemis after one visit.

"How is he doing?" Artemis asked.

"I think he's going crazy," said Holly. "Little by little."

Six days went by and Harry had no blood and hadn't cracked. Holly came to see him in the vent, and Harry jumped toward it, ready to attack her, crazed by thirst. He could smell the blood and wanted it more than anything in the world right now. He actually felt a little weak.

Holly scooted back, quick as a flash. Harry had a hold of the edge of the vent and she could see his red eyes, crazed with thirst. He couldn't reach her and he let go and Holly heard him let out a roar of anger and frustration.

"Couldn't he starve himself to death?" Holly asked Artemis, leaving out the part of Harry trying to get to her in the vent. She didn't need Artemis to try and go to the gym and beat the crap out of Harry again.

Artemis thought. "Probably, I believe vampires can starve. It takes a while. But I don't think Harry will let himself get to that point."

The next day, Holly carefully crept through the vent once more. Harry was sitting in the boxing ring, by the ropes. He smelled Holly and then seen her poke her head through the open. He gripped the ropes, to keep himself from jumping at her.

"Are you read to stop this yet?" asked Holly.

Harry looked up at her, his red eyes burning in the dim light. "Bring me a chicken and a bag of blood," he growled.

Holly got what he wanted and had Butler snap the chicken's neck before taking it in the vent. Being a vegetarian, she hated the idea of Harry draining its blood out, and she couldn't bear to kill it herself, so she asked Butler to do it for her. She didn't need the thing clucking and trying to peck and scratch at her while she took it through.

She dropped the chicken and the blood bag down to Harry. Harry attacked the chicken like a starved lion attacking a gazelle. Holly would have thought he would have gone for the blood bag first, since it probably had more than a measly chicken. Maybe had learned some self control in these days, despite going so long without blood. She didn't know how long this "newborn" phase lasted.

She was about to go, but Harry called out to her.

"Stay, Holly, please."

Holly poked her head out.

"You are crazy," she said. "Do you enjoy punishing yourself or something? My smell must drive you mad. By blood is warm and flowing, unlike that poor chicken when I gave him to you.

"It does," said Harry, leaning against the wall. He looked up at her, his eyes less red. "I don't enjoy punishing myself. I just need to do this a little more. I'm going not going to drink the blood in the bag until tomorrow night. If I can do that, I'm ready to come out."

"Why are spending so long doing this?" asked Holly. "It's been _days."_

"I have to make sure I'm controlled enough, so that what I did to you doesn't happen again, to anyone," said Harry, his voice hoarse. "If I did that to Ginny or James, I don't know what I'd do. I'd throw myself off a cliff, jump into a volcano with a silver stake in my heart, anything to kill myself."

Holly was silent. She knew if she was a vampire, she'd do the same thing, so she wouldn't hurt Artemis, or anybody else.

"Harry, how come I'm not a vampire?" asked Holly, resting her cheek near the edge. She figured she would distract him with talk.

Harry sounded confused. "Why would you be a vampire?"

"You bit me."

"I didn't inject you," said Harry. "If I wanted to turn somebody, a poison comes from my fangs and would go into you. Do you know I can mesmerize you now?"

"Really?"

"Yeah," Harry replied. "When you're a vampire, it's weird. It's like-after awhile you _just know_ the powers you have."

"Like instinct?" asked Holly.

"Yeah."

They both fell silent after that.

Holly left later and came back the next afternoon, tired, having spent the morning chasing after a group of goblins that tried to rob Spud's Spud Emporium. One of the goblins was the same one Holly had arrested years ago, who had tattoos on his eyeballs, one of them being "Duddy." Apparently the tattooist didn't know how to spell. Now he was back in jail.

Holly talked to Harry, who was miserable but had resisted the blood bag still. Holly told him she was proud of him and so was everyone in the house, although Ginny and James missed him most.

Holly actually fell asleep in the vent, her cheek resting against the floor of it.

Harry stood up and looked upwards. Holly was silent and not moving. Was she sleeping?

He lightly jumped up and grabbed a hold of the edge and braced his feet on the wall. Holly was fast asleep.

He felt like he was in better control of himself. Holly's hand was near the edge and he allowed himself to sniff her wrist. He inhaled the scent of the warm blood that he knew was flowing through her veins. He stopped sniffing her, thinking it would be weird if Holly woke up and seen him smelling her.

He poked her face. "Holly, wake up."

Holly moaned a little and opened her eyes. She jumped seeing Harry's red eyes about four inches from her face.

"Self control is getting easier," said Harry.

Holly took a deep breath. "You scared the shit out of me."

Harry smiled. "I haven't touched the blood bag, and I'm not slurping up your blood right now, so I'm getting better."

"Good," said Holly. "It's night now, so drink your bag of blood."

Harry did and Holly unlocked the gym doors and let Harry out.

Everybody was glad Harry was done with his stint in the gym.

"So now, when if I get a little too hungry, I won't have to be so worried if you're around," said Harry, snuggling up to Ginny that night.

Juliet had been in America for a few months, on tour with her wrestling group and Butler had an idea for a prank to play on Juliet.

"She left an exploding prank can of shaving cream in my medicine cabinet," said Butler. "Let's just scare her a little."

Harry didn't drink any blood for two days, so his eyes were pretty red. He was elated that he was in control now.

Juliet came home and it was just Butler and Artemis.

"Where is everyone?" asked Juliet, hugging her big brother and Artemis.

"Well, Mum and Dad are in London, at a conference, and everyone else went to town to get stuff for dinner tonight," said Artemis, keeping his face straight. "They didn't think you'd be back until later."  
"Meet us in the kitchen," said Butler, making his face look a little sad. "We have to discuss something."

Juliet nodded and went to dump her bags in her room, wondering what they wanted to talk about. She opened the door and dragged her suitcase in and shut the door, intending to get changed.

Harry jumped out of the closet and landed lithely on the bed.

Meanwhile, Artemis and Butler tiptoed upstairs, to hear when the screaming started.

In the room, Juliet jumped. "Harry! What are you doing? Were you going to watch me undress!? You dirty dog! Wait until tell your wife!"

"I couldn't care less about that," Harry snarled, crouching on the bed.

Juliet looked at him. "You're eyes are red!"

"Tell me something I don't know," growled Harry. "Did Artemis and Butler tell you they want to discuss something?"

Juliet stared at him. "How do you know?"

Harry snorted. "Let me tell you. I went missing. They don't know where I am or that I'm here now. I was turned into a vampire. And I need blood."

Juliet gave a laugh, although slightly nervous. "Those are just contacts, I bet. Very funny trick."

"Is this a trick?" Harry held his mouth, and let Juliet see his fangs grow.

Juliet froze.

Harry attacked.

He intended to just jump on her for a second and then back away and tell her it was joke, but Juliet wasn't called one of the best wrestlers and fighters in the world for nothing. Before Harry knew what hit him, and before he could regret playing this prank, he was flying through the door of her room. As he landed amongst the splintered wood of what was once her door, he looked up and sure enough, Juliet came flying through the remains.

In the next few seconds, Harry couldn't tell exactly what was happening. He felt himself get flipped a few times, and felt something (Juliet's elbow most likely) hit him in chest. If he needed to breathe, he would have had the breath knocked from him, but it just hurt. He tried to fight a little, but held back, not wanting to hurt Juliet. Next thing he knew he was flying over the railing.

He landed flat on his back and felt his spine snap. He yelled in pain and heard Artemis and Butler yelling at Juliet to calm down.

"STOP! Calm down!"

"It was just a joke!"

Myles and Beckett were paralyzed with laughter on the floor, not realizing how badly Juliet had hurt him. If Harry was nothing more than a human, he'd probably be dead. Ron and Snape were clutching their sides and Artemis's parents were giggling. Hermione was holding her tiny belly, laughing.

"What?" Juliet sounded panicked. "He told me he was a vampire and attacked me! He sprouted fangs!"

"We were all in on it!"

"Harry is a vampire, but he wasn't going to attack you!"

"What? He's not a vampire."

"You broke my spine!" Harry yelled.

Juliet came running down the stairs. "I'm sorry! I thought you were a vampire and I-"

"I am a vampire!" shouted Harry. Juliet leaned over him and Harry showed her his fangs. "But I wasn't going to really kill you! I didn't think you'd flip out like that."

"Sorry, Harry," said Butler. "I didn't even think Juliet would really think you were a vampire. I thought she would just get a little scared."

Artemis explained to Juliet how Harry had been turned into a vampire.

Harry spine healed itself up and Juliet was apologizing profusely.

"It's not your fault," said Harry. "Sorry about your door."

"So you really drink blood?" asked Juliet, following Harry into his bedroom.

"Yeah, in blood bags," said Harry, getting one from the bedside table. "Or animals."

Juliet sighed. "Nothing should surprise me anymore. Ron will come home one day as a werewolf, howling at the moon, and Snape will run into a balverine or something." Juliet looked around the room. "Where's your coffin?"

"What?"

"Where's your coffin? You know, the taffeta or silk lined coffin that you should be sleeping in?"

Harry gave her a dirty look. "I don't sleep in a coffin! I guess you expected piles of skulls and cobwebs in the corner or something?"

Juliet giggled. "Well, I better get something to cover the doorway, until the door gets fixed."

Juliet was happy to be home and eager to get to the gym to spar with her brother and Harry. Harry was getting used to his vampire strength, and with Butlers training, he was actually able to flip Juliet finally.

Juliet wasn't too happy. "I liked it better when you just had the claws and wings, and still couldn't flip me."

"I'm getting used to my vampire strength," said Harry. He still just simply couldn't flip Butler. Butler was too big and had been fighting since before Harry was born.

_Germany_

Uallach had just finished off a couple of people for dinner and was wandering through the city, thinking she needed some new clothes.

It was night time so the shops were closed.

Perfect.

Uallach broke the windows of a large mall and slipped in. The alarms went off as soon as the glass was busted. A security guard nearby came to investigate. A minute later, he was dead on the floor, drained.

Uallach skipped to the nearest store, covered with the roll down chain link door. Uallach busted through and found herself in a Nike store.

She took off her jacket and pulled off her clothes and left them in a heap. She selected some panties, a bra and put them on, plus a nice black shirt with the Nike symbol on it. She selected a pair of black pants and some hair elastics from near the register. She took the jacket Harry had given her and put it back on, then left the way she came.

She was long gone before the police arrived.

She decided to go back to Fowl manor, and see about the other people that lived there.

A couple of days later, she was creeping around the manor grounds, hidden in the bushes.

Harry, Butler and Juliet were leaving a building, laughing and joking with each other. Uallach sucked in a breath. She had killed him! A silver arrow through the heart!

She tapped her lips, angry and thoughtful. She had thought it would kill him. He was a vampire created by another, so it _should _have made him die. Maybe he did need to be torn to pieces and burned, like spell created vampires.

Somebody must have found him, or maybe the effects wore off. If somebody stabbed a stake through her heart, the effects would wear off after a bit and she would wake up and pull it out, no harm done.

The trio went to the front door and Artemis typed in the code on a pad. It looked pretty long, judging by the way his fingers tapped several buttons.

Uallach snorted; like that would keep her out.

?


	19. Sequel Chapter five

**Harry Potter and Artemis Fowl: Evil Awakens Chapter Five**

_Fowl Manor_

Uallach hung around a bit until it was later in the night. Most of the lights were out. Everybody would probably be asleep. She had a plan.

In the house, James woke up in the night, crying. Harry crept over to this crib.

"Bad dream, little guy?"

Harry picked James up and gave him a cuddle. Harry could smell that James had definitely left a surprise in his diaper. Harry took him to the bathroom and changed and him and brought him downstairs, because James kept saying he was "hungee."

Harry made him a bottle of expressed milk and went to the living room to watch TV while James slurped it down, and then fell asleep. Harry put James back to bed and was about to get into bed with Ginny and turn the TV on when he heard a crash downstairs.

Harry tensed. Ginny rubbed her eyes and sat up.

"What was that?"

"I don't know." Harry rushed into the hallway. "Stay here."

Butler was coming from his room, Sig Sauer drawn. Artemis was coming from his room, looking alarmed.

Butler and Harry went first. There was a light on in the foyer, and the window by the door was broken.

Juliet and Snape came up behind them. "Somebody is in the manor," said Snape.

Harry heard a shattering noise and a scream from the room he shared with Ginny.

Harry was up the stairs and in his room before anybody else could even twitch a muscle.

Uallach had busted a window and gotten in, and had Ginny by the hair. She was dragging her toward the window. Ginny was screaming and struggling. Uallach bashed her head against a wall and Ginny stopped moving. She slung Ginny over her shoulder and jumped out the window.

Harry was after them in a flash, jumping out the window and landing nimbly on the grass. He ran after Uallach who was heading for the edge of the property, Ginny's head bouncing against her back.

Uallach was running for Dublin, toward the coast. Harry was following, running as fast as he could.

Harry could smell the salt water before he even seen it. Uallach exited the wooded area near the docks and leaped across the sand to a dock poking out in the water. There was a big boat. Uallach jumped across the water and landed right on the edge on the railing of the boat and then disappeared.

Harry followed, wondering what the heck Uallach was planning. He jumped and landed on the edge. The boat was already moving. Uallach disappeared down a hatch.

A figure leaped from the mast and landed in front of Harry.

"Get back."

Harry went to shove the person away, but he suddenly felt blades stab him in the side.

The man stepped back and Harry darted to the side, clutching his side. Spark started to hop up, healing the wound.

The man wiggled his hand, showing blades. They came out his hand, just like Harry's. Harry's eyes widened.

"Surprised?" asked the man. "I'm like you. My name is Conway. Aeron created me, and I was almost perfect, but not quiet. I pretended to be completely retarded, so he wouldn't put a mind control device on me and send me out to do his bidding. My plan worked well and eventually Aeron never came back for me. I broke out and left the place and wandered until I met Uallach."

"I killed Aeron," said Harry.

Conway shrugged. "He deserved it. The man tortured me for a month and then decided to put me in the machine. I was going to kill him myself if he was still alive somewhere. I heard him talking to that woman that was with him, Amadae. He talked about you sometimes, and how you were perfect, and how angry he was that the mind control device didn't work on you."

"What are you doing with Uallach?" asked Harry.

"Uallach found me and offered me a place by her side if I helped her take over the world."

Harry wanted to roll his eyes. "What is it with people like you and her? Aeron wanted to take over the world and kill all Muggles. What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Uallach wants to create an entire vampire race," said Conway. "And the rest of the world will be enslaved to be used to work for her and as food. I understand she gave you the chance to join her, but you refused."

"I'm not a monster like that."

Harry heard Ginny scream below deck and he leapt for the hatch. Conway followed him and they tumbled down below decks, claws flashing and blood flying. Uallach had Ginny tied to a chair.

Harry went for his wife, desperate to save her. Uallach was laughing, fangs showing in her mouth.

Harry felt something pierce his back from behind. It went through his heart and came out the front.

A silver stake.

Ginny screamed, seeing Harry get stabbed. His skin started going gray and he collapsed on the floor.

"Now we have time for experiments," said Uallach.

Harry woke up in the room later, sitting on the floor, his wrists manacled to the wall. There were magical bracers on his hand, to keep his claws from coming out. He pulled, trying to free himself, but he couldn't.

"Magical," said a voice.

Harry looked up and seen Uallach. Another man was standing next to her. Harry didn't know who he was. Ginny was gone.

"Where is Ginny?" asked Harry.

"Don't be so worried," said Uallach. "This is my new friend, John. He's a vampire like us now."

The man smiled, showing fangs. His eyes were red and he looked desperate.

"I need blood now," he said. "Please, can I have the girl?"

"After you do my experiment," said Uallach. "Remember?"

"Yes, yes."

"Close your eyes."

John closed his eyes and Uallach stabbed him in the heart with a silver stake. He gasped and collapsed against the wall, his skin going grey.

"B-but-"

"I'm going to see if that kills you."

The man spluttered about her not telling him what the experiment was and how she tricked him. He soon went silent, passed out on the wall.

It took a few hours. John was passed out up against the wall, the stake through his heart. His skin was grey and the veins in his body were standing out against the skin. After several hours, his skin went pale white and the veins went away. He didn't move. Uallach removed the stake and tried to get him to wake up. Nothing happened.

"Hmm, guess it just takes awhile," said Uallach. "He's seems dead. I'll keep him around a bit, to see if he wakes up." She turned to Harry. "So I bet someone found you and pulled the arrow from you, before you died. Who was it?"

Harry didn't respond.

Uallach shook her head. "Tsk, tsk. I bet one of your friends came looking for you and you don't want to implicate them."

She took something from the wall.

"You may be nearly indestructible, but you still feel pain. So I suggest you answer me when I ask you a question."

She poked Harry with something that looked like a stick. Harry yelled as he felt himself get shocked. Uallach waited a minute and pulled the cattle prod back.

"You'll learn," she said. "Now I have some questions. I want to know where my book is."

"I don't know what you're talking about," replied Harry.

"My book, that tells how to make vampires and creatures and resurrect people," said Uallach, waving the cattle prod. "Conway tells me Aeron had it."

"Aeron never actually had it," said Harry. "So good luck."

"He knew of the spells."

"So?"

"I want my book!" said Uallach. "I found it all those years ago, back in the 500's, and I want it back!"

Harry knew the real book was in the Magical Museum. Aeron had only had a copy of it, pictures taken by Mulch, who didn't know what Aeron wanted it for. But he didn't want Uallach to know where the real book was. If she found it, she'd wreck havoc on the world.

"It's probably been destroyed," said Harry. "If you had it in the 500's, it's probably long gone."

"You know where it is, don't you?" asked Uallach.

Harry kept his face composed, carefully. "A few spells probably got copied down in other books throughout time and Aeron found a few. The real book is gone."

"You're lying," said Uallach. "I can tell. Guess I'll go ask the girl."

She left up the hatch. Harry struggled to get out his bonds, but he couldn't, even with his strength.

He heard Ginny scream above deck. Harry struggled harder.

Uallach came down, dragging Ginny by her hair, who had a black eye now.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" Harry screamed.

Conway followed. Ginny had her arms tied behind her back and she huddled on the floor.

"Now, I know my book is not gone, because it had a spell on it to make it last!" shouted Uallach. "You think I'm stupid!? Now tell me where it is!"

Conway punched Ginny in the stomach. Harry snarled and fought to get loose.

"Tell me." Uallach tapped her foot.

Harry couldn't bear to see Ginny get hurt. "It's in the Magical Museum."

"Harry don't!" said Ginny. "She'll use it and-"

"SHUT UP!" roared Uallach. "Conway, take her back."

Conway dragged Ginny out.

Harry was livid. "HOW DARE YOU HURT MY WIFE!?"

"Tsk, tsk," said Uallach, rolling her eyes. "She's just a human. Don't be so attached. They die so easily and quickly."

She dragged the body of the dead vampire up the stairs and Harry heard the body flop on the deck. She shouted orders to someone and Harry heard someone answer. There must be other people on the boat, a crew or something. Uallach came back down.

"Now, you must be past your newborn stage," said Uallach. "It's been some time since I changed you. But I bet there is something you don't know!"

She gave him an annoying, know it all smile. Harry scowled at her, wondering what she had up her sleeve.

"You may have self control now, but you will not be able to control yourself if fresh blood is presented to you in a still living body," said Uallach.

Harry wasn't sure what she meant. He'd been around lots of people, with fresh blood pumping through their bodies and he hadn't gone crazy. He hadn't spent all that time in the gym, locked up, for nothing.

"If I was to unchain you, and take Ginny down here and cut her arm, you would not be able to control yourself," said Uallach, a smirk playing on her lips.

Harry froze. She wouldn't-

"And I am most tempted to do that."

She snapped her fingers and the shackles released Harry. He lunged for Uallach, who ran up to the deck. Harry stopped, seeing Ginny tied to a post, Conway had his claws to her throat.

"One wrong move, Potter," said Conway.

Harry froze. If Conway slit her throat, Harry wouldn't be able to heal her. He could cut his arm and put a bronze ring in sure, but Uallach and Conway wouldn't just stand around and let him heal Ginny. They would attack him and while he was fighting with them, Ginny would bleed to death on the deck.

"I give you a choice," said Uallach. "Either Ginny dies, or you make her into a vampire, since you're so attached to her."

Harry mind was in a turmoil. There was no way he could let his wife die, but he didn't want her to be like him, forever needing the blood of others. She would hate it.

But he couldn't let Ginny die. He loved her more than anybody else in the world, besides their baby.

He let his fangs come out and stepped forward. Maybe he could pretend to bite her, and then he could grab her and fly them away. Uallach couldn't fly, so she wouldn't be able to follow as fast.

Conway could fly though…

"On second thought," said Uallach, eyeing Harry's fangs. "I don't like you that much, or the red head, either. Soooo…she dies!" She giggled as if this was all very funny.

Conway cut the ties on Ginny. He sliced her arm open and shoved her forward to Harry.

"Oh, did I forget?" Uallach laughed. "If she dies, you're the one to kill her!"

Harry seen the blood flowing from Ginny's arm. She put her hand over it, trying to stem the flood. He held his breath, but it was too late already. Despite training himself to control his urges, Uallach was right. The sight of fresh flowing blood, from a still living, human body, was extremely tempting.

_Too _tempting.

The sun was rising and Ginny seen Harry's eyes go red, glinting eerily in the rays of sunshine seeping over the ocean. He was looking at the massive cut on her arm, the fresh red blood oozing out.

"Harry?" asked Ginny.

Harry was trying to control himself. He wanted that blood, _warm _blood; warm blood that didn't coming from a chicken.

_That's my wife. She's not food. I can't kill her. I have to get her out of here._

Uallach's eyes were red too. Seeing the blood affected her as well, but she was holding off, hoping Harry would lose control first, and kill his own wife.

Harry was frozen, his mind battling his instinct to attack and suck Ginny dry. Uallach was getting impatient. If he wouldn't do it, she would. Might as well have a meal.

She began to walk forward coming up behind Ginny, who didn't hear her. Harry seen this and ran forward with a snarl.

Ginny screamed, seeing Harry rush toward her, eyes red, fangs beared. He pushed her aside and attacked Uallach.

"If you won't do it, I will!" screamed Uallach.

Harry let his claws out and slashed Uallach's face open and then her throat. It began to heal quickly of course.

Harry saw Conway out the corner of his eye, claws out, ready to strike. Harry turned and kicked Conway's legs out from under him and grabbed him by the back of his neck. The next thing Conway felt was his face smashing into the deck, busting his nose.

Harry was busy stabbing Conway in the back when Uallach jumped on Harry's back and put and wrapped an arm around his throat. Harry reared back into the railing of the deck, cracking the wood.

The men on board the ship didn't know what to do. There were two crazed vampires battling it out on the ship, while the red head was dribbling blood all over the deck.

A couple decided they should restrain the redhead and take her below decks. One came up in front of Ginny, a rope in his hand. Ginny wished she had her wand.

"Come on little girly," he said. Behind him, Harry had popped his wings out, dislodging Uallach from his back, who had been trying to gouge his eyes out with a small dagger she'd had up her sleeve. Uallach jumped up and clung to the rigging. Harry flew after her and they started fighting in the rigging.

"Get away from me!" said Ginny, stumbling backward. Where she could go on a ship?

Another came up behind her and clamped his hand over her mouth and dragged her into the hatch. The other followed.

Uallach stabbed Harry in the shoulder with the dagger. Harry yanked it out and kicked Uallach right in the stomach. She winced and fell to the deck below. Harry swooped down toward her and Uallach jumped up in the air. They crashed into each other. Uallach grabbed a handful of Harry's shirt as they fell to the deck with a thump and she bit his shoulder. Harry stabbed her in the gut with his claws and they rolled, teeth biting, claws slashing, droplets of blood flying.

The two men below with Ginny were trying to hold her down on the floor, thinking to take advantage of the distraction so they could have some fun.

"This'll only take a few minutes," said the first, dropping the rope.

"Less than a minute, maybe," sniggered the second.

"NO! STOP!" shrieked Ginny, trying to fight the men off her. "HARRY! HELP ME!"

On deck, Harry heard Ginny scream and he shoved Uallach off him. She had a hold his arm, and her teeth were sunk in. He punched her the face, causing her teeth to drag through his flesh and then come out. The wound began to heal up. He stabbed her in the head with his claws.

Ginny saw the abandoned spear lying on the floor and grabbed it.

The second man felt the tip enter his neck and plunge through. He choked and blood came out his mouth. The wound was fatal and he had seconds before he was fully dead.

Harry came crashing through the hatch, seeing two men about to rape his wife. The one with the spear in his neck gurgled and fell to the floor.

The first man screamed like a little girl as Harry charged him and body slammed him into the wall. Several of the man's bones broke.

The first one was twitching on the floor. Harry, breathing again out of habit, could smell it. All the still living blood… it was overwhelming. He needed to feed.

He sank his teeth into the near dead man and drained him of blood, feeling no guilt, since the man had tried to hurt Ginny and was about two seconds away from death anyway. Uallach came stomping down, her head wound healed. Blood matted her hair and was drying on her face. She looked livid, and not just because one of her crew ended up being vampire food and the other was laying on the floor, moaning.

Harry helped Ginny up and stood in front of her, his hunger abated. Uallach tried to wipe some blood from her hair, with little success.

"Get away from the girl," said Uallach. "Or I'll stick a spear through your heart."

She sprang forward. Harry was ready and jabbed his claws into her stomach and brought them up, slicing through organs and flesh. Uallach screeched in pain and then screamed as something silver suddenly poked through her chest and out the front of her shirt.

Ginny had taken the spear from the neck of the dead guy and stabbed Uallach through the back.

Uallach grunted and gasped as Harry retracted his claws. She collapsed on the ground.

Harry grabbed Ginny and pulled her up to the main deck and released his wings, wanting to get Ginny away. He swept her up in his arms and flew into the sky, leaving behind the ship and the men on the deck, some bent over Conway, who was still lying on the deck.

Harry flew for a bit, high up enough to where he could see the shore in the distance and he flew toward.

He stayed up high enough so people below on the ground would hopefully think it was a just bird and not a guy carrying a woman across the sky.

He landed on the Fowl Manor grounds. Ginny was still shaking, scared and bleeding.

Harry made a small cut in his arm and placed his bronze ring it. He placed his hand over Ginny and the wound began to heal. Once the wound and bruises healed, she began to cry and rushed to Harry.

"I thought she would kill us! I thought-"

"HARRY! GINNY!"

Holly was running across the grounds in her LEP suit, her helmet off.

"What happened!? Butler tried to take the jet to go find you, but someone fiddled with it and broke it! Artemis is fixing it."

"I killed Uallach," said Harry, his arms wrapped around Ginny. "Conway is alive I think but-"

"Get in the house."

Harry and Ginny had to explain everything to everyone.

"So Uallach is dead," said Artemis. "Conway isn't. He'll likely try to get revenge for his Mistress, or whatever she was to him."

"He's like me," said Harry. "Same powers. He said he was almost perfect except one little thing, but I don't know what that was. When we left the ship, sparks were going around him, healing him, so he's not dead. I just don't know what not 'perfect' about him."

Holly got a message on her helmet and stepped outside the office to take it.

She put her helmet on and Troubles face popped.

"Short, I need you in my office, as soon as possible," he said, sternly. "What happened with Harry and his wife, with the vampire girl?"

"Uallach is dead, sir," said Holly. "Harry killed her. There was another, not a vampire, but he has powers like Harry." Trouble only knew about Harry's claws and wings, not the vampire part. "Harry injured him but he's not dead."

"Another person like Harry?" boomed Trouble. "We don't need another Mud Man like Harry, all those claws and wings. Harry's alright, because he's not evil. So the vampire is dead? Huh, that was easy."

"It was not easy sir," said Holly. "Ginny was almost raped by two of the crewmen and Conway is still alive."

"Well, now the vampire is dead, Conway needs to be dealt with," said Trouble. "I need you down in my office, now. We need to have a discussion."

"Yes, sir."

"And don't dawdle!" Trouble cut off communication.

Holly couldn't believe she'd heard Trouble use the word "dawdle." Something must be wrong.

Holly told everyone she needed to leave and she took a shuttle down to Haven, wondering what Trouble needed to talk about that couldn't be done over a call.

She entered into Troubles office. Foaly was waiting there, looking a little anxious.

"Holly, have a seat," said Trouble.

Holly sat down. "What did you want to talk about?"

"First, we need to talk about the boat incident, tell me everything that happened."

Holly told him everything that Harry had told them.

"So this Conway will likely cause havoc," said Trouble. "Does he know of fairies?"

"He likely does," said Holly. "He acted retarded around Aeron, so Aeron and Amadae talked about whatever when they were with him, apparently. He probably saw that sprite, the one that was helping Aeron. Nobody knows where she is now."

"She's another problem," said Trouble. "Which now brings us to the matter at hand."

He looked at Holly for a moment.

"It'd probably be best for you to leave Haven."

**Dun dun duuuun! Cue suspense music. Why does Trouble think Holly should leave Haven? What will Holly do!? Find out next chapter! Leave a review!**


	20. Sequel Chapter Six

**Harry Potter and Artemis Fowl: Evil Awakens Chapter Six**

Holly stared at Trouble. "You _want_ me to leave Haven?"

"I don't _want _you to leave Haven," said Trouble. "You already stepped down from being a major, and I know you're dating that Mud Boy and want to get married to him."

Holly blushed a little. "I thought you were against it."

"Well, I still am, but I know you'll end up doing what you want," said Trouble. "And you were planning on leaving Haven and the LEP eventually, anyway, right?"

It was true. Holly and Artemis had been talking about her quitting the LEP and just working for the Order. But Trouble wanted her to leave Haven. It was different when somebody was telling her that they didn't want her there anymore. She felt hurt.

"It's not that I don't want you here," said Trouble, as if reading her mind. "We need more good agents like you. I wish you hadn't stepped down from Major. However, you'd probably be more useful above ground. We'd like you to work almost solely with the Order, and only to report to us as needed. We'll take care of your payroll, but you'll work for the Order, and live above ground, with Artemis. With everything happening, we need an above ground agent. Technically, you'll still work for us and we'll give you missions, but they will all be above ground. No more chasing rogue goblins or Trolls around Haven. And you can be with your boyfriend."

"And you'll have access to our tech, still," said Foaly. "So you won't lose me."

Holly was surprised. She had intended to quit the LEP and just work for the Order, but she thought that meant her losing all the tech, and leaving the LEP and Haven in every way. But Trouble had just given her a perfect opportunity, and she could still work.

"The council didn't like this idea, but I told them we need an above ground agent, and you're the best one for the job," said Trouble. "So do you accept?"

"I have to talk with Artemis first," said Holly. If they were going to be together, she wouldn't make such a big decision without him knowing or his input.

"Go ahead," said Trouble. "You have forty eight hours."

Holly hurried back to the surface and told Artemis.

He was ecstatic. "I can't believe you just didn't say yes right then and there! It's perfect! We can still be together, and you still have a job. I was worried what you'd do without a job. Something tells me you wouldn't be content to be just a house wife, and sit around, cooking and cleaning."

Holly rolled her eyes. "That would drive me nuts. But this way I cans still work and I'll be more helpful to the Order. No more shuttling back and forth, trying to work two jobs, basically. And I can be with you."

Holly and Artemis kissed.

_ Uallach's boat, somewhere in the ocean._

Uallach awoke below decks, the spear still stuck in her heart. Of course it hadn't killed her, she was a spell created vampire, although Harry and Ginny didn't know it the spear wouldn't actually kill her.

A crew man was standing there.

"What are you looking at?" she snapped.

"We were waiting for you to wake back up," said the man. "It took awhile. You said a spear would not kill you, only incapatate-incapsate-make you unable to wake up for a bit."

"And none of you thought to remove the spear and make me wake up quicker?" snarled Uallach, thinking this human must have turds for brains.

"We didn't know if we were supposed to," said the man, blinking at her.

"You are all idiots!" Uallach yelled at the man.

A second later, Uallach was draining him of blood.

She threw his body overboard in the ocean to be fish food.

Conway was in a room.

"How is he?" Uallach asked one of the men, who had some medical training.

"Since his magic ability does not heal internal injuries well, he'll be down for a while," said the man. "His nose healed fine, but when Harry stabbed him all the way through, it's not healing much. It'll take a while."

"You suck," Uallach told Conway.

Conway thought that sounded immature. "What the heck? I'm the only one in this world with powers like Harry!"

"You have the claws and wings, but your healing ability sucks!" said Uallach. "You can only heal minor surface injuries, not major ones. If Harry got stabbed through the back, he'd be fine by now."

"I'm not a vampire yet," said Conway.

"Even without him being a vampire, he'd be healed," said Uallach. "And maybe I shouldn't make you a vampire. You didn't do much earlier."

Uallach, angry with everyone who had let her lie down below, with a spear stuck through her, made food of everyone except the man with medical training. Conway lay in his bed, in pain, hearing the screams of terror and Uallach chased everyone around and killed them.

Many tried to kill Uallach. Some had knives of their own. One had a small handgun, which he fired at Uallach. The bullet scraped by the side of her head, removing some flesh and hair, which quickly grew back, as though the bullet had never hit her. The man with the gun, seeing how ineffectual his weapon of choice was, threw the gun down and tried to jump overboard, figuring he'd take his chances in the water. Uallach snatched him by his collar though and made him into a meal.

Once all the bodies were thrown overboard, Uallach came back to Conway's room and plopped in a chair, wearing some different clothes, all traces of blood gone.

"The fish will be full tonight," chuckled Uallach, putting her legs up on the arm. The remaining man shrank a bit, fearful that Uallach might decide he wasn't needed anymore.

"Was that really necessary?" asked Conway. "Who will sail the ship?"

"I can," said Uallach. "I learned sailing, a long time ago."

"You seemed to have learned a lot in your short human life," said Conway.

Uallach shrugged, her amber eyes glinting in the light, no hint of red, due to the huge feast she'd just had. If she was a human, she would have to unbuckle the belt and undo the top button on her designer jeans-a result of breaking into stores at night. "Good thing, since I was stuck in the ground so long. I heard things going on around me, so I knew the world was changing drastically. Ireland is no long a hodgepodge of tribes and small settlements scattered around. Britain no long wars against the Scots and the Welsh. Many wars have been fought and won while I was in the ground. Look what humans have done to the world. They kill each other off over bits of land, disagreements, resources, anything. They destroy the world. You can smell the pollution in the air. Or I can at any rate."

"I smell it too, a bit," said Conway. "My nose is sharper now than when I was a human."

"Humans are fit for nothing more than food, or as my slaves," said Uallach.

"Our slaves," said Conway.

"If you help me," retorted Uallach. "You are not doing much, laid up in bed."

"If you made me a vampire now-"

"Afterwards," said Uallach. "You must help me kill Harry and all his little friends."

"So, what will the world smell like when you rule?" asked Conway.

Uallach thought for a moment. "Flowers. Flowers and blood."

_ Haven_

Holly told Trouble that she accepted his offer.

She cleaned out her small apartment of all her items and they were taken ahead of her to Fowl Manor in a shuttle. She stopped by Foaly's booth.

"You're Neutrino is yours forever, plus the suit and helmet you've got on," said Foaly. "Here is a spare suit and helmet." He handed her a suitcase. "Try not to break anything, but if you do manage, you can send it to me and we'll give you a new one. "Here's a set of wings, try not to break those either."

"You act like I break everything," said Holly.

"With the scrapes you get yourself into, I wouldn't be surprised," said Foaly. "Well, this goodbye I guess."

"Trouble said I can come visit," said Holly. "I just don't live here anymore. And besides, you can always call me."

"Don't worry, I will," said Foaly. "I got to keep an eye on our trouble maker, both of them actually, you and Artemis. You'll do great as an above ground agent. Do you know how many agents would cut off a pinky to have your job? To stay above ground always?"

Holly sighed. "I know. I'm glad I can be with Artemis. I was planning to quit LEP eventually."

"Good thing you didn't," said Foaly. "You got a better option now."

Holly said goodbye and stopped by Troubles office to say bye to him and to thank him for the opportunity. Then she took a shuttle to Tara and flew to Fowl Manor."

When she arrived, Artemis gathered everyone for a toast, saying Holly would be staying with them for good now. He poured them all some expensive champagne and they clinked glasses and drank.

"We can go shopping together now!" squealed Juliet. "You'll have time."

"I can't go out looking like this!" exclaimed Holly. "I'm three feet tall and have pointy ears."

"One inch under three feet," murmured Harry behind her, trying not snort.

Holly landed a punch on his stomach without even looking behind her.

"Hey!"

"Oh, yeah," said Juliet. "We can shop online!"

"Surely I could find some kind of magic to disguise you," said Hermione. "I'll go look it up."

"Ah, my wife, the nerd," said Ron, putting his arm around her. Hermione giggled and rubbed her baby bump.

Holly sipped a bit of the champagne, not really enjoying it. Fairies weren't supposed to drink too much anyway.

"Don't worry, you don't have to finish it," said Artemis. "We don't want you losing your magic now."

"It would take more than a glass," said Holly. "But still, it's not really my thing."

Artemis smiled a tight smile at her.

"What's wrong?" Holly asked him.

"Nothing!" he said, a little too quickly. "My parents and the twins should be back in a little bit, from Dublin." He was quiet a moment. "Do you want to go outside?"

"Why?"

"Just, outside for a bit?" asked Artemis.

Holly assumed he had something he wanted to tell her. It must be bad, judging by the look on his face.

"Yeah, sure."

Artemis led her outside and into one of the gardens on the far side of the property.

"What's wrong?" asked Holly, looking up at him.

Artemis looked at her a minute and seemed to be gathering courage.

Finally he spoke. "I know we talked about getting married, but I want to do it right." He reached into his pocket and pulled a black box. He got down on one knee, which pretty much just made him eye level with Holly. His heterochromatic eyes locked with Holly's and he almost stuttered on his next words as he opened the box for Holly to see the white gold engagement ring inside, set with two, interlocking diamonds."Will you marry me?"

Holly's eyes widened, her heart beating faster. "Yes! Of course Artemis! You know the answer is yes."  
Artemis face seemed relieved and they kissed there. Artemis put the ring on Holly finger and she was surprised to see his hands shake a little. The Great Fowl? Nervous?

"Were you scared?" asked Holly.

"A little," he admitted.

"Why?" asked Holly. "We've already spoken of it. And I mean, I wouldn't plan on leaving my job unless our relationship was serious."

"Still, it's just…well, you don't propose to someone every day," said Artemis.

"I just wish my parents were still alive to see this," said Holly. "Especially my mom. She'd be happy to see I'm with someone like you. What about your parents? How will they feel? Have you told them yet?"

"No," said Artemis. "I was planning on proposing to you when they got home, but I didn't want to do it in front of everybody. My parents won't mind, as long as I'm with someone who makes me happy. We can have whatever kind of ceremony you want, although I know Angeline will what something big, since I'm her first born."

Holly could imagine Angeline going all teary eyed over the idea of her first born son getting married.

"I'm not into big ceremonies and stuff like that," said Holly.

"How do fairies get married?" asked Artemis, as they went to stone bench.

Holly sat. "Well, it is similar to humans. We use rings, and we say vowels. But it's different…when fairies marry, there magic and souls sort of interlock. So once that happens, they start to pick up on each other's feelings. And if one is far away and is in mortal danger, the other one will feel it. You don't feel each other's physical pain, but you can sense it. It's different for humans marrying fairies though. For us to be interlocked, you'll have to have magic. If a human can't hold magic in their bodies, I would have to give up my magic for good to be interlocked with you. There has to be some balance."

"I've had magic in the past before," said Artemis.

"No1 could help us," said Holly. "With you having magic, and us being interlocked, your life span would be that of a fairy. So you could live to be over a thousand years."

A thousand years. Artemis couldn't imagine living more than a millennium. All the events in history he would live to see unfold.

"And if one of us dies, it cuts your life in half," said Holly.

"In half?" asked Artemis.

"So if originally, you would live to be 1300 years old, and I die, say right after the ceremony for some reason, you'd only live to be around 650 years old,"

"That's still a long time," said Artemis. "It'd feel like eternity without you. And how do you know how long your life span is, until you die of natural causes?

"You don't. However, I have no intention of dying soon," said Holly. "Also, there is one more thing…"

"What?" asked Artemis.

"Once were interlocked, I'll grow taller, but you'll shrink," said Holly.

"I _shrink?" _asked Artemis, not sounding to happy about that. "I guess it makes sense, because of the balance, but how much?"

Holly laughed. "No1 can put a spell on you to slow it down a lot. So the most you'll lose probably is an inch. I'll grow quite a bit. If I'm lucky, I might make it to five feet." She sighed. "I might be able to reach the cabinets."

Artemis chuckled. "Okay. So when do you want to do this?"

Holly thought. "Well, it has to be a full moon, and No1 can put magic in you and see how it takes. You should be fine though. You'll have to perform the ritual a few times and then we can do it."

When Artemis parents came back, Artemis broke the news to everyone. Angeline, of course, got all teary eyed and hugged Holly.

"I'll have grandchildren soon!" she said.

"Mother," said Artemis.

Everyone was happy for the new couple and Angeline and Juliet wanted to know what kind of wedding they would have.

"Well, I was thinking small," said Holly. "Nothing too fancy."

Holly knew Juliet was probably thinking of some kind of massive, frilly dress for her to wear. Holly groaned inwardly at the thought.

But the wedding, fairy or human, would have to wait a bit.

**Sorry it took so long to get this out. I've been working on other stuff as well. My collection of short one shots are up now that the bugs with the internet are finally fixed. Go read 'em!**


	21. Sequel Chapter Seven

**Harry Potter and Artemis Fowl: Evil Awakens Chapter Seven**

**Disclaimer: I totally and completely own Harry Potter and Artemis Fowl. I have made millions selling these books.**

**P.S. Happy Tell a Big Fat Lie Day.**

_Uallach's Boat_

Conway slept in his bed, his wounds slowly healing. The doctor had nodded off in his arm chair. Uallach was out on the deck, watching the water, thinking of what her next move would be.

Uallach didn't like it when things it didn't go her way. Harry refused to be her companion, despite the powers she'd given him. He had saved his wife and gotten away. He'd even had enough self control to not suck his wife dry, when she had gotten cut.

He was so attached to that pesky red haired girl. How could he be so in love with someone that would die way before him? It was foolish. He even had a child with her.

She should have killed the baby while she was there…

She wanted her book back too.

Harry has said it was in the Magical Museum in Paris. Conway had told her that he had heard Aeron had enlisted a dwarf to dig under the Museum and go inside to take pictures of the pages. That was how he had gotten the spells he needed.

Uallach went into Conway's room and poked him in the face.

"Wake up!"

Conway opened his eyes and scowled. "What?"

"What was the name of that dwarf you said helped Aeron?"

"Uh." Conway thought a moment. "I think he said his name was Mulch Diggums, but he goes by other names."

"Well, where is he now?"

Conway shrugged, and then winced. "I don't know."

"You don't know?" asked Uallach. "Useless…"

She went to the porthole window and looked out, grumbling to herself under her breath.

"Hang on," said Conway. "I heard him saying something to Amadae about him being in America. They were going to take care of the Potter boy and then go teach the dwarf a lesson for running off. Obviously Potter took care of them."

"Where in America?" asked Uallach, turning to him.

Conway thought for a moment. "I think he said something about Washington. But I don't know if he meant the state or the capitol, D.C."

Uallach looked out the porthole window again. "Well, I suppose we shall have to go looking for this Mulch Diggums."

_Fowl Mansion_

Holly and Artemis awoke in the morning as sunlight creeped in through partly open curtains.

"Morning, sleepy," said Holly, kissing Artemis on the lips. "No1 will be here later and we can go see about getting you some magic."

Artemis smiled an evil smile. "Perhaps with my magic, I can see about doubling the Fowl fortune. We can restart the criminal enterprise once more and-"

Holly smacked his arm. "You better not!"

"Ow!" said Artemis. "You know I was just kidding!"

No1 came on a shuttle later and spent the day with them. He played with James, who didn't seem a bit perturbed that a warlock was playing patty cake with him. Myles showed No1 his latest experiment and Beckett showed him the comic books he was drawing and illustrating himself.

Later, Artemis took No1 into his study for awhile to talk to him in secret.

They came out later looking pleased with themselves. Holly was coming down the hallway.

"Why do you both look so happy?" asked Holly.

No1 grinned like an idiot and Artemis shot him a warning look.

"Nothing much," said Artemis.

Holly folded her arms. "What are you two planning?"

"Nothing," said Artemis, keeping his face straight, but No1 snorted, like he had a happy secret and could barely hold it.

"No1, be quiet," said Artemis. "Listen, Holly, we are planning something, but we can't tell you yet. Don't worry, it's nothing bad though. I think you'll quite like it. I'd rather you didn't know we were planning anything, but No1 can't keep himself in check."

"Think of it as a wedding gift!" exclaimed No1.

"What is it?" asked Holly.

"We can't ruin the surprise," said Artemis.

Holly didn't say anything more about it, but the question of what it was niggled her brain constantly after that.

When night fall came, No1, Holly, and Artemis went to a ritual sight.

The full moon was out and the weather was comfortable. Holly had to perform the ritual as well to top herself off. She did it first, taking an acorn and planting it in the ground. Once full, No1 turned to Artemis.

"You've shown before that you can have magic, so I'm going to shoot you full of it," said No1. "I need you to kneel down and get to my eye level." Artemis did so and No1 continued. "Humans used to have magic and there is a part of your brain for it, but not everybody can handle it now. Some still can. I guess you're lucky. Now just relax and focus on me and let the magic fill you."

Artemis looked into No1 eyes, and willed himself to stop thinking of the lovely present he was going to give to Holly. No1's runes began to swirl and glow and he began focus on pumping Artemis full of his special magic.

Artemis could feel the magical energy flowing into him. It gave him a warm, tingly feeling all over his body and he glowed blue for a moment.

Steam began to vent from Artemis's body as any impurities were vented. No1 stopped what he was doing.

A spark leaped up on a small nick Artemis had gotten on his hand. The nick healed and the spark went away.

"Wow," said Artemis.

"So, now you just need to keep the magic in you for a couple of months before we do a fairy marriage," said No1. "You need to use the magic a bit, let it get used to flowing through you. I mean, I'm not telling you to hurt yourself, but you could try mesmerizing somebody, or if someone has hurt themselves, you could heal their booboo."

"Heal their booboo?" asked Artemis, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah," said No1. "I'm sure James has his share of scrapes, running around the house and whatnot."

"Harry heals him if he accidentally hurts himself," said Artemis. "He can do it with the bronze ring. He just touches somebody and it heals anything wrong."

"Well, if James gets a booboo running around or something, ask Harry to let you do it," said No1.

No1 got picked up on a shuttle and went back to Haven. Artemis and Holly went home.

When they got home, James was running around in the foyer, dragging a wooden dog on a string, laughing and giggling to himself. When the dog was dragged, its wooden legs churned and the mouth opened and closed. Myles was sitting on the bottom stair, playing on his laptop.

"Alf," said James, pointing to Holly.

"Yes, I know I'm an elf," said Holly.

Ginny came in to the foyer. "It's past your bed time young man. Time for night-night."

"No!" squealed James, using his favorite new word. He darted for the living room. Hermione was sitting on the couch watching Family Guy and eating nachos, her latest craving.

"James, come back," sighed Ginny.

"I ne'er go to bed," they could James saying. "Oooh, chippeee."

"James, give me that! It was on the floor!"

Artemis and Holly followed Ginny into the living room. Hermione had the bowl of cheese drizzled nachos resting on her round belly. She had dropped a chip on the floor by accident and James had snatched it up.

"James!" said Ginny. "That has germs on it now-don't you dare-"

James crammed it into this mouth and chewed it and darted away from Ginny, surprisingly fast on his short legs. He ran past Holly and Artemis and into the dining room, and crawled under the table.

Ginny followed him and tried to crawl under the table after him, moving chairs.

"I told you not to eat stuff off the floor!" said Ginny.

James spit out the chew chip bits and crawled out from under the other side of the table. He stood up too soon and scraped the top of his head on the underside of the edge.

His mouth opened up silently for a moment and his eyes welled up. Then his face turned red and an epic scream of might proportions erupted from his mouth.

"WAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Ginny gasped and rushed to him. The scrape was very small but the way James was screaming, she almost expected to see blood start spurting from it.

"Calm down, we'll put some antiseptic on it and a band aid until-"

"Nooo!" wailed James, tears running down his face. "I wan daddeeee! Daddeee make it betta!"

"Daddy's in town getting diapers," said Ginny, scooping him up. "You'll have to wait until he gets back." She looked at Holly. "Or, Holly, could you?"

"I can heal it," said Artemis.

Ginny knew about Artemis getting magic.

"You can do it?" asked Ginny. "The magic thing worked?"

"Yes," said Artemis. He placed a hand lightly on the scrape. "Heal," he whispered.

A few spark flowed from Artemis's hand onto the scrape and in a matter of seconds, it was healed.

"There, all better," said Artemis.

"Thank you," said Ginny. "Want do you say, James?"

"Tankee," said James.

Ginny carried James upstairs.

"Daddee wead toree," said James.

"When he gets back," said Ginny, although she knew James would probably be passed out in his crib. He always said he wasn't tired and didn't want to go bed, and then he'd be asleep after five minutes in his crib.

Harry came home fifteen minutes later with Ron and a jumbo box of diapers.

"So how'd it go?" asked Ron.

"Good," said Artemis. "I already healed your son when he scraped his head."

"How'd he do that?" asked Harry.

"He went under the table and got out and stood up to quick," said Ginny, coming downstairs. "He wanted a story, but he's already asleep."

"I read him two storybooks before I left," said Harry.

"Yeah, well, you know he can't get enough of Toy Story and The Lion King," said Ginny.

Artemis and Holly went to their room.

"So, were doing the fairy marriage first, right?" asked Artemis.

"Yeah," said Holly. "Why do we need to have a human marriage anyway?"

"Legal stuff," answered Artemis. "I doubt most of the world recognizes the fairy version of marriage, even though it's more binding that human marriage. And the rest of my family, the ones that don't know about fairies, will expect me to properly marry."

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense," replied Holly.

"Technically, my family is Catholic," said Artemis. "But some are…more serious."

"How serious?" asked Holly.

"Well, Aunt Nola is the old fashioned sort that would faint if she knew we were sleeping in the same bed together," said Artemis.

"But we haven't even done anything yet!"

Artemis laughed. "That's how she is. So the human marriage is really for appearances sake. The fairy marriage is the real expression of our love."

"I still can't believe I'm marrying you," said Holly. "I mean, all those years ago when you kidnapped me-"

Artemis grimaced. "Holly, I was a different person then."

"I know," said Holly. "It's just, if someone had told me then I'd up marrying you, I would have said they were cracked in the head."

Artemis laughed. "Yeah, I probably would have said the same thing."

The next morning, Holly awoke and looked out the window when she heard a rumbling noise. She pulled the curtain back and there was a huge flat bed truck with something covered in tarp in the back.

"Shit…" she heard from behind her.

Artemis put a hand over Holly's eyes and snatched her away from the window.

"NO PEEKING!"

"What is that?" asked Holly.

"Nothing," said Artemis, peering outside. Satisfied that Holly would in no way be able to glean any info from what she had seen, he turned to her. "Let's go downstairs and eat breakfast. We have a busy day ahead of us!"

"We do?" asked Holly while Artemis dragged her downstairs.

"Yes, of course," replied Artemis. Holly noticed all the curtains on every window had been drawn shut.

Butler had made a huge platter of chocolate chip pancakes. There was coffee and everyone was eating.

"What is all the racket outside?" asked Hermione. "There was a truck."

"Shush," said Artemis, giving her a knowing look.

"Oh, yeah."

Holly was bursting to know was going on outside. Everybody else seemed to know!

"Artemis, tell me what's outside," she said, poking him in the side.

Butler cracked his knuckles menacing manner. "Holly, do I need to put you a sleeper hold?"

"I like to see you try," said Holly.

"I fought a troll once, remember?" Butler grinned evilly.

"So have I."

After breakfast, Artemis told Holly they were going out.

"It's cold, so I bought you a coat," said Artemis handing her a package in their room.

"It's not even Christmas yet," said Holly, winking at him. "Heck Thanksgiving isn't even here."

Inside was a child's coat. It was all black and made of soft wool with dark blue lining on the inside. It buttoned up the front and had a belt. It came with a matching hat.

"If you wear that, and the hat, you can pass for human," said Artemis. "We are going out today. I need to get you out of the house just in case you decide to go peeking out windows."

Holly scowled. "Such faith you have in me."

Artemis grinned and kissed her. "We are going to the aquarium. One opened up here in Dublin."

Holly changed into black jeans and a black, long sleeved shirt (clothes bought from Haven). She put the coat on and the hat and checked herself out in the mirror. She had never worn such an expensive coat.

"I love it," she said. "Thank you, honey!"

"You can pass for a child," said Artemis. "With the coat covering your physical features, and the hat covering your ears, no one will imagine you're an elf."

Artemis made her wear a blindfold and walked her out to the car. Butler was driving them. The Bentley started up and Holly felt them start moving.

"I would have driven us, but apparently Butler just _had _to come with us to see the fish," said Artemis.

Butler peered at them in the rearview. "I'm your bodyguard; I'm supposed to be around to protect you."

"I doubt the sharks or anything will attack us," said Artemis.

After they were well away from the manor, Artemis told Holly she could remove the blindfold.

"When can I see the surprise?" asked Holly.

"In a few days," said Artemis.

They arrived at the museum and paid there admission fee. Holly got the children's price.

Holly decided to play a joke. She peered over the counter and gave the ticket person a big goofy grin.

"I can't wait to see the fishies!" she piped up in a whiny voice, batting her eyelashes. The ticket person just looked at her. Artemis snorted.

"That's nice hon."

Artemis smirked as they walked inside and began looking at the exhibits. There was a tank with sharks swimming around.

Holly looked at Butler. "Five bucks and you go in there and wrestle one."

"You'd have to pay me more than five bucks," said Butler, looming behind them. "Unless Artemis somehow fell in a tank and got attacked."

They walked around. Artemis and Holly were standing looking at some colorful fish and Artemis had the urge to put his arm around Holly and kissed her. He almost did and then realized anybody around would think he was a pedophile kissing some little girl.

They aquarium was huge and they spent ages looking through it. There was a tour group where a person would explain in detail about the exhibits. At the end, the kids all got a free stuffed Sally the Shark stuffed animal, including Holly because she looked a kid.

"Well, I'd say this disguise works quite well," said Holly.

"Yeah, it's pretty good," said Artemis. "I had to remember not to hug you or do anything that might make me look like a pedophile."

Holly laughed. "Yeah, someone might call the police."

There was a place to get food in the cafeteria and they had a vegetarian plate so Holly got that. Then they went home.

Holly had to go in the house blindfolded again.

For three more days they went and did stuff to keep Holly occupied. On the evening of the third day, Artemis said they could finally go see what the surprise was.

He walked Holly blindfolded out of the manor and across the grounds. It wasn't quiet dark yet, but it was very cold outside. Holly breathed in the air, thinking how lucky she was to get to live on the surface.

They finally stopped.

"Ready?" asked Artemis.

"Ready," said Holly, wondering what the surprise was.

Artemis took off the blindfold and Holly gasped at what she seen before her.


	22. Sequel, Chapter Eight

** Harry Potter and Artemis Fowl: Evil Awakens Chapter Eight**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis Fowl or Harry Potter, blah blah blah.**

** For Beckett and Myles age, I got confused on how old they should be now, but I think it would be eleven. If I'm wrong, please correct me.**

** Also, sorry it's taken so long to update. Here are my lists of excuses: I was sick, the dishes needed doing (no matter how much I do them, they just keep reappearing), I was updating other short stories in my collection, and I started reading Keys to the Kingdom Series and have fallen in love with the series again. Yippee.**

** Now we get to find out what Holly's surprise is! I used to wonder why they didn't just make one in Haven, so everyone didn't have to the surface once a month or so. Can you guess what the surprise is?**

Holly gasped at what she seen before her.

There was a pile of white rocks, about six feet tall, with water trickling down them into a small man made river that curved around and was about twenty feet long. The end of the river fed into a small pond, with flowers planted around the edge. In the curve of the river, was an oak tree.

"I made you your own spot to perform the Ritual," said Artemis, smiling at her.

"Artemis," said Holly, in awe that her future husband had actually made a river and got an oak tree put in.

"Now, you don't have to fly off somewhere away when you want to top up," said Artemis. "Since it says in the Fairy Book, the Ritual must be performed at an oak tree in the bend of a river."

Holly went to the oak tree and took an acorn off a low hanging branch. She performed the Ritual right then and there, and her magic replenished, sparks dancing around her and steam coming from her pores as it purged impurities from her body.

"Well, it works," said Artemis.

"Oh, Artemis, thank you!" said Holly reaching for him. Artemis bent over a bit so she could fling her arms around his neck and he lifted her up and they kissed.

"I figured it'd make it things easier for you," said Artemis, setting her back down.

The bottom and sides of the river and pond were lined with white stones and the water fed into the pond which had a drain in the middle.

"The water feeds into the pond," explained Artemis. "And it goes down the drain so the pond doesn't overflow and goes into a filter under the ground and back into the little waterfall, so the water is kept clean."

"It's beautiful," said Holly, dabbling the tips of her fingers into the water.

There was even a little stone bench on the other side of the river, opposite the oak tree. They sat on it.

"Now you can replenish here too," said Holly. "Much easier, especially when we do the fairy marriage."

"I put a camera there," said Artemis, pointing at the pile of rocks. "Butler insisted, just in case something ever happens."

"Have you practiced your magic?" asked Holly.

"Not since I healed that scrape James had," replied Artemis.

"His _booboo," _grinned Holly.

Artemis laughed. "I need to practice."

"You could practice _mesmerizing,"_ said Holly. "Ask someone to be your guinea pig."

They went inside. Beckett and Myles were in the living room. Harry was sitting on the couch with James in his lap.

"Toy Tory," said James, pointing at the TV.

"Let Myles finish watching his show," said Harry. "It's almost over.

There was some kind show talking about Astrophysics. Myles was watching raptly, no doubt sucking up every bit of info he could into his brain. Beckett was playing his Nintendo 3DS. Artemis could hear Pokémon music playing.

"Myles, can't you ever watch something normal?" asked Beckett.

"This is normal," muttered Myles.

Myles and Beckett were homeschooled. After remembering how much Artemis hated going to St. Bartleby's, Angeline had opted to have the twin's homeschooled, so they could learn at their own pace, since regular school would be boring. They went to a couple of groups each week in town, for gifted kids, so they would have socialization, and not grow up without friends, like Artemis. Myles was already at a high school level, while Beckett was currently at an eighth grade level, not being quite as nerdy as his brother. He was smart, but he didn't spend as much time in the pursuit of knowledge like Myles did. Even when they weren't doing schoolwork, Myles liked to find educational things to watch on TV or would go tinker with his experiments.

"I need someone to practice my _mesmer_ on," said Artemis. "Any takers?"

"Harry's got a strong brain, try him," said Holly.

"No thank you," said Harry. "Do it on James, so he'll pick up his toys."

"Come on," said Artemis. "You got a tough brain."

Harry sighed and set James on the floor who ran to the basket of toys in the corner and began pulling toys out, adding them to the ones already on the floor. "All right, don't make me do anything embarrassing."

Harry and Artemis locked eyes. Artemis began to speak, layering on the mesmer.

"_Harry, say that you love My Little Pony."_

Holly snorted quietly.

Harry, mesmerized, thought how nice Artemis's voice sounded.

"I love My Little Pony," he told Artemis, although something in the back of his said he did _not _like My Little Pony.

Beckett and Myles giggled slightly.

_"Get up and walk around the couch once and sit back down_," said Artemis.

Harry walked around the couch once and then sat down.

"_Now, say the Itsy Bitsy Spider rhyme."_

_ His voice is like bells, _Harry thought. _I should do the rhyme._

Harry said the rhyme, while Holly snorted some more.

"_Now get up and do the chicken dance."_

Holly clapped a hand over her mouth, to stop from busting out in laughter.

_ I should do the chicken dance like he says, _Harry thought. _No, that would be stupid._

Harry stood up and started too, but he paused.

"_Do the chicken dance," _Artemis told him, layering it on more thickly.

Harry started to again, but suddenly he blurted out, "You said nothing embarrassing!"

Harry had broken the mesmer.

"Ah, sorry, but I just had to try," said Artemis, while Harry glared at him.

"Harry is too strong for the mesmer to last really," said Holly.

"Try me!" said Beckett, jumping up.

A minute later, Artemis had Beckett doing the chicken dance and then made him run around the room mooing. Myles rolled around the floor laughing.

Artemis broke the _mesmer_ off. "All right, enough of making people do embarrassing stuff."

_Seattle, Washington_

Mulch was in his recliner in his apartment, watching Peter Pan.

He was laughing, watching Tinker Bell flit across the screen in her too short green dress. "I can't believe Mud Men think that's how fairies look!" He was laughing so hard, he almost choked on his burrito.

The doorbell rang. Mulch paused the TV and went to go look out the peephole set at his level. All he could see was someone's jean clad knees. Really, why did he bother having the peephole at his level?

Thinking it was the pizza man, Mulch opened the door.

A woman with bright red hair and amber eyes was standing there.

"Mulch Diggums," she said.

"Wrong apartment," said Mulch, trying to shut the door. She didn't have a pizza box in her hands, so he didn't want to talk to her.

The woman put her hand on the door and forced it back open again.

"I know who you are," she said.

"I'm Matt Digger," said Mulch. "You got the wrong apartment lady, now let go of my door."

Instead, the woman forced it open more. Apparently, she had a considerable amount of strength.

"What a stupid alias."

Mulch's beard hairs were curling.

_Trust the beard hairs Mulch. _His grandmother had always told him this.

The woman pushed the door open a little further and barged her way in.

"HEY!" yelled Mulch. "I'll call 911! You're breaking and entering!"

The woman slammed the door and bent down.

"And don't try to eat and swallow me," said the lady.

Mulch cast a look about, wondering how she knew about his abilities. She must be a witch or something. He needed to get out. She was in front of the door. Outside it was daylight and he would get sunburned. Plus, he was too high up to jump out. He'd be a dwarf pancake when he hit the ground. He wasn't dried out enough to use his pores to climb down. And there was no dirt to dig through.

Mulch did the next best thing.

"Please, don't hurt me!" he wailed, sucking in a gasp of air, and making his bottom lip tremble.

He took in another great shuddering gasp. If he could get enough air into him, he could blast the intruder with air from his bottom.

"Please, just take whatever you want!" Mulch gasped in, pretending to shiver in fear. "The TV, my wallet, my burritos! Just d-don't hurt me!"

The woman grabbed his beard and yanked him closer.

"Ow! OW! Watch it!"

"Stop trying to suck in air so you can fart, you disgusting creature!" snarled the woman. "I know your little tricks!"

Mulch stopped the sissy act. "What do you want then, lady?"

"The name is Uallach."

"What do you do you want then, Uallaaachhh?" Mulch made a sound at the end of her name, like he was coughing up a wad of phlegm.

Uallach tightened her grip and twisted his hairs a little more. "You're coming with me."

"I ain't going anywhere!"

Uallach opened her mouth and Mulch's eyes widened a bit when he saw four of her teeth grow into fangs. "I'd listen, Mulch, and I'd listen well, otherwise I might decide I need a snack." Her eyes looked a bit red now. She suddenly grabbed his wrist and clamped something on.

"What the heck?"

"If you try to dig underground, I electrocute you, got it!?"

Mulch nodded, wondering how to get the thing off. It looked like a steal bracelet. There was a small screw in the middle.

"And, in case you decided to try and escape, let me show you what else to expect."

Mulch, liberally coated in sun block, had to follow Uallach outside to a part of town where one would not normally want to be found at night. Mulch wanted nothing more than to dig under the ground and get away, but he knew Uallach would electrocute him.

They walked for a bit. The sun was setting slowly and it was getting darker. Mulch thought they must look like an odd couple. A short hairy man with a lady, beautiful enough to be in a fashion magazine. Uallach seemed to be looking for something, but he couldn't tell what. She cast her reddish eyes down to Mulch for a moment and patted her pocket, where she kept a little button. If she pushed it, Mulch would get zapped.

"Just reminding you," she told him.

Mulch scowled. "I'm not going anywhere."

A skinny, pasty faced guy was hanging out by the corner, smoking a cigarette. Uallach told Mulch to wait in the alley near the dumpster and not move.

Mulch did so, wondering what was going on. Was she going to rob the dude?

Uallach sauntered up to the man, coiling a piece of her red hair around her finger. Mulch could see she was talking to the guy, who seemed quite interested. Uallach gestured to him and the man followed her like a puppy down the alley.

Mulch felt very uncomfortable. What were they going to do? Screw each other? Mulch didn't want to watch that.

Once they were far enough in the alley, almost level with Mulch by the dumpster, Uallach suddenly turned to the man and raised her hands to the man's face as if to stroke it. Instead she grabbed his head and jerked it, snapping his neck. The man started to drop like a rag doll but Uallach held him up the shoulders and bit his neck.

Mulch watched in horror while Uallach drank his blood and then let the body drop.

Uallach wiped her mouth with a tissue and then flung it down on the man.

"Drugs," she told Mulch. "Makes the blood taste funny sometimes…"

She started to walk off. "Follow me."

Mulch did, stepping gingerly around the dead guy.

"That's what will happen to you if you disobey me," said Uallach, calmly, as if she hadn't just murdered someone in cold blood a few minutes ago.

Mulch wondered what the heck he had gotten himself into.

_Fowl Mansion_

Harry came back from a small job the Order sent him on. A wizard had tried to rob Gringotts at wand point the evening before, and then chickened out and ran away when the goblins refused to lead him down to the vaults. Harry had to leave in the night and spent a while tracking the guy down and finally caught him and transported him to the Ministry. He would be spending some time in prison.

"That guy was an idiot," said Harry, plopping on the couch next to Ginny and James.

"Daddeeee," cooed James, crawling into his father's lap.

"Who tries to rob Gringotts?" asked Ginny, shaking her head, trying not to laugh at the absurdity of it.

"That place is so secure, even Artemis couldn't rob it," said Harry.

"Any word on Conway?" asked Ginny.

"No," replied Harry. "People are on the lookout, but he's probably lying low, now that Uallach is dead."

Ginny shifted uncomfortably. "What if she's not dead?"

"What do you mean?" asked Harry.

"Wouldn't there be like a spell or something that could possibly revive her?" asked Ginny.

"No," said Harry. "If you get stabbed by a silver stake, or anything sharp and silver, that's it. I almost died, remember? Luckily, Holly found me."

"Yeah," said Ginny. "I don't know, it's just a funny feeling I have. Well, I'm glad your back. I hated that you got called out last night. I don't like sleeping by myself. I know you don't sleep, but at least I have someone to cuddle up to while you watch TV."

"TOY TORY!" shouted James suddenly.

"Again?" asked Harry, standing up and picking James up. "You already watched it yesterday. Let's go outside and play. We can get some fresh air."

"Toy Tory!" shrieked James, his lip quivering. He looked ready to throw a major wobbly, until Harry told him they could go look at the little mini stream Artemis had made for Holly.

Holly came out later. James had a little plastic boat that he was prodding with the stick, making it float in the pond.

"It's relaxing, isn't it?" asked Holly.

"Yeah, it is," said Harry and Ginny, sitting on the stone bench. They scooted over, so Holly could see it.

"Hollleeee!" shouted James, running up to Holly and climbing into her lap so he could tug her pointy ears.

"Ow, no," said Holly.

"James, be respectful," said Ginny. "Don't tug on people's ears-or hair." James had a handful of Holly's hair.

"I want to climb twee," said James, pointing at the oak tree. At the moment, with no warning, he upchucked all over Holly. It was milky from the special drink Ginny had given him earlier, and there chunks of carrots in it.

"Uggh," said Holly, holding James out at arm's length.

"Oh, gosh, I'm so sorry," said Ginny, grabbing James and pulling out a couple of tissues for Holly.

"It's okay, it's just, eww! What did he eat?" Holly tried to wipe it off, but it was clear she would need more than a couple of tissues.

Holly went in to take a shower, glad to get rid of the puke all over her.

She dressed in some casual clothes and went down to the kitchen, thinking to get some early lunch. Angeline had bought some kind of fake chicken for Holly.

Hermione was in there, rubbing her growing belly while she waited for noodles to boil on the stove.

"Hungry?" asked Holly.

"Yep," said Hermione. "I'm making some Mac and cheese."

Holly opened the shiny stainless steel freezer door. "Want to try some of that fake chicken stuff Angeline bought be?"

"Sure," said Hermione.

Holly removed the bag and looked it. Everyone knew that Holly was a vegetarian and wouldn't dream of letting a piece of real animal flesh go past her lips, so Angeline had stocked the fridge with tons of vegetarian options, and lots of fresh fruits and vegetables, beans, lentils, and anything else she knew Holly liked.

The chicken was made of tofu and all you had to do was microwave it. It was covered in hot sauce and the bag promised "Tastes like REAL Chicken!"

Holly put several pieces on a plate. They were covered in red sauce. After a couple of minutes, the microwave beeped.

Hermione was mixing sauce into the pot, having drained the water. "Would you go to the cellar and get a bottle of sparkling apple juice for me?"

"Sure." Holly went down to the cellar and turned the light on. A fridge against the wall had several bottles of it, in case there a fancy occasion, the kids could drink it, since they weren't old enough to drink alcohol. Holly opened it and took out a bottle.

A shot suddenly rang out. Holly felt something graze her arm. Whatever it was kept traveling and hit the bottles in the fridge, shattering several. Holly whipped around, sparks healing the graze on harm. Something was standing by a shelf in the cellar. She couldn't see what it was in the shadows. She darted up the stairs.

"HERMIONE! RUN!" she screamed out.

She could hear footsteps behind her. Hermione ran out, shouting for help. Holly turned in the middle of the kitchen as the person who shot her emerged.

"Mulch!" she said, wielding the apple cider bottle like a weapon.

Mulch stood there, holding the pistol out, his finger on the trigger. Had he gone insane? Why was he trying to kill her?

"Don't move," Mulch said, his voice shaking. His eyes looked fearful and desperate. He kept looking at her and then at his wrist. Holly noticed a steel bracelet around his wrist. Mulch caught her eye again and raised a bushy eyebrow, as if to say, "See?"

"Mulch, what is going on?"

Mulch put a finger to his ear. Holly could see a little wire going to his clothes.

"I know," he muttered, seemingly to himself. Holly realized someone was talking to him through an earpiece.

Mulch fired again, and missed, jerking the gun at the last second so the bullet merely hit the wall. Holly ran. She could hear footsteps thundering down the steps into the foyer.

Holly ran out of the kitchen and crashed into Harry.

"Go upstairs," he ordered her, pushing her toward the stairs.

"It's Mulch! Don't hurt him!" said Holly. She suddenly heard Mulch start screaming in the kitchen, as if he was in terrible pain.

Mulch was in terrible pain. Uallach, able to see everything through a small camera, had given him a good shock.

"I told you not to screw this up!" she shouted, angrily. She had planned everything. Butler and Juliet usually went to the gym in the morning and stayed until lunch. Harry and Holly went with them a lot. Occasionally Artemis did as well, although he didn't seem to be into working out as much. The others would be in the house. Sometimes Artemis parents left for town, as they had this morning. The others would be in the house usually.

Harry, Ginny, their baby, and Holly had gone outside for a bit, and then gone back in later. Uallach had been watching them by the little stream and had chuckled to herself, seeing Holly get puked on.

With Mulch, Uallach hoped they wouldn't be inclined to attack him so easily, since he was supposed to be a friend. He would get a few shots in, kill a few of them, and the remaining ones would be forced to kill their own friend. Then she would come in and take care of the rest of them. Let them die at the hand of a friend and in turn have to a kill a friend of their own. She couldn't wait to taste fairy blood.

She loved the idea.

Except now Mulch was screwing up. He missed Holly twice, only grazing her arm the first time, and she knew it Mulch couldn't be that bad of a shot, especially not when Mulch had Holly right in front of him in a well lit kitchen the second time.

"I warned you!" she screamed at him. "You mess this up, and you die an agonizing death!"

The electric shock stopped. Mulch lay gasping in the kitchen. He shakily grasped the gun and stood up. Harry came into the kitchen, warily, eyeing the gun. Mulch knew he couldn't kill Harry with a gun.

"SHOOT HIM IN THE HEAD!" Uallach was yelling. "It won't kill him, but it might knock him down for a bit so you can go shoot the others."

"Harry, I'm so sorry," said Mulch, a plan forming in his mind. He didn't know where Artemis was in the house, but if he could find him, maybe Artemis would be able to get the bracelet off somehow.

"Mulch, what-" Harry was hesitant to attack. Mulch was supposed to be a friend. Artemis said he had actually saved their butts quite a few times back before Opal had been killed. He flown shuttles for them, gotten them into places with his tunnel digging ability, got them out of the boot of a car they'd been locked in, helped rescue Artemis from the Spiro building, plus other things.

Mulch took careful aim and squeezed the trigger twice, closing his eyes.

Harry, hesitating, heard the gun fire too late and found himself on the floor. He realized he'd just been shot in the head two times. It hurt terribly. He couldn't see anything. He moaned feebly and tried to move, but he seemed a little paralyzed. The part of his brain that could still work realized what ever part controlled his motor movements, had been shot.

"Good job," crooned Uallach in his ear. "Now go find the others."

Mulch, shaking, stepped around Harry, who appeared to be trying to move and failing. He mumbled something incoherent.

"Sorry," whispered Mulch, barely audible.

"What was that?" asked Uallach.

"Nothing," said Mulch. "Tickle in my throat."

"Just get going," said Uallach.

Mulch entered into the foyer.

Holly had gotten everybody upstairs into Artemis's study and quickly told Artemis what was going on.

"Stay up here!" Holly shouted.

"Holly-wait!" shouted Artemis.

Hermione, Ginny, James and Ron were standing the room.

"Hermione, sit down," said Ron. "I don't want you to over exert yourself."

Artemis was on his cell, calling Butler in the gym, while he unlocked one of his desk drawers. He rattled a quick explanation and hung up.

He opened the drawer and pulled out a smaller version of Butlers Sig Sauer, custom made. Artemis wasn't about to let his fiancé run out into the house and fight by herself.

"Stay here, and lock the door," Artemis told Ron.

"I'm coming with you," said Ron, drawing his wand.

"No, stay here with the girls and James," said Artemis. "That way, if something happens, they'll have someone to protect them. I have a feeling Mulch isn't by himself."

He left the room. Ron tapped a few buttons on a pad by the door and the room was armed.

"I don't have my wand," said Hermione, reaching in her pockets.

"Me neither," said Ginny, clutching James.

"Don't worry, we'll be okay," said Ron, going to the window. He could see the gym, the door hanging open. Butler and Juliet had already left. He thought he seen something flash in the trees and squinted, but he didn't see anything else.

In the hall, Holly had managed to suit up and arm herself in under a minute. She had a pair of wings and was shielded as she crept into the hallway.

She seen Artemis, with his gun that he had been practicing with, at Butlers insistence.

"Artemis!" she hissed. "Get back in the study!"

"I'm not letting my future wife fight by herself!" Artemis hissed back, looking at the shimmer she made. "You get in the study! Butler and Juliet are coming, we'll deal with this."

"I'm not going to run and hide while you guys fight," Holly snarled in a whisper.

Mulch stepped into the hall, holding the gun.

"Artemis," said Mulch, trying to sound menacing, mostly for Uallach's benefit.

"Mulch, what are you doing in my house, shooting?" asked Artemis, raising the Sig Sauer.

Mulch raised his eyebrows and looked at Artemis, right in the eye, and then he slowly shifted his gaze to the bracelet.

Artemis saw it too. Some kind of steel band. Mulch wasn't one to wear jewelry. He would steal it and sell it, but he wasn't one to wear it. Something wasn't right.

"What are you waiting for?" Uallach hissed. "Do it now, before I kill you myself!"

Mulch realized it was hopeless. Artemis had seen the bracelet, but Uallach wouldn't let Artemis come down and get it off. She'd shock him to death before Artemis could figure out what to do.

"Artemis, I'm sorry, Uallach is nearby and she going to kill everybody I don't kill," Mulch babbled out quickly. "I can't do this. Get out before-AAAARRGH!"

Uallach, fuming, raised up the electricity and pushed the button. Electricity coursed through Mulch's body. He screamed as his muscles tensed in pain. Holly shot forward, wanting to do something for him. Mulch's finger had been on the trigger and when he tensed up, his finger pulled it.

"HOLLY!" shouted Artemis, running forward.

The bullet hit Holly and she lost control of the wings. Her suit crackled and she unshielded, her magic going to the wound. She flipped in midair, hit her head on the stair railing and fell flat on her face on the floor, blood spilling out from under her body.

"HOLLY!" shrieked Artemis. Mulch was writhing and shrieking on the floor. The front door banged open and Butler came in, gun drawn. Juliet was behind him.

"Butler, wait!" said Artemis, running down the stairs. He rushed to Holly sides.

"The bracelet!" Mulch managed to shout. Butler knelt down next to him. Mulch had dropped the gun and Butler kicked it away.

"Holly!" Artemis flipped Holly over. The bullet had only hit her shoulder, nothing vital. He took her helmet off.

"It's healing," Holly managed to get out, her eyes shutting. "I'll be fine."

Harry suddenly stumbled into the foyer, clumsily swiping at his head. There were a couple of clinks as bullets fell from the healing wounds in his head.

Uallach was mad. Time to finish the dumb dwarf off and take care of business herself. She upped the electricity.

Mulch, lying on the Tunisian rug, gave a final last shriek and lay still. Butler felt his pulse.

"Artemis, I think his heart stopped," said Butler.

Artemis ran to Mulch and dropped to his knees. He had to get the bracelet off first. He took a small pocket tool out and used a little screwdriver to undo the screw on the bracelet. A tiny little flap of steel lifted up, revealing a small circuit board with a few wires, thin as candy floss. Artemis cut the right wires and the bracelet unhooked, falling to the floor.

"Get him upstairs," said Artemis. "We can use the electric paddles to revive him."

Butler nodded and lifted Mulch up and ran upstairs with Juliet.

"He won't be alone," Harry slurred, sparks healing the bullet holes in his head. Artemis figured one of the bullets had hit the part of his brain that affected speech.

"Get upstairs," said Artemis, lifting Holly up. "Mulch said Uallach is around here."

"She-she's dead," said Harry, looking at Artemis, unsteadily.

He carried Holly upstairs to the study, Harry stumbling behind him. Butler fortunately, had managed to revive Mulch, who was busy now throwing up on the expensive carpet. The surveillance equipment Mulch had had on him lay crushed on the rug.

"Mulch, you sh-shot me in the head, you d-dumb –f-fuc-" Harry's brain was healing, but the brain is full of millions of neurons and cells and takes a little longer, considering the complexity of it.

Mulch was passed back out again.

"Harry!" squealed Ginny. James began to cry.

"Uallach is coming," Artemis said to Butler.

Juliet pulled another gun out of the desk drawer.

"I thought she was dead!" Ginny was saying frantically, trying to help Harry sit a chair. Harry let his claws out and was fumbling for the bronze ring on the chain around his neck.

Uallach, out in the woods, called Conway on her phone. "Ready to help me out? Or you still not healed properly, you worthless piece of crap?" She picked a leaf off of her designer jeans, pilfered from some store in America. She'd made Mulch dig his way into a mall and get them for her.

"I would have healed faster if you just hurried up and made me a vampire," Conway snarled into the phone.

"Just shut up and help me, and you get your wish," said Uallach. "I'm the fairy vampire mother, but you have to keep your end of the deal. Remember the plan."

Conway, on the other end of the property, shut his phone and rolled his eyes. Uallach and her plans. If she didn't have the ability to make him into a vampire, he'd have ditched her ages ago. He let his wings out and flew over the property to the house.

Uallach came running from the other side. She knew where Artemis's study window was. Some of the humans were probably in there. She'd seen someone looking out earlier.

She was pissed her plan hadn't worked. She'd electrocuted Mulch to death and seen through little camera attached to Mulch's collar that the man mountain was picking him up and taking him somewhere to revive him. Uallach hoped it hadn't worked, but she didn't know. She'd been looking at what the camera showed on her cell phone screen and a minute later she'd seen a hand reach for the screen and close around it and then the camera's connection was lost.

In the house, Harry was clumsily trying to cut his arm so he could put the bronze ring in and transform himself to heal faster. He only needed a small cut and ended up accidentally gashing his arm open.

"Shit!"

"Harry, hurry up and get that ring in before Uallach gets in," said Artemis.

"Sh-shut up."

Butler went to the window and looked out, gun ready. He twitched the curtains closed and a crack to look through in the side. Juliet was looking at the surveillance equipment on the computer.

"I don't see anything," she said. "Wait, something flashed by one of the cameras, but it was too fast and too close. And now, a camera has fallen to the ground and all I see are grass blades."

Uallach had jumped up to the second floor windows, passing a camera on her way up. She gripped the edge of the window ledge with her fingers and crept along the building. She knocked a camera off the side and kept going, jumping from window to window. She got to the study window and perched on the ledge.

Butler had moved away from the window. Juliet was covering the door. Harry had gotten the bronze ring in and the sparks were going faster, healing his head. He had a hand on Holly's arm, transferring some his magic to Holly to help her heal faster.

Butler seen the shadow outside the window; obviously human shaped. He fired just as Uallach broke through the window, showering the room with glass. The bullet hit her in the chest, making her yell angrily. Butler aimed for head as she flew toward him but Uallach knocked his hand aside and the bullet went awry, flying out the window instead.

Hermione, Ginny, and James were hiding under Artemis's desk. Harry flew toward Uallach just as she stood up and they both went clean out the window. They fell two stories and landed hard on the grass, Uallach underneath Harry.

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD, YOU BITCH!" snarled Harry slashing her face open.

"Someone took the stake out," Uallach lied smoothly, not wanting Harry to know it took more than a silver stake through the heart to kill a spell made vampire.

They fought, rolling and tumbling on the grass, lazy drops of blood flicking through the air as they fought. Uallach seemed to have sharpened her nails into points, so she could scratch. She pulled a silver stiletto dagger out of her Prada knee high boots. Harry and Uallach circled each other for a moment, looking for an opening.

Harry heard gunshots from the study, several in rapid succession and then he heard Ginny scream.

In the second he took to look up, panic blossoming in him, Uallach lunged and stabbed him in the stomach. Harry grunted, the silver making his claws go back in. The wound in his stomach started burning like fire. Uallach must have put some kind of poison on it.

Up in the study, Butler lay on the floor, having been shot in the shoulder. It burned worse than a normal bullet. He realized it was almost impossible to move. That wasn't right…it was only a shoulder shot. Juliet's arm had been grazed by one and she was having trouble moving. She was crawling across the floor to the desk where Conway was dragging Ginny out. Artemis was down the hall, having been flung there by Conway. Artemis had hit his head on the floor about halfway down and bounced like a ragdoll another ten feet. Butler frantically wanted to get to him, to see if he was okay, but he couldn't move. Ron, with a roar of rage, went for Conway, wand ready. He shouted a spell and Conway ducked and avoided it before letting his claws out and stabbing Ron in the side. He pushed him against the wall. Ron hit his head and fell down, unconscious. Hermione was screaming and holding onto Ginny's leg. Conway yanked Ginny away. He shoved James away who was clinging to his mother bawling.

Harry saw Conway jump out the window and flap down to them, holding a knife to her throat.

"You haven't killed him yet?" asked Conway. "I got the girl you said you wanted to drain first."

"Let her go!" shouted Harry, realizing he couldn't move very well. Whatever poison Uallach had on the blade was paralyzing him. Uallach yanked the blade up higher, ripping through flesh until it went into his heart. Harry gritted his teeth in agony. The silver in his heart started to make his skin go grey.

"Slit the girls throat first," said Uallach, dropping Harry on the ground. Harry couldn't raise his hands enough to take the knife out. He could barely move. "I want him to see his wife die before he dies."

"You and your theatrics-" Conway began.

BOOM!

A gunshot came from the window. Harry's eyes flicked up and he seen Hermione duck back behind the windowsill. The shot hit Conway right in the neck. He yelled and let go of Ginny who, quick as a flash, grabbed the knife and stabbed Conway in the eye with it. Another gunshot rang out, hitting Uallach along the side of the head, which did nothing more than annoy her and cause some flesh and hair to come off.

If only Hermione had been a better shot.

Uallach looked up at Hermione and Harry could think she was thinking of something mean, planning something cruel and cunning. She grabbed Conway and lifted him up and ran for the trees, disappearing.

Ginny ran to Harry and yanked the blade out.

Harry started to feel better, but couldn't move very well still.

"There was poison on it," said Harry. "Are you okay Ginny?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Ginny, tears spilling out.

"Pretty good what you did with the knife," said Harry, trying to smile. "Go check on the others."

"I don't want to leave you out here," said Ginny, helping Harry to get up. Harry could walk, slowly and clumsily, the poison making is legs feel almost asleep.

In the study, Ginny set Harry in a chair and ran for Hermione who was holding James. James was wailing and bawling his eyes out, but he was unhurt.

Hermione was okay, and Butler could move a little.

"Poison on the bullets too I guess," said Harry, wincing at the pain in his torso. Sparks were healing it.

"Ron was cut in the side," said Hermione. Holly lay still unconscious on the floor. Despite Harry helping to heal her, he hadn't been able to finish fully and she had lost a lot of blood. The wound appeared fully healed, but Holly's magic was probably gone.

Harry got up and stumbled over. He used his bronze ring for transformation and healed Ron's wound, then Butlers. Juliet had gone down the hall to check on Artemis.

"I'm getting old for this," Butler grumbled, getting up and heading out of the study.

"Where's Artemis?" asked Harry.

"Down the hall," answered Butler while Harry followed him, holding James to get him to stop crying.

Artemis was being brought back to conscious but Juliet, a process that involved poking and smacking his face. Whatever wounds Artemis had had, they had been healed by his fairy magic.

"Ugh, stop," mumbled Artemis, opening his eyes. Butler checked him for broken bones but of course there weren't any.

Holly finally awoke and she and Artemis went to the stream, accompanied by Juliet, just in case. Artemis declared nobody was to walk about the grounds unless they were with someone else, and preferably with either Butler or Juliet.

Once wounds were healed, Butler tried to fix the door to the study, but that was pretty much impossible. Conway had smashed through it, which seemed a bit odd, actually.

"This door is specially reinforced," said Artemis, squinting at it. "Maybe Harry could bust through it, being a vampire, but Conway is not a vampire."

They had no answer for this though, so Butler said he would tell Angela he tripped and fell into it. It was the best idea they could think of. When Artemis's parents came home with the twins, that was what Butler had told them, and she believed it, considering how big he was. Only Myles squinted and looked suspicious.

They had cleaned up any blood or broken items around the house. Artemis didn't want to tell his parents that a vampire had tried to kill them. Mulch was watching TV in the living room, convalescing from his near brush with death. Artemis parents went upstairs with the twins to pack. They were taking them to America to visit Washington D.C. One of their study groups in town was asking for a short paper on the Capital of America. Most kids would be using books and the internet to do their research but Myles and Beckett actually got to go. It helped having rich parents. Myles paper would probably end up being forty pages long.

Artemis questioned Mulch about everything that happened. He told them how Uallach got into his apartment and clamped the bracelet on him and then they took train across America and got onto Uallach's boat and sailed across the sea. There had only been Uallach, Conway, and some other guy who was on the ship and cooked and had medical training. Mulch was kept below decks, with the threat that if he tried to escape, he would get zapped to death.

"She told me I had to try and come in here," said Mulch, finishing off a monstrously huge roast beef sandwich. "And she said if I took the ear piece out or the camera on me off, she'd electrocute me. So I dug under the ground and came out in the wine cellar and Holly came down. Uallach said shoot to kill, but I made sure to miss.

"You grazed my arm!" said Holly.

"I didn't mean too!" said Mulch, looking guilty. "I was scared. Harry came in the kitchen so I shot him twice in the head, to knock him down-sorry Harry- and I figured if I could find Artemis, he'd figure out some way to get the thing off me, but then I figured it wouldn't matter, because Uallach would see that and give me the zap, so I just told you she was here."

"Thanks for shooting me and causing me to crack my head on the railing," said Holly, looking ready to punch Mulch.

"I was kind of being shocked," said Mulch. "I didn't even realize my finger had pulled the trigger."

"I thought she was dead," said Ron.

"We all did," said Harry.

Uallach sat in the cabin of her boat, healed up fine. Conway however had to be patched up by the doctor guy.

"There, we just have to wait for it to finish healing on its own," said the doctor, sitting down. He had been quite happy actually when Uallach had brought Conway back injured. It meant he had something to do, something useful, so hopefully Uallach wouldn't get hungry one night and set her sights on him.

"Hmph," grunted Uallach, looking at the doctors touch screen phone. She rather found the internet to be quite interesting.

"You need to stop playing games Uallach," said Conway from the bed, bandages covering his eye. "Quite the theatrics and just kill him. Stop plotting ways to set them upon each other, or trying to make one watch another die and all that crap. We could done better tonight but nooo, you wanted to-"

"Shut up!" snarled Uallach. "They are going to pay. That Hermione bitch, for what she did, I'm going to cut her baby out of stomach and kill it before her very eyes, right in front of her husband, if I can-"

"That's what I mean," snapped Conway. "Just slit Hermione's throat. Baby and mother die, end of story. But no, you want to do things to make them suffer and they're not just going to sit and take it. They fight back. Notice that so far you haven't succeeded in killing _any _of them."

"So?" asked Uallach. "I'm immortal. I have time. Now shut up, before I get hungry and decided to make _you _into a snack."

**Yay, big chapter. So as for Holly's present, I was wondering why they didn't just make something like that in the books, like in the first one when Holly had no magic after the whole troll thing, and had to fly all the way to Ireland. Anyway, hope you liked this chapter.**


	23. Sequel Chapter Nine

**Harry Potter and Artemis Fowl: Evil Awakens Chapter Nine.**

** Disclaimer: I think you all know I own nothing except my own original characters. **

** Hmm, do I hear wedding bells?**

** As for the scenes later on, there aren't any actual lemons, so your eyeballs are safe. :)**

Harry sat at the table in the morning, thinking and drinking his usual packet of blood. Artemis's parents and the twins had already left, heading for America.

Harry was worried. Everyone was in danger. He'd thought Uallach was dead. But no, she was alive and bent on their destruction.

The door bell rang.

Harry headed to the front door. Butler was looking through the peephole.

"It's just Snape, probably," said Harry, looking as well. "Yeah."

Snape had been gone for a bit, working on Order business.

"I heard about everything that happened," said Snape, walking in the door after Harry opened it.

"Yeah," said Harry. "I got shot in the head."

"Are you going to let it go or not?" said a voice.

Mulch came ambling into the foyer from the direction of the kitchens, chewing a huge sandwich and leaving crumbs everywhere. "I had to give a show to Uallach so she wouldn't kill me right away."

"I brought something with me," said Snape, drawing a flask out his pocket. "I did some research and found a recipe for a potion that could help us."

They all went to the dining room. Snape went to the sideboard and got himself some espresso, leaving the flask on the table.

"Hmm, nifty espresso machine," said Snape.

Mulch looked at Harry and they both tried not to laugh. It was always weird hearing the word "nifty" from a man like Snape. Years ago, he wouldn't have said the word under threat of death. But since he'd died and been resurrected, he'd changed a lot, the best thing being that he didn't treat Harry like a pile of dog dung.

"So what's this?" Harry had removed the stopper from the flask and went to smell it.

Snape was turning, his eyes wide. "Harry! Wait-"

The potion smelled rather minty, but there was something else not so pleasant mixed in. Harry was about to ask why the mint what did it do when his stomach suddenly cramped up with ferocious intensity. His hand shook and some of the liquid splashed from the opening onto his hand. It burned like fire. He dropped the flask on the table, shattering it and splashing more on his arm, which burned like someone had stuck a hot poker in it.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" yelled Harry, backing away from the table where the offending potion fizzed a little. Mulch backed up against the wall.

The cramps got worse and Harry ran for the kitchen and threw up the blood he'd drank earlier into the sink.

"I tried to tell you!" Snape was yelling. He came into the kitchen to grab a couple of dish towels, while Harry retched into the sink.

"It's poisonous to vampires," said Snape, going back to the dining room. "But you'll be okay."

Snape went to mop up the mess.

Artemis and Ron came into the kitchen and eyed Harry; still dry heaving in the sink.

"Oh, you smelled the potion?" asked Artemis.

"What _is _that stuff?" Harry stumbled back from the sink, his stomach still cramping, but not as bad.

"Oh, it's like vampire repellant," said Artemis. "Snape called me and told me about it and he met them at the airport and gave them some. He told them it's to prevent sickness. I don't want my parents and brothers without protection in case Uallach decides to go after them.

"I can't be around them with that poisonous stuff on them!" said Harry, rinsing his mouth out with water from the tap.

"You can counteract it," said Artemis. "Snape should have told you first."

"He got the stuff so you can take it and not be sick around everyone," said Ron.

"Sorry," said Snape, looking guiltily, coming back into the kitchen, having cleaned up the mess. "But you should know better than to be sniffing random flasks of stuff. Didn't you learn anything in my potions class?"

Harry rolled his eyes and rinsed the sink out. "I guess not. It wasn't my best subject, remember? Except that time I cheated with the book I had."

His arm was still burning and his stomach was still cramping, but at least he wasn't throwing up.

Snape dug in the pocket of his robes until he found a packet of powder.

"Just sprinkle this in the blood you drink." Snape handed the powder over. It was green and very fine. "All you need is about a quarter of a teaspoon and you can even eat it straight. It's a mixture of rosemary and frenroot. It protects for up to several hours. Although, prolonged exposure to the potion will still make you sick, but only if breathe in too much directly, like directly from a cauldron or something."

Harry sprinkled some in a new packet of blood and sat drinking it at the table.

"That is disgusting," said Snape, looking at the packet in Harry's hand.

"Well, I have to eat," said Harry.

Snape pulled another flask out. "Lucky I brought enough, but I can brew some more." He pulled out several baggies of ingredients, naming them off one by one. "All we have to do is sprinkle some on around the house. The smell enough should ward Uallach off, but I'll be making more and coating the house and window sills with it. The burning effect lasts a long time, even after the potion appears to have dried on whatever surface you put it on. If Uallach tries to get in a window, it will burn her skin."

"Good, keep that bitch out." Harry slurped up the last of the blood, being noisier with it than needed.

Snape made a face and crammed all the ingredients back into his pockets, while Harry tried not to smirk at his disgust. "Well, I better get upstairs and start brewing."

The week passed uneventfully. Everyone wore the potion. Everybody mixed it into their perfumes and colognes and Snape said a few drops in a person's coffee or tea would be good too. Its power would be diluted once in a person's blood, but it would make the blood taste bad and person smell unappetizing.

"You smell bad," said Harry, taking a whiff near Ginny after she sprayed some Armani Code laced with the potion on.

"Gee, thanks," said Ginny.

"I mean-uh, sorry," said Harry. "I'll shut my mouth now."

Ginny laughed. Luckily, Harry didn't really need to breathe. He did it out of habit sometimes, but he didn't need oxygen to live. This seriously annoyed Juliet when they were in the heated pool outside and played Who Can Hold There Breathe Under Water The Longest? Harry always won, and Juliet said he shouldn't be allowed to play at all, because of his ability.

Nothing happened for a bit. Harry and the others tried to track Uallach to see if she was in the surrounding areas, but they couldn't find her. They assumed she was hiding somewhere, at least for now.

Artemis's parents and the twins came back from America. Myles had already written his report and it was fifty pages. Beckett's was twenty pages, because he said there was no point in describing _everything _in such detail.

"Simpleton," said Myles.

"I am not!" yelled Beckett, angrily. "I just don't want to write as much as you did!"

"Boys, calm down," said Angeline. "It's almost Thanksgiving. Instead of fighting, how about you spend time thinking of what you're grateful for?"

The day before Thanksgiving, Angeline and Juliet went to town and stocked up one everything they needed for the meal. Beckett and Myles had the idea of getting a big piece of poster board and having everyone write what they were thankful for. One the board was full of handwriting, describing the things everyone was grateful for; it was hung in the dining room, so everyone could see it. Even James participated, adding a big blue crayon scribble.

The meal was delicious. Angeline, Juliet, Holly and Harry got up early to start cooking. The turkey would need a lot of time to cook. Juliet, Angeline and Holly spent a lot of time yawning and guzzling coffee.

"I'm not tired at all!" said Harry; just to rib them a bit.

"Be quiet," said Juliet. "Or I'll tell your wife you're being a total ass."

"You don't want to face the wrath of Ginny do you?" asked Holly with a laugh.

"You should be happy I'm helping," said Harry, peeling potatoes. "I won't even be eating the meal. I could just go back upstairs and watch TV."

"No," grumbled Holly. "Nobody else feels like peeling potatoes, it's a pain."

When the dinner was ready, everybody sat around the table and said what they were thankful for, prayed, and dug in, except for Harry who just drank blood from a cup. He missed food.

Everyone pitched in to help with the dishes, except James who was still at his highchair, smearing gravy on his tray and himself until Harry took him upstairs for a bath.

"I'm so full still," said Holly, hours later when they went to bed. She sprawled on the bed in her PJ's, which were basically an old T shirt and some shorts.

Artemis lay down next to her; dressed in black silk PJ's and flicked the TV on.

Holly snuggled up to Artemis. "Pretty soon, No1 can get us married."

Artemis kissed Holly on the lips. "I can't wait."

Since they would be getting married, basically twice (one fairy marriage and one human marriage) the first marriage would be done in Haven and all of Holly and Artemis's fairy friends would be there. The human one (done mostly for appearances sake and for tax purposes and such, because the human world wouldn't recognize a fairy marriage when it comes to filing taxes and things like that) would be done with all of their friends.

Caballine was organizing the fairy marriage and it would happen before Christmas. Holly only wanted a very small marriage ceremony so it would be simple.

"I'm just a little nervous of-of-" Holly cut off.

"What?" asked Artemis, looking at her. "You can tell me."

Holly actually blushed a little. "I mean, you know I dated Trouble before, and I dated a couple of guys in high school, but, I-I'm still a virgin." She mumbled the last bit.

"Why are you embarrassed?" asked Artemis. "So am I!"

"You are?" asked Holly. She didn't know that. After Artemis had sacrificed himself to save his friends, when Opal had been possessing him, he and Holly hadn't dated. Neither knew what to do with their feelings for a while, until the incident with Aeron and they both decided to act on them. During the few years before the Aeron incident, Artemis had actually dated Minerva for a few months, but it hadn't worked out. Artemis had broken up with Minerva, telling her he couldn't see the relationship going anywhere. Minerva had been in a snit for several months, but eventually they patched things up and decided to just remain friends.

Holly had been jealous during those months that Artemis and Minerva dated. But Holly had figured by that time they would never be more than friends, and Artemis would want to marry someday. She had kept her jealous thoughts hidden and told herself to get over it.

"I thought you and Minerva would have, you know," said Holly. "I mean, we knew we loved each other, but with the whole me being a fairy and you being a human, I figured you end up marrying some human eventually, and you started dating Minerva, so I thought-uh…"

"No," said Artemis. "I mean we kissed, but I never wanted to take it further." Holly didn't like the idea of Artemis kissing Minerva, but she reminded herself that it had happened years ago and there was nothing between them now. "I broke up with her because it wasn't fair to her. I couldn't deny I had feelings for you and found myself thinking about you when I kissing her. It wasn't right and the relationship wouldn't get anywhere so I broke up with her. I wasn't going to bang her and then leave. That would be horrible to do. I pretty much resigned myself to never getting married."

"Really?" asked Holly.

Artemis nodded. "I knew I only loved you, and couldn't marry someone else. I'd always be thinking of you and that's not right. I figured it'd just be me and my hand and thoughts of you for the rest of my life."

Holly snorted. "What?!"

Now it was Artemis's turn to blush. "Never mind."

"You dirty boy," said Holly, poking him in the side. "I wish we'd acted on our feelings earlier though. We wasted a lot of time."

"At least we'll have several centuries together," said Artemis.

"Yeah, that's true," said Holly. "I'm glad you can take the magic No1 put in you."

While the days ticked by toward Christmas, Harry grew restless. He wanted to find Uallach and end it. He kept remembering the way Uallach had looked at Hermione, like she was plotting something. And Harry could imagine what Uallach would do to a pregnant woman.

Artemis practiced his _mesmer_ on willing participants in the house and healed any scrapes or scratches that arose to keep his magic flowing well. He did the Ritual a couple of times and No1 pronounced things to be doing well.

They would be married soon.

They decided to do on it December 12, which was a week away. The human marriage would be in spring.

Everyone in the house knew about it, of course, and Juliet and Angeline helped Holly to get a dress.

"Something simple," Holly reminded them. "I'm going to wear the same dress to the human version of our wedding."

Juliet made a face. "Why not wear a different one for that one as well?" Any reason was a good reason to shop for Juliet.

"I'm not a borderline shopaholic," said Holly.

Dublin had a store for wedding dresses. Holly asked how they were going to do this, with her being a fairy. Anybody would realize Holly's proportions were all wrong for an adult.

"We'll just _mesmerize _them," said Artemis, shrugging.

They went to the store. There were two women working that day. Holly wore her hat and coat to hide her unusual proportions. Artemis _mesmerized _the two women so they wouldn't notice anything unusual.

"Now go!" Juliet pushed Artemis out. "You can't see the dress before the wedding!"

"I know! I know!" said Artemis. "I'm going up the street to get a suit fitting anyway."

The fitters had a rather dreamy look on their faces. Artemis had mesmerized them so they would still be able to help properly, and not go off completely mindless and dumb.

Holly was wearing a basic dress with a slip underneath, so she would have to get down to her skivvies in front of them. Holly picked out a few to try on and stood on small stood, while the women pinned and fixed the hem to suit her short height.

"And you can just let the hem out before the human wedding," said Juliet. "Since you said you'll grow a bit."

Holly picked a beautiful white one with a long flowing skirt. It was sleeveless and the bodice was covered in a delicate stitching of flowers. The skirt was silk with delicate seed pearls sewn into it that shimmered slightly when Holly moved.

"I love it!" Holly breathed, looking at herself in the mirror.

"It's beautiful!" Angeline and Holly breathed in unison.

"It looks perfect!" one of the women sighed, thinking, in her mesmered state, that Holly's voice sounded like bells.

"It's so expensive," muttered Holly, looking at the price.

"Oh, don't be silly," said Angeline. "You only get married once, well twice for you, but it's gorgeous!"

"It's _your _special day," said the attendant, pinning the hem up.

"No, it's _our _special day," said Holly. She had always wondered why a lot people told a bride it was _her_ special day, like the groom mattered nothing.

Artemis had given Holly one his credit cards and she paid for the dress. The dress would be done up to her size and then sent to the manor in a day or two, finished.

Artemis met them at a café later for lunch. His suit would be sent to, having been fitted as well.

They ordered, Holly dressed again in her coat and hat, so she just looked like a kid.

"I can't wait to see it," said Artemis. "I bet it beautiful."

"You can't see it until the wedding!" said Juliet.

"Are you going to separate for a couple days?" asked Angeline.

"Separate?" asked Holly.

"Well, you don't have to," replied Angeline. "But some couples, just before they get married, separate for a day or two, and don't see each other until they meet at the altar."

"Some people say it's like bad luck or something," said Juliet.

Holly thought for a moment. "Well, I guess we could do that, for the marriage in spring."

A couple at the next table looked over that them, there gaze switching between Artemis and Holly. Their eyebrows were raised, especially when they looked at Holly, who appeared to be about twelve in her outfit. Obviously they were thinking something sick was going on with her talking about marriage to a man who was an adult.

"Mind your own business!" growled Juliet, giving them a scary look that rivaled Butler. "She's not the one getting married!"

The couple quickly became very interested in their sandwiches.

"Nosy," Juliet muttered. Angeline put a hand to her mouth to cover a giggle.

"They probably think your some kind of pedophile," Holly whispered.

Artemis rolled his eyes. "Great, people think I'm a sicko."

The day of the wedding, Holly and Artemis took a shuttle to Haven very late at night, nearly eleven o clock at night. The marriage was basically a secret, except for the people who were attending. Obviously fairies didn't marry humans every day. They didn't need the whole of Haven hanging around where the marriage was taking place, trying to get a glimpse. Artemis was smuggled to the building where marriages were done. The council had been consulted and had given their permission to do it in Haven, after much deliberation.

It was similar to a human wedding. All the guests sat in chairs and at the head of the building, Artemis waited in his suit. No1 and Qwan were going to be the officials. The room was covered in tapestries that showed great events in fairy history, and the head, on the wall, a great glass window showed a scene from the tail of the first fairy marriage in history.

No1 had already placed a spell on Artemis to prevent his shrinking too much. With them being bound together, Holly would grow taller, but Artemis definitely didn't want to shrink.

Holly was nervous. Callabine helped Holly get dressed and ready. Holly's hair was grown just past her chin, and Callabine curled the ends a bit, and Holly had a veil, the edges lined with seed pearls.

Fairy marriage was different than human marriage in some ways. Holly and Artemis had been told what to do.

Holly came into the building, her veil over her head, holding a bundle of flowers. Artemis was facing No1, Qwan, and the window, his back to her. Holly looked at everyone sitting in the chairs. All of Holly's and Artemis's fairy friends were there. Mulch had even made a half attempt to clean himself up a bit. His beard was mostly free of bugs and whatever else was stored in there and he even had deodorant on.

Holly walked down the aisle while music similar to the wedding march played. It ended when Holly took her place next to Artemis. They knelt on the floor.

Qwan spoke words similar to those at a human wedding. "We are gathered here today to join these two in marriage, for life, for better or for worse, in richness and in poverty, sickness and in health. Place your hands together."

Holly placed her hand out to the side, careful not to shift her eyes to Artemis. Artemis kept his eyes ahead and placed his hand on top of Holly's. No1 took a piece of white cloth with words in gnomish stitched in yellow thread upon it. He wrapped the cloth around their hands and let the ends hang.

"To signify the union, the couples will mix the wine."

A tray was placed in front of them. There were two small crystal glasses filled with elfin wine. There was a taller glass, empty, between them.

Holly and Artemis took a sip from their respective cups, to signify there separate lives. Then they tipped a bit of wine into each other's cup, holding it front of them with their unbound hands, careful not to look at each other. They took another sip and then poured it into the empty goblet, to signify their lives becoming one. No1 moved that tray and brought another one, with a small piece of fresh bread, about the size of a cracker. Holly and Artemis took it and carefully broke it in half, took a bite of their half, and then switched the remaining pieces and ate them.

"What's yours is mine and what's mine is yours," they spoke softly together.

No1 unbound their hands and presented the rings. Artemis took Holly's and Holly took Artemis's. They placed the rings on each other's fingers and then stood up. No1 rebound their hands with a different cloth, white with swirls of blue and yellow on the border and mixing into green in the middle, all down the length.

"And, now let your magic be one," said Qwan.

No1 focused on them, helping their magic flow into each other. Normally two fairies could do it without a warlock, but it was a little different for a human with magic.

Holly and Artemis helped, focusing on each other. There bound hands glowed and sparks began to leap from Holly's hand to Artemis's and from Artemis's hand to Holly's. Holly and Artemis could _feel _each other's magic flowing into themselves, mixing and becoming one.

No1 held a mirror out in front of them and Artemis and Holly finally could look at each other in the mirror, there first glimpse of each other as a married and bound couple.

"And now these two our bound forever, and should one die, the life force of the other will be cut in half," stated Qwan. "Bound forever, may they love each other, whether rich, poor, sick, healthy, for better or for worse. The groom may kiss the bride."

Artemis and Holly turned to each other. Artemis lifted Holly's sheer veil they looked each other in the eyes and then Artemis and Holly wrapped their arms around each other and kissed.

The group gathered to watch, cheered. Mulch even wiped a genuine tear from his eyes.

Artemis and Holly took a shuttle to the surface. Butler was waiting for them with a smile, in the plane.

They weren't going on a honeymoon yet. They would save that for after their second wedding the human version. Holly and Artemis wanted to go to a honey moon resort, but they would have to mesmerize everyone around them to not notice anything odd about Holly, because Holly couldn't very well lie out on the beach with her elfin features, pointy ears wiggling in the sea breeze. She needed to grow a bit and look a little more human.

Everyone in the manor had cleared out to a hotel in Dublin (Snape armed with his vampire repellant, in case Uallach decided to come around, and Hermione armed with her wand to lay protective charms around the room) so Holly and Artemis had the place pretty much to themselves. Only Butler would be around as protection, but he cleared off to the basement, so he wouldn't have to hear any noises from the room of the happy couple. The kids had an Xbox 360 and a Playstation 3 in the basement, anyway. Butler needed to occupy himself, and decided to try one of Ron's games, called Halo 4.

Artemis and Holly went upstairs and pretty much got straight to the tearing each other's clothes off part. In a couple of minutes, their clothes lay rumpled all over the floor, completely forgotten about.

Holly couldn't tell who was more nervous, her or Artemis, both never having done it. But Artemis, as he promised, was very gentle with Holly.

They awoke in late in the morning, cuddled up to each other, worn from the night's activities.

"Hello, Mrs. Fowl," said Artemis with a smile, although by human standards, Holly wouldn't be Mrs. Fowl until spring.

Holly grinned back. "Hello, my husband."

Artemis played with a bit of Holly's hair. "Sleep well?"

"Yes. Someone tired me out."

Artemis smiled. "Let's go get breakfast."

The next day, Holly awoke, feeling a little sore all over.

"The growing must be started," said Artemis.

Holly clasped her hands. "Please, five feet at least, five feet, five feet."

"You'd be the tallest fairy in Haven," said Artemis.

"No, technically, there is one who is in the Fairy World Record Books," said Holly. "I can't remember his name anymore, but he grew to five foot five. His parents almost broke up because the father thought the mom had been screwing around with a human. They had to do a DNA test to prove he was the father; the baby was born so big."

Artemis eyes widened. "That's tall for a fairy."

"Yeah, he must have had a mutated gene or something like that," said Holly.

"Guess it's kind of like some of our humans," said Artemis. "There are a few people who grow to be like seven or eight feet tall."

Holly could barely imagine being five feet tall, let alone seven or eight.

Holly would awake achy every morning, and had to take ibuprofen and a lot of warm baths to soothe the aches. It wasn't so bad that she couldn't go about her daily activities, but it was annoying. Holly and Artemis also spent a lot of time getting frisky in the bathtub.

"So when am I going to have some grandbabies?" asked Angeline one morning over breakfast.

"Mum!" said Artemis. "Sheesh, we just got married. Were not even legally married here on the surface."

Angeline smiled. "Yeah, but I can't wait to have a little grandbaby to hold and cuddle, and read stories. Beckett and Myles are too old and won't let me."

The twins rolled their eyes.

**Sorry, not a whole lot of action in this chapter, but I wanted to do the wedding between Artemis and Holly! Tell me what you thought of it!**


	24. Sequel Chapter Ten

**Harry Potter and Artemis Fowl: Evil Awakens Chapter Ten**

_Uallach's boat_

Uallach and Conway were arguing again.

"I want you to help me with the plan," said Uallach.

"I'm not going to help you," he said, "unless you do it my way."

Uallach slammed her fist on the small bedside table, causing the lamp to fall off and crack on the floor. "How dare you! I should make you into a meal right now."

Conway noticed her eyes were a little red and decided to try and placate her. "Listen, I'm just saying, what you're doing isn't working so well. You've had plenty of chances to kill Harry, but he's still running around. When you had him here on the boat, chained up, you could have stabbed him right there with a silver stake and ended it, but you had to let him come topside to try and get him to kill his own wife. You have just killed him below decks, and then killed the red head and that would be it. Done."

Uallach smirked. "You don't understand. I wanted Harry to come with me after I changed him, but he remained attached to those dumb humans. I do not like it when somebody refuses to do as I say. And I like to make people suffer. I'm immortal and have all the time in the world. I'll never get old, so why not have some fun?"

Conway shook his head. "Whatever."

_Fowl Manor_

Holly was still growing, bit by bit.

"Four feet, yay!" she exclaimed one morning, hobbling downstairs, sore. "I can almost reach the bottom shelf in the cabinets."

"Good for you," said Ron, encouragingly. "Maybe one day you'll be able to reach the second shelf."

"Ha,ha," said Holly, sticking her tongue out.

"Holly, your helmet is beeping," yelled Artemis.

Holly hobbled back upstairs, her body complaining, and grabbed her helmet. She slid out the visor so she could look at the screen without putting it on.

"Holly, there's a dwarf in Dublin," said Trouble, after hellos were exchanged. "He's an alcohol smuggler, but he's real low class, not a high threat. We need you to go scoop him up, since he's in your area. Foaly's got his location via satellite. He's an alcoholic, so he's probably drunk and passed out."

Holly took some ibuprofen and suited up. Since her growth spurt, Foaly had sent her a new suit, one that would be able to grow with her as she grew.

"Let me know if your head gets too big and needs a new helmet," he told Holly a couple days ago.

Holly checked her equipment. "See you later," she told Artemis.

"Do you need help?" asked Artemis. "Butler or Harry could go with you."

"No, it's fine," replied Holly. "Just some low class alcohol smuggler. No big deal. I dump him off at Police Plaza and come right back."

She activated her wings and flew out the window, shielded, enjoying the crisp cold air. She flew toward Dublin where Foaly said he was.

"Feels good to be in action, huh?" asked Foaly. "Going in, guns ablaze."

"It's just a low class smuggler," replied Holly.

Foaly told her what apartment building the dwarf was in.

It was run down and old looking. Some shady people were hanging out front, smoking cigarettes and taking swigs from brown bagged bottles.

"It's not even mid morning," said Holly.

"Well, it's five o clock somewhere," chortled Foaly. "Oh, look, those guys are smoking pot I believe." A couple of guys had little blunts that they were surreptitiously smoking and passing back and forth.

There was an open window on the second floor and Holly glided in with ease and crouched on the floor. A door in the hall opened and a rough looking guy came out.

"Come back soon, baby," Holly heard a lady call out.

"Sure, babe," the man answered. Holly could see a lady sitting on a couch, smoking a blunt.

"Go upstairs," said Foaly. Holly waited until the man left the hall and then quietly tiptoed up a rickety staircase. Music thumped through walls from an upstairs room.

"He should be in the room at the end," said Foaly.

Holly unlocked it with her Omni-tool, after doing a thermal scan. There was only one warm body, laying down in what Holly presumed to be the bedroom. She crept into the apartment.

Still shielded she walked into the bed room where a dwarf was laying on the rumpled bed. An empty booze bottle was next to him.

"Knocked out cold," said Foaly. "Cuff him."

"Hang on, why does he look so ill?" asked Holly.

"He's an alcoholic," scoffed Foaly. "What did you expect?"

The dwarf's eyes were closed and he was panting a bit, pale as a sheet. His eyes suddenly snapped open.

"It hurts everywhere," he moaned, seemingly to himself.

The dwarf sat up weakly and lit a cigarette. Holly removed her Neutrino from the holster, planning to just stun him. Her foot tapped a bottle and it fell over and shattered, spilling tequila everywhere.

"Real stealth like," mumbled Foaly.

The dwarf looked behind him.

"LEP, shielded I bet," he rasped.

Holly unshielded. "Just come quietly."

"You can't help me now," said the dwarf.

"You're drunk," said Holly, taking the safety off her gun.

"Not drunk, sick," said the dwarf. "She came from nowhere, bit me, and it hurts."

He was shaking badly.

"She?" asked Holly, wondering if this was some trick.

"I can smell the blood," said the dwarf. "I want it. Need it- must have it-"

"Then feed from her," said a familiar voice. "And I shall dump her body at the feet of her husband."

Holly whirled around. Uallach was standing there, smiling. The dwarf dropped the cigarette into the tequila, which whooshed into flames. He lunged for Holly, four of tombstone teeth having formed into fangs.

"I NEED IT!" he shrieked.

Holly shot him, knocking him back. He fell into the blazing tequila and his beard caught fire.

Holly grabbed his leg and tried to yank him out. He rolled on the floor, screaming.

"USELESS!" shrieked Uallach, busting a vodka bottle over Holly head. It shattered on the helmet and liquor spilled on the floor. Holly jumped back from the fire, not wanting to be turned into an elf kabob.

Uallach lunged for Holly and bit her neck and tried to suck the blood out, but Holly shot the gun in Uallach's side, burning a hole right through her torso. Uallach screamed and jumped back.

The flames had spread to the bed and the curtains. The dwarf was rolling around weakly, screaming, burning.

"Get out of there Holly!" shouted Foaly.

Holly went for the door, hating to leave the dwarf behind, but it was too late for him. Already he wasn't even screaming anymore.

Uallach, despite the hole that was still healing in her, wasn't about to let her quarry go. She reached and grabbed Holly's ankle, tripping her.

"Come here, I'm hungry for some elf blood!" she snarled, scrambling to Holly's side.

Holly shot another blast at Uallach, who dodged just in time, or she would have had a crispy face.

Uallach brought a knife out and stabbed Holly in the side. The suit gave some resistance, but the point dove through and into the flesh. Blood welled up. Holly cried out in pain and kicked Uallach in the leg, which didn't do much.

The smell was delicious, and Uallach hadn't eaten in a bit. Her reddened eyes hungrily eyed the blood and she went for it, but Holly scooted to the side at the last second and aimed a kick at Uallach's nose.

_CRACK! _Holly's boot connected with the unfortunate vampire's nose and drove the bone in. Uallach screamed and jerked backward. The bone actually pierced her brain a little. A human would have been incapacitated and maybe even dead, but Uallach just got up jerkily, her head searing with pain.

There was an explosion as a shelf of liquor bottles crashed to the floor. The alcoholic dwarf had a shelf stocked with the best, but the fire eating away at the shelf, it collapsed and the bottles spilled their contents everywhere, adding more fuel to the flame.

Holly got up and dove for the door. Uallach took a little poison tipped dagger out and threw it. It spun in the air, stabbing Holly in the back. She shrieked and stumbled, reaching behind to yank it out. She almost dropped it and but some part of her brain said not to. If somebody came to investigate the fire, it would not be good to leave a knife lying about with elf blood on it.

The knife had gone in pretty deep and it was bleeding. Sparks were zipping around the wounds and Holly ran for the window in the hall and tried to open it. The poison was starting to paralyze her. There hadn't been a lot on the tip, but it was enough to make things difficult. The window was stuck so Holly elbowed it and it shattered. She climbed through, trying to activate her wings. Clumsy, she slipped and wasn't able to control the wings. She flew into the alley, pin-wheeled and crashed into the side of a brick building and then fell three stories down into an alley. She hit concrete hard and felt her spine snap.

"_Shit." _This was all Holly managed to get out before the sky started to fade. The poison, despite being small in amount, had caused her to be unable to fly properly. She was on the ground, and her shield was off, all the magic going to repair the wounds. Her helmet cheerily informed to remain calm and that her body would need to shut down to repair the wounds. Her spine was snapped plus several other bones had been broken or shattered.

"Holly! Holly!" Foaly was shouting. "Hang on, I'll send someone to get you!"

The sky faded to black.

_Fowl Manor_

Artemis's communicator beeped. Foaly was calling.

"Hey, Foaly," said Artemis.

"Send Harry to get Holly!" gabbled Foaly quickly. "He's the only who can fly quickly!"

"Wait, what about Holly!?"

"Uallach was there, and there was a dwarf, but I think she was trying to turn him into a vampire and the there was booze everywhere and the place caught on fire and Holly jumped out a window and the readings from her suit said her spine snapped along with a bunch of other bones, and she was stabbed and-"

"Where is she?" Artemis felt panic clench his stomach. His wife was hurt, and it only supposed to be a simple mission!

Foaly told Artemis where and Artemis bolted out his study to find Harry.

Harry wrapped himself in cam foil and flew to Dublin. He hated flying in cam foil. He had to especially careful that no part of him accidently poked out, as it would not be good if someone saw a foot or a tip of a wing floating across the sky.

He flew down toward the alley where Foaly send Holly would be.

Artemis was in the Bentley, being driven by Butler with Snape in the back seat.

They neared the apartment building. The third floor was on fire and the fire department was there, spraying the building. A couple of firemen disappeared inside and another exited, leading some people out. There was an ambulance, with a few people next to it. Nobody appeared hurt.

Police were talking to the people, likely trying to obtain info on what happened.

Butler parked the Bentley a block up the road, out of sight from the police.

Artemis was sick with worry. He wanted to go find his wife himself, but he couldn't very well go sneaking off the side of the building with so many people around.

Harry found Holly lying on the ground, hidden by the trash bags. It was a miracle nobody had seen her. She was completely unshielded. Harry took the last bit of cam foil he had and wrapped Holly.

A man, standing by the ambulance was talking to an officer. He looked over and saw a small hand floating through the air. Suddenly it vanished.

Harry had realized Holly's hand was poking out and quickly covered it up.

"A hand!" shouted the man, pointing.

The officer turned and looked.

"There was a hand floating through the air! I saw it! It vanished! It was small, like a kid's hand!"

The cop raised an eyebrow. Obviously, there was no hand floating through air.

"Sir, are you under the influence of any drugs or alcohol?"

The man jumped. "Uh no." Total lie of course, he'd been drinking and smoking pot that morning.

"Dude, maybe the smoke from the fire has gone to your head," said another man.

"Um, yeah, I guess so." The first man blinked. Weird. He'd never hallucinated when smoked. Maybe the pot was laced…

"Seriously, I think your friend sold of some bad shit," said the first man to his friend, when the cop walked away.

His friend shook his head. "Naw, man, Big G never gives us the crappy stuff. I smoked it too, and I ain't seeing floating hands. The smoke from the fire is going to your head or something."

Harry tapped on the door of the Bentley and Snape opened it. Harry climbed and laid Holly on the seat, retracting his wings.

Artemis climbed into the back seat, accidentally kicking Butler in the arm with his foot.

Harry ripped the cam foil off and Artemis took off Holly's helmet and shoved it toward Snape.

"Hold this."

Foaly, watching through the helmets camera yelled. "Turn it around, all I see is your crotch Snape!"

Snape jerked and flipped the helmet, so it pointed toward Holly.

Spark whizzed around Holly's numerous broken bones and then stopped. Her magic had run out.

"The suit readout says her injuries are not fully healed," said Foaly.

Artemis placed his hand on Holly and muttered heal, sending his own magic into her, to finish it.

Holly moaned and opened her eyes.

"We got you," said Artemis placing a hand on her forehead. "You ran out of magic, but I finished healing you."

Holly tried to sit up.

"No, lay down."

"I'm fine now," said Holly. "Just super sore. There was a dwarf-"

"Take it slow." He sat down and Harry climbed into the passenger seat. Artemis had Holly lean against him while she recounted everything that happened.

"So Uallach tried to turn a dwarf into a vampire," said Harry.

"Is that even possible?" asked Butler.

"I imagine so," said Artemis. "As what happened to Harry, the dwarf wasn't fully turned, and was in pain, and starting to feel the hunger for blood. This was supposed to be a simple pick up of a smuggler!"

"I didn't know Uallach had gotten to him!" said Foaly from the helmet.

"What about the body?" asked Artemis. "If the body is there, coroners might realize upon further inspection, that it is not the body of a child or a little person."

Uallach had apparently thought of that, however. When the group arrived home, Holly went to replenish her magic and on the evening news, the fire was the main story. Everybody was in Artemis's study watching it on the computer. Nobody had died in the fire, and a man interviewed, said he saw a red hair girl carrying something over shoulder, jumping over buildings.

His eyes were red and he was obviously high. Obviously the interviewer didn't believe a word of this tale. Due the apartment building being a home to many low life people, including drug users, the fire was chalked up to being an accident, possibly created during a fight, and whoever started it, had fled. No bodies were found and everyone had gotten out in time.

"Whoa," said Mulch, after the newscaster started to talking about something else.

"So, maybe Uallach is planning on creating an army of vampire people," said Harry.

"If she does that, that would be really bad," said Hermione. "Vampires are extremely hard to kill."

"A silver stake, or really anything silver and pointy, through the heart does it," said Harry. "That's how I've almost been killed."

"Yeah, but it's hard to actually do that," said Holly. "Vampires are pretty fast and strong, look at Harry. Now imagine a dwarf as a vampire, and the ability to dig underground."

"Nobody could catch a vampire dwarf," said Mulch. "Harry, you should turn me, imagine the robbery I could commit with those powers! I could just use the vampire mesmer and hypnotize people into giving me all their money."

"I thought you were living the quiet life now," said Holly.

"Ah, well you know, I might get bored."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Anyway, it's very painful, and you go kind of crazy without blood after a while. I had to teach myself discipline, which was torture. And I wouldn't consider it humane to turn someone anyway."

"On, second thought, never mind," said Mulch.

"Daddy vampire," said James, hugging his dad's leg.

"So if she starts changing people, we could have a real problem on our hands," said Holly. "I told Trouble and Foaly, so they'll keep an eye out for odd disappearances, or strange murders, since any new vampires will need to feed, and they likely won't be like Harry and drink animals or just buy blood packets."

_Uallach's boat_

Uallach came back, annoyed. Conway was healed for the most part now, and sitting on the deck. His one eye was permanently damaged, although you couldn't tell by looking at it.

"I tried to kill that Holly bitch," said Uallach, sitting on the edge. "She got away and ran off somewhere. The fire was getting pretty bad and I burned myself grabbing that dumb dwarf that died in it."

"Well, obviously it healed," said Conway.

"It still hurt," said Uallach. "I was going to go after Holly, but I knew firemen would be coming soon, so I had to run off with the dwarf's body, so they wouldn't find it and do an autopsy on it and find my venom in the body, or that something is odd about the remains. Humans will know of fairies one day, but it'll be too late as I'll be enslaving both races. And look at you now, with a damaged eye. You're practically useless now."

"I can still fight and I still have the other eye!" said Conway. "If you made me a vampire, it would heal it."

"No, no, no!" said Uallach, poking Conway's nose, something that annoyed him very much. "You have to hold up your end of the deal."

"What about your dumb book, shouldn't we go get that?" asked Conway.

"Yes, I suppose so," said Uallach. "I could get started and make some powerful vampires, ones that don't get killed by a silver stake like mine. It would be nice to have it back. It had other interesting spells in it too."

"Your dwarf wasn't fully done transforming, huh?" asked Conway. "We could just kidnap some people, you know, lock them here on the boat and you could turn them."

"But if I turn people, it only takes a silver stake to kill them," replied Uallach. "Weren't you listening to me? If I use the spell, they can only be killed by being ripped to pieces and burned, a bit harder. Although, I will need some regular turned vampires, but just for parts, like a used car."

"Why?"

Uallach clucked her tongue. "You never do listen to me, do you? I need a vampire's heart and teeth for the spell. So I could turn some regular people, rip the bits out that I need, and kill them. Once I've got my parts, I can make some spell vampires, like me."

"Oh, yeah," said Conway.

"_Oh yeah," _mocked Uallach. "You, sir, are an idiot."

Conway glared at her. "I could kill you."

Uallach lunged from her chair and grabbed Conway by the throat and slammed him against the cabin wall. The doctor came out and seeing the two fighting, quickly ducked back inside.

"I should kill you right now," said Uallach, her fangs out. "Don't ever try to threaten me again!"

Conway had his claws in Uallach's arm, and blood was lazily dribbling out.

"You're choking me!" gasped Conway.

"Get your claws out of my arm!" snarled Uallach.

Conway reluctantly withdrew them. Uallach dropped Conway on the deck.

"Don't ever try to act like you could kill me," said Uallach. "You damage easily and don't heal properly. I am immortal, and heal perfectly, unlike you. Now, let's go get my book, shall we?"

Uallach sailed the boat to France and later, Uallach and Conway were near the Magical Museum.

"The spells surrounding it would be tough to get through," said Conway. "The best secured this place."

Uallach tapped her chin. "Yes, but we could wait until morning. When they unlock the place for visitors, I'll just stroll in and take it."

"There will be wizards in there!" said Conway. "They'll attack you!"

"I'm a wizard too," said Uallach, pulling out her stolen wand.

"Witch," corrected Conway.

Uallach slapped the back of his head. "Wizard."

"You're a girl."

Another smack. "I am not a witch! You know how I feel about that!"

"Witches are different nowadays," retorted Conway. "They don't just live in huts curing boils, like they did in the fifth century!"

"W-I-Z-A-R-D!" Uallach spelled it for him. "An immortal one. If they fight me, I fight back. Besides, they won't be able to kill me or hurt me seriously. They won't know I'm a vampire."

Uallach moved to get closer to the building.

"Witch," muttered Conway under his breath.

"I heard that."

In the morning, Uallach did as she said would, despite Conway thinking it foolhardy and dumb.

"They'll see you, and try to hunt you down."

"So what, everyone will know of me when I enslave everyone, so who cares?"

"We should get a dwarf and have him tunnel in."

"I don't feel like looking for another."

Conway just rolled his eyes.

Uallach had heard that there were no spells inside the building to speak of, since the outside ones were so good. There were guards during the day, to keep people from trying to steal or touch things. The last thing they needed was a thief running off with a priceless treasure, or a five year old with sticky fingers touching a thousand year old vase or whatever else was in there.

Uallach had a robe to wear, so she looked normal. She paid the fee to get into the museum and joined a group and spent some time looking at exhibits. She split from the group near where her book was.

She could see it on its pedestal, under a glass dome, guarded by a wizard. The group left the area and it was deserted, except by her, who wandered over to the book.

"Interesting, huh?" she asked the wizard.

"Yeah, but I see this stuff everyday here, so it gets boring," said the guard. "They haven't had anything new in a while. I heard a new exhibit is coming in a few week: Weirdest Muggle Inventions."

Uallach pretended to gaze at the book-her book- for a moment. Without warning, she lunged for the man and bit his neck, drained about half his blood away, and dropped him. She threw the glass dome off and grabbed her book and hightailed it to the exit.

Another guard passing seen this and set off an alarm. Other guards came running. One tried to block Uallach and raised his wand. Uallach dove head first toward him, and sent him flying into a glass display of ancient wands, breaking the glass and sending the wands skittering across the floor.

She dodged the spells that were being aimed at her and sent a few off with her own wand.

An alarm was going off and the museum was going into lockdown. The doors, made of extremely thick, spell proof glass, locked themselves. Nobody, not even Arnold Swartenegger in his body building days could break this glass. However, these doors had not been vampire tested and Uallach simply crashed through, cutting herself up pretty bad in the process, but she ran off, and nobody was as fast as her. One guard realized something wasn't normal about this woman, when she got up, glass shards the size of steak knives sticking out of her limbs, and simply darted off, swearing loudly.

Uallach met Conway at the spot they'd arranged.

"All right, let's go," said Uallach, wincing in pain as she picked out huge chunks of glass. "This shit hurts."

"Well, you actually got it," said Conway.

"_Duh." _Uallach rolled her eyes. She was surprised at how lax the security was. She guessed the people who ran the museum did not expect vampires to come in and steal stuff. The special doors and the guards would've been enough to quell ordinary thieves.

Back on the boat later, Uallach read through her book.

"Oh, I missed this," she said, caressing it like a baby.

The doctor wanted to look at it, but he was afraid of Uallach. He was only here anyway because she threatened to kill him, and he didn't want to inadvertently annoy her and end up becoming her meal.

"I think we should go kill some of Harry's friends now," said Uallach. "Get that out of the way."

"We've been trying to do that," muttered Conway.

"Have a little faith," smirked Uallach. "I've thought of something quite nasty to do to Harry."

"Not another-"

"Plan, yes, a plan," said Uallach. "I want that man to suffer."

_Fowl Manor_

Christmas came and it was a joyous occasion. Everyone was alive and well. Harry read a Christmas story to James and put him to bed and went downstairs. Ginny and Angeline were laying out presents under the tree.

Harry picked one up that had his name on it and shook it experimentally. "What could this be?"

"Put that down!" laughed Ginny. "No peeking!"

They finished and ate some cookies afterwards. Angeline went to bed and Ginny took Harry upstairs so she could give him a special Christmas present in bed.

The morning dawned cold and bright, with a light snow falling. Myles and Beckett, despite not believing in Santa, were still really excited and went to drag everyone out of bed. James squealed when he saw the pile of brightly wrapped gifts under the tree and tried to open one of Snapes.

Everybody got something that they wanted, plus clothes and such. James had to be pried away from his new Lego set, so they could have breakfast.

"I wish Juliet could be here," said Angeline.

"She'll be back in time in for the spring wedding," said Butler, motioning toward Artemis and Holly. "She's doing a short tour with her wrestling group."

"Jade pwincess," cooed James, using Juliet's stage name. "I want Legga!"

"You can play with your Lego's after you finish eating," Ginny told him.

The rest of the day was peaceful. After an early Christmas dinner, they all went outside for a snowball fight, although Harry had to be careful not put all his strength into the throws, otherwise someone would get knocked out.

Butler insisted they go work out, saying workouts were especially important this time of year, especially with Angeline and the boy's constantly making cookies and fudge for everyone to eat.

"I don't get fat," said Harry. "My body can't change, and all I eat is blood."

"Well, some of us would get pudgy if we skipped workouts," said Butler.

Harry wanted to laugh. He doubted one missed workout would make Butler pudgy. The man was bulging with muscles and in better health than most men his age.

They practiced fighting, Harry wearing his hand guards to keep his claws from accidentally popping out. He flipped Butler and then tossed him into a padded wall.

"The only person to ever knock Butler over," said Artemis, who was only there because Butler had insisted some years ago that Artemis get out from behind the computer and actually work out.

"I still do not enjoy this as much as you do," said Artemis, hitting a punching bag. Later, he practiced fighting with Harry, which lasted about five seconds, as he conceded after getting his face smushed into a mat.

"Come on, I'll let you win," said Harry, put his fists up. "Try to hit me; I'm a moving target, better practice than a punching bag."

Artemis boxed with Harry a bit, glad Harry wasn't hitting him back. Artemis's nose would be squashed flat if he did.

The next day, Harry set up a swing in a tree that he and Ginny had bought for James. They took James out, bundled up in snow gear and spent some time pushing him in it. James loved the swing, and squealed "'Igher! 'Igher!"

"You go any higher, you'll flip right over the top bar," said Ginny, when she unstrapped him to go inside. "Harry, I'm going to take James with me to the store a bit and return those shoes we bought him, they're too small. It's like his feet alone had a growth spurt."

"Do you have to do it now?"

"I bought them a month ago, and the shoes only had a thirty day return policy," said Ginny, getting the receipt from the dresser in their room. "I can't believe how quick his feet grew. We're going to have to buy him more clothes soon, too."

"Okay, remember, Butler has to drive you, just in case something happens."

"Got it," said Ginny. "Can you clean up all the junk up here?"

"Sure," said Harry. All the boxes to James toys had been stacked in a corner, so Harry began breaking them down so he could easily put them in the recycling bin. There were also a few toys lying about, where James had abandoned them.

Ginny bundled James up in footy snow suit and Butler drove them to Dublin. Butler followed Ginny around, bored of course, since shopping didn't interest him unless it involved guns and ammo. Ginny found shoes that fit James feet and exchanged them and Butler drove them home.

They were heading up the empty, winding road, a few miles from the Manor, when something suddenly landed on the hood.

Ginny, in the passenger seat, screeched. Whatever it was, it sounded big. Butler slammed the brakes and drew his gun. They heard something sliding and Uallach's head appeared upside down in the window.

Ginny screamed.

James, in the car seat in the back, saw Uallach and began to wail.

Uallach punched the windshield, causing glass to fly at them. Butler fired and the bullet went through Uallach's chest, but of course, the would began to heal. Uallach grimaced in pain.

The passenger door suddenly opened and another gun fired. Butler had been so focused on Uallach, he never saw Conway coming. The bullet skimmed past Butler's forehead, stunning him. Conway reached over Ginny and grabbed the back of Butlers head and then slammed it against the steering wheel, managing to knock him out. He then grabbed Ginny out and flung her on the snow.

Uallach ripped off the door of the back seat on Ginny's side and reached for Conway. She grabbed him and smelled something funny.

James was wearing cologne with the vampire repellant in it. Uallach took a whiff without thinking, as she had been smelling the air to make sure nobody else was near. The odor made her sick.

Ginny also put the repellant into James soap and baby oil, since Snape since it was perfectly safe for humans. As added protection, Ginny had mixed it into some light cologne and spray James and all clothes with it. Uallach didn't have any of the stuff that made Harry immune, the frenroot and rosemary combo. Her hand burned when she touched him and she heaved.

Her stomach was cramping violently. She heaved all over the snow, throwing up the blood she'd had from an unfortunate victim earlier.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Conway, in the process of tying up Ginny with duct tape. She was screaming bloody murder and trying to fight him off. Her wand lay several feet away in the snow, where Conway had flung it when she tried to pull it out to fight him with magic.

"Some kind-arrrrrghh-"Uallach threw up some more "-vampire repellant-or something."

James was screaming and crying in the back seat. Uallach waited for the sickness pass, and then held her breath. She reached for James again, but the stuff was over the toddlers clothes and it burned her hand like fire.

"You grab him," said Uallach.

"I can smell something odd," said Conway, sniffing. "But it doesn't affect me. The girl smells of it too."

"Well, you have to carry them both then," said Uallach. "The stuff burns my skin, whatever it is. Clever brats, coating themselves in it whatever it is."

Ginny tried to scream on the ground, but she was gagged. Conway took James out the car seat and held him while James kicked his feet and tried to pummel the man with his fists.

"Bad man!" James was screaming. "Mummmmmeeeeee!"

"What am I supposed to do with him?" asked Conway, holding James away from his body as if he was a piece of dirty laundry.

Uallach took her wand out did a simple spell. James fell asleep and stopped thrashing.

Conway leaned James up against his mother, who was fighting to get out of her bonds.

"Butler smells of it too," said Conway, dragging the mountain man out. Butler started to stir, the gash in his forehead bleeding.

"If you want to live, you better start crawling home," said Conway, bringing his face real close to Butlers. "Maybe your little fairy friend can you heal you. Otherwise, you can just die out here and they'll find you sooner or later, when they wonder where you've gone."

Conway brought his blades out. Butler heard the message and struggled to get out of the painful fog he was in, but too late, he felt blades stab him in the stomach, and twist. Butler yelled and Conway yanked them out with a nasty slurping noise. Blood spattered the snow and spread out across Butler's suit and coat. Conway took his cell phone and smashed it against the car. Uallach opened the hood of the car and yanked out a few random parts, so the car couldn't be driven.

"Bye bye!" said Uallach, leaning over him. "To bad your vampire repellant doesn't work on Conway. Grab the bitch and the brat and let's go."

Conway flung Ginny over his shoulder and held James like a sack of potatoes under his arm. "Meet you at the boat." His wings came out and he flew away, toward the ocean where the boat was.

Uallach started running, heading that way on foot.

Butler moaned and rolled over. He'd failed to protect Ginny and James. He felt like a failure. He couldn't die out here in the snow. He rolled to his stomach and began to try and crawl through the snow.

It was cold outside, so maybe he had a chance to crawl to the manor before he bled to death. But it was a long way and he couldn't walk. He was too weak. His head pounded and blood dribbled from the wound into his eyes. He blinked it away.

"Focus," he whispered to himself. He dragged himself some more, his torso hurting terribly from the claw wounds. A trail of thick, sticky blood followed him. "Must focus. I have to tell them, before it's too-too-late."

His vision was fading. He could feel the wounds and nothing else. He struggled to make his limb obey, to just keep crawling.

"I have to tell-them," he rasped. He stopped. Try as he might, his limbs just wouldn't obey him. He had lost too much blood and was too weak. He would die out here in, the freezing cold, and by the time anybody found him, Ginny and James would be far away; and likely dead. And he, Butler, wouldn't be able to protect anybody else, especially his principle, Artemis. He hadn't even said goodbye before they left. Artemis had been in his study, and Ginny had gone to tell him that Butler was driving them. Butler thought they'd be back soon. His sister was far away in America, was expecting to see him again this spring.

Except he wouldn't be there.

"Goodbye-Ar-Artemis," whispered Butler. "Goodbye, J-j-juliet…"

His head thumped into the snow and the white began to fade into black…


	25. Sequel Chapter Eleven

**Harry Potter and Artemis Fowl: Evil Awakens**

******I wrote this assuming that fairies in Haven celebrate Christmas. **

** Were getting to the end; and the chapter after this is the last one. Thanks to everyone that reviewed, followed, and or put it on their favorites list, and thanks to those that read but didn't review, the silent readers. :) I know you're out there!**

** Toward the end, there will be some stuff that probably won't make sense, but it will be explained in the last chapter I promise!**

_Near Fowl Manor_

Holly was bundled up warmly and had a pair of wings on her back. She soared through the cold air around Fowl Manor.

Foaly called her. "Merry Christmas, Holly."

"Merry Christmas to you too."

"Caballine and me had a good day with the kids," said Foaly. "Are you on a mission or something for the Order?"

"No, just flying around for fun, and practice." Holly did a few loop de loops. "I'm wearing my helmet to protect my eyes from the wind and my ears from the drying air."

"Oh," said Foaly.

"Are you in the office?"

Foaly sighed. "Yeah, Trouble got onto me for not finishing some work, so he said I had to come in for a couple hours, or my budget would get cut. He's sounds like Root more and more everyday and he even had a cigar today."

"No way!"

"Way," replied Foaly, munching on some carrot cake. "He said it's a onetime thing and that he got it for Christmas, but I wouldn't be surprised if it becomes a permanent thing. Well, I just wanted to say hi. I have to finish so I can get home or Caballine will get her mane in a twist."

Holly chuckled. "Alright, talk to you later."

Communication was cut and Holly soared through the air, enjoying the freedom to fly how she pleased, with no time restrictions, nowhere to be. Living on the surface was the best…

_Fowl Manor_

Harry finished cleaning up in the bedroom and went downstairs to play video games with Ron.

"What's taking so long?" asked Ron, after he and Harry had played three rounds of Halo. They had completely squashed the opposing team (three times), who, after talking to shit the whole time, ended up getting there asses handed to them on a silver platter. Despite their lack of playing skills, they still continued to talk shit.

"Rematch, punk!" shouted one into the headset Harry had.

"Sod off, you wanker," replied Harry, turning it off. "You know Ginny, she likes to shop. She's probably dragging Butler around to look at socks or fifty percent off Christmas stuff or whatever. Or she's making James try on fifty pairs of shoes to find the cutest ones."

Artemis was sitting on a chair, reading the paper. "And Butler is probably wishing he had hair, so he could tear it out."

Snape smiled, reading a book. "That would be interesting to see."

Ron giggled. "Come on; let's kick those trash talker's ass again."

Hermione sighed on the couch. "I wish I had told Ginny to grab me some Fritos."

"We just had a big dinner a few hours ago."

"I'm craving them though!" Hermione rubbed her growing belly. "The baby wants them."

"Go ask Angeline, maybe there are some still in the pantry," said Artemis.

"I'll go check for you, sweetie," said Ron.

"Aren't you going to find out if it's a boy or a girl?" Harry asked her.

"No," said Hermione, rubbing her tummy. "We want to be surprised. I bet it's going to be a girl though, I just have a feeling."

"It'll be nice when the baby is older, James will have a playmate," said Harry.

Harry wheedled Artemis into trying to play. Artemis, not being experienced in playing video games, got his ass kicked and ended up having to hide out for most of the round.

"Can't be good at everything," said Snape.

Artemis scowled a bit. "I'd like to see you try."

"No, thanks," said Snape. "My specialty is potions, not slaughtering imaginary characters."

Ron returned with Fritos and got back to playing with Harry. Several more rounds passed (with the trash talkers still get there asses beaten) and half the bag of Fritos disappeared and Ginny still wasn't back.

"I'm getting worried," said Harry.

"Butler is with them." Hermione popped a Frito in her mouth. "They'll be safe."

"Still, I worry," said Harry. "I just got a bad feeling."

"Butler would call if something happened," said Artemis. He put the paper down. "Want to smoke those cigars my dad gave us?"

"Yeah, I reckon so," said Ron.

"Yeah, that and a nice glass of brandy would be good." Snape put his book down.

"I'll take that as my cue to clear out," said Hermione, obviously not wanting to be around the second hand smoke.

"We're going outside," said Artemis. "Mother would have a fit if we got smoke or ashes all over her furniture."

Artemis grabbed the cigar box and Harry grabbed a lighter from a drawer and the men went outside.

_Near Fowl Manor_

Holly followed the road toward Dublin, weaving and swirling through air. She was shielded of course, so no one could see her, but she didn't really think anyone would be around. She would top up on magic, after her flight.

She happened to look down and noticed the Bentley on the road. Ginny, James, and Butler must be coming back.

But something didn't look right. It wasn't moving, and there were two things in the snow nearby.

A bad feeling began to grow in the pit of her stomach. She dove downwards and saw that one of the doors happened to have been ripped off.

And Butler was laying face down, a trail of blood behind him.

She landed near Butler in a crouch and took her Neutrino out. She didn't think she'd need it, just going on a flight, but she felt better having it with her. She remained shielded and checked the area. There were a lot footsteps and some nasty bloody looking vomit splattered on one side of the car. Ginny was nowhere to be seen, and neither was James.

Butler wasn't moving. Afraid, Holly heaved with all her strength and managed to roll him over. There was a bloody gash on his forehead, a bruised lump, and his stomach had been stabbed badly with blades of some sort.

She remembered Conway had claws and realized he and Uallach must have kidnapped Ginny and James.

"Butler!" Holly shook Butler. No response. He still had a pulse. She put her fingers to his wound and whispered "_heal". _The wound was pretty bad, like Conway had stabbed and then twisted, slicing and tearing the flesh and internal organs badly. Sparks flowed to the wounds, while Holly quickly dialed Artemis on his communicator.

"Holly, where are you at?" asked Artemis.

"Tell Harry to get here quickly!" Holly told him. "Butler is injured badly and I don't know if I have enough magic to heal it all. Ginny and James are gone from the Bentley. I think it was Conway and Uallach!"

Artemis told Harry this. They were walking through the gardens, smoking. Harry dropped his very expensive cigar in the snow. He knew his gut feeling had been onto something. Why had he let them go!?

He took off running, releasing his wings. He flew through the air, fumbling to cut his arm a bit and put the bronze ring in so he could do a transformation and aid Butler.

He felt panicky. Where was Ginny and James?

Holly managed to heal a good bit of the damage but ran out of magic beforehand. It started to snow and Harry appeared through it, his bronze eyes glowing eerily.

"Is he alive?" whispered Harry, landing and skidding to a stop.

"Yes, but finish it," said Holly, unshielded now. "I think he only lasted because the cold helped to coagulate the blood so it didn't flow quite as freely. If I had been a few minutes too late, he probably would have died."

Harry placed a hand on Butler and sparks traveled down to do their work.

"Go check the surrounding the areas," said Harry.

Holly nodded, pale with worry. She slid her visor up and shot up in the air and scanned the area.

Butler healed, with nothing but some scars. He moaned and opened his eyes. Harry removed the bronze ring, and Butler seeing the messy black hair, mistook him for Artemis for a moment.

"Ar-Artemis…? I'm in heaven?" Butler muttered. "They got you too?"

"It's me Harry. What happened?"

Butler suddenly remembered everything all at once. "It was Conway and Uallach!" He quickly explained everything, Harry's panic growing. Holly returned, having seen nothing.

"Does she still have that boat?" asked Holly.

"Probably," said Harry. "I don't know where she got it, but she probably is out on the ocean somewhere."

"The vampire repellant obviously does nothing for Conway, so Uallach must have used him to carry them out," said Holly.

A car skidded to a halt. Artemis tumbled out and rushed over. Butler explained what had happened.

"Thank you for healing him," said Artemis to Harry and Holly. "I don't know what I'd do without him."

Holly knew how close the two were, seeing as that when Artemis was younger, Butler had been around much more than his own father. Artemis had been pretty much raised by Butler in a way.

"I'm going to look for them," said Harry, flying upwards a few feet.

"Harry-wait, I need to replenish my magic and I can follow," said Holly.

"Just catch up when you can," said Harry, flapping off. He couldn't wait. A second wasted could mean the death of his wife and child.

If he found them he was going feed Uallach her own intestines…

Uallach lounged on the deck of the boat. It had started snowing and she was catching snowflakes on her tongue, ignoring the screams for help down below deck.

"Let's just finish them and be done with it," Conway was saying. "You can drain them dry and dump them in the ocean. Dead and done." Conway tapped his still bloodied claws on the deck.

"It's not part of my plan!"

"Well, since were dawdling around here, about you turn me into a vampire."

"No, turning won't be pleasant for you, since I have to bite you and put the venom into your system," said Uallach. "I need you in tip top shape. I wonder if I should just turn Ginny into a vampire, so I can get her teeth and heart." She thought for a moment, brushing snow off her designer jeans. "No, I can't, that wretched poison stuff is on her. Maybe we should dunk her in the ocean a few times, rinse it off."

The doctor sat with them, wrapped in a thick coat. He thought it must be nice to be a vampire and not feel cold. Uallach had promised that if he stayed with them, she might consider turning him into a vampire, since he'd helped Conway so much. He would be immortal, and not have to worry about Uallach suddenly deciding she wanted to make a snack out of him one day.

"I have the potion ready," he told Uallach. "And everything else you told me to prepare."

"Good." Uallach got her book and flipped through to the back, where the she had added in some new stuff to the back. "Conway, get going."

Conway wiggled his claws. "It will be my pleasure."

Harry flew as fast as he could. Presuming Uallach still had her boat; it'd be out in the ocean somewhere. He had checked the docks and of course it wasn't there. So there would be a lot of ocean to check, but Harry would search all the oceans and seas in the world if it meant finding his wife and baby.

What if they weren't in the ocean? What if they were somewhere else? How would he find them?

He fought the urge to scream in frustration and rage and pushed himself to fly harder.

He eventually did see a boat in the water and it looked like Uallach's boat. He spotted a flash of red and realized Uallach was in the rigging, wearing his coat again.

"Looking for someone?" asked Uallach, holding up a hang of bloody red hair. Harry tensed.

"I swear if you-"

"Laid a hand on her? Touched her? Hurt her?" Uallach giggled like a little girl, finding this all very amusing. "What are you going to do? Rip my head off? Oh, wait until you see the plans I have."

Harry swooped toward her, planning to yank her off the rigging and drive her to the deck below. He grabbed onto a hank of her hair and pulled. Uallach release the rigging and grabbed onto Harry's shirt, and kicked him in the sternum. Harry grunted and fought with her in the air. She went to reach for something in her coat and lost her grip. Still holding her by the hair, he brought his foot up and drove it into Uallach's face. She spun toward the deck of the ship, swearing.

She crashed into the wood and Harry was a second behind her, driving his elbow into her back. The wood actually splintered beneath them and Uallach growled angrily. Harry reared back, getting ready for another hit.

Quick as a flash, Uallach threw a punch toward Harry and he realized something was on her hand. He didn't have time to think about it as pain exploded in his both eyes.

Whatever it was, it was silver and he heard a slight swishing noise and something pierced his arm. He heard a snap and realized Uallach must have stabbed him with a knife and snapped the tip off in him.

He couldn't see out his eyes. Uallach pulled her fist.

"Brass-or  
should I say silver-knuckles, with nice spikes to gouge your eyes," Uallach chuckled calmly.

Harry couldn't see and his eyes hurt terribly. He stumbled back and could hear Uallach moving around him.

"Do you like guns? I like guns. This is a nice one I have here, oh, but you can't see it, silly me. I started to think about collecting them. Now that I'm immortal, and have so much time, I can start collecting all kinds of things I like. I might start collecting human heads too, of my victims. I'll think I'll start my collection with the heads of your wife and child."

"YOU BITCH!"

Harry knew she was trying to distract him by talking. He listened carefully and took a swing with his fist, and missed Uallach's nose by an inch. He heard a click and a bang and then-

-searing pain in his head. She had shot him. He crumpled to his knees. It wouldn't kill him, but a shot to the head would definitely disable him.

He dimly felt the cold barrel press into his head and then Uallach shot him several more times.

He collapsed on the ground, unable to speak or move. The bullets had hit some of the key areas required for that. He was now completely at the bitches mercy.

Another gunshot, this time to the neck, to sever his spine. Uallach smiled. Such fun torturing the people she didn't like. She reloaded the gun and then put it in the pocket of her coat. Harry lay, twitching slightly, collapsed on the deck, his blood slowly oozing from the wounds. She grabbed him by a foot and dragged him down below deck and dumped him in a corner. She took her dagger and dug the silver bit from his arm and to be nice, the bullets that were wedged deep into his brain. She used the dagger and almost felt bad at how long it would take his brain to heal, consider what a bloody mess his brain was now.

He would heal eventually. She took something from her pocket and left it on the ground next to him. A clue, of where to go next. She liked playing games, and Harry had no choice but to play, unless he wanted to never see his wife and kid again…

She went to the deck, where the doctor was waiting.

"Um, you'll be taking me with you, somehow, I suppose?" he said, holding Uallach's bag.

Uallach gazed at him coolly and flicked her hair over her shoulders. "Hmm. No."

The doctor tried to smile. "What shall I do here? That man below, Harry-"

"Oh, don't worry about him hurting you." Uallach smiled, letting her fangs out. "I need a snack before my swim."

The doctor's hands shook and he dropped the bag. "You said-you said-I've done everything you asked! You said I could be like you and also that-"

"I lied." Uallach shrugged her shoulders. "Now-oh, don't try to run away from me!"

A couple of minutes later, and the doctor's drained body was flung overboard like a piece of trash.

She left the boat, diving into the icy water with her bag strap clenched in hand. The important stuff inside was a watertight bag, to keep it safe. It was so handy not needing to breathe. She swam rapidly underwater, heading for shore.

She emerged on land and realized she was next to a dock. Two old men were sitting in lawn chairs, fishing rods in the water. They had a cold beer in each mitten clad hand, despite the freezing weather.

"-and then I says to her, I say, why you gotta be such a bitch, especially on Christmas? Can't we have one day a year were we _don't _fight?" The man shook his head and took a swig. "I had to get out of the house."

The second man nodded, sympathetically. "My wife is always nagging me and getting on me, thinking I'm cheating on her with some much younger girl. I seventy years old, I don't have the energy to be running around with some young lady. My wife wears me down enough with her nagging. I don't need some young girl dragging me off to clubs, drinking and dancing, all that stuff young chicks get into nowadays."

Uallach snorted in amusement. Silly humans, always fighting and quarreling with each other; even with the people they supposedly "loved."

The men spotted her walking out of the water.

"Hey, missy, are you okay?"

"What are you doing in the water?"

"Did you fall of a boat or something?"

Uallach jumped onto the edge of the dock and let her teeth out and smiled wickedly at them. The men recoiled slightly.

"Well, since your wives hate you so much, how about if you never need to go back to them?"

A few minutes later, she ran off, two drained bodies lying haphazardly on the dock, beers spilled, and fishing rods forgotten. Someone would find them sooner or later.

_Somewhere over the ocean_

Holly only had one set of wings, and Artemis insisted on going with her.

"I'm not letting my wife go out and fight a deranged vampire and her sick buddy by herself," he said.

Butler had insisted on going as well, but Holly's moon belt couldn't hold both of them. Artemis had told Butler to not worry, and protect the house, in case something happened. He left quickly, attached to Holly, shielding himself. He had a gun and a knife on him, just in case. Artemis was glad he had been practicing his shooting.

"Yeah, probably better leave most of the fighting to me," said Holly, lifting them into the air.

Artemis scowled. "Butler says I can hit the side of a barn finally."

"That's not very comforting."

Snape had given them three large bottle of vampire repellant and reminded them to spray themselves with it too. Butler would stay at the house to protect Artemis's parents and the twins (until they left for America for another trip) and Hermione. Ron and Snape would follow on brooms later. Ron used to have one, but unfortunately, he had broken his, flying around the manor one day and crashing into the wall like an idiot. Mrs. Weasley would send them a couple.

Artemis hated the feeling of flying still, especially since he wasn't in control of the wings, not that he didn't trust Holly. It just felt weird and he wasn't a huge fan of heights.

He was also worried about Harry, who had just rushed off.

They were now flying high over the ocean, looking for the boat. If it was out here, Harry would be on it most likely, and so would Ginny and James.

Meanwhile in the boat, Harry's injuries were healing. As soon as he was able too, he got to his hands and knees. His spine and eyes had healed almost entirely, but his brain wasn't finished yet. There were so many neurons and nerves, it took longer. He gazed around, his vision still fuzzy and tried to crawl forward, trying to listen, to see if Uallach was around.

"Ginny?" he called. "James?"

He felt something papery under his hand and looked down. A note was lying on the floor, with a bloody handprint. There was also a small wad of bloody hair-Ginny's.

He fumbled with the paper and tried to read it, but his brain couldn't make his eyes focus.

He clenched the note and managed to get to his feet, unsteadily and weaved his way to toward the stairs.

Stumbling around, unable to see straight, he stumbled to the deck, his mind whirling with 'what if's'. It was dark outside, snow falling.

"Harry!"

Harry looked up and saw Holly landing, a light from her helmet shining around. Artemis unshielded and removed himself from Holly's moon belt.

"Where is Uallach?"

Harry jerkily shook his head and explained what happened. "My visions still too blurry to make out the letters."

Artemis took the note and read it aloud, Holly shining her light on it. "'You did pretty badly at the first part of our game, but there is still a chance to find that bitchy wife of yours and the sniveling brat you call your kid.'" There was a forest in Germany that they were supposed to go to.

"Where in the forest?" asked Harry.

"Doesn't say," said Artemis. "I guess where just supposed to go there and look around."

Harry growled in frustration and took a pinch of the frenroot combo from a baggy in his pocket. It had been a while since he'd had some and if he could smell Holly and Artemis were covered in vampire repellant. In a while, if he touched them it would burn him. He swallowed it and stood up.

"I'm almost done healing, so let's go."

Holly fired her wings up and Artemis clipped himself back onto the moon belt.

"Here's a bottle of vampire repellant," said Holly. "I doubt Uallach has any of that stuff you do, that combats the effects."

Harry took it gingerly and pocketed it. Holly's mechanical wings could fly them much faster, so if Harry had wings out, he could hold onto Holly and glide along quicker with her.

They flew into the cold air, Holly's helmet leading her to their destination.

It was a long flight and by the time they got there, it was early morning. Harry's eyes were quite red.

"Good thing you practiced discipline or you'd be eating us right now," said Artemis, when they landed.

"I'll be fine," said Harry, his eyes glinting in a few weak rays of sunshine filtering in through the branches. "Listen, the forest is big, so let's split up. I'll go one way and you two stick together and go the other way."

"We shouldn't-" began Holly.

Harry cut her off. "I know it could be dangerous, but we need to find Uallach. If we find her, we'll probably find Ginny and James." Artemis gave Harry his communicator so he could communicate with Holly on her helmet if needed.

They split up, Holly and Artemis shielding. Harry wished he could be invisible. He ran through the forest.

About an hour later, he found nothing, except for the occasional animal that ran away. He was too worried to even bother with feeding. He was desperate to find his wife and baby.

He suddenly noticed a bush with a few strands of red hair tangled around the leaves. He sniffed the air and ran forward as more clues became apparent: a shred of cloth from Ginny's jacket on a clump of weeds a few hundred yards ahead, a shred of James's footy snow suit…with blood.

Harry could smell it was Ginny's blood and he couldn't bear the thought of her being hurt by those monsters.

He suddenly saw something blue in a clearing. James, still in his footy suit. He ran towards him desperate to see if son was okay. There was no movement? What if he was dead?

Harry skidded to a stop and rolled his son over-

It wasn't his son. It was simply the footy suit stuffed with leaves and rocks, the hood pulled up.

He heard Uallach's voice muttering some words.

Suddenly there was a crackling noise and a wire running along the ground, hidden mostly by grass and leaves at first, shimmered blue. More wires strung in the canopy of trees hummed and blue spark ran along them, fizzing. The little clearing was shrouded in a dome of faint blue light and sparks.

Uallach peered at him through the barrier. "Silly, silly Harry. Didn't think about traps did you? What an idiot. You see what you think is your son and you go plowing forth, without a thought in that head. My gosh, I would never fall for that. Then again, I'd never be so attached to a human, so I wouldn't have to worry."

Harry growled and tried to get through the barrier, but it shocked him and sent him flying back. It hurt like heck.

"All magic," said Uallach. "A special little spell I learned a long time ago. It was hard to recreate it, but I eventually remembered the little details I was forgetting. Nobody can get in or out, unless I say. And it's equipped with a handy little spell to keep people away from it."

Harry remembered going to the Quidditch World Cup and how the area for the game and the camping area had been covered with a spell so that if any Muggles got to close, they'd suddenly remember an important appointment or something else and hurry away. It would probably work on Artemis and Holly, and anybody else for that matter.

"Now, you stay there, and let your friends work themselves into a tizzy when they can't find you, and maybe, when you're crazed with hunger, I'll let you see Ginny and your son for dinner, if you know what I mean…"

She walked off, ignoring Harry's shouts of rage.

This was her plan; to make him starve until he couldn't control himself any longer, and then let him loose on his own wife and child…He sat on the grass and tried to figure out a way to get out of this mess. He checked the communicator but it was fried due to his running into the barrier. When he pulled it out, it was literally black and smoking. He didn't even think Artemis could fix it.

He didn't have his wand. Uallach had taken that from him on the boat after shooting him. He had the lighter from earlier, and lit a twig and threw it at the barrier, hoping for some kind of result. Nothing.

He checked along the perimeter of the clearing, looking at the wires. He tried poking in certain areas, hoping to find a week spot, but all he got for his troubles was a painful shock. He tried to fly up but got shocked by the top of the dome. He was stuck in circular area that was about fifteen feet across and twenty feet high.

He only had one idea that he didn't like, but it was his only option. He started at one end and ran across as fast as he could and used his wings to propel himself and jump as hard as he could. He thought maybe if he was lucky, he could somehow pass the barrier.

The shock blasted him to the center of the clearing and if he wasn't a vampire, he would have been knocked out.

So he had no choice but to sit. He tried to reassure himself. He had spent that time in the barn and gone about seven days with no blood. He could do this. He would not attack his own wife and kid.

Holly and Artemis found nothing in their side for hours. Nightfall came and Holly checked with those back at the manor. Snape and Ron were still waiting from a package from Mrs. Weasleys owl with the owls.

"We could take the ferry to England, and then France, and then drive," said Ron, looking at the computer monitor.

"That would take way to long," said Snape. "And a broom would be better transport through the woods itself. We can't take a car and go crashing between the trees and undergrowth. Remember you telling me about your trip in the Forbidden Forest?"

Ron gulped, remembering Aragog and how the Ford Angela had arrived in the nick of time.

"Harry's communicator is not working," Holly told them through her helmet. Ron and Snape could see how worried she looked on the computer screen. "Something happened, but we can't find him or Uallach, or Ginny and James!"

However, that night, Ron and Snape called to say the manor had been attacked by Conway. Artemis's parents had gone away to America again for a fundraiser event and had taken the twins so they could learn about what went into having a successful one. Conway had broken some windows and tried to kidnap Hermione from the room, Ron had attacked him with his wand, and Conway left quickly.

"A little too quickly if you ask me," said Ron. "Like he was just teasing us."

Holly and Artemis told Ron and Snape to stay there just in case. A couple more Order Members were called in to help.

A couple of days passed with Holly and Artemis only taking quick breaks to sleep, one staying up to watch.

They didn't want to leave to go replenish their magic at a local hotspot, so they didn't bother to shield, trying to conserve their power.

"What could have happened?" asked Holly, while they were stopped at a stream for water. "The communicator doesn't work, we can't find him or anybody else-"

"Maybe Harry left," said Artemis, thinking. "Maybe he found Uallach and she led him somewhere else or-I don't know I'm too hungry to think."

Holly was a vegetarian and couldn't bear the thought of eating an animal. She gave Artemis her Neutrino to kill some birds which he actually managed to do. She made a fire and he cooked them and ate them. Holly had found some berries that weren't poisonous and ate them, but her tummy still rumbled.

"Please, Holly," said Artemis. "Eat some with me. I know you hate eating animals, but you need strength."

Holly, hating herself, actually ate some, although knowing what it was actually made her nauseous.

"Imagine its tofu," said Artemis. "Grilled tofu meat, made from soybeans in a factory."

Harry, trapped in his little dome, seethed. He was stuck here, with no way out and no way to save his family. Anything could be happening right now. He also getting extremely hungry and wished there was something to eat in here. A bird, a squirrel, anything. But there was nothing except grass, twigs, leaves, and snow. He couldn't even sleep to pass the time and forget his hunger. He had nothing to do but sit, worry, and crave blood.

He saw a deer pass by in the far distance, his sharp eyesight picking up the brown coat moving between the trees. Of course, it wouldn't even get close the dome, the spell keeping it away. He could faintly smell the blood pumping freely through the body and his mouth watered.

Holly and Artemis flew above the forest, skimming over trees, searching. Without their knowing, the spell caused them to always skirt away from the area Harry was trapped in and the area Uallach was in. They couldn't even see the areas because of the spell.

Uallach herself, with Conway, were in a similar dome that could be deactivated by Uallach doing the incantation with her wand.

"This is boring," said Conway. "I do wish you would just kill them and be done. The only fun I had was going to that mansion and trying to take the little pregnant bitch. Carrot top stopped me though."

"But my little game is working, and it's fun," said Uallach. "Just imagine poor little Harry, trapped, getting hungrier and hungrier and hungrier, with each passing day. No way to assuage his desire for blood-until my game comes to an end. And then I can focus on murdering the others."

She smiled brightly.

"And then I can be a vampire?" Conway asked her.

"Of course," said Uallach. "You've been my friend and stuck through me through all this, despite your whining."

Conway rolled his eyes. "You take so long to do everything. You want to play games, instead of just getting the job done."

"You'll understand when you're a vampire," said Uallach. "When you live forever, it's better to find ways to liven things up, make it more interesting. I have so many plans for when I take over the world and I have enslaved the human race. I'll make a race of vampires, all spell made so a simple silver stake through the heart won't kill them. You and I will lead them. The humans will be our food and slaves. I'll have them build me a great city, with beautiful flower gardens. I always did like flowers when I was a human, especially roses. They're pretty and they smell nice too, but the thorns hurt." She smiled at Conway. "I'm like a rose, pretty, but deadly if you screw around with me."

Conway rolled his eyes. "You're parents did you right by naming you Uallach."

Uallach smirked. "I know."

"What about the doctor guy, is he still on the boat?" asked Conway, curiously.

Uallach rolled her eyes. "Dumb little traitor. He saw what I was doing to Harry and tried to intervene. Said he felt _sorry _for him. So I had to kill him."

As the days passed, Uallach decided to give Holly and Artemis little glimpse of herself to make them keep chasing her. It amused her to no end.

A week and a half passed, with no headway.

"She's just toying with us," said Holly. "She's done something to Harry, I know it. We would have found each other by now. The forest is big, but it's not _that _big. And he does have a good sense of smell. He would have found us by now. She did something to Harry, Ginny and James. I know it."

She started to cry. Artemis hugged her.

"We can't give up!" he told her. "I don't think Uallach has killed them. She likes tormenting her pray, like a cat does with a mouse."

Nearly two weeks with no food, and Harry was ready to go crazy.

He hadn't gone this long without blood. He could think of nothing else.

Uallach finally decided to finish her plan.

Conway had gone to get some food and was bringing back a dead doe, dragging it by the feet. Uallach had left the barrier down and he found her doing something that was not part of the plan, at least not the one he knew of.

"What did you do that for?" he bellowed. "What am I supposed to do now? Go-"

"Hush now," said Uallach, stepping close to him. "This is part of the plan."

"But-you said earlier-"

"Trust me, I know what I know what I'm doing!"

"What-ugh-!"

Conway gasped, more out of shock than pain. Uallach had stuck a small silver dagger into his side and then snapped off the tip, rendering his powers useless.

Quick as a flash, Uallach stepped behind him and snaked an arm around his neck, dragging his upper body downward a bit, choking him. She took a flash and shoved the opening into his mouth.

"Drink up!" She forced the potion down Conway's neck, spilling some as he struggled to free himself.

Harry was pacing in his clearing. He needed sustenance now! He wanted to taste blood, warm fresh, flowing blood in mouth. He fidgeted, running a hand through his messy hair and suddenly-

He could smell blood. Quite close, and getting closer. He inhaled deeply, as if by smelling he could get the sustenance he craved. It merely intensified his desire, vastly.

Uallach came, a small bundle in a yellow blanket strapped to her back. She had Ginny, her hands tied behind her back. She stumbled weakly up to the barrier and sat down. Her hair was a wreck, a few clumps missing, her eyes were blackened and her nose was bloody. Her coat was zipped up and had smears of blood on it. A fresh cut on her neck glistened wetly.

Blood.

That was all Harry could think at this point. He battled in his mind, trying to force himself to think: This was his wife, not food. Uallach was trying to trick him. But the hunger crazed part of his mind said this was food and this was what he wanted.

Uallach smiled cheerily at him, her wand pointed at Ginny. "What's up? I bet you hungry. I got your kid in the blanket. He's not doing so well though. Sick, I think. But you can have him and Ginny. Nice, fresh blood. I know you're hungry so have at it."

She released the barrier with an incantation. Harry remained in a crouch, frozen. This was the longest he'd gone. A week ago, he could have still resisted. Maybe even three days ago, he could have. But this was too long. A shred of his mind said to not succumb, to ignore the smell. But he couldn't help himself. He inhaled the scent of Ginny and James's blood. Uallach took a dagger and made another cut in the neck. Not deep enough to kill, but enough to make more blood pour forth, trickling down the neck to the collarbone. Harry was enraptured and that sight was the final straw.

He lunged, fangs out, closer and closer to the blood. Ginny's eyes gazed at him with an odd look, something that he couldn't quite decipher.

Harry remembered sinking his fangs into the neck, the delicious smell, the taste as it spread over his tongue. He vaguely thought he heard a bang later and realized he had been shot, but in his blood lust, he didn't even remember hitting the ground. He only remembered blackness. He opened his eyes and feeling was returning to his body. His head pounded. It was morning now and he was lying on the ground, stunned. He realized he had been shot in the head, probably several times. Spark were dancing around his head, repairing the massive damage. He vaguely thought that nobody had ever been shot in the head so many times and lived to tell the tale.

He rolled to his side once he felt more healed and saw shreds of Ginny's clothing and her body before him, the pieces not even recognizable. He quickly made himself stop breathing, not wanting to smell it. Not believing what he had done. There was a bloody blanket by a tree, a few body bits peeking out from under its edges. Harry got up and stumbled into a tree, in horror of what he had done.

Uallach was leaning against another one, a few feet away.

"My, my, my," she said slowly. "What a surprise. I never knew hunger could drive you that far. After you drained them, you started to eat the bodies! I wouldn't have believed if I hadn't seen it myself! Your blood lust was insatiable! I had to stop you, because I wanted to save some bits to collect, for memories, you know, but you did such a job on them, I might not bother."

Harry couldn't believe it. He had killed his wife and son. Drained them and tore their bodies apart like a wild animal. He hadn't been able to control himself. He was a monster.

What would the others do when they found out? He couldn't be near anyone anymore.

Uallach toyed with a silver dagger, spinning it in her fingers. "Well, this game is over, so I guess I kill you now."

Harry would be glad to be dead. But he knew this bitch would harm others.

Uallach jumped up in the air and Harry let his wings out and jumped after her. She made to stab him in the chest, but he had deflected it with his arm and grabbed a hold of her neck. The silver made his wings go back in, and they crashed into the ground. They rolled for a minute. Uallach pulled the dagger out and Harry brought his claws out and slashed her arm, making her drop the weapon. He stabbed her in the eyes next, making her scream, infuriated. She brought her wand out and aimed a spell, but Harry dodged to the side just in time and then knocked it from her grasp.

Harry stabbed in her the chest and kicked him in the stomach, pushing his away from her. He wished he could get in his platinum ring into a cut on his body, so he would have a more powerful transformation, but he didn't have time. Uallach dived for wand again, but Harry grabbed her leg and yanked her down and toward him. Uallach jumped up and Harry reached into his pocket and brought out the bottle he had. He bashed it into Uallach's face, shattering it and spraying the potion everywhere.

He hadn't had any of the antidote in a while, so it affected him too, but Uallach got the worst. She thought her face was on fire. She screamed and swatted at her face and began vomiting all over the ground, splashing blood everywhere. Harry roared, the splash burning his face and eyes and arms. His stomach cramped up horribly. Uallach somehow managed to grab Harry by the neck, her hand soaked it in, burning his neck like lava.

"You fucking bastard!" she screamed. Harry swiped his claws at her face and shoved her off, while in the process of vomiting himself.

He had never been exposed to this much of the potion so directly. The splash and whiff he'd gotten when Snape first brought it that day was nothing compared to this. It was like being submerged into molten lava. He heaved until there was nothing left. Uallach was on her hands and knees, dry heaving as well, one hand clutching her stomach, the other scrabbling around for her wand or the dagger. Harry spotted the dagger and crawled to it, wanting nothing more than to eat a great heaping pile of the antidote in the little baggy in his pocket. He forced himself to focus. He had already failed earlier, and if he failed again, and Uallach managed to kill him, she would wreck havoc on everyone else.

He grasped the dagger and drew it back; Uallach was trying to get up, screaming bloody murder and still heaving. Harry plunged it into her heart. She gave a gasp of surprise, and collapsed to her knees.

"Fuck-this isn't-"she collapsed on the ground. Harry scrambled backwards away from her and frantically rummaged in his pocket for his baggy, cramming a handful of the powdery antidote into his mouth.

The burning went away and the dry heaves stopped. His stomach felt better and he lay on the ground for a moment. Uallach lay motionless. Full of hatred for this beast, he cut her body to bits and ripped up some grass in the middle of the clearing, leaving dirt. He piled her body bits onto the dirt and piled twigs and kindling on it and lit it with the lighter in his pocket. He sat up against a tree, watching the parts burn. Uallach deserved to burn. If he could, he would have blasted her ashes into space, so no part of her remained on this earth. She was a monster.

Like him.

He couldn't even bare to look at the body bits of his wife and son behind him. The silver dagger lay next to him. He eyed it. If the others found out what he had done, they would likely have him arrested and put to death, or put in Azkaban. He had failed; despite the training he had put himself through in the gym those days. He had used his own family for food and then destroyed their bodies, like a beast.

He picked the dagger up. Better to end it now. He couldn't bear the sorrow, the sadness, the agonizing grief ripping through him. Never again would he hold Ginny, run his hands through her hair, hear her laughter or talk to her again. Never again would he hold his son, feed him, play with him, cuddle him until he fell asleep, or hear his sweet babbling again.

They were all gone and he would never see them again.

He settled the dagger over where his heart was and plunged the tip in, pushing hard; to make sure it stayed in good. He felt the pain, the cold silver piercing his skin, sliding between the ribs, and into the heart. He felt sick and ill. His skin started to turn gray and the veins stood out. He collapsed backwards on the ground. The leaves and the patch of blue sky started to get blurry.

"Goodbye Ginny and James," he whispered, as the world around him got fuzzier and darker. "I love you…"

Then everything went black and he knew nothing at all.

**There is one more chapter left, which will be up very soon. **


	26. Sequel Chapter Twelve The Last Chapter

**Harry Potter and Artemis Fowl: Evil Awakens**

**And now we have the final chapter.**

Harry was in blackness and couldn't see anything. His body was in pain, like he was dying.

_This must be hell._

Suddenly the pain eased, although now he felt weak and tired. Suddenly he could feel the ground he was lying on and hear wind passing through the trees. A soft voice sobbed.

He opened his eyes and could see Ginny leaning over him.

He must be in Heaven, if Ginny was here. But how could he be in Heaven when he'd just done a horrid thing?

"Harry, you're awake!" said Ginny, tears leaking from the corners of her eyes.

Harry reached up and touched the side of her face, wondering if she was real. She looked injured, and some hair was a missing, but for the most part, she seemed okay.

"We're in heaven?"

"No," Ginny looked confused. "I thought you were dead, but I pulled out that dagger. It's almost night now!"

"But, I-I thought-I thought you were dead!" said Harry, sitting up, wincing a bit. He felt tired. Odd.

"Thank goodness I got here in time; you must not have been lying here with that knife stuck in you very long."

"I've been here since this morning," said Harry. "How are you alive?" He kept his hand on her face. "What about James-"

He noticed James sleeping, leaning against Ginny's side.

"He needs food and rest," said Ginny, picking him up. He opened his eyes and saw Harry.

"Daddeee!" said James.

"I thought I-I killed you," said Harry.

"What?" asked Ginny.

"Uallach said I did," said Harry. "The body parts over there-"

"Yes, I saw that," said Ginny. "That was Conway."

"How do you know, it looked just like you!" said Harry. "He or she- was tied up and Uallach brought you-er, I mean Conway- to me and I hadn't eaten in ages and I attacked and she shot me in the head later and she told me I had torn you both to pieces!"

Ginny shook her head. "She never brought us to you! She took me and James and kept me tied up in the forest, in a sort of dome with light and magic, like a force field-"

"She had me in one too," said Harry, taking James and holding him tightly.

"Conway killed animals and cooked it and fed that to us, to keep us alive, and Uallach had another girl with us, and she was talking about making the girl drink polyjuice potion with my hair in it, so she would look like me, and take her to see you, but she ended up draining the girl and Conway came back one night and saw this and got mad, and what to know if he was supposed to get another I guess, but Uallach stabbed him silver and made him drink the potion instead. She cut me and took some of my blood and smeared it on my jacket and made him wear that and then took a bit of blanket and stuffed it with leaves, and strapped it on, like she was carrying a baby and then marched him off. She didn't want Conway around anymore. She put him under the Imperious Curse, so he would obey and stop fighting. I think he was trying to fight it, but it wasn't working."

"So that's Conway over there?"asked Harry.

"And I don't think you did it, the bits are cut too clean, doesn't look like your blade and claw marks, more like spell made," continued Ginny. "I think Uallach wanted to dupe you and make you think you'd killed us. Where she is now?"

Harry pointed to the pile of smoldering ashes. "That's her now."

"Good, she's dead," said Ginny. "Why did you have a dagger in you?"

Harry sighed. "I thought I'd killed you both, and-I didn't want to live…"

Ginny gaped at him and started crying. "You tried to kill yourself!"

"I thought you were dead!" said Harry grasping her and James in a hug. "I couldn't bear the thought of living without you. I thought I'd never see either of you again!"

Ginny, her head pressed against Harry's chest looked up at him. "Harry, you have a heartbeat again."

_Fowl Manor_

The group finally all found each other and were able to return to Fowl Manor. Artemis knew a reason why Harry hadn't died, like he was supposed to.

"A part of you _did _die," said Artemis. "The reason why you're here now is because with the transformation Aeron did to you, you can't be killed unless your head is lopped off and your heart is cut out. The dagger through the heart only killed your vampire self, but your regular side was able to live and regenerate."

"Kind of like an extra life," said Harry.

"Yeah, like that," said Artemis. "But be careful, I don't think you have anymore."

Holly reported to Trouble that Uallach and Conway were done for, leaving out the bits of Harry being a vampire.

The world was finally safe, for the time being, anyway.

About two and a half years later, Harry and Ginny sat on the back porch one morning, Harry holding his wife in his arms. She was alive and well and so was his son. He couldn't be happier and was also glad he wasn't a vampire.

The manor was quiet. Artemis and Holly had left for their honeymoon, having had their human wedding. Juliet was back for a bit, but she was up in her room. Butler was in his room most likely, reading his romance novels that he didn't like anyone to know about. Artemis's parents were in town with the twins, at their homeschooling group. Snape had moved back to England and had started dating a lady that worked in the Order. James was taking a nap.

"Harry, guess what?" asked Ginny, turning to look at him. "I got a surprise!"

"What?" asked Harry.

"I'm pregnant again!"

The End.

**I hope you liked this fan fiction. Thanks to everyone that read it. I'll probably write another that will be connected with this one, although likely no more vampires! :) But I don't when.**


End file.
